LA HERENCIA DE LA SANGRE
by Yedra Phoenix
Summary: Harry debe comenzar a tomar decisiones que serán cruciales para su futuro y el de sus amigos, que se empeñan en apoyarlo en aquello que decida. El trabajo en equipo, la confianza y el amor le harán valorar que su vida,... HH
1. Chapter 1

Con la mayoría de edad, Harry debe comenzar a tomar decisiones que serán cruciales para su futuro y el de sus amigos, que se empeñan en apoyarlo en aquello que decida. El trabajo en equipo, la confianza y el amor le harán valorar que su vida, por la que sus padres se sacrificaron, merece ser vivida plenamente y luchar por ella.

Continuación del Príncipe Mestizo (Spoilers)

CAPÍTULO I

Una lechuza blanca sobrevolaba la zona del sur de Londres, más concretamente la zona de Little Whinging, disfrutando de las últimas horas de la noche momento en el cual podía salir sin peligro de llamar la atención del vecindario. La verdad es que no es muy corriente el encontrar lechuzas volando libremente en zonas urbanas.

Hedwig, así se llamaba la lechuza en cuestión, realizó un giro dirigiéndose hacia la ventana abierta de una casa situada en la calle Privet Drive número 4, y aterrizó limpiamente sobre el armario que había allí.

— Buenos días, Hedwig, tranquila no me has despertado. Tanta calma me mata. No poder hacer nada y tanto por hacer… -comentó Harry Potter, el dueño de la lechuza hablando consigo mismo.- Debo armarme de valor y comenzar a moverme.

Realmente era muy temprano y ninguno de los otros moradores de la casa habían dado señales de vida. Harry bajó las escaleras silenciosamente y se metió en la impecable cocina. Se notaba que su tía Petunia era una maniática de la limpieza y el orden. Todo estaba perfectamente colocado en su sitio como si no se utilizase jamás.

Se preparó un zumo de naranja, unas tostadas con mantequilla y una taza de leche. Antes de sentarse a comer recogió todo lo que había utilizado, no tenía ningunas ganas de recibir una regañina de su tía si bajaba antes de lo habitual.

Después de desayunar comenzó a limpiar lo que había ensuciado. No tenía prisa. Debía aclarar sus pensamientos y planificar perfectamente los días que le quedaban hasta su mayoría de edad o lo que era lo mismo, el momento en que dejaría la casa de sus tíos para siempre.

— ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – preguntó tía Petunia buscando con la mirada algo que le pudiese echar en cara a su sobrino, pero todo estaba perfecto.

— Buenos días tía Petunia – dijo Harry con expresión de niño bueno. Esto no es algo normal, podría convencerla. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Harry no podía irse por las ramas, ese no era su estilo.- Necesito que me hagas un favor… te prometo que será lo último que te pida.

— ¿Eh? – Petunia lo miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos tan iguales a los de su hermana. Jamás le había pedido nada.

— En cuanto sea mayor de edad me marcharé y no volveré a molestaros nunca más.

— Para que cumplas dieciocho años – calculó rápidamente- aún falta más de un año…

— En el mundo mágico somos mayores de edad a los diecisiete-contestó Harry

— Está bien – admitió Petunia- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

— Solamente que me acompañes a la calle Charing Cross, en el centro de Londres – simplificó Harry – de esta forma el sacrificio que hizo mi madre me seguirá protegiendo al venir tú conmigo. En cuanto sea mayor de edad esta protección ya no será efectiva, entonces yo me marcharé para evitar poneros en peligro a vosotros.

— Si sólo es eso – dijo Petunia sin darle importancia – pero que no se enteren Vernon ni Dudley.

— Descuida, no se enterarán.- Total, Dudley no estaba nunca en la casa, a veces ni siquiera aparecía a dormir y tío Vernon estaba permanentemente frente al televisor en cuanto llegaba a la casa, pensó Harry.- Me voy a mi habitación para no molestarte.

La primera parte de su plan iba a la perfección. Nunca había pensado que le resultaría tan sencillo convencer a su tía para que le acompañara al Callejón Diagón, claro que tampoco había sido del todo sincero con ella.

Ahora debía planificar perfectamente lo que debía hacer allí. No quería que nada se le pasara por alto pues no tendría otra ocasión mejor.

El día había amanecido perfecto. No había quedado con su tía que día irían al Callejón Diagón, pero sentía que ese era el día ideal. Tío Vernon había salido pronto para ir a su trabajo y no volvería hasta la hora de cenar y Dudley no había aparecido por allí por lo menos en dos días. Si su madre no se preocupaba por él sería porque ella sabría o le habría dicho donde había ido.

Ya se disponía a salir de su habitación cuando Hedwig comenzó a ulular de felicidad. Vio entrar a Pigwidgeon por la ventana de su habitación. Recogió la carta de Ron y Pig subió al armario para confraternizar con Hedwig. Harry empezó a leer:

_Hola Harry: ya puedes empezar a hacer tu equipaje. Te lo advierto porque sé que eres bastante desastre para esas cosas._

_La mañana del día de tu cumpleaños iremos a buscarte así que espero que estés preparado. ¿Qué tal con tu primo? Si no se ha portado bien contigo dímelo que es nuestra última oportunidad de vengarnos._

_Recuerdos de mis padres y Ginny._

_Ron_

Guardó la carta de Ron en su baúl. Bajó las escaleras y extrañamente encontró a su tía Petunia más puesta que un calcetín esperando a que apareciese su sobrino.

— ¿Estas listo, Harry? – preguntó su tía poniéndose el sombrero y colgándose el bolso.

— Si tú lo estás.- contestó rápidamente. Se adelantó para abrirle la puerta caballerosamente, nunca pensó que él se comportaría así con su tía. El que algo quiere algo le cuesta...- después de ti.

Realmente se dio cuenta de que había sido una buena idea decirle a su tía que necesitaba ir a Charing Cross. Para llegar allí su tía decidió usar el metro, él jamás había usado ese medio de transporte y para ello cambiaron de línea en dos ocasiones, y resultaba un verdadero lío con tanta gente moviéndose con rapidez de un lugar a otro y chocando a la hora de entrar o salir del vagón a tanta velocidad. Realmente hizo un gran esfuerzo para no perder a su tía entre el gentío. Al salir al exterior Harry se sintió mucho mejor y su tía debió verlo reflejado en su cara:

— ¿Es la primera vez que viajas en metro?

— Sí¿se nota? – comenzaba a valorar más positivamente la red flu.

— Y os pensáis que en vuestro mundo estáis más avanzados…- comentó Petunia con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse. Debía seguir con su plan, ahora sería él quién indicara el camino a seguir. Caminó pausadamente mirando algunos escaparates hasta pararse frente a un pequeño pub algo mugroso al que decidió entrar.

— Acabamos de pasar una cafetería muy acogedora…- comentó su tía mirándolo con cara de súplica.

— No venimos a tomar nada, tranquila. – susurró a su tía mientras entraba decidido en el establecimiento.

En el interior no había más de seis o siete personas que ocupaban tres o cuatro mesas y ninguna de ellas le resultó conocida a Harry. Mejor que mejor. Se acercó a la barra y saludó con voz alegre:

— Muy buenos días, Tom.

— Hombre, Harry, cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Invita la casa…- contestó el tabernero.

— Se agradece de verdad pero tengo que hacer algunas compras en el Callejón Diagón y tenemos poco tiempo – se excusó Harry. Tía Petunia cambió su cara de asquito por una cara de felicidad.

— Y la bella dama que te acompaña ¿quién es? – preguntó Tom con curiosidad guiñándole un ojo a Petunia.

— Disculpa, es mi tía Petunia, hermana de mi madre – explicó Harry- tía este es Tom.

— Encantado de conocerte, Petunia – dijo Tom alargando la mano hacia tía Petunia que no pudo negarle el saludo. Tom continuó hablando sin soltarle la mano- es un placer conocer a la hermana de Lily… eran un matrimonio encantador. – y le plantó un beso en la mano.

— Igualmente – fue todo lo que pudo decir tía Petunia.

— Nos vemos más tarde. – se despidió Harry sonriendo. Con esto la aventura del metro estaba totalmente olvidada.

Condujo a su tía hacia el patio trasero del pub y una vez allí sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. Petunia lo miró muy extrañada acercar su varita hacia la pared y tocar con ella algunos de los ladrillos y de pronto, por arte de magia nunca mejor dicho, apareció una puerta en forma de arco…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Condujo a su tía hacia el patio trasero del pub y una vez allí sacó su varita del bolsillo de detrás de sus pantalones vaqueros. Petunia lo miró muy extrañada acercar su varita hacia la pared y tocar con ella algunos de los ladrillos y de pronto por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho, apareció una puerta en forma de arco detrás del cual se veía una calle llena de tiendas con escaparates de lo más llamativos. Tía Petunia parecía en trance, embrujada por los letreros y las mercancías que se vendían en aquellas tiendas.

— Tía, lo primero que hay que hacer es ir al banco, si no te importa. Necesito realizar algunas diligencias allí.

Harry comenzó a caminar con decisión, no parecía que fuese la primera vez que iba al Callejón Diagón sin ir acompañado de alguien de la comunidad mágica. ¡Su tía no podía notarlo! Enfiló el Callejón Diagón en dirección a un edificio que destacaba por su gran altura y con una fachada de mármol blanco que relucía a los rayos del sol. Petunia no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca quiso acompañar a su hermana y a sus padres. Pero que tonta había sido. Su vida podría haber sido tan diferente a lo que tenía ahora…

Pasaron por la puerta principal del edificio de Gringotts que estaba hecha de bronce. Se encontraban en una especie de recibidor desde el que se podía acceder a otras estancias del banco atravesando unas puertas plateadas. Harry se dirigió hacia un mostrador detrás del cual había un duende de orejas puntiagudas y piel morena que le saludó cortésmente:

— Buenos días tenga usted, señor Harry Potter. No se si se acordará de mi, soy Griphook¿en que puedo ayudarle?

— Necesito depositar un testamento y sacar algo de dinero.

— Comenzaremos por el testamento. Si son tan amables de seguirme…- dijo el duende Griphook bajando del banco sobre el que estaba sentado con un gracioso saltito.

— Un individuo bastante curioso ¿no crees? – susurró tía Petunia.

— Los Duendes son grandes economistas, muy trabajadores e inteligentes – le comentó Harry recordando lo que Hagrid le dijera en su primera visita al banco – no hay que juzgarlos sin conocerlos.

Griphook pareció escuchar el comentario de Harry pues sonrió con agrado.

— Esperen un momento por favor – llamó a una puerta y entró.

En la puerta había un letrero con el nombre de Ragnok. Ese nombre le resultaba conocido a Harry pero no podía recordar de dónde…

— Pueden pasar. Ragnok le solucionará lo del testamento. Les esperaré aquí y yo mismo les acompañaré a sus cámaras.

— Gracias. – a Harry le extrañaba la amabilidad del Duende. Debería recordar su nombre para la próxima ocasión.

— Señor Potter – saludó Ragnok. Un Duende con aspecto distinguido que seguramente tendría mucha más importancia que Griphook.- Un amigo común, Bill Weasley, me ha hablado mucho de usted…

— Pues espero que lo que le haya dicho sea bueno…

— Tan modesto como sus padres. Es un placer conocerlo en persona, ya sabe que es la esperanza del mundo mágico. Griphook me ha informado que necesitaba algo referente a un testamento¿acaso la aceptación definitiva del de su padrino Sirius Black?

— No, señor Ragnok, – Harry supuso que esa era la forma correcta de dirigirse a él – vengo a depositar mi propio testamento.- y le alargó un pergamino enrollado y lacrado.

— Pero si es usted muy joven – miró su ficha y calculó – dieciséis, en unos días diecisiete años. Aun es menor de edad, necesitará que un familiar firme junto a usted…

— Para ello me acompaña mi tía Petunia, hermana de mi madre.

— Perfectamente, y si no es indiscreción ¿no es usted muy joven para hacer testamento?

Petunia no se atrevía a preguntar nada pero no se perdía ni una palabra de la conversación y se giró a mirar a Harry esperando su respuesta.

— Ya sabe, en los tiempos que corren hay que estar prevenido para todo.- comentó haciendo un gesto hacia su tía que ella no pudo verlo - Y le pediría encarecidamente que esto quedara entre nosotros y únicamente en caso de necesidad avise a mi tía Petunia, la familia Weasley, Hermione Granger y Remus Lupin.

— Así se hará – sentenció Ragnok dándole la mano a Harry. – Y recuerde, para cualquier cosa que necesite de nosotros, lo que sea, no dude en pedirlo.

— Muchas gracias a usted Ragnok – había entendido mal o le ofrecía más de lo que parecía.

Fuera de la oficina les esperaba Griphook.

— Síganme, a que cámara nos dirigimos primero ¿a la 711 o la 687? – preguntó y acto seguido al entrar en otra cámara silbó fuertemente.

— A la de mis padres, la 687.

Petunia vio llegar un pequeño carro que rodaba sobre unos raíles al que tuvieron que subir los tres. El carro empezó a aumentar su velocidad al pasar por diferentes pasajes subterráneos.

­­— Esto es peor que la estampida de Port Aventura. – dijo tía Petunia que estaba tan asustada que cerró los ojos fuertemente para intentar no marearse. Harry sonrió ampliamente mirando a Griphook, su tía no podía verlo.

— ¿La primera visita a Gringotts? – preguntó Griphook divertido.

— Sí, lamentablemente mi tía no es bruja.

Después de un trayecto de subidas, bajadas y giros, el carro frenó súbitamente.

— Ya hemos llegado – anunció el Duende.- Su llave por favor.

Harry sacó una diminuta llave dorada del bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros y se la entregó. Griphook tocó la puerta con su mano izquierda y después introdujo la llave de Harry en una cerradura y otra llave bastante más grande que llevaba él colgada al cuello en otra cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

Tía Petunia no sabía si lo que veía era real o culpa del agitado viaje en el carrito. La cámara contenía además de montones de monedas de diferentes tamaños y colores objetos que debían ser de valor. Sobre un estante del lado izquierdo de la cámara vio un pequeño peluche con forma de conejo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

— No me lo puedo creer, yo le regalé este peluche a tu madre cuando cumplió siete años – dijo Petunia abrazándolo y sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Debía ser muy importante para mi madre pues lo guardó aquí. Si quieres puedes llevártelo.– Harry cogió una suma considerable de dinero para lo que pudiese necesitar pero difícilmente se notaba que lo hubiese hecho pues aun quedaba mucho más en la bóveda, y lo guardó en sus bolsillos mediante un hechizo.

Una vez en el exterior sólo le faltaba pasar por la tienda de Madame Malkin para adquirir una túnica de gala para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Entraron en la tienda y Petunia se despistó mirando las túnicas que había colgadas en exposición.

— Buenos días Madame Malkin – saludó Harry – necesito una túnica de gala para asistir a una boda.

— Hola Harry¿vienes tú solo? – preguntó la señora Malkin mirando hacia el Callejón pues en otras ocasiones Hagrid esperaba fuera pacientemente.

— Hoy me acompaña la hermana de mi madre – contestó señalando hacia el lugar en el que ella miraba los trajes.

Madame Malkin le hizo pasar al fondo de la tienda donde se podría probar diferentes modelos. Sólo de imaginarse todo lo que le tocaría probarse empezó a ponerse nervioso. Esto de la ropa no era lo suyo. Afortunadamente no tuvo que probarse gran cosa pues comenzó a desestimar algunas prendas que ya a simple vista no le acababan de gustar, o eran muy llamativas o le recordaban la famosa túnica de Ron en el baile de navidad de su cuarto curso.

Se probó una camisa blanca con una túnica azul marino que acompañaba a un pantalón del mismo color. Se miró a un espejo y no se reconocía…

— Harry, como has crecido. ¡Eres igual que tu padre! – comentó Petunia – pero así parece que el que se vaya a casar seas tú.

Su tía se acercó peligrosamente y comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica y le quitó la camisa. Después le puso una camisa de un azul algo más claro sin cuello que se abrochaba por un hombro, le puso la túnica y en vez de abrocharla hasta arriba como debía ser, la dejó sin abrochar para que se viese la parte superior de la camisa.

— Ahora te ves elegante pero informal. – comentó tía Petunia. Y continuó en voz más baja y penosa – Tu primo no podría ponerse esta ropa ni en broma, es igual a su padre…

Cuando salían del Callejón Diagón era tarde para llegar a casa comer y pronto para volver. Había que aprovechar el día.

— ¿Por qué no comemos por aquí en el centro?- propuso Harry.

Entraron en un pequeño restaurante italiano en la misma calle Charing Cross. La verdad es que casi no hablaron hasta que tía Petunia comentó:

— Nunca había imaginado que tu mundo fuera así. Lamento tanto haberle dado la espalda de esa forma cuando tuve la oportunidad de relacionarme con él. Las cosas podrían haber sido tan diferentes… No he sabido ser una buena madre ni con mi propio hijo – suspiró tristemente – pero al menos estoy satisfecha contigo. Ya se que el mérito no es mío en absoluto sino de ese colegio al que vas y de esa familia con la que vas tan a gusto.

Harry no sabía que decir, no podía darle la razón, está claro que las verdades no ofenden pero incomodan.

Volvieron a Privet Drive en el metro y a Harry ya no se le hizo tan molesto.

Aun era temprano para que llegara tío Vernon por lo que pudieron descansar y al llegar él no pudo ni sospechar lo que habían hecho durante ese día, bueno si en vez de dedicarse a mirar la televisión se hubiese fijado en su mujer habría podido percibir un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían.

* * *

_Esto sigue siendo la introdución a la historia. Espero que os guste._

_Un saludo: Yedra_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Harry había aprovechado la mañana para repasar algunos hechizos que podrían serle de utilidad y a rememorar los recuerdos que había estado estudiando con Dumbledore. Esa debía ser su prioridad de ahora en adelante. Definitivamente después de la boda de Bill y Fleur partiría él sólo. No podía arrastrar a Ron ni a Hermione en un futuro incierto y peligroso. Decidió dar una vuelta para descansar su mente.

Bajó las escaleras y al llegar al recibidor no pudo evitar mirar hacia la alacena que había bajo las escaleras, la que fuera su habitación durante tanto tiempo, y se sorprendió recordando su infancia que no había sido feliz en absoluto pero que estaba exenta de las preocupaciones que conllevan el ser mago y tener que acabar con Voldemort, la personificación del mal.

Un leve repiqueteo le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia la ventana de la cocina que es de dónde procedía el sonido. Detrás del cristal una hermosa lechuza de color pardo fisgoneaba por la ventana hasta que lo miró a los ojos y entonces comenzó a saltar y agitar sus alas. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y le desató un mensaje se su patita. Lejos de marcharse lo miraba con insistencia. Harry fue hasta la nevera en busca de algo que le pudiese dar. Había un plato con albóndigas listas para ser cocinadas. Tomó una, nadie la echaría en falta y se la dio a la lechuza que se la comió con voracidad y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Harry volvió a su habitación para leer su correo con tranquilidad.

La carta era de Hermione¿habría pasado algo? Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Harry: te escribo hoy para felicitarte con un día de antelación. Así me aseguro el ser la primera. Mañana nos veremos en la Madriguera y podré volverte a felicitar esta vez ya en persona._

_Espero que no le hayas estado dando demasiadas vueltas a lo que tú sabes. No tomes decisiones sin que lo hayamos comentado antes, hazlo por Ron y por mí. _

_Recuerda que nuestra amistad es lo más importante y que si me necesitas sólo tienes que mandarme a Hedwig y enseguida me presento allí, acuérdate que yo ya me puedo aparecer (no es por presumir ¿eh?) _

_Hasta muy pronto. Un abrazo: Hermione_

_P.D. ¿Que te ha parecido Ibi? Es la lechuza que les he comprado a mis padres para que puedan estar en contacto conmigo. Habrás visto que es un poco pedigüeña ¡no le des nada de comer! Estoy intentando educarla correctamente._

— Vaya, la información ha llegado un poco tarde, espero que no se de cuenta que le di una albóndiga.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry decidió, por fin, recoger sus pertenencias. Comenzó a doblar alguna camiseta y entonces pensó:

— ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños¿qué hago recogiendo a lo muggle¡Es el momento de usar la magia!

En un momento tenía todo bien acomodado en su baúl, la habitación limpia y todo bien organizado. Sólo le quedaba esperar a Ron. Decidió empezar a bajar su equipaje hasta el recibidor y cuando bajaba con Hedwig en su jaula sonó el timbre.

— Ya abro yo – dijo Harry en voz alta para que lo escuchasen sus tíos.- Hola Ron, cuanto tiempo.

— Hola Harry- saludó Ron y se dieron un abrazo.- ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado?

— Sí, tal y como me pediste en tu carta. Me voy a despedir de mis tíos ¿vale? Tú puedes ir sacando mi equipaje. – Entró a la sala de estar a despedirse de su tío - Tío Vernon, me marcho ya. No es probable que nos volvamos a ver. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

— Por fin ya no tendremos que aguantarte más. – Dijo Vernon y continuó mirando su programa de televisión.

— Tía Petunia – llamó Harry entrando a la cocina. – Ya me marcho. Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo puedes pedirle a la señora Figg que lo haga, ella sabe cómo ponerse en contacto con el mundo mágico.

— ¡La señora Figg! Nunca me lo habría imaginado. – de pronto se puso a abrazar a Harry y le susurró al oído – Estoy orgullosa de ti, Harry.

Harry salió de la casa y se cruzó con Ron que lo miraba muy extrañado.

— ¿Tenéis un coche? – exclamó Harry haciendo caso omiso a la mirada escrutadora de su amigo y saludó al señor Weasley que les esperaba sentado al volante de un Jaguar xj40- ¡y conduce tu padre!

— El ministerio ha pensado que ya era hora de concederle uno en vez de enviárnoslo con chofer incluido – explicaba Ron mientras entraban en el coche.

— Señor Weasley¿cómo está? – saludó Harry.

— Muy bien, mira feliz con mi primer coche totalmente muggle. Ahora tendremos tiempo para charlar mientras llegamos a la Madriguera.

El viaje fue un poco largo, no sólo por lo que tardó en sí sino por no poder hablar de lo que les interesaba al estar el señor Weasley delante.

— Ahora que estamos solos podremos hablar de cosas de hombres – comenzó Arthur Weasley.

— Papá, no empieces…

— Venga, contadme. ¿Cómo vais de novias? Ya tenéis edad…

— Ron¿pero tú que le has contado? – susurró Harry a su amigo.

— Nada, te lo aseguro – murmuró Ron.

— Señor Weasley, estos son otros tiempos¿sabe? Y nos tomamos muy en serio las clases porqué la preparación para el futuro es lo más importante… - se excusó Harry.

— Y además no sabes lo que es tener a Hermione controlando todo nuestro tiempo para no olvidarnos ningún trabajo y sacar buenas notas. – concluyó Ron.

— Bueno, si no queréis contarme, no me contéis pero no inventéis tantas excusas. – dijo el señor Weasley y comenzó a investigar las distintas palancas y botones de su nuevo coche. En algo se tenía que entretener.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera estaban todos esperándolos.

— Habéis tardado mucho en llegar – exclamó Ginny alegremente – Harry, has crecido en estas semanas…

— Sí, y seguro que no te has alimentado convenientemente – puntualizó la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry – pero no te preocupes, ahora estás aquí y te alimentarás como es debido. Arthur, podríais entrar el equipaje de Harry, por favor.

— Vamos, Ron, ayúdame – le pidió su padre.

— Ya voy, parece que al fin ya estamos toda la familia unida…

— Hola Harry¿cómo te sientes siendo mayor de edad? – Le preguntó Hermione que estaba sentada junto a Tonks en el sofá.

— Es verdad, felicidades – interrumpió Tonks.

— Hola. De momento no encuentro ninguna diferencia¿y Remus? – preguntó mirando alrededor en busca de su antiguo profesor.

— Vendrá a la hora de cenar, está reunido con Minerva – contestó Molly – Harry, llevas un equipaje un poco extraño ¿no crees?

Harry no encontraba nada extraño en su equipaje. Era la primera vez que lo llevaba todo perfectamente ordenado. Se giró para ver entrar a Ron llevando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y al señor Weasley llevando…

— Disculpe, señor Weasley pero eso que lleva no es parte del equipaje de Harry, - acertó a decir Hermione intentando no reírse – eso es la rueda de recambio de su coche, por si se le pincha una poder cambiarla ¿sabe?

— Ya decía yo que era algo extraño, pero después de convivir un tiempo con muggles nunca se sabe…

Después de cenar la señora Weasley los reunió a todos en la sala.

— Debemos repartirnos las tareas que hay que empezar a hacer mañana mismo – les informó. – Hay que preparar la casa para la llegada de la familia de Fleur.

— Hemos pensado que una buena forma sería que los chicos acampen en el jardín, así aprovecharíamos la tienda de campaña que compramos para los mundiales de Quidditch. – continuó Arthur Weasley.

— ¿Y por qué las chicas no podemos acampar también en el jardín? sería muy divertido, – objetó Ginny e intentó justificarse – y de esta forma habría sitio para todos los mayores dentro de la casa.

— De eso ya hablaremos, aunque he de decir que sería una estupenda solución – dijo su padre.

— Ya es tarde y deberíais iros a dormir – sugirió la señora Weasley.

— Mamá, debo informarte que salvo Ginny todos somos mayores de edad – puntualizó Ron, pero ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre añadió - pero igualmente nos vamos ya a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

— Vamos, a ver quién llega antes… - dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras.

— Nos vemos en la habitación de las chicas cuando haya pasado vuestra madre a comprobar si estamos dormidos – dijo Harry.

— Me sorprendes, Harry, la conoces como si fuese tu madre "hermanito" – le dijo Ron revolviéndole el pelo a su amigo.

Media hora más tarde estaban los cuatro reunidos en la habitación de las chicas, tumbados en las camas y charlando alegremente.

— Cada día que pasa estoy más nervioso – comentó Ron – cualquier día de estos nos llegará la carta del ministerio informándonos de la fecha para el examen de aparición.

— Y ¿por qué estas nervioso? – preguntó Harry – has tenido tiempo para entrenarte y hacerlo estupendamente.

— Si claro, y ¿cómo querías que me entrenara?

— Es fácil, querido Ron, - explicó Hermione – puedes hacerlo aquí, en tu casa estas rodeado de bastantes magos que pueden aparecerse¿cómo va a enterarse el ministerio que el que se ha aparecido no tiene permiso?

— Entonces ¡yo también puedo intentarlo! – exclamó Ginny.

— De eso ni hablar, yo me he tenido que esperar y tú también lo harás – le dijo Ron.

— Hermanos – dijeron Harry y Hermione.

— Regresemos a nuestra habitación apareciéndonos ¿te parece, Ron? – propuso Harry.

— Vamos – y acto seguido desaparecieron los dos.

­— ¿Ron¿Dónde te has metido? No hagas t…

¡Plof!

— Harry, no te puedes ni imaginar lo que me ha pasado… ¡Por Merlín! Me he aparecido en la habitación de mis padres… no, no puedo decir nada más, … creo que voy a tener pesadillas durante el resto de mi vida!

— Ron, amigo, me parece que mañana mismo tendremos que empezar a entrenarte o no pasarás el examen de aparición.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al resto de la familia, Tonks, Remus y Hermione charlando alegremente frente a sus tazas de desayuno ya vacías.

— Buenos días por la mañana temprano – saludó Remus – pensábamos que dormiríais todo el día.

— Venga ya, no exageréis que no es tan tarde – comentó Ron metiéndose un bollo entero en la boca.

— Tenéis el correo de la mañana sobre la chimenea – informó la señora Weasley – me parece que tenéis una carta del Ministerio para cada uno.

Del susto, Ron casi se atraganta con el bollo. Todos se pusieron a reír.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley, nunca te acabaré de criar. Si no te esfuerzas en mejorar tus modales no encontrarás novia en tu vida – le soltó su madre guiñándole un ojo a Tonks.

— Mamá, ya llegas tarde, el pequeño Ron ya ha comenzado a hacer sus primeros pinitos en… - una magdalena rebotó en la cabeza de Ginny haciéndola callar.

— Yo también se jugar a este juego – le dijo Ron a su hermana a duras penas.

— Venga, seguid – les animó Tonks – que esto se está poniendo bueno.

— Tonks, a ti también te podemos preguntar algo… - amenazó Ginny.

— Pero que tarde es ya, - se excusó Remus levantándose con celeridad – debo marcharme, me está esperando Bill para organizar una reunión con los Duendes. Hasta luego a todos.

— Antes de que todo el mundo empiece a hacer mutis por el foro, veamos, las chicas – dijo Molly mirando a Ginny y Hermione – os encargaréis de preparar las habitaciones para todos los invitados.

— Yo no tengo que ir al ministerio en toda la mañana – dijo Tonks – así que yo iré a ayudarlas. Y así a lo mejor me entero de algo interesante…

— Me parece muy bien. Y vosotros, los chicos, seréis los encargados de montar las tiendas de campaña dónde dormiréis a partir de hoy todos los jóvenes solteros.

— ¡Yupi! Nosotras también – dijeron Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

— ¿Podremos hacerlo usando magia? – preguntó Ron.

— Por supuesto – dijo Harry para que no hubiese ninguna duda– que ya tenemos permiso del ministerio. Por cierto, mira – dijo alargándole su carta a Ron – tenemos el examen mañana después de comer.

— Cuántas cosas hay para mañana. A esa hora también está prevista la llegada de la familia Delacoure. Arthur os acompañará al ministerio – hizo una pausa como si ordenara su agenda mental. – Pues venga cada uno a su trabajo. Lo quiero todo listo antes de la hora de comer. Despejad la cocina que yo me pondré a cocinar ahora mismo.

Que fácil era eso de hacer el trabajo usando la magia. Pero más les valía no salir de la tienda de campaña no fuera a ser que les viesen ociosos y les mandaran hacer alguna otra tarea.

— Venga Ron, ahora es el momento ideal. Aparécete justamente encima de la silla que hay en la habitación que nos toca a nosotros – ordenó Harry a su amigo.

— Si mi amo – contestó Ron haciéndose el graciosillo.

— Ron, concéntrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo. – le regañó Harry.

La precisión de Ron en las apariciones fue aumentando notablemente a lo largo del día por lo que aumentó también su auto confianza, el punto flaco de Ron. Seguro que al día siguiente lo harían a la perfección.

La señora Weasley estaba realmente preocupada por su hijo. Casi no había comido, al menos eso pensaba ella, pues no había querido repetir estofado. Pero claro serían los nervios del examen.

Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley partieron hacia el ministerio por medio de la red flu. Al llegar al ministerio, subieron en el ascensor y el primero en bajarse fue Arthur Weasley.

— Debo quedarme en mi oficina, en cuanto tengáis los resultados venís a informarme ¿de acuerdo? – les dijo mientras salía dejándolos solos.

Tres pisos más arriba se encontrarían con el instructor de adivinación Wilkie Twycross que en esta ocasión también sería su examinador. A lo lejos vieron a Neville Longbottom acompañado de otros alumnos que también debían examinarse. No había comenzado a caminar Harry cuando una mano lo detuvo.

— Hola Harry – le saludó el ministro Rufus Scrimgeour – que casualidad encontrarnos por aquí.

— Señor ministro – saludó secamente Harry. No creía en ese tipo de casualidades tan casuales – Me dirigía a realizar mi examen de aparición¿sabe? Y no quisiera empezar con mal pie llegando tarde, señor. Si me disculpa.

— Por supuesto, Harry. Me gustaría hablar contigo cuando hayas terminado.

— Lo siento mucho, señor, pero el señor Weasley nos ha pedido que volvamos con él sin meternos en líos para volver a la Madriguera rápidamente. No se si sabrá que se celebrará una boda y tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer – se excusó Harry. Ojalá no supiese de legeremancia, no tenía pinta pero por si acaso no le miró a los ojos. – Si me disculpa, señor.

Harry continuó en dirección a sus compañeros dejando al ministro con un palmo de narices. No sacaría ninguna información de sus aventuras con Dumbledore por mucho que lo intentase.

Los tres miembros del ED salieron con su examen de aparición aprobado. Se despidieron al salir pues Augusta, la abuela de Neville le esperaba a la salida. La pobre mujer no confiaba demasiado en que Neville aprobara su examen a la primera.

— Señora Longbottom, Neville ha hecho un gran examen – le dijo Harry. Neville sonrió agradecido por el cumplido.

Ron y Harry se dirigían a la oficina del padre de Ron alegres, comentando las excusas que Harry había inventado para evadir al ministro. Ya casi habían llegado cuando vieron a la profesora McGonagall.

— Por sus caras puedo decir que lo han conseguido – dijo mirándolos con curiosidad. – Felicidades a los dos. Si vienen buscando a Arthur, está en su oficina… Señor Potter si es tan amable, necesito hablar con usted un momento.

Ron entró en la oficina de su padre dejándolos hablar tranquilamente.

— Por supuesto profesora, pero le rogaría que no se enterara el ministro Scrimgeour pues él también quería hablarme y le puse un montón de excusas – comentó sonriendo Harry.

— Tranquilo, yo no le diré nada. Quería decirte que Hogwarts sí abrirá sus puertas a los alumnos que quieran seguir con sus estudios…

— Siento decirle que yo no continuaré en Hogwarts este año – informó Harry. – Tengo algunas obligaciones que requieren mi atención.

— No necesito que me contestes todavía ni me cuentes nada que no debas. Se que es algo relacionado con Albus y respeto tu silencio. Ya sé que eres mayor de edad y que puedes y debes tomar tus propias decisiones pero permíteme que te pregunte algo¿crees que estás preparado para enfrentarte a lo que te depara el futuro? – Minerva hizo una pausa. – No tomes una decisión precipitada y cuando te decidas, házmelo saber.

OoOoOoO

Espero que os vaya gustando mi invento... y por supuesto creo que todos sabréis que TODOS los personajes que salen en él, por lo menos hasta el momento, pertenecen a J K Rowling...

Con un poco de paciencia aparecerán algunos que sí he inventado yo...

Saluditos a todos: Yedra


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Ante todo agradecer a todos los que siguen este fanfiction, espero que os guste o por lo menos os entretenga...

CAPÍTULO V

Al llegar a la Madriguera a penas tuvieron tiempo para contarles a todos lo bien que les había ido en el examen de aparición pues casi ni les hicieron caso. Todos estaban alborotados terminando de preparar todo lo necesario para la llegada de la familia Delacoure y por supuesto para la boda.

Ginny y Hermione estaban muy ilusionadas ayudando en todo lo que podían. Ginny tenía un papel importante que cumplir en la ceremonia y tenía muchísima curiosidad por ver como había quedado su vestido, que sería igual al de la otra dama de honor, Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur.

La primera impresión que tenían de Fleur había cambiado radicalmente al ver que ella estaba realmente enamorada de Bill. Desde el primer momento en que la conocieron se hicieron una idea equivocada de ella por el hecho de ser una Veela. Probablemente fuese cierto que en un principio le llamase poderosamente la atención la belleza del pelirrojo Bill Weasley pero al conocerlo más a fondo se fue enamorando de su arrolladora personalidad, hasta tal punto que no le importó en absoluto que perdiese parte de su hermoso rostro en una pelea contra Fenrir Greyback, el licántropo. Los amorosos cuidados que le proporcionó mientras estuvo convaleciente demostraron y con creces que para el amor lo más importante está en el interior.

A la mañana siguiente y más temprano de lo que se imaginaban, un gran esturado les sacó de sus sueños. El señor Weasley había retocado mágicamente un despertador muggle al que le había aumentado el volumen de la alarma hasta límites insospechados que lo convirtieron en un magnífico despertador. El problema fue que no supo ponerlo a la hora estipulada y sonó una hora antes de lo debido y despertó a todos los durmientes de la Madriguera y parte de los alrededores.

En la tienda de campaña se encontraron en el recibidor Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry y los Gemelos:

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó George tapándose los oídos.

No tuvieron tiempo para intentar responder cuando una serie de "plops" indicaron que los señores Weasley, Tonks y Remus aparecieron en la tienda de campaña.

— ¡Fred y George! – les increpó su madre – ¿qué pretendéis despertando a todo el mundo?

— ¡Que nos registren¡Nosotros somos inocentes! – dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

— Parece que el sonido venía de aquel objeto – señaló Ron.

— Eso es un despertador – informó Hermione.

— Vaya… ahora que lo pienso – comenzó Arthur Weasley – yo lo había puesto para despertarnos temprano… pero no tanto…

— Arthur – le regañó su mujer – y luego te sorprendes de lo que hacen tus hijos. ¡Si tú eres igualito a ellos! – y desapareció.

— Pero Molly, querida – intentó justificarse a la vez que desaparecía.

— No os preocupéis, chicos aún tenéis un rato para poder descansar – les dijo Remus.

— Nosotros al menos intentaremos descansar. Hasta dentro de un rato – se despidió Tonks y desaparecieron también.

— Aprovechemos lo poco que nos queda para descansar. Seguro que mi madre nos tendrá preparadas muchas tareas para hoy –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a su habitación seguida de Hermione.

— Lo malo es que seguro que no podré continuar con mi maravilloso sueño… - se lamentó Ron.

— Y ¿qué es lo que soñabas? – preguntó Harry entrando tras él en la habitación.

— No preguntes, Harry, no preguntes.

Después de desayunar, la señora Weasley alzó su mirada hacia el reloj de la familia, aquel en el que aparecen todos los miembros de la familia Weasley que indica el estado en el que se encuentra cada uno de ellos, la flecha de Bill se movía hacia la zona que indicaba "en casa".

— Vamos – ordenó – todos al jardín. Están a punto de llegar.

Una vez en el jardín pasó revista a todos y cada uno y movió la cabeza en señal de satisfacción. Se les veía a todos presentables.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando aparecieron en primer lugar Bill y Fleur tomados de la mano, después los señores Delacoure y finalmente Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur.

Inmediatamente se prodigaron saludos, abrazos y besos. Sobre todo besos. Esa costumbre extraña que tienen los franceses de besarse tres veces… en otros tiempos a Ron le habría parecido algo poco apetecible, pero ahora le parecía un regalo de Merlín. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Gabrielle le pareció una joven preciosa y sintió unos tremendos deseos de besarla, seguramente por ser una Veela sumado al aumento hormonal que se estaba produciendo en su interior. Cuando se acercó a saludarla su olfato se inundó de un embriagador perfume que le hizo olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba.

— Hola, Gabrielle – acertó a articular a la vez que se acercaba a besarla. El primer beso fue un beso de simple saludo, el segundo, le hizo sentir un extraño mareo y el tercero, que para colmo se acercó peligrosamente a la comisura de sus rosados labios le provocó una sensación muy agradable de hormigueo en el estómago que no quería dejar de percibir.

— Vamos, Ron, suéltala, pareces un pulpo – dijo Ginny disgustada por la reacción de su hermano y lo estiró del brazo dejando paso a los demás para continuar con los saludos.

Después de comer, las mujeres Weasley y Delacoure se marcharon a la última prueba de los vestidos para la boda.

Harry pensó que ese era el momento ideal para hablar con Ron y Hermione sin nadie más que les pudiera interrumpir.

— Por fin estamos solos los tres y podremos hablar de nuestras cosas – comenzó Harry.

— ­Chicos, y aun no nos habéis contado los detalles de vuestro examen de ayer – les recordó Hermione.

— El examen no fue nada del otro mundo, lo que si te perdiste fue a Harry evitando al ministro Rufus Scrimgeour…

— ¿Cómo es eso de que lo evitabas? – Le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

— Es que tú no lo conoces como yo – se justificó Harry. – Es un pesado. Aprovecha cada vez que me encuentra para intentar hacerme un tercer grado y sonsacarme lo que hicimos Dumbledore y yo aquella noche, ya sabéis… y desde luego no tengo ninguna intención de contarle nada y como eso de la oclumancia no es lo mío prefiero evitarlo por si intenta leer mi mente.

— No había pensado en eso y es probable que si no lo consigue por las buenas lo intente por medios menos ortodoxos – pensó Hermione en voz alta.

— Pero nuestro chico está madurando y lo toreó magistralmente. Deberías haber visto la cara de perrito que puso cuando le dijo que celebraríamos una boda y teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer – contó Ron imitando a Harry – No sabes el esfuerzo que hice para que no se me escapara una carcajada.

— Y no os he dicho – interrumpió Harry un poco colorado por la vergüenza – que hablé con McGonagall antes de volver.

— Y ¿qué te dijo? – se interesó Hermione.

— Comentó que Hogwarts volvería a abrir sus puertas… pero yo le dije que no pensaba volver – les dijo bajando la vista para no sentir las miradas de reproche de sus amigos.

— Y ella ¿qué te dijo? – preguntó Hermione.

— Que comprendía y respetaba mis razones… - Hermione lo miraba y no podía creer lo que oía – pero que no me precipitara tomando una decisión sin pensarlo bien y me preguntó si creía que estaba convenientemente preparado para afrontar lo inevitable.

Se hizo un silencio mientras los tres reflexionaban sobre ello hasta que Hermione lo rompió diciendo

— Yo creo que tiene bastante razón – Sintió la mirada de sus dos amigos sobre ella como si le reprochasen algo, y continuó – no penséis que me estoy escaqueando, yo iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si…

— De eso aun hay que hablar – la interrumpió Harry – no pienso permitir que os arriesguéis por acompañarme.

— Sigues siendo un cabezota Potter – dijo Ron – nosotros iremos contigo y no podrás impedirlo. Además es un tema que ya había quedado claro. Somos un equipo y no nos vamos a separar. ¿Verdad Herms?

— Me alegra ver que al menos Ron está madurando.

— ¿Madurando? A ver, Ron, hombre maduro, explícanos que ocurrió esta mañana cuando llegaron los Delacoure – soltó Harry cambiando velozmente de tema.

— ¿Esta mañana¿No sé de qué me hablas? – se hizo el que no sabía.

— Sí, no te hagas el tonto… Hasta tu propia hermana se dio cuenta – intentó sonsacarle Harry.

— Tienes razón – pinchó Hermione con recochineo – parecía que estuvieses en otro planeta, el planeta Gabrielle…

— Que va, la falta de sueño os hace ver visiones – conjeturó Ron.

— ¡Visiones¡Si casi le plantaste un beso en los morros! – dijo Hermione levantando la voz.

— ¿Serán alucinaciones mías o da la impresión de que te ha molestado? – preguntó Ron.

— Como si a mi me importara tu vida sentimental, haz con tu vida lo que quieras…

— ¡Ya vale! Haya paz – intentó tranquilizarlos Harry – dejemos los sentimentalismos y los sueños para otro momento.

La hora de la cena fue uno de los mejores momentos de las vacaciones para Harry. Eso era realmente una familia unida. Todos hablaban alegremente contando anécdotas diversas y aventuras de las bromas de los gemelos en su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts y le preguntaron a Remus alguna de las bromitas de su juventud como Merodeador. Harry se sentía muy feliz por sentirse una parte de esa familia pero sintió una pena en su interior al recordar a esas personas tan queridas por él con las que ya no podría compartir momentos como ese. Pensó en sus padres, en Sirius, en… notaba que su rostro se ensombrecía por momentos y que alguna lágrima luchaba por escapar de su interior. Decidió levantarse a recoger algunos platos para llevarlos a la cocina y poder escapar al jardín. No quería estropearles un momento tan alegre a los demás.

Remus lo observaba en silencio y al cabo de unos minutos lo siguió sin llamar la atención de los demás. Cuando salió al jardín no veía por dónde se había metido Harry hasta que una leve brisa le llevó su olor:

— Suerte de ser un licántropo – se dijo a si mismo y se encaminó hasta el pie de un gran árbol bajo el cual solían sentarse los chicos a charlar y le preguntó - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

— Por supuesto que sí – contestó Harry y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

— Ha sido una cena muy agradable. Aunque es una pena que algunas personas a las que queremos no puedan estar con nosotros – comentó Remus como leyéndole la mente – pero debemos pensar que su muerte no nos separa de ellos mientras sigamos recordándolos con cariño.

Las palabras de Remus le reconfortaban. Harry nunca se olvidaría de ellos, siempre los tendría en su interior pero el oírlo en boca de otra persona a la que apreciaba le daba ánimos para continuar.

— Por cierto, hoy he estado hablando con Minerva – dijo Remus como si nada. Harry ya se imaginaba de qué venía a hablarle pero continuó escuchándolo. – Me ha contado tus intenciones y que ella te había pedido que lo pensaras bien antes de decidirte…

— ¿Y tú que opinas? – le preguntó Harry mirándolo a los ojos. Necesitaba saber cual era su opinión.

— Si me preguntas mi opinión, debo decirte que mi vocación como profesor me domina. Creo que es realmente muy importante que termines tus estudios en Hogwarts. No únicamente por lo que te puedan enseñar sino porque vida sólo hay una.

Harry lo miraba curioso, no sabía que era lo que le quería explicar.

— Los mejores años de mi vida fueron los que pasé en Hogwarts y los recuerdo con mucho cariño… – continuó Remus. – Creo que debes aprovechar cada momento…

— ¿Y eres tú el que me lo dice? –preguntó Harry con tono de burla. - ¿Tú que te has negado la felicidad tanto tiempo? Mira que has tardado en decidirte a aceptar tus sentimientos por Tonks…

— Precisamente por eso – le cortó Remus – no quiero que tú te niegues la felicidad excusándote en profecías y miedos. Tus padres fueron valientes y continuaron adelante, viviendo intensamente aunque su vida fue corta.

Harry giró la vista hacia el horizonte. Estas palabras le demostraban que desde luego no estaba solo. Remus también era como un padre para él.

— Ten paciencia y aprovecha el tiempo para no sólo prepararte a conciencia sino para vivir, disfrutar de la amistad, del amor, … Aprender a mirar con el corazón para juzgar a los demás con justicia, a perdonar, a comprender, … No sé que más decirte… - Harry se abrazó a Remus.

— No necesito que me digas nada más – le contestó sin soltarlo – ya estaba convencido de volver a Hogwarts.

— ¿Y dejarás de buscarlo hasta estar bien preparado? – le preguntó a Harry separándolo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

— Eso no te lo puedo prometer – dijo Harry tristemente – los problemas me buscan a mi, no yo a ellos. Debe ser mi sangre de merodeador…

— Los merodeadores nos centrábamos más en las bromas y los amoríos…

— Creo que en esos dos temas me parezco más a mi madre – comentó Harry.

— Tienes toda la razón y puedes estar muy orgulloso de ello. Vamos para adentro – dijo Remus caminando hacia la casa – deben pensar que nos hemos ido de caza.

— Preocúpate tú que tienes a quién rendirle cuentas – dijo Harry con malicia – yo estoy soltero y sin compromiso.

— ¿Seguro que no me engañas? – bromeó Remus revolviéndole el pelo a Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Dos días después. Ya era el gran día. La tan esperada boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacoure. Era un hermoso momento que llamaba la atención pues no eran muy buenos tiempos que digamos aunque era también una forma de luchar demostrando que la esperanza de vivir en un mundo en paz era posible.

Todos estaban ya listos con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Harry se sentía como disfrazado y pensaba que todos le mirarían raro pero se alegró mucho al darse cuenta que él no era el único que se sentía así. Ron parecía más preocupado pues no hacía más que mirarse en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Al menos en esa ocasión él pudo elegir su propio vestuario y no llamaba mucho la atención.

La señora Weasley había encargado a los jóvenes algunas tareas. Los gemelos eran los encargados de comprobar que no faltara bebida para todo el que quisiera. Hermione, Ron y Harry eran los encargados de conducir a los invitados a sus asientos y después que no faltaran canapés en las distintas mesas.

La hora de la ceremonia se acercaba y ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados así que Bill estaba esperando la llegada de Fleur hablando animadamente con Griselda Marchbanks, una de los miembros más antiguos del Wizengamot, vestida con la típica túnica de color ciruela.

— Me hace mucha ilusión celebrar el enlace matrimonial entre tú y Fleur – dijo Griselda – es mucho más alentador que celebrar juicios contra los mortífagos.

— Además, son tan guapos – comentó Molly mirando a su hijo – tengo tantas ganas de ver pronto algún pequeño correteando por aquí…

— Mamá, danos algún tiempo. No creas que es obligación de la familia Weasley el conseguir que aumente la población mágica – interrumpió sonriendo Bill.

Mientras tanto, en el fondo detrás de todas las sillas dispuestas para los invitados estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry hablando alegremente sobre los invitados que ya habían llegado.

— Hay que tener valor¿os habéis fijado el sombrero tan horrible que lleva la tía abuela Muriel? – dijo asustado Ron.

— Desde luego su gusto no es digno de alabanza – corroboró Harry.

— Habláis sólo por el sombrero ¿no? – matizó Hermione, – porque la diadema que le ha prestado a Fleur es una preciosidad.

— Hablando de preciosidades – observó Harry señalando hacia su izquierda – mirad a Tonks¡está impresionante!

— Harry, es un poco mayor para ti – le dijo Ron el cual recibió una colleja de Harry –y además está comprometida.

— Remus también se ve muy apuesto y elegante – observó Hermione.

— Creo que Albus Dumbledore tenía razón, el amor es una magia muy poderosa – sentenció Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Tienes toda la razón – aseveró Hermione que al girarse a mirar a Ron lo encontró embobado mirando hacia la casa. – Ron¡cierra la boca que te va a entrar una mosca!

— ¿Me decías algo, Hermione? – preguntó aun algo embobado Ron.

— Me parece que el poder del amor también ha tocado a Ron – comentó Harry risueño.

Desde la casa se veía venir a Ginny y Gabrielle cada una de ellas llevando un precioso vestido de color dorado claro que las hacía verse como dos ángeles. Detrás de ellas venía Fleur aun más hermosa que de costumbre, llamando la atención no sólo de los hombres sino también de las mujeres.

Al pasar la comitiva cerca del trío a Ron se le escapó un suspiro que hizo sonreír a sus amigos.

— Un suspiro es un beso que se piensa y no se da – murmuró Harry a sus amigos.

— Harry ¿desde cuando te dedicas a la poesía? – le preguntó Hermione curiosa.

— Te sorprendería saber como he pasado muchas de mis horas en Privet Drive.

— No te imagino leyendo poesías – comentó Ron – eso son cosas de chicas…

— Eso que has dicho es una tontería – le recriminó Hermione.

La ceremonia no fue demasiado larga pero si fue muy emotiva sobretodo el momento en el que los novios declararon su amor públicamente ante los invitados.

Concluida la ceremonia todos los invitados se acercaban a felicitar a la feliz pareja y les deseaban toda la felicidad posible.

Ese era el momento de preocuparse por los canapés aunque Harry y Hermione se preguntaban sinceramente si había sido una buena idea encomendar esta tarea a Ron que no podía evitar el comer a cada momento.

— Ron, haz el favor de dejar de comer – le llamó la atención Hermione – si tienes hambre puedes ir a la cocina pero esto es para los invitados.

— Tranquila Herms, pronto dejará de comer – comentó Harry haciendo un gesto hacia un lado por donde se acercaban Ginny y Gabrielle.

Ron se dio la vuelta para poder tragar y limpiarse los restos de migas que pudiera haber en su cara.

— ¿A que ha sido una ceremonia preciosa? – preguntó Ginny sonriente.

— Lo único que me da pena es que me separaré de mi hermana – comentó Gabrielle con tristeza – es la primera vez en que nos vamos a separar y aun no ha pasado y ya la echo de menos.

— Es ley de vida – sentenció Hermione – los hijos crecen y deben emprender su camino.

— Sí, pero mira la familia Weasley es una familia tan unida – observó Gabrielle – que me encanaría tener una familia así.

— Gabrielle, pero si tú ya eres parte de la familia Weasley – dijo Ron poniéndose más rojo que su propio cabello. ¡Pero cómo podía haber dicho eso! El ponche que habían preparado sus hermanos debía estar demasiado cargado – vamos, que puedes considerarte en tu casa, como Harry y Hermione – intentó arreglarlo.

Hacia ellos se dirigía McGonagall que llevaba un vaso con ponche.

— Buenas tardes profesora – la saludó Ron – tenga cuidado que el ponche está un poco fuerte…

— Gracias Ronald por tu preocupación, lo tendré en cuenta. Harry¿podríamos hablar un momento?

— Por supuesto. Si nos disculpáis. – y se alejaron del resto de los invitados que estaban en la zona dónde estaban dispuestas las mesas de la comida. – Usted dirá.

— Simplemente quería aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarte si habías pensado en nuestra última conversación.

— Pensé que Remus le habría comentado algo al respecto pues también lo comenté con él – comenzó Harry.

— La verdad es que últimamente no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar y hoy, como la mayoría de los invitados, está muy entretenido y no he querido molestarlo con asuntos de esta índole – comentó Minerva McGonagall. – Y entonces ¿eso quiere decir que ya has decidido algo?

— Sí, - respondió Harry sin dudar – terminaré mis estudios.

— No sabes como me alegra tu decisión, no sólo por ti, que creo que es lo más acertado sino porque creo sinceramente que es lo que Albus hubiera querido – Harry podía asegurar que los ojos de su profesora de transformaciones se llenaron de lágrimas y la tomó de la mano para animarla.

— Esta guerra no es una única batalla y en este momento hay que predicar con el ejemplo – le dijo sonriéndole – no podemos permitir que el Profeta diga que asistir a Hogwarts es peligroso.

Minerva no pudo resistirse y le dio un abrazo. Era imposible no sentir un cariño especial por este chico. Siempre sería su ojito derecho aunque intentaba que no se le notara y a veces era más dura con él para evitar que nadie pudiese llegar a saberlo.

— Harry, aprovecho entonces para darte la carta de Hogwarts con el material que necesitarás este último curso. También te doy las de Ron y Hermione, espero que tú se las hagas llegar.

— Por supuesto, yo se las daré a ellos – dijo Harry tomando las cartas.

— Una última cosa, como es vuestro último curso tendréis menos asignaturas pero tendrás algunas clases especiales que creo que te serán de gran ayuda – continuó McGonagall – pero de ello hablaremos con más calma en Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo?

— Perfectamente, allí nos veremos.

A medida que se acercaban a la zona de la fiesta oyeron que todos cantaban alegremente

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little prayer for you

While combing my hair, now,

And wondering what dress to wear, now,

I say a little prayer for you

Podía ver a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Gabrielle, los dos primeros sin dar señales de discutir y las dos últimas parecía que habían conseguido hacerse amigas gracias al tiempo que habían tenido que compartir con todos los preparativos.

Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart

and I will love you

Forever, forever, we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, together, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only be heartbreak for me.

Remus y Tonks cogidos de la mano y con un semblante de felicidad que era equiparable al de los novios y que parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con la canción: juntos para siempre, como debe de ser, pues vivir sin ti me rompería el corazón.

My darling believe me,

For me there is no one

But you.

Pero, como era de esperar, los novios eran el centro de atención. Tan seguros el uno del otro del amor que se profesaban. No importaban las miradas de algunos hombres hacia ella ni los comentarios de algunas solteras hacia él. Sólo importaban ellos. "Créeme para mi no hay nadie más que tú".

Harry decidió ir con sus amigos pero al pasar junto a Remus y Tonks estos lo pararon.

— ¿Por dónde has estado? – le preguntó Remus. – Hacía rato que no te veía.

— Estaba conversando con McGonagall. Ya le dije que sí terminaría mis estudios. – Comentó Harry mirando a los invitados que bailaban al ritmo de la música. – Pensé que tú habrías hablado con ella…

— Yo pensé que eso era cosa tuya, es tu decisión y además es algo muy personal – justificó Remus.

— Harry, - interrumpió Tonks – hoy estás muy elegante. Más de una chica seguro que se habrá fijado en ti.

— Tú también estás muy guapa – la alabó Harry poniéndose colorado – bueno, no digo que no lo seas siempre pero es que hoy estás…

— Vamos, Harry, sácame a bailar – le pidió Tonks.

— Te importa – le preguntó Harry a Remus.

— Si sólo es un baile y me la devuelves – contestó Remus divertido al ver la cara de Harry. Realmente se parecía mucho a su madre.

Cuando por fin llegó con sus amigos les dijo:

— Tengo algo para vosotros pero ya os lo daré más tarde.

— Teníais mucho de qué hablar ¿verdad? – comentó Hermione.

— No creas que sólo fue a hablar con McGonagall – apuntó Ron - ¿no le viste bailando? Harry, ya te dije antes que es demasiado mayor para ti.

— Ron puedes estar tranquilo, tenía permiso de Remus para bailar con ella y por otro lado deberías saber que el amor no tiene edad.

Aquel día lo pasaron muy bien y lo recordarían durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

11 10 06 

CAPÍTULO VII

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron tarde. En la tienda de campaña Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados esperando a que el resto de la familia se despertara.

— Por cierto, ya es el momento de daros algo que tengo para vosotros – les dijo Harry alargándole a cada uno su carta de Hogwarts.

— ¿De dónde las has sacado? – preguntó Ron.

— Me las dio McGonagall ayer cuando estuvimos hablando.

— Ella ya sabía que decidirías volver a Hogwarts – comentó Hermione – por eso las llevaba. ¿Y de que estuvisteis hablando?

— Más que nada me ha dicho que tendremos bastantes horas libres – empezó Harry.

— ¡Qué suerte! – interrumpió Ron.

— Pero que en esas horas tendré que preparar clases extra – terminó Harry.

— ¿Y de qué serían las clases? – se interesó Hermione.

— Simplemente me dijo que ya lo hablaríamos en Hogwarts.

— ¡Buenos días! – saludó Ginny – pensé que estaríais desayunando.

— Te estábamos esperando hermanita – contestó Ron. – Ya podemos desayunar.

— Ron¡tú siempre tienes hambre! – exclamó Ginny ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

— Eso es porque estoy creciendo.

Cuando terminaban de desayunar, Ron le preguntó a sus padres:

— ¿Cuándo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagón a hacer las compras para este curso?

— En cuanto tengáis las cartas de Hogwarts iremos – contestó su padre.

— Nosotros ya las tenemos – comentó Ron.

— Y ¿por qué ellos tienen las suyas y yo no? – preguntó Ginny.

— No te preocupes, - la tranquilizó Remus – hoy las iban a enviar.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Arthur sorprendido por lo que había dicho Remus.

— Eso es información privilegiada.

­

En menos de media hora dos lechuzas llegaron hasta la terraza de la madriguera en la que estaban todos sentados comentando la fiesta del día anterior.

— Vaya¿cómo es que hay dos lechuzas¿no que vosotros ya teníais vuestras cartas¿Quién es el que no la tenía? – preguntó Ginny mirando extrañada hacia Harry que levantó los hombros dando a entender que no lo sabía.

La lechuza voló directamente hacia Gabrielle y estiró su pata para que pudiera tomar la carta.

— ¡Me han aceptado en Hogwarts! – exclamó dando saltitos de alegría. – Me daba tanta pena separarme de mi hermana que mis padres me han dejado solicitar plaza en Hogwarts. Además de esta forma tendrán excusa para venir a visitarnos más a menudo.

Ron la miraba con cara de felicidad. A saber que ideas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos.

La visita al Callejón Diagón fue muy entretenida. Remus y Tonks fueron los encargados de acompañarlos y una vez llegaron les dejaron ir solos, simplemente les pidieron que a la una y media estuviesen en la heladería de Florean Fortescue para no llegar tarde a comer a la Madriguera. Harry y Ron fueron a la tienda de artículos de calidad para Quidditch pues necesitarían un nuevo kit de mantenimiento de escobas. Harry se compró unos guantes nuevos, un libro con las jugadas más impresionantes de la última temporada y también estuvieron admirando los uniformes oficiales de diferentes equipos profesionales que allí tenían.

Las chicas fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, lugar al que Harry tuvo cuidado de no ir para evitar preguntas sobre su anterior visita. Hermione tenía unas ganas locas de salir de allí. Nunca se había encontrado comprando ropa con dos locas por la moda. A ella eso de los modelitos nunca le habían llamado la atención y cuando se compraba la ropa buscaba la que fuese cómoda y si era de una o dos tallas más grandes de lo necesario, mejor, pues así ni le tiraba ni se le quedaba pequeña demasiado rápido. Lo que no había pensado es que a su edad ya no crecería mucho más…

Los cinco coincidieron en Flourish y Blotts mirando libros. La verdad es que Ron no sabía muy bien que se le había perdido allí pero si Harry quería ver libros no lo iba a dejar solo. Cuando vio aparecer a las chicas se sintió aliviado por poder hablar con alguien y no aburrirse.

— Ron¿qué haces tú aquí? – se burló Ginny.

— Obviamente habrá venido a comprar algún libro – le defendió Gabrielle a lo que Ron contestó con una sonrisa.

— Yo ya tengo todos los libros que necesitaré este curso pero Harry aún sigue buscando alguno – dijo señalando hacia el segundo pasillo de la tienda.

— Iré a ayudarlo, sino llegaremos tarde a la heladería – propuso Hermione.

Caminó hacia el segundo pasillo y vio a Harry subido a una escalera para llegar a los libros que estaban más elevados.

— Harry¿necesitas que te ayude a buscar? – se ofreció Hermione.

— ¡Qué susto me has dado! – exclamó Harry bajando hasta la altura de Hermione y hablando en voz baja, – estaba buscando algún libro que nos ayude en nuestra investigación.

— ¿Aquí tan a la vista?

— Está a la vista pero no creas que es muy accesible – observó Harry.

Quince minutos después ya estaban eligiendo los libros que les parecían más interesantes y que no los pudiesen encontrar en la biblioteca e Hogwarts. Al final se decidieron por: Magia Antigua en Tiempos Modernos, Estrategias para magos Autodidactas y Encantamientos, creación y modificación.

Llegaron a Florean Fortescue a la una y veinte, diez minutos antes de lo previsto y vieron a Remus y Tonks sentados en la terraza esperando pacientemente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su llegada se soltaron las manos y Remus se levantó.

— ¿Queréis que os pida unas cervezas de mantequilla? Aún nos da tiempo si queréis – les ofreció.

— Te acompaño – le sugirió Harry entrando en el establecimiento. – Me alegra mucho veros juntos y tan felices... Sabes, no debes avergonzarte ya tienes edad de hacer lo que quieras.

— No, si no me avergüenzo – empezó diciendo Remus – es sólo que no me acostumbro…

— Tranquilo, simplemente quería decirte que me encanta que estéis juntos. Verte feliz me hace feliz a mí también.

La estación de King's Cross se veía más llena que nunca. Seguramente se debía a que ese día todos los alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts emprendían su viaje para comenzar un nuevo curso. Entre los andenes nueve y diez una mujer con el pelo de color rosa chicle parecía estar esperando a alguien. Unos minutos después llegaban a ese lugar los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Gabrielle con unos carritos que llevaban sus equipajes.

— ¡Ya era hora de que llegaseis! – les echó en cara – le he tenido que parar los pies a un tipo muggle que se había empeñado en invitarme a tomar un café para hacerme la espera más agradable.

— ¿Cómo es que estás sola? – le preguntó Hermione.

— Bueno, es que Remus… está de viaje – contestó vacilante atravesando la sólida barrera que llevaba al andén 9 ¾.

El lugar estaba lleno de brujas y magos que acompañaban a sus hijos hasta el tren que los llevaría a emprender sus estudios en Hogwarts. La roja locomotora comenzaba a echar humo pues no faltaba mucho para las once.

— Daros prisa o no encontraremos un compartimiento libre para poder ir todos juntos – les apresuró Ginny.

Los cinco se despidieron de los señores Weasley y Tonks hasta las vacaciones de navidad y por supuesto, la señora Weasley los besó a todos tanto hijos propios como añadidos, era una costumbre que no podía evitar, el síndrome de la familia numerosa.

Ya habían recorrido casi todo el vagón y por fin encontraron un compartimiento vacío que se apresuraron a llenar. Gabrielle estaba muy ilusionada con su nueva incorporación a Hogwarts y se acercó a la ventana. Al ver a Tonks, Molly y Arthur que los buscaban desde el exterior, abrió la ventana para despedirse de ellos. Los demás no tuvieron más remedio que asomarse también para despedirse.

— Adiós chicos, portaros bien – se despidió la señora Weasley. Arthur movía la cabeza, era imposible que no se metiesen en algún lío ¡eran jóvenes!

— Adiós a todos – se despidieron los viajeros…

— Harry, dale un beso de mi parte… - dijo Tonks cuando el tren comenzó a alejarse del andén.

— ¿Habéis oído lo que decía Tonks? – preguntó Harry desconcertado cerrando la ventana. – No sé que es lo que me quería decir.

— Harry, te ha pegado fuerte lo de Tonks – dijo Ron con malicia. – Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts y veamos cómo se han puesto de guapas las chicas este año podremos hacer algunas conquistas.

El comentario de Ron no le había gustado mucho a más de uno de los inquilinos del compartimiento. Harry prefirió no contestarle¡lo que hacen las hormonas, más valía verle feliz y despreocupado; ya se preocuparía él por todos.

Poco tiempo después Ron y Hermione fueron al vagón de prefectos para repartirse las rondas en el tren y Harry se quedó solo con Ginny y Gabrielle que hablaban de lo bien que se lo pasarían, preguntándose en que casa quedaría seleccionada, de chicos,… Harry se sentía cohibido en medio de una conversación de chicas, no estaba acostumbrado. No pudo evitar recordar su relación con Ginny durante el curso anterior y suspiró aliviado por haber pasado el verano sin tener que hablar con ella del tema. Tenía que ordenar sus prioridades y las relaciones amorosas no estaban dentro de su lista. Debía evitar que Ginny se hiciera cualquier ilusión con respecto a él. Tenía que evitarla y verla sólo como lo que era, la hermanita de Ron, como si fuera su propia hermana. ¡Qué suerte que Gabrielle estuviese allí! Se llevaban muy bien entre ellas y eso la alejaría de sus planes futuros.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione.

— Venga, empezad a cambiaros que ya estamos llegando – les apresuró Hermione. – Como faltaban prefectos hemos tenido que hacer el doble de rondas.

— Te lo has perdido, Harry, los Slytherin están muy tranquilitos – contaba Ron mientras se abrochaba la túnica. – Parecen un rebaño de ovejitas sin su perro pastor que las guíe.

— Desde luego yo no echaré de menos a Malfoy – dijo Ginny guardando la ropa que se había cambiado. – Como nos lo encontremos… ¡que se prepare!

— Ese no es asunto tuyo, Ginny – la cortó duramente Harry mirándola con autoridad. – Tú te quedarás bien protegida en Hogwarts…

— ¡Eso quiere decir que tenéis algo planeado! – murmuró Ginny girando la cara para que Harry no viera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no es asunto tuyo, Ginny.

Gabrielle los miraba asustada. Nunca había visto así a Harry. Era como si la llegada a Hogwarts lo hubiera transformado en otra persona, una persona con la mirada oscura y el corazón duro. Se acercó a abrazar a Ginny para reconfortarla.

Hermione y Ron no se atrevieron a decir nada. Ya les había costado bastante que Harry aceptase que ellos eran parte del grupo como para hacerlo enfadar y que cambiase de opinión.

Harry no estaba nada orgulloso de su reacción. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella, pero era por su bien. Aunque les doliese a los dos ese era el modo en el que debería de conducirse de ahora en adelante.

En cuanto el tren paró en la estación de Hogsmeade Ginny le indicó a Gabrielle que debía ir con los nuevos alumnos despidiéndose de ella. Y, junto a su amigo Colin Creevey salieron a buscar un coche que los llevara hasta Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione hicieron una última ronda por el tren, recordaban la aventura de Harry el curso anterior y no querían que ningún alumno se volviese a Londres de regreso. Harry les esperó junto a su equipaje y finalmente subieron en uno de los últimos coches que hicieron el trayecto. Cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

— Este es nuestro último curso en Hogwarts. Todo se acaba – dijo Harry melancólico.

— Por eso vamos a aprovecharlo al máximo. – añadió Hermione.

— ¡Qué hambre tengo ya! – dijo Ron bajando del carruaje.

Harry y Hermione se reían de Ron y cuando iban a pasar por la gran puerta de roble de la entrada al castillo no podían creer lo que veían…

— ¡Hola chicos! – les saludó Remus sonriente.- Volvemos a encontrarnos por aquí.

— Que alegría que vuelvas a estar de profesor – dijo Hermione sinceramente, y estirando de Ron continuó. – Os dejamos, que Ron se muere de hambre. Harry te guardamos un sitio.

— Desde cuando lo sabías y no me lo quisiste contar – le reprochó Harry al licántropo.

— No quería influir en tu decisión de continuar en Hogwarts. Además, no es la única sorpresa con la que te encontrarás… - dijo Remus poniendo cara de misterio, - deberás dirigirte a mi con más respeto… estás hablando con el nuevo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y qué pasará con tu pequeño problema peludo?

— Eso está solucionado, tengo hecha una planificación en la cual los días de luna llena que no pueda asistir a mis clases se recuperarán en las horas libres de los horarios de los alumnos – explicó con alegría Remus. – Vamos al comedor, el jefe de Gryffindor no puede llegar tarde al discurso de bienvenida.

Remus y Harry entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor. Remus se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores donde Minerva McGonagall ocupaba el lugar de Dumbledore. Harry giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Ginny sentada junto a Colin Creevey el cual le mantuvo la mirada en son de reproche. Seguro que Ginny ya le había contado lo ocurrido en el tren. Continuó mirando la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Ron que le hacía señas para que se sentara con ellos.

— Parece que hay cambios en la mesa de profesores… - observó Hermione.

— Ya lo creo que hay cambios… - dijo Harry con una sonrisita a la vez que se servía un poco de agua en el vaso.

— Tú sabes algo… - le sonsacó Ron – y nos lo quieres contar pero quieres hacerte el duro.

— Sí. ¿Qué me dais si os cuento lo que sé? – preguntó Harry con recochineo. Ron y Hermione no entendían lo que pretendía. – ¡Bah! Seré bueno y os lo contaré… Lupin es el jefe de Gryffindor – susurró.

— ¡Oh¡Bien por Remus! – gritó Hermione como toda una cheer leader. - ¡Bien!

— Hermione, ya estas como Harry, que es demasiado mayor para ti…

— Ronald, cállate. Estas demostrando que eres un inmaduro. Expreso mi felicidad por que queda demostrado que con las mujeres al mando las tonterías, como discriminar a una persona simplemente por el hecho de ser un licántropo, ya no tienen relevancia y Remus puede ejercer su profesión sin que le señalen con el dedo.

— Mirad, ya entran los nuevos alumnos –observó Ron cambiando de conversación. Sólo había entendido que le había llamado inmaduro y eso no le había gustado en absoluto. – Mirad, allí veo a Gabrielle. Y hay más alumnos nuevos que no son de primer curso.

— Parece ser que el miedo a Tom Ryddle no ha afectado demasiado a Hogwarts sino que incluso algunas familias han optado por enviar a sus hijos aquí a estudiar – reflexionó Harry.

— Harry tu conversación es muy madura¿sabes? – puntualizó Ron, – pero ¿por qué cuando consigues que le llamemos Voldemort tú pasas a llamarle Tom Ryddle?

— Porque él se llama así. – sentenció Harry callando ante una estricta mirada de la directora McGonagall.

Había comenzado la selección y la verdad es que no se estaban enterando de nada hasta que Ron les llamó la atención pues era el momento de seleccionar a Gabrielle.

Los nuevos alumnos iban acompañados por una profesora nueva. Era una mujer bastante alta de cabello castaño corto y con gafas. Se les hizo muy extraño ver a otra persona que no fuera McGonagall haciendo la selección.

Gabrielle ya tenía puesto el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza y de pronto se oyó fuerte y claro

— ¡Gryffindor!

— ¡Bien! – exclamó por lo bajo Ron viéndola pasar de largo y dirigirse hacia donde Ginny le hacía señas.

— ¡Ay Romeo! Parece que la temporada de caza se abre – comentó Harry.

— Ya veremos como termina esto, no sea que se intercambien los papeles y termine el cazador cazado – concluyó Hermione sabiamente.

De todo esto Ron ni se enteró pues estaba pendiente del paso de Gabrielle y el recibimiento que le deparaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

La selección continuó y fueron pasando los alumnos, Michael Bawn, Madison McKinley, Cyntia O'Connor, Carolyn Taylor, Scott Nicholson, Brenda Lockmuller, Joe Johnstone,… y cuando por fin terminó la selección McGonagall dio permiso para comenzar a cenar.

Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y que todo en Hogwarts estaba igual pero al mirar hacia la mesa de profesores y no ver a Dumbledore Harry sentía un enorme vacío en su estómago que no se llenaba con nada. Debía ser fuerte, la vida seguía y no había nada más que hacer, bueno tenía tiempo para hacer justicia. Había prometido dejar pasar el tiempo para ir en busca de Tom Ryddle pero nunca prometió nada sobre Snape o Malfoy.

El tintineo de una copa le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el momento del discurso de la directora McGonagall. No podía concentrarse en lo que decía sólo reparó en que debían mantenerse unidos y llevar el espíritu de Dumbledore en el interior para que no se les olvidaran los valores por los que él había luchado.

Después empezó a presentar a todos los profesores tanto los antiguos como los nuevos. Al presentar a Remus todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se pusieron de pie en señal de saludo y respeto. Estaba claro que era un gran profesor que se había ganado el cariño y la admiración de los alumnos.

Finalmente procedió a presentar a la nueva profesora de transformaciones, Celine McKinley, que era la que se encargó de la selección.

Cuando se terminó el discurso y todos los alumnos empezaron a comentar lo dicho, Remus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la nueva profesora de Transformaciones.

— Se saludan como si se conocieran de antes – observó Ron mirando hacia donde lo hacía Harry.

— Tal vez se conocieran de las reuniones para preparar el curso –conjeturó Hermione. – Lo que os pasa es que veis fantasmas donde no los hay.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos los que leéis. He visto que son bastantes más que los que me han dejado un comentario pero comprendo que cuesta bastante el hacerlo.

Por lo que me ha comentado Naeh sobre las posibles parejas, es pronto para decir que haya alguna definida, más adelante talvez...

Respecto al comentario de Linx9 sobre los personajes, sí, es cierto, todos los personajes que habían salido hasta el capítulo 6 son todos dde JK Rowling. Apenas hasta el capítulo anterior aparecen nombres de personajes inventados por mí, dos de importancia para la trama de la historia y el resto de poca importancia. El comentario de Hermione sobre la capacidad de las mujeres en el poder es porque creo que por su forma de ser, su edad y demás la veo como una chica moderna y digamos feminista, valorando el trabajo de McGonagall, claro que es una idea mia y muy personal.

Espero que por lo menos el fic os este resultando entetenido.

Un beso y a leer...

CAPÍTULO VIII

Hermione se había levantado temprano y decidió esperar pacientemente a que Ron y Harry apareciesen.

— ¡Por fin! – dijo levantándose la chica. – Pensé que me quedaría sin desayunar.

— Eres la mejor, Hermione – dijo Harry llegando a su lado. – Estar esperándonos es todo un detalle.

— El primer día es muy importante: nos darán los horarios… - comenzó a enumerar Hermione.

— Hermione, tranquilízate – le dijo Ron. – Aún no tenemos los horarios y ya te aceleras.

— Mira Ronald, ya sé que no le das la importancia debida a tu preparación pero, permíteme que te informe, si te enfrentas a un mortífago no creo que tus dotes de casanova te sean de gran ayuda.

Estaba claro que un día sin que Ron y Hermione discutieran era algo prácticamente imposible.

Sus horarios estaban bastante bien. Continuaban teniendo las mismas asignaturas que el año anterior y Hermione seguía teniendo dos asignaturas más que los chicos.

La primera clase era Encantamientos con Filius Flitwick y después Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Lupin. Al ser la primera clase, como todos los años era la presentación del temario que tenían que estudiar a lo largo del curso y el material que utilizarían.

Al terminar la clase de DCAO, Remus llamó a Harry.

— Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

— Tú me dirás – esperó Harry mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que no quedaba ningún alumno.

— No, ahora mismo no… ¿te parece bien vernos en mi habitación después de comer?

— De acuerdo, pero ¿dónde está tu cuarto?

— En el cuarto piso, detrás del cuadro en el que hay una partida de cartas – informó Remus. – La contraseña es bizcocho de chocolate.

— Muy lógico. Allí nos veremos.

Harry salió corriendo hacia los jardines. Era la hora del descanso y suponía que allí encontraría a sus amigos. Efectivamente no se había equivocado enseguida los vio caminar hacia su lugar habitual a la hora del recreo.

— ¡Ey! – les llamó. – ¿Acaso no pensabais esperarme?

— Es que parece que tienes una vida social muy agitada. Siempre hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – se quejó Ron. – Pero si te buscan para darte más trabajo, no te sientas culpable, yo me alegro de que no me busquen a mí.

— Tú ya tienes bastante con todas las niñas que te buscan a todas horas – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

— Vaya, y yo cómo no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle – bromeó Harry. – Parece ser que Ron se esta convirtiendo en todo un conquistador.

— Y eso que no he desplegado mis dotes de seductor todavía.

— Ten cuidado, no sea que cuando los despliegues salgan todas huyendo – le soltó Hermione.

Hermione se marchó a clase de Aritmancia con la profesora Vector y Harry y Ron, que no tenían clase, decidieron quedarse disfrutando del buen tiempo en los jardines. Así Harry pudo comprobar que lo que había dicho Hermione era cierto. No sólo las chicas de los primeros cursos se fijaban en su amigo, también lo hacían las mayores.

Dos chicas que iban a tercero o cuarto se acercaron a ellos.

— Hola – saludaron – vosotros sois Harry Potter y Ron Weasley ¿verdad?

— Exactamente, ves la fama nos precede – le dijo Ron a Harry que pretendía permanecer al margen. – Y vosotras ¿cómo os llamáis?

— Somos Gracy Lu Freebush y Candice Hudson de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Y como es posible que dos chicas tan hermosas y simpáticas hayan pasado desapercibidas para mi? – dijo Ron con tono conquistador.

— Es que nunca miras hacia donde estamos nosotras – rieron tontamente.

Harry rodó los ojos. Vaya sarta de tonterías. Si eso duraba cinco minutos más tendría que salir corriendo. En ese instante el hermoso sonido de la campana, al menos así lo calificó Harry en ese momento, anunciaba el final de la clase y la hora de comer. Harry se levantó raudo y veloz.

— Vamos Ron es hora de comer y Hermione nos estará buscando – y emprendió el camino hacia el Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta de la cara de reproche de Ron.

— Parece que Potter tiene novia, pero ¿tú la tienes?

— No, - contestó rotundamente guiñándoles un ojo – los dos estamos libres. Nos vemos preciosas.

Ron alcanzó a Harry a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

— Harry, pero tú estás bobo o ¿qué? – le reprochó Ron. – Las teníamos a punto de caramelo y te vas…

— Ron, te felicito por tu éxito, de verdad pero yo no estoy interesado en líos de faldas – contestó sinceramente.

— No te estarás volviendo rarito ¿verdad? – dijo Ron poniendo cara de sorpresa. – Te van las tías ¿no?

— Puedes estar tranquilo, Ron. – continúo Harry.

En eso que la profesora McGonagall se les acercó.

— Hola Harry, contigo quería hablar. ¿Me harías el favor de subir a mi despacho a las seis y media?

— Por supuesto. A las seis y media estaré en su despacho.

Y McGonagall se marchó guiñándole un ojo al sorprendido Ron.

— Como te decía, Ron, esas chicas me parecen demasiado jóvenes para mí.

— Harry, comienzo a preocuparme por ti.

No acababan de sentarse cuando llegó Hermione.

— Séptima Vector es la mejor profesora – comentó risueña.

— Eso lo dices porque Aritmancia es tu clase preferida – recordó Harry. – ¿A qué se debe tu alegría?

— Tan sólo es la primera clase del curso y ya he ganado cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, y todo gracias a algo que aprendí durante mis vacaciones en Francia.

— ¿Algo que aprendiste con los muggles? – se sorprendió Ron.

— Sí, ya sabéis que en Aritmancia estudiamos las propiedades mágicas de los números – Ron y Harry pusieron cara de que no lo sabían – pues nos pidió que hiciésemos un trabajo sobre números y sus relaciones…

— ¡El primer día y ya os puso trabajo! – explotó Ron. – Y luego dices que es la mejor…

— Ron, no interrumpas. Me acordé de unos pasatiempos que venían en el periódico que compraba mi padre llamados sudoku y que son realmente muy entretenidos. Planteé uno, la profesora me pidió que le explicase su resolución y le gustó tanto que me dio cincuenta puntos y me ha pedido que le consiguiese algunos de diferentes niveles de dificultad para poder resolverlos en clase.

— Y luego dicen que las clases son complicadas, ahora hacéis pasatiempos muggles – se burló Ron.

— A ver, Ron, a ti ¿qué te pasa hoy? – se interesó Hermione.

— Nada, sólo me preocupo por Harry, que prefiere cada vez a mujeres mayores y por eso me fastidia mis conquistas y tú que en vez de interesarte por aprender estás aprendiendo a jugar pasatiempos muggles…

— Ron, céntrate. McGonagall simplemente quiere hablar conmigo de las clases extra – explicó Harry.

— Y yo simplemente aproveché mis conocimientos para aplicarlos a la Aritmancia.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ron y Hermione subieron a la torre Gryffindor y Harry se encaminó hacia la habitación de Remus. Buscó por la pared el cuadro de los jugadores de cartas. Se detuvo y miró la partida hasta que los dos jugadores se giraron a mirarlo.

— Hola. Tú eres Harry ¿verdad? – preguntó el que llevaba gafas.

— Venga, di la contraseña y continuaremos la partida – dijo el otro.

— Bizcocho de chocolate.

— Pasa, Harry, y no le hagas caso, se porta así porque está perdiendo. Espero verte pronto.

Harry pasó y se encontró en una salita de estar cuyas ventanas daban hacia el sauce boxeador. En esta salita había una puerta que debía dar a la habitación y el cuarto de baño. Remus no estaba en la salita por lo que supuso que estaría en la habitación. Ya era la hora acordada y no sabía que hacer. No sería correcto entrar en la habitación…

— ¡Hola Remus, ya estoy aquí! – saludó Harry en voz alta.

Si hubiese salido los jugadores del cuadro se lo habrían advertido ¿no? Estaba pensando esto cuando Remus llegó a la salita… ¡seguido de la profesora de Transformaciones!

Harry respiró profundamente. No sabía ni que decir. Su cerebro se había paralizado.

— Hola Harry. Me alegro de que ya estés aquí… - saludó Remus.

Harry lo miraba atónito. ¿De verdad se alegraba de verlo? Harry no estaba muy seguro de alegrarse…

— Mira, quería hacerte una presentación formal – continuó, tomando de la mano a la profesora y tendiéndosela a Harry – Harry está es Celine McKinley.

La mano de Harry no le obedecía y miraba con cara de atontado.

— Celine por fin conoces a Harry, el hijo de Lily y James.

— Hola Harry – le saludó Celine dándole un abrazo al que Harry no respondió.

— Celine era amiga de tus padres y tenía que haber sido tu madrina… pero creo que mejor os dejo solos. Así hablaréis con más tranquilidad – dijo Remus y se marchó.

— Bueno, Harry, supongo que habrá muchas cosas que te gustaría saber. – Hizo una pausa esperando a que Harry dijese algo pero seguía mudo. - Te preguntarás por qué aparezco ahora después de tanto tiempo…

— Mire, profesora. Me alegro mucho de conocerla aunque no creo que fuese necesario hacer ninguna diferencia con el resto de sus alumnos. No me gusta que hagan diferencias con mi persona pues eso me resulta más problemático que beneficioso ¿sabe?

La que estaba ahora sin palabras era la profesora McKinley.

— Y me alegrará mucho conocer aspectos de mis padres que no conozco a través de usted, - continuó Harry mirándola a los ojos – pero no espere que me encariñe con usted porque intentaré con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo – y dándose la vuelta para marcharse concluyó – las personas a las que quiero terminan muriendo.

Celine seguía anonadada. Ese chico estaba realmente mal. Debería pensar muy bien como lo tendría que tratar de ahora en adelante.

Remus vio pasar a Harry con muy mala cara y en vez de seguirlo fue a ver a Celine.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? – le preguntó.

— Mal – respondió escuetamente y le contó lo que le había dicho. - No sé si será muy buena idea el haber venido.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Harry no quería ir a la sala común y pensó mejor ir a la biblioteca. Allí encontraría algo interesante que leer para distraerse. Al ser el primer día de clases no se veía movimiento en la biblioteca y Madame Pince estaba un poco aburrida. Harry fue a sentarse en una mesa alejada de la entrada y poco visible desde el mostrador de la señora Pince.

Había buscado algunos libros de historia de la magia en los que nombraban a diferentes magos. Se puso a leer en busca de alguna pista sobre el tal R. A. B. pero era realmente aburrido. Algunos de los magos que allí nombraban coincidían con las iniciales pero por la época estaba claro que no podían ser la misma persona.

El sonido de una silla al moverse cerca de él le sacó de su lectura. Hermione lo había ido a buscar.

— ¿Cómo es que no has venido a la Sala Común? – le preguntó Hermione mirando con curiosidad los libros que Harry había seleccionado. – Pensé que esto lo haríamos juntos.

— Discúlpame, es sólo que quería estar solo y se me ocurrió empezar a buscar para aprovechar el tiempo – contestó Harry desanimado.

— Si quieres me lo puedes contar. A veces lo que nos preocupa pierde importancia cuando lo compartimos con alguien.

— Tal vez tengas razón… - titubeó Harry. – Creo que tantas cosas por hacer me hacen estar irritable y pensar mal de las personas a las que aprecio…

— ¿Qué ha hecho Ron esta vez?

— No, no tiene nada que ver con Ron. – explicó Harry. – Es por Remus.

Harry no sabía por dónde empezar.

— Cuando llegué a su habitación, tal como habíamos quedado le estuve esperando en la salita y… él salió de su habitación y no estaba solo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Que Remus estaba a solas en su habitación con la profesora McKinley, y no sé empecé a unir ideas en mi mente. Pensé en Tonks. Ella no se merece que le haga eso.

— Y ellos ¿qué te dijeron al verles?

— Nada. Como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Y pensar que cuando está con Tonks se siente avergonzado!

— Harry, tal vez sea porque entre Remus y la profesora no hay nada en especial – intentó hacerle ver Hermione. – De todos modos tienes bastante confianza en él como para preguntarle abiertamente…

— No sé. La cita era sólo para que conociese a la profesora. Resulta que era amiga de mis padres y ¡debería haber sido mi madrina!

— Por eso se llevan tan bien¿no crees?

— He empezado con ella con muy mal pie. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que le he llegado a decir – explicó Harry escondiendo la cara en sus manos. – Y mañana tenemos clase con ella. ¡Menos mal que sólo son tres clases a la semana! Creo que el resto del tiempo podré evitarla…

— Harry, no has pensado que podrías hablar con ellos y averiguar la verdad de lo que ocurre y en última instancia disculparte.

— Creo que tienes razón. Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo me siento tan avergonzado…

— Tranquilo, ya encontrarás el momento adecuado.

Aun estuvieron un rato más en la biblioteca hasta que Harry recordó que tenía una reunión con McGonagall.

— ¿Has visto qué hora es? – dijo Harry mirando la reloj de la biblioteca. – Sólo tengo diez minutos para llegar al despacho de McGonagall.

— Tú márchate, ya te recogeré tus cosas.

— Gracias, Herms. Nos vemos luego.

Harry salió corriendo hacia el despacho de dirección y cuando llegó ante las gárgolas de la entrada se quedó paralizado. Y ¿ahora qué? No le había dicho la contraseña. Con Dumbledore no era complicado empezabas a recitar nombres de golosinas y seguro que alguna era la acertada. Sonrió al recordarlo. Con McGonagall no sabía por donde empezar. Si estuviese Hermione con él quizás ella supiese de sus gustos...

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Ojalá fuese McGonagall. Pero no. Era la profesora de transformaciones. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Harry tenía unas ganas enormes de desaparecer, hacerse invisible, pasar desapercibido...

— ¿Vienes a ver a la directora? – preguntó Celine como si su encuentro anterior no hubiese ocurrido jamás. – La contraseña es tres catorce dieciséis... – guiñándole un ojo se marchó.

Harry pronunció la contraseña y la gárgola se apartó dejando paso hacia las escaleras de caracol. Subió hasta el despacho y tocó a la puerta.

— Pasa, Harry – contestó la voz de McGonagall desde el interior. – Llegas con retraso...

— Verá profesora, perdón directora...

— Puedes llamarme profesora, Harry, soy y seguiré siendo profesora, no importa que otros cargos esté representando.

— Bueno, resulta que he tenido un problemilla... no sabía la contraseña. Pero la profesora McKinley pasó y me la dijo.

— Estupendo. Me alegra que ya la conozcas. Pero vayamos al grano. Siéntate.

Harry tomó asiento frente a la mesa, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho con Dumbledore y al levantar la vista vio su retrato. Allí estaba igual que lo recordaba. Callado, escuchando y mirando atentamente lo que allí ocurría comiendo golosinas como si de una película se tratase. Pensó en saludarlo pero la voz de McGonagall le hizo volver a la conversación.

— La intención principal de esta reunión es iniciar tus clases extras – comenzó la directora. – Sé que tus primeras clases de oclumancia no fueron precisamente muy agradables ni satisfactorias, pero aunque no quieras, debes estudiarla y dominarla.

— No hay problema, estudiaré.

— Me parece muy bien. Otra cosa de la que quería hablarte es del ED.

— ¿Del ED? Ya no lo hemos vuelto a convocar. En todo el curso pasado sólo lo convocó Hermione la noche...

— Tranquilo. No es lo que tú piensas, es todo lo contrario. Pensamos – continuó haciendo un gesto hacia el retrato de Dumbledore – que deberíais de continuarlo. No es que creamos que necesitéis clases extra de defensa. Lo importante es la preparación para el futuro. Los lazos que se crean entre los miembros del equipo, el sentirse respaldado y confiar en los demás.

— Es decir quieren que volvamos a reunirnos...

— Sí – intervino el retrato de Dumbledore – enseñar es la mejor manera de aprender.

— Sólo nosotros conoceremos la existencia del ED, pero seréis vosotros quienes decidáis a quién aceptáis, que practicaréis y cuando celebraréis las reuniones – continuó McGonagall.

— Harry, procura repartir las responsabilidades, que todos se sientan importantes y útiles – aconsejó Dumbledore.

— Así lo haré, señor.

— Y ahora, comenzarás con tus clases...

— ¿Trabajaré con usted, profesora? – se interesó Harry.

— No, Harry. Esa no es mi especialidad, pero la persona que te ayudará en ello si que lo es. Estoy segura de que esta vez conseguirás dominarlo – le animó la profesora. – La otra vez eras demasiado joven y por eso no tuviste éxito.

La directora McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— Te acompaño hasta el despacho en el que vas a empezar las clases.

Caminaron hasta el antiguo despacho de McGonagall. No podía ser. Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte.

McGonagall llamó a la puerta y abrió sin esperar contestación.

— Minerva, te estaba esperando.

— Ya me dijo Harry que os habíais conocido – dijo McGonagall. Celine miró a Harry. – Por lo que no creo que me necesitéis aquí. Os dejo para que podáis empezar. Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió al salir.

Harry se acercó a la ventana. Se sentía incomodo. Hubiese preferido hablar primero con Remus de sus sospechas en vez de con ella.

Celine fue quién rompió el silencio.

— A ver Harry, Minerva me ha pedido que te enseñe oclumancia – comenzó Celine. – También me ha dicho que tuviste una mala experiencia cuando empezaste a aprenderla.

— Se podría decir que sí, aunque la mala experiencia tiene nombre y apellido...

— Para dominar la oclumancia hace falta que las dos personas que se entrenan se conozcan muy bien, que confíen la una en la otra y no haya secretos entre ellos. Es la única forma para no sentir que se invade la intimidad del otro. Además se requiere hacer muchísima práctica, no te diré que las veinticuatro horas del día pero sí que cuanto más, mejor.

Harry la escuchaba con atención. Confianza, sin secretos, ninguna se cumplía con Snape, pero con ella tampoco. Celine hizo una pausa y continuó.

— Por todo esto, creo que lo mejor será que busques a un compañero que cumpla estas premisas para que trabajéis juntos. Asistiréis juntos a la clase teórica conmigo y practicaréis siempre que os vaya bien. Eso sí, te pediría por favor que no lo comentes con Minerva ni con Remus, ellos piensan que trabajaremos tú y yo juntos...

— Si va a ser un problema para usted – dijo Harry – yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea...

— No, Harry, respeto lo que me dijiste antes y no quiero interferir en tu vida de ninguna forma, a menos que cambies de opinión, pero como ya te he explicado hay que cumplir unas premisas importantes que ahora mismo no cumplimos y perderíamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos a fondo... En cuanto decidas quien será tu compañero de trabajo, házmelo saber para empezar cuanto antes.

— Intentaré que sea mañana mismo después de la clase de transformaciones – dijo Harry intentando usar un tono más cordial. No se había imaginado que sus suposiciones pudieran incluso afectar al trabajo de su profesora.

— Otra cosa. En nuestra clase particular me puedes llamar Celine, si tú quieres, pero en la clase de transformaciones con el resto de los alumnos llámame Profesora McKinley. Yo tampoco quiero que puedan decir que tengo favoritismos con ningún alumno.

Ahora fue Harry el que se quedó cortado.

— Me alegra que no le contaras a Minerva nuestro mal comienzo – comentó Celine acompañando a Harry hacia la salida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— Lo leí en tu mente. Eso es algo que tú también vas a aprender si te esfuerzas como debe de ser.


	10. Chapter 10

Como podéis ver intento actualizar con rapidez. Espero que lo sigáis leyendo y gracias a Naeh, que siempre estás por aquí, a Pink Lady, a Linx 9 y a Elementh por dejar un post.

Besos y os dejo leer...

CAPÍTULO X

Harry aprovechó el recorrido desde el despacho de McKinley hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor para pensar. Ahora debía encontrar a un compañero para la clase de oclumancia. Eso sí que era un problema, tenía dos amigos, y para acabar de fastidiar debía quedar en secreto, por lo que el otro no se podía enterar.

Pensó en proponérselo a Ron. Sin duda tenían muchas cosas en común: eran hombres, el Quidditch, se conocían bien el uno al otro, no tenían secretos, bueno alguno había habido. Confiaban el uno en el otro, eso no se podía discutir. Pero recordó sus palabras: "si te buscan para darte más trabajo, no te sientas culpable, yo me alegro de que no me busquen a mí". Lo más seguro es que no le haría ninguna gracia tener que ir a clases extra y lo de las prácticas: "se requiere hacer muchísima práctica, no te diré que las veinticuatro horas del día pero sí que cuanto más, mejor", con el subidón hormonal que llevaba sería difícil dedicarle tiempo.

¿Y Hermione? Se preguntó. Siempre podía contar con ella. Tenían muchas cosas en común y se conocían bien. Lo de no tener secretos... eso ya estaba más complicado. Hay cosas que un chico de diecisiete años no le cuenta más que a su mejor amigo¡cómo contárselo a una chica¡ No le quedaba más remedio. Tenía que ser Hermione. Si era necesario desnudaría su alma ante ella, al fin que confiaba ciegamente en su discreción y buen juicio. Sería duro pero había que hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien¡menos mal que no trabajaría con Celine! Sólo de imaginarse lo que ella podría ver en su mente le hacía ponerse rojo. Al menos Snape era hombre y si algo vio... tampoco debió tener mucha vida social el murciélago ¿no¿Y por qué estaba pensando en ése sucio traidor?

Por los pasillos se iba cruzando con los alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor ¡ya era hora de cenar! Que rápido le había pasado el día. Aprovechó que unos gryffindors salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda para entrar. Allí sentados le esperaban sus inseparables amigos.

— Venga, vamos a cenar – dijo alegremente.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? – se interesó Hermione.

— Sí, después os cuento la reunión con McGonagall.

Después de cenar salieron a pasear por el jardín. No tendrían ya muchas oportunidades para hacerlo pues la tarde comenzaba a hacerse más corta con cada día que pasaba. Se sentaron cerca del lago, como acostumbraban y comenzaron a charlar despreocupadamente.

— ¿Te han dicho algo de los entrenamientos de Quidditch? – preguntó Ron a Harry.

— Creo que será pronto. Las pruebas suelen celebrarse una semana después del comienzo de curso cuando ya todos están familiarizados con sus horarios. – contestó Harry.

— Pues yo no me familiarizo con ellos ni a final de curso – dijo Ron riendo. – Mirad allí están nuestras conquistas de esta mañana. ¿Vamos a saludarlas?

— Id – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry. – Te distraerás.

— Ve tú, Ron, no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad – le picó Harry. Ese era un buen momento para pedirle a Hermione que estudiaran juntos oclumancia y Ron no sospecharía nada.

— Vale, ya te contaré que tal me va – y se alejó hacia las Hufflepuff.

— Hermione, quería pedirte un grandísimo favor – comenzó Harry.

— Aún no tenemos deberes para pedirme que te deje copiarlos.

— No, es algo más serio. Si no te apetece, con toda confianza, me lo dices y no lo hacemos pero déjame que te explique.

— Harry, me estás asustando. No sería mejor hablarlo también con Ron...

— No. Él no puede enterarse, bueno nadie más puede saberlo.

— Ahora sí que no sé que pensar. Pero bueno, soy toda oídos – aceptó Hermione.

— Además de reunirme con McGonagall he tenido la primera clase de oclumancia y... necesito un compañero de trabajo para las prácticas y... yo he pensado en ti. A Ron eso de trabajar extra no creo que le hiciese mucha gracia ya lo conoces...

— Si es por trabajar, sabes que cuentas conmigo, Harry.

— Es que hay que cumplir una serie de requisitos: confianza plena, conocerse muy bien y no tener secretos.

— Por eso no veo ningún impedimento. Lo haré.

— Mañana mismo se lo diré a Celine y comenzaremos la primera sesión.

— ¿Celine? – se sorprendió Hermione. – ¿Ahora la llamas así¿Ella es tu profesora de oclumancia?

— Sí, ella es nuestra profesora de oclumancia y me ha pedido que la llame así en estas clases...

— Entonces ya habréis arreglado el malentendido ¿no?

— La verdad es que no hemos hablado de eso. Quería hablar antes con Remus, ya sabes le tengo más confianza...

— Harry, debes agarrar al toro por los cuernos. No dejes pasar el tiempo y soluciónalo cuanto antes.

— De acuerdo, Hermione. Hablaré con él a la primera ocasión.

Subieron a la Sala Común y se sentaron en un sillón a esperar a Ron. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando entraron Ginny, Gabrielle y una chica nueva o que al menos Harry no recordaba.

— Hola, - saludó Ginny. - ¿conocéis a Madison? Es nueva en Hogwarts. Ella vivía en Canadá.

Algo de esa chica le resultaba familiar. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos castaños. Su sonrisa también le llamaba la atención. No puede ser pensó Harry recriminándose. Se me estará contagiando de Ron...

— Mucho gusto – le dijo Hermione levantándose y dándole un beso de bienvenida. – Yo soy Hermione Granger y él es Harry Potter. Somos amigos de Ginny.

— Sí, - continuó Harry. – Somos como sus hermanos.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de odio a la que Harry no quiso responder.

— Lo que Harry quiere decir es que somos los mejores amigos de su hermano y solemos pasar las vacaciones en su casa con mucha frecuencia – intentó suavizar Hermione.

— Ginny me ha contado que tiene una familia muy extensa – comentó Madison – y que incluso Gabrielle ya es parte de la familia.

— Sí. Somos una familia muy unida – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny – y cuidamos que no le pase nada malo a ninguno de sus miembros.

— Yo vivía sola con mi madre y no sabéis como me gustaría tener una familia así – les contó Madison.

Ginny se marchó enfadada por el comentario de Harry. Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry que se giró extrañado a mirarla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ve con ella. No podéis estar así todo el curso.

Harry se levantó a regañadientes siguiendo a la pelirroja. La alcanzó en el pasillo. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

— Ginny ¿que te pasa?

— ¿Y tú me lo preguntas Potter? No puedes dejar pasar la ocasión para hacerme daño ¿verdad? – dijo Ginny mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

— No es mi intención el hacerte daño. Sólo quiero que te abras a nuevos horizontes y busques tu felicidad. Yo sólo te puedo traer problemas...

— Sí, venga en vez de empujarme a nuevos horizontes como tú dices, podrías empujarme por una ventana o por las escaleras, al menos así dejaría de sufrir – le reprochó la chica soltándose de su mano.

Harry la tomó de la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared para que no pudiese marcharse. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. En ese momento pasó Ron de regreso a la torre Gryffindor que los miró y continuó su camino.

— Mírame, Ginny. Sé que ahora no me comprendes o no me quieres comprender pero algún día te darás cuenta que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti. Te crees que yo no sufro... pues claro que sí sufro. ¿Y que no me gustaría hacer como tu hermano que va enamorando a cuanta chica se le pasa por delante? No, eso no lo haría. Pero ¿que no me gustaría poder compartir con una mujer mis alegrías y mis penas?

— Pues hazlo, yo te estoy esperando – le interrumpió Ginny.

— No, Ginny. No quiero que me esperes. Precisamente porque te aprecio mucho no puedo ponerte en peligro. Deja pasar el tiempo y vive la vida despreocupadamente como Ron, aprovecha tu tiempo aquí en Hogwarts y si después de lo que tenga que pasar hay ocasión... – le dijo Harry abrazándola. – Por eso te digo que soy como tu hermano, aunque a ti te moleste, porque siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites y sin condiciones.

Ginny no podía impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y abrazaba a Harry con desesperación.

— Está bien lo intentaré porque tú me lo pides – aceptó Ginny con tristeza. – Pero tú no me excluyas de tu vida. No lo podría soportar... prométemelo.

— Ya me oíste, somos una familia muy unida y nunca te excluiré de mi vida te lo prometo – le dijo Harry besándola en la frente y secándole las lágrimas que le mojaban las mejillas. – Vamos, alegra esa cara. Debo hablar con Ron y Hermione y te aseguro que muy pronto te daré una sorpresita agradable que sé que te gustará.

— ¡Cuéntamelo, Harry! Sabes que no puedo quedarme con la curiosidad.

— Ginny, ten paciencia que pronto te lo contaré y te prometo que serás la primera que se entere.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común ocho ojos se fijaron en ellos intentando atar cabos de lo que había pasado.

— Harry, debo decirte que aunque hayas seducido a mi hermanita, me has quitado un gran peso de encima – dijo Ron abrazando a Harry. – ¡cuñadito!

— Ron – le regañó su hermana al más puro estilo Molly Weasley. – Ya estás liando las cosas y sacando conjeturas equivocadas. Harry y yo somos simplemente buenos amigos.

— Y entonces¿qué fue lo que yo vi en el pasillo?

— Nosotras nos vamos ya a nuestra habitación – dijo Ginny empujando a sus dos amigas. Y murmuró a Harry al pasar por su lado – Ya podéis hablar tranquilos. Hasta mañana.

— ¿Ahora nos contarás tu reunión con McGonagall? – le preguntó Hermione. – Ya estamos los tres solos.

— Pensé que ya habíais hablado cuando os quedasteis solos en el lago – les dijo Ron.

— No hablamos de nada¿verdad Hermione? Te esperamos para hablar de ello – aseguró Harry.

— Sois los mejores amigos – dijo Ron chocado la mano con Harry. No se sentían muy bien mintiéndole descaradamente.

— Prepararos por que os vais a sorprender – comenzó Harry. – Me han propuesto, McGonagall y el retrato de Dumbledore, que retomemos el ED.

— ¿El ED? – se sorprendió Ron. – Pero si las clases con Lupin son geniales ¿para qué?

— Dicen que sería una buena idea volver a reunirnos para mejorar la relación entre las distintas casas y que sería bueno para el futuro del mundo mágico.

— No es mala idea – valoró Hermione. – Se fomentaría la solidaridad y confianza entre los distintos miembros.

—También han dicho que es cosa nuestra el elegir a los miembros, lo que se va a trabajar y los días en que nos reuniríamos.

— Pues no habría muchos cambios – comentó Ron.

— Pero, que lo tendríamos que mantener en secreto. Como si fuese clandestino – explicó Harry. – Sólo nosotros tres podemos estar enterados de que McGonagall lo sabe y es la única que lo sabe. Me recalcaron que ningún otro profesor sabrá del ED. ¿Qué opináis?

— Es una buena forma de conocernos mejor – ante la mirada de reproche de sus dos amigos, Ron se explicó, - no me malinterpretéis, podremos ayudarlos a mejorar y a trabajar en equipo.

— Ron me sorprendes, y si lo más importante no será lo que se consiga sino los valores que se van a fomentar no nos quitará muchas horas...

— Entonces ¿estáis de acuerdo en reabrirlo? – dijo Harry extendiendo la mano.

— De acuerdo – contestaron Ron y Hermione poniendo cada uno su mano sobra la mano de Harry. – Ahora hay que repartir el trabajo.

— Debemos pensar cuándo nos vamos a reunir, qué vamos a enseñarles y tendremos que hablar con los antiguos miembros para ver si ellos están dispuestos a volver a formar parte del ED – enumeró Harry.

— Y también es posible que entren nuevos miembros – dijo Hermione contando. – En un principio éramos veintinueve miembros, de los cuales ya han terminado sus estudios aquí... ocho por lo que continuamos veintiún miembros.

— Hermione y tendrás que preparar otro contrato mágico para que lo firmen todos durante la primera reunión – recordó Ron. – Y los galeones falsos para los nuevos que se apunten.

— Espero que esta vez no haya ninguno que falte al contrato... no quisiera poner en aprietos a la profesora McGonagall – dijo Hermione con preocupación.

— Tranquila, con el ejemplo de Marieta Edgecombe todo el que firme sabrá a que atenerse – concluyó Ron. – Creo que por hoy ya hemos hecho suficiente. Si no queremos levantarnos tarde mañana deberíamos irnos ya a dormir.

Al día siguiente tenían la primera clase de Transformaciones. La profesora McKinley comenzó presentándose y explicándoles la importancia de su asignatura. Estaba claro que para cada profesor su asignatura es la más importante de todas.

— Durante este curso, que es vuestro último curso, tendréis que esforzaros mucho. Las transformaciones ya no serán tan simples como en cursos anteriores. Hoy para comenzar tendréis que hacer desaparecer un ratón y por supuesto hacerle aparecer después.

Harry recordó su examen de transformaciones en el que tuvo que hacer desaparecer una iguana el problema estaría en hacerlo reaparecer. Puso toda su atención en la explicación. No le pareció demasiado complicado. Se giró a mirar a Hermione y vio que estaba tomando apuntes como siempre y pensó que no era tan mala idea y apuntó lo que consideró importante o digno de ser recordado. Cuando la profesora terminó la explicación comenzó la parte práctica de la clase. Tenían treinta minutos para hacer pruebas y después tendrían que hacerlo delante de toda la clase.

Mientras empezaron a hacer la práctica Celine se paseaba por la clase dando consejos a los que lo necesitaban y animándolos a superarse. A los alumnos que consideraba más preparados les advertía que tendrían que salir frente a la clase y en esta ocasión los elegidos fueron tres: Susan Bones, Hermione y Harry.

Susan comenzó muy bien pero a la hora de reaparecerlo, el ratón había perdido la cola. Hermione lo hizo todo perfectamente, al menos a los ojos de Harry y por último le tocó a él.

— Señor Potter, es su turno – le invitó la profesora.

Harry completó el ejercicio en tiempo récord. El haber apuntado todos los pasos le había ido muy bien.

— Perfecto Potter, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor – asignó la profesora McKinley.

Harry no podía creérselo. Él no podía haber ganado todos esos puntos. El mérito era todo de Hermione que también lo había hecho todo bien.

— Lo siento, profesora pero no puedo aceptar los puntos – empezó a decir cuando sonó la campana del final de la clase.

— Pero ¿qué dices? – le susurró Ron - ¿estás loco?

— Pueden salir. Señor Potter espérese un momento.

— Nos vemos en el jardín...

— A ver¿tiene usted algún problema señor Potter? – preguntó la profesora McKinley cuando se quedaron solos en el aula. – Yo no hago diferencias con mis alumnos y le doy puntos a quien considero que se los merece y usted no es quién para decirme como he de hacer mi trabajo.

— Empiezo a pensar que Ron tiene razón y sí tengo un problema... – Celine lo miró extrañada. – La que siempre gana los puntos es Hermione... yo no los podía haber ganado...

— Precisamente, Harry, - le explicó Celine despeinándolo cariñosamente. – El esfuerzo que tú has hecho hoy se merece el ganar esos puntos.

— Pero es que ella se esfuerza todos los días... y prefiero que sea ella quien gane los puntos. ¡Igual se quedan en Gryffindor!

— Venga Harry, puedes marcharte... – terminó la profesora moviendo la cabeza como si fuese un caso perdido.

— Se me olvidaba – dijo Harry volviendo sobre sus pasos. Esos cambios de personalidad le despistaban un poco. – Ya tengo compañera para las clases...

— Hermione ¿verdad? Hoy a las seis y media en mi despacho – y se sentó a corregir los trabajos que tenía sobre la mesa.

Era verdad o se estaba imaginando que había vuelto a leerle el pensamiento.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola: aquí estoy actualizando nuevamente, espero que os parezca bien...

Para empezar mandar un saludo a Lia Lerena que se ha apuntado a leer mi historia, gracias. También a Naeh por seguir... a las que me habéis dejado alguna crítuca anteriormente y para ls que aún no lo habéis hecho pero la seguís gracias también por leer.

Ya sé que los capítulos son cortos pero los actualizo rápido ¿verdad? Así nadie puede decir que le quito mucho tiempo y además de leer podéis estudiar, trabajar o lo que sea.

Un beso muy grande: Yedra

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Ron y Hermione esperaban a Harry cerca de las escaleras.

— Harry¿puedes explicarnos que es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó Ron. - ¡Cómo se te ocurre renunciar a unos puntos!

— Ya te habrá castigado ¿no? – dijo Hermione – deberías de pensar antes de…

— Tranquilos, los puntos siguen en Gryffindor y no, no estoy castigado.

— ¡Qué tío, la tienes en el bote! – exclamó Ron.

— ¿…? – definitivamente Ron estaba mal, muy mal. – Me parecía injusto que los puntos no los hubiese ganado Hermione… ella lo hizo mucho mejor que yo y pensé que debía expresar mi inconformidad.

Hermione no sabía que decir y notaba un ligero aumento de temperatura en su rostro.

— Harry, esta tarde he quedado con las Hufflepuff. ¡Tienes que acompañarme! – suplicó Ron a su amigo, – con ese poder que ejerces sobre las mujeres… ¡seremos irresistibles!

— Ron, siento defraudarte pero quiero ir a la biblioteca para empezar a preparar lo que necesitamos para las reuniones del ED – se excusó Harry. – Hermione¿tú me ayudarás?

— Por supuesto, Harry. Yo no tengo poderes para enamorar a las chicas y no podría ayudar a Ron.

Por la tarde cuando Ron se marchó a su cita Harry pudo contarle a Hermione que tenían la primera clase de oclumancia.

Llegaron al despacho de Celine y la encontraron terminando de arreglar unos pergaminos que tenía encima de su mesa.

— Me gusta que seáis tan puntuales – les alabó la profesora. – Supongo que Harry te habrá contado en que consistirán las clases…

— Sí, profesora. Creo que nuestra amistad es bastante sólida. Llevamos muy unidos desde que empezamos a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts.

— Desde luego Hermione, no lo dudo. Ya me lo ha demostrado Harry hoy en la clase. Puedes sentirte muy honrada de la estima en la que te tiene – dijo Celine mirando a una sonrojada Hermione. – Espero que a ti no te haya molestado que le concediese los puntos a Harry…

— No, profesora. En esta ocasión creo que se los merecía – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que se hizo el despistado. ¡Cuánto tiempo le seguiría recordando lo del libro del Príncipe Mestizo! Se preguntaba Harry.

— Si ya estáis preparados, vamos a comenzar. Conmigo vais a trabajar fundamentalmente lo que serían clases teóricas. Yo os explicaré qué es lo que tenéis que trabajar vosotros dos y a la siguiente clase comprobaré vuestros logros. ¿Estáis de acuerdo? – les preguntó Celine.

— Le comenté a Harry que necesitaba un compañero de absoluta confianza pues con estas prácticas os vais a conocer muchísimo más de lo que os conocéis ahora… Yo intentaré entrometerme lo menos posible en vuestros pensamientos, respetando vuestra intimidad, aunque os debo confesar que cuando se dominan estas dos ciencias es muy difícil no sucumbir a la tentación de saber lo que otros piensan…

— No, si la advertencia llega tarde. Ya me había dado cuenta… - murmuró Harry-

— Os parecerá extraño pero para comenzar a utilizar la oclumancia vamos a empezar por la legeremancia.

Les explicó el método más eficaz para comenzar a leer los pensamientos de una persona y que deberían intentarlo en todo momento que les fuera posible y que a la vez debían prestar toda su atención a sus cinco sentidos a la hora de conseguirlo pues era un paso importante para las clases siguientes.

— Y recordad, en un principio es muy importante el contacto visual. Es el camino más rápido de conseguir vuestro objetivo – explicó la profesora.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que también es posible hacerlo sin tener contacto visual, profesora McKinley? – preguntó Hermione muy interesada.

— Llámame Celine por favor, y sí, cuando se es experto en ello se puede conseguir – explicó Celine. – ¿Tenéis alguna duda?

Hermione y Harry movieron la cabeza negando.

— ¡Estupendo! Entonces ya podéis ponerlo en práctica. Cuando penséis que habéis conseguido hacerlo correctamente haremos la siguiente clase ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione y Harry decidieron ir a la biblioteca a hacer la primera prueba. Se sentaron en su sitio preferido, lejos de la mirada de la señora Pince y de las otras mesas. Se sentaron uno frente a la otra y comenzaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

Harry no lograba concentrarse, le parecía ridículo y si alguien los viera ¿qué pensaría? No podía pensar en esas tonterías debía tomárselo más enserio. Se centró en los ojos de Hermione, en ese color castaño. Eran muy bonitos, y en todos esos años juntos nunca se había fijado en ellos.

— ¡Harry! – le regañó Hermione sonriendo. ¿Le habría conseguido leer el pensamiento? Es que era tan lista… - Concéntrate y deja de poner caras raras que me haces reír.

— Es que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos¿sabes? – le salió a Harry del alma. ¡Cómo podía haber dicho él algo así¿Qué iba a pensar Hermione de él? E intentó arreglarlo – Ya sabes, no podemos tener secretos.

— Vamos a intentarlo de otra forma. Yo pensaré un número y tú tienes que leer en mi mente – propuso Hermione cambiando la conversación.

Harry se concentró intentando recordar los consejos de Celine y al poco tiempo como una inspiración se le apareció

— El veintisiete – dijo Harry.

— Muy bien – le animó Hermione. – Ahora piensa tú uno y yo lo intento.

No sabía que número pensar. Con lo lista que era ella, lo adivinaría enseguida y pensó en la contraseña del despacho de la directora. Miraba fijamente a Hermione intentando no dejar de pensar en esa combinación.

— ¡Pi! – exclamó Hermione con felicidad.

— Hermione, debes intentarlo con más fuerza, eso no es un número.

— Tres catorce dieciséis – Harry la miró sin comprender. – Ése es el número pi. Lo estudiamos en Aritmancia.

— No, es la contraseña del despacho de McGonagall.

— Es lógico – explicó Hermione con paciencia. – A McGonagall también le encanta la Aritmancia.

Era la mañana del 19 de septiembre y Harry se levantó temprano. No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Decidió despertar a Ron, seguro que no se acordaría de que ese día era el cumpleaños de Hermione. Se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron a la Sala Común a esperar que ella saliera de su habitación. Para pasar el rato se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez.

Como siempre Ron era muy superior. ¿Por qué no lo intentaba? La cuestión era practicar. Iba a mover una torre y miró a Ron a los ojos. Si la movía vio claramente que Ron se la comería con el alfil. Desistió y cambió de pieza.

— Vas a mover o ¿qué? – se impacientó Ron. Harry estaba mejorando con el ajedrez…

Entonces apareció Hermione por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

— Buenos días ¿qué hacéis levantados tan temprano? – se extrañó la chica.

— Tus mejores amigos te esperábamos para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños – le dijo Harry abrazándola.

Harry se apartó para que Ron también pudiera felicitarla.

— No os podéis ni imaginar la ilusión que me hace que os hayáis acordado – dijo Hermione riendo.

Ese día fueron de los primeros en llegar a desayunar al Gran Comedor y estaban muy felices charlando. Ron hacía rabiar a Hermione:

— Sabéis, tengo una idea, voy a poner una pancarta que diga "Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione" y así todos te felicitarán – dijo sacando su varita.

— Eso ni se te ocurra Ronald Weasley – y Hermione pensó: accio varita de Ron, la cual fue a la mano de Hermione.

— No es justo. Has hecho magia no verbal y eso es jugar con ventaja – se quejó Ron haciendo reír a sus amigos.

La directora McGonagall se acercaba hacia ellos con paso decidido

— Harry creo que se te avecina otra reunión en el despacho – auguró Ron comiendo un bollito de chocolate.

— Buenos días muchachos – saludó. – Hermione, hoy por la mañana no asistirás a clases…

— Eso es un regalo de cumpleaños y lo demás son tonterías – dijo Ron. – Nosotros podemos ir con ella ¿verdad? Somos sus mejores amigos…

— Lo siento señor Weasley. La señorita Granger tiene una visita en mi despacho – ante la cara de asombro de Hermione aclaró – sus padres han venido para felicitarla. Cuando termine su desayuno puede subir y allí nos encontraremos.

Hermione no lo entendía. Se alegraba mucho de la visita de sus padres…

— Este es mi séptimo cumpleaños en Hogwarts y mis padres no me habían venido a felicitar ninguna vez.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – comentó Ron con la boca llena.

— Además tenemos clase doble de pociones…

— Hermione, no pongas excusas – le dijo Harry. – Yo tomaré apuntes para ti. No te preocupes y vete tranquila.

Seguramente Hermione se habría ido muy tranquila, pensaba Harry, pero él no estaba muy tranquilo. Quería tomar nota de todo como siempre hacía Hermione y era un trabajo muy duro, máxime si no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Esperaba que a Hermione le parecieran aceptables.

Comenzaron a preparar la poción que había explicado el profesor Slughorn. Y de pronto no sabía como debía continuar. Miró en los apuntes que había tomado y continuó haciéndolo todo al pie de la letra. ¿Por qué mantenían unos libros que daban instrucciones incorrectas?

Slughorn se paseaba entre los calderos humeantes revisando el trabajo de sus alumnos y llegó hasta donde estaba Harry.

— Muy bien, Harry, vuelves a tener el toque de tu madre – le alabó Slughorn tocándose el bigote. - ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor!

Ron miró a Harry y le dijo en voz baja:

— ¡Y sin ayuda del Príncipe Mestizo¿Qué te pasa, Harry¿Eres tú o te han cambiado por otro?

Harry también estaba sorprendido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera hacer una poción, y de las complicadas, sin ayuda de su libro del curso anterior o de Hermione. Cuando se lo contara no se lo iba a creer.

Cuando terminó la clase Harry decidió ir en busca de Hermione. Miró en la Torre Gryffindor, por los pasillos, la biblioteca, preguntó a todos los que se cruzaban con él pero no había señales de ella. Pensó que tal vez siguiera con sus padres en el despacho de McGonagall pero antes de llegar encontró a la directora y le dijo que ya hacía rato que Hermione se había despedido de sus padres.

Sólo le faltaba por mirar en los jardines. Caminó en dirección al lago donde estaba el haya bajo la cual solían sentarse y la vio con la mirada perdida en la superficie del agua. Se sentó a su lado pero ella ni se inmutó.

— Hola – la saludó. – Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo. ¿Qué tal con tus padres?

— Muy bien – contestó la chica. – Han venido a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Harry no la veía muy contenta pero si ella no quería hablar no podía obligarla, así que decidió cambiar de conversación.

— Mira mis apuntes – dijo alargándoselos. – Creo que puedes estar orgullosa de mí. Me he esforzado mucho y ¡he ganado veinte puntos con la poción!

— Estás mejorando con los apuntes – comentó Hermione echándoles un vistazo. – Creo que podré encargártelos más veces de ahora en adelante – bromeó.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí subo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Un beso muy grande àra Naeh. Gracias.

CAPÍTULO XII

Séptimo curso estaba resultando un curso bastante relajado. Las horas libres, que eran bastantes les iban muy bien para adelantar los trabajos que les pedían los diferentes profesores. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido hacer todo el trabajo que tenían acumulado, y no era mucho, durante esa hora libre de la tarde. Sólo estaban libres los alumnos de séptimo y aunque eran pocos tenía también un inconveniente, Lavender Brown.

Lavender se había propuesto como objetivo volver a recuperar a Ron y como Ron no le hacía ascos ni a una Barredora 1 con faldas no dejaban de mirarse ni un momento.

— Ron¿no decías que Gracy Lu era tan estupenda? – el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza – entonces me puedes explicar ¿qué haces tonteando con Lavender?

— Harry, hay que explicártelo todo – dijo Ron con aires de entendido en la materia. – Un hombre no se puede conformar con una sola mujer, - y ante la mirada asesina de Hermione intentó explicar, - no durante su juventud. Ya lo hará cuando sea viejo. Hay que aprovechar la juventud para desarrollar el conocimiento de las cosas y poder tomar las decisiones oportunas con conocimiento de causa.

— Ron tiene algo de razón – aceptó Hermione. Ron puso cara de felicidad. Hermione le había dado la razón, era increíble. – Hay que aprovechar el tiempo… pero si no terminas el trabajo que te queda, Ron, no podrás desarrollar esos conocimientos.

— Como te decía, Harry, Lavender tiene una cierta… experiencia que resulta muy instructiva y que después puedo poner en práctica con… - Ron se quedó mudo mirando hacia la entrada de la Sala Común.

En ese momento entraban su hermana, Gabrielle y Madison. Su mirada se posó sobre Gabrielle haciendo un repaso exhaustivo de la chica. Ante el silencio del pelirrojo, Harry y Hermione levantaron la vista para ver lo que ocurría. Hermione volvió a su trabajo pues no vio nada interesante. Sin embargo Harry se quedó mirando a Madison que sonreía ante algún comentario gracioso de la pelirroja. Había algo inquietante en esa chica y no sabía que era.

— Mirad a Madison – les pidió a sus amigos.- ¿No creéis que hay algo… no sé como decirlo… familiar en ella? Tengo que averiguar que es…

Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados, pero más se extrañaron cuando oyeron a Harry decir:

— Ey, Ginny, venid.

La chica no dejó que se lo dijera dos veces y acompañada de sus inseparables compañeras se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba Harry. Hermione resopló molesta.

— Me voy a mi habitación – dijo levantándose y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

— ¿No creéis que Hermione está un poco rara? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

— ¿Qué me querías decir, Harry? – preguntó Ginny. A lo mejor era la sorpresita que le había prometido.

— Pasado mañana serán las pruebas para formar el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. No creo que tarde mucho en aparecer el cartel en el tablón de anuncios – informó Harry. Ron miró a su amigo extrañado ¿Por qué a él no se lo había dicho?- ¿Tú te presentarás?

— ¿Tú seguirás siendo el capitán? – preguntó la pelirroja.

— Yo pregunté primero – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos. ¡Cuánta paciencia había que tener! Todo fuera por la paz. – Sí, sigo siendo el capitán.

— Sí, me presentaré para el puesto de cazadora.

— Harry, tú eres el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor? – se interesó Madison. - ¿Y tú Ginny también juegas?

— Yo también juego – informó Ron mirando a Gabrielle.

— Es fantástico – calificó Madison. – Venir a Hogwarts es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en mi vida.

Ahora era el momento, pensó Harry. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiese de ella.

— Y ¿dónde vivías antes? – le preguntó Harry intentando poner la cara que ponía Ron para entablar conversación con sus fans.

— Antes vivía en Canadá – contestó Ginny por ella, celosa por la actitud del chico.

Harry intentó mantener la tranquilidad y no contestarle mal a Ginny.

— Y ¿a que se debe que hayas venido?

— Pues… - intentó contestar Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió.

— Ginny¿podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a Hermione? Se ha ido a su habitación y tenemos que ir a hacer un trabajo… es que yo no puedo subir… - le pidió poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. Eso no podía fallar.

— Voy en seguida – aceptó. Seguro que se lo había pedido para ponerse a ligar con Madison. ¡Todos los hombres eran iguales!

— Disculpa, Madison¿Qué me decías? – Ron sonrió. Su amigo aprendía a gran velocidad.

— En Canadá vivíamos mi madre y yo solas y no nos relacionábamos con mucha gente – comenzó la chica. – Hace unos meses le llegó una oferta de trabajo y como le apetecía mucho volver la aceptó y aquí nos vinimos.

En ese momento bajaban Hermione y Ginny, que miraba mal a Harry.

— Hermione, tenemos que terminar "el trabajo" – enfatizó Harry.

— Es verdad – corroboró Hermione siguiéndole la corriente. – Nos veremos más tarde.

Hermione y Harry salieron de la Sala Común.

— Harry también está raro – comentó Ron. - ¿Qué trabajo tienen que hacer que yo no me he enterado?

— Sí que está raro – dijo Ginny.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en su mesa habitual de la biblioteca dispuestos a practicar. Aunque Hermione hacía esfuerzos por ser la de siempre Harry la veía apagada y triste. Debía intentar subirle los ánimos.

— ¿Tú has intentado practicar? – le preguntó para romper el silencio.

— La verdad es que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza – contestó Hermione. - ¿Y tú?

— Yo sí.

— Y ¿cómo te fue? – se interesó mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Se puede decir que bien. La verdad es que no fue nada extraordinario… Estaba jugando al ajedrez contra Ron y… sabiendo dónde no tenía que mover la figura… era más fácil jugar.

— Harry. Eso se llama hacer trampa ¿sabes?

— Pero él ni se enteró – se justificó el moreno colocándose las gafas correctamente.

— Sigo pensando que no es ético ganarle a Ron de esa forma.

— Permíteme que te aclare un par de aspectos. En primer lugar no le gané, porque no terminamos la partida y en segundo lugar era simplemente un ejercicio de práctica de Legeremancia.

— Venga, Harry, menos palabrería y comencemos lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿En que nos concentramos hoy?

— ¿Nombres de animales? –Hermione asintió.

Tomaron posiciones y empezaron a mirarse fijamente. No habían decidido quien era el que empezaba a intentar "leer" los pensamientos del otro. ¿Le tocaría a él? Se concentró y a su mente llegaron palabras extrañas. ¡Eso no son nombres de animales! Debía haber comenzado mal o había interferencias o algo así.

Volvió a concentrarse y esta vez le llegaron mucho más claras que antes: "sacrificio,… sangre limpia,… Si estas leyendo esto es porque…"

— No, no puedo hacerlo – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza hasta la mesa. No quería mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – se preocupó Hermione. - ¿Te duele la cicatriz?

— No, no me pasa nada – contestó sin mirarla. – Es que… hay algo que te preocupa… y que no me quieres contar.

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida.

— Estás preocupada – continuó levantando la vista hacia ella – y yo no me quiero enterar de esta forma… Es como si te estuviera asaltando… leyendo tu diario personal…

— Harry – le dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla – lo has conseguido eso es lo importante. Que pudieses leer mi mente era algo que ya sabíamos que tenía que pasar, era cuestión de tiempo.

— Sí, pero si tú no me lo has contado es porque no me lo quieres confiar.

— No seas tontito – le dijo cariñosamente. – Si no te lo había dicho todavía es porque no he encontrado el momento oportuno y realmente ni yo misma se la verdad…

— No entiendo…

— Déjame empezar por el principio. Todo comenzó con la visita de mis padres el día de mi cumpleaños…

— ¡Por eso estabas rara después! – la interrumpió Harry.

— ¡Yo no estaba rara! Da igual. Ese día tenían algo muy importante que contarme y que no me podían contar hasta no ser mayor de edad.

— ¿Pero si a los diecisiete ya lo eras?

— En el mundo mágico sí pero no para los muggles. Mis padres son muggles – le recordó Hermione. – Me contaron que ellos no eran mis padres biológicos – Hermione comenzó a temblar.

— Tranquila – Harry la cogió de la mano para darle ánimo.

— Resulta que mis padres llevaban intentando tener un hijo durante varios años sin conseguirlo así que fueron a ver un médico ginecólogo que era especialita en trastornos de este tipo para hacerse un estudio. Allí en la sala de espera conocieron a mi madre. Al principio les dio pena pues acudía a la consulta para hacerse el seguimiento del embarazo y siempre iba sola. Según mi madre lo que más le llamó la atención era la tristeza de su mirada… Mis padres la animaban y terminaron haciéndose amigos. – Hermione dejó de hablar Harry pensó que debía haberse quedado con la garganta seca. Hizo aparecer un vaso.

— Aguamenti – dijo Harry llenando el vaso y tendiéndoselo a Hermione.

— Gracias. – Hermione bebió un poco y continuó. – Un día el médico les hizo pasar con ella a la consulta. Ella les dijo que los apreciaba mucho y que quería pedirles un gran favor y que antes de negarse la escucharan, lo pensaran y con tranquilidad decidieran si querían o no hacérselo. Les explicó que su bebé era lo más importante y querido que tenía en esta vida – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero continuó – pero que si permanecía con ella lo más seguro sería que los dos estarían en peligro pues su padre no lo aceptaría. Que ella sabía que ellos serían unos padres perfectos y sabrían cuidar de su bebé tan bien o mejor que ella misma…

— Si no quieres seguir déjalo, yo te comprendo – le dijo Harry secándole las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

— No, me siento mucho mejor contándotelo – se negó Hermione. – Mis padres la apreciaban de verdad y la vieron tan desesperada que decidieron aceptar su proposición. La idea era, que con la ayuda del médico, hicieran creer a todos sus conocidos que estaban esperando un bebé. Mi madre se trasladó a vivir con ellos y compartieron todo lo que quedaba del embarazo. Entonces fue cuando les fue contando que ella era bruja y que era muy probable que yo también lo fuera y entre el médico, que también era mago, y ella les explicaron todo sobre el mundo mágico y la necesidad de que permaneciese en secreto mi procedencia.

Hermione bebió otro poco de agua y continuó.

— Cuando nací, dicen mis padres que fue el día más feliz para ellos tres. Mientras necesité a mi madre para alimentarme ella permaneció a mi lado hasta que un día les entregó a mis padres una caja y una carta que les pidió que me entregaran al ser mayor de edad y les dijo que debía marcharse pues presentía que el peligro se acercaba. Se despidió de ellos y de mí… y se marchó. Nunca más han sabido que fue de ella y temían buscarla por si sus temores pudiesen hacerse realidad… Hasta el otro día en que quisieron cumplir con su última petición y me entregaron la carta y la caja.

— Entonces ¿lo del sacrificio? – preguntó Harry.

— Eso es parte de la carta - explicó. Y suspirando continuó. – No la he podido terminar de leer. No he encontrado fuerzas…

Hermione sacó la carta de debajo de su chaqueta. Y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Hermione: si estás leyendo esto es porque mi sacrificio valió la pena. Quiero que entiendas las razones que me llevaron a alejarme de tu vida. Para mi tu vida era mucho más importante que la mía propia y no podía ponerte en peligro. Estoy segura que tus padres te habrán querido tanto o más que como yo te quiero. _

_Habrá muchas cosas que estoy segura que te gustaría saber pero no se por dónde empezar. A tus padres les advertí que serías una bruja, no te puedes imaginar la cara de sorpresa que pusieron al oírme decir eso, pensaron que era una broma. Afortunadamente Robert Ellison, el médico, estaba allí para confirmar mi salud mental. Yo sabía a ciencia cierta que serías bruja pues tu padre también es mago así que las probabilidades eran altísimas y debía advertirles para que no se asustaran._

_No tengo mucho tiempo para contarte más cosas. Te dejo una serie de objetos míos personales que espero que te sirvan para conocerme lo mejor posible y que resuelvan algunas de las dudas que seguramente tendrás ahora._

_Dales un beso muy grande a tus padres y recuérdales cuanto les quiero y les agradezco que hayan cuidado de ti._

_Que te quede claro que te quiero más que a mi propia vida y que siempre te querré._

_Tu madre: Lisa Withmore._

Harry abrazó a Hermione. Ahora comprendía su extraño comportamiento, no era para menos. Pasar toda su vida con unos padres que resulta que no lo eran en realidad, sufriendo la humillación de una panda de imbéciles que la insultaban por ser hija de muggles y que tampoco era cierto.

— Harry, mi vida ha sido toda una mentira – dijo Hermione sollozando.

— No digas eso Hermione. Deberías sentirte feliz. Aunque no te hayan engendrado propiamente dicho son tus padres, te han querido y cuidado como si fueras su hija. Un hijo llega sin quererlo muchas veces y ellos te quisieron desde el principio y te eligieron, no fuiste una obligación. Y tu madre te quería hasta tal punto que prefirió alejarse de ti a que tuvieses una familia que no te quisiera.

— Tú me ayudas a verlo más claramente.

— Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

— Y ahora ¿que debo hacer? – le consultó Hermione.

— ¿Has abierto la caja?

— No me he atrevido – dijo Hermione sentándose nuevamente. Harry se sentó a su lado.

— Cuando te sientas con fuerzas y ganas de saber más deberías abrirla.

— ¿Tú estarás conmigo? – suplicó la chica.

— Si es lo que tú quieres.

— ¿Y crees que mi madre habrá venido a Hogwarts?

— Supongo que es lo más probable. Si quieres podemos buscar algo sobre ella. Seguro que será más fácil que buscar unas iniciales pues sabemos su nombre.

— Sería un punto de partida

— Y si después de saber algo más de ella tienes curiosidad y quieres seguir, seguimos y si no, lo dejamos. Tú decides.

— De acuerdo.

Harry y Hermione salieron de la biblioteca. Ya era tarde y Ron los debía estar esperando para bajar a cenar. Pasaron por la Sala Común de Gryffindor y allí no quedaba nadie. Supusieron que habría bajado cansado de esperarlos.

Efectivamente Ron estaba ya en el Gran Comedor. Estaba sentado y cosa rara miraba al plato que tenía delante sin probar bocado. Harry y Hermione se sentaron a su lado.

— Parece que se nos hizo tarde – comentó Harry haciéndose el despreocupado.

— ¿Te pasa algo Ron? – le preguntó Hermione.

— Cuando os habéis ido me habéis dejado muy preocupado – Harry y Hermione se miraron pensativos ¿se imaginaría algo de lo que le escondían? - ¿Qué trabajo es ese que teníais que hacer y que yo no he hecho?

Harry resopló aliviado, no sospechaba nada pero por otro lado ¿Qué le podía decir? Su cabeza empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas debía decirle algo coherente antes de que imaginara cualquier cosa rara.

— Hemos estado trabajando en las próximas reuniones del ED – dijo Hermione. No había tenido otra idea mejor. Eso de mentir no era su fuerte.

— Y hemos pensado que tú tendrás un papel muy importante – continuó Harry. Dumbledore le había dicho que debía hacer sentir a los demás que eran importantes, repartir las responsabilidades y hacer que se sintieran útiles.

— ¿Y cual es ese papel tan importante que debo tener? – preguntó Ron asombrado.

— Serás el profesor de Estrategias de Defensa Avanzada – contestó Harry con tono seguro.

— ¿Yo, profesor? No me veo capaz – se excusó el pelirrojo.

— Ron, - le llamó Hermione – no es tan difícil como crees. Piénsalo bien, tú eres un gran estratega y lo demuestras cada día con el ajedrez¡no hay quién te gane!

— El otro día Harry casi me gana. Si no nos hubiésemos tenido que ir a desayunar seguro que me habría ganado – recordó Ron.

Hermione miró a Harry con cara de reproche.

— Pues yo creo que en dos jugadas me ibas a hacer jaque mate – inventó Harry.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Lo que te pasa Ron es que gastas demasiadas energías conquistando chicas y por eso te sientes así, despistado e inseguro – dijo Harry con una sonrisita. – Debes dosificarte.

Parece ser que las palabras de sus amigos le hicieron sentir mejor porque la comida que estaba al alcance de la mano de Ron desapareció en un periquete.

— Teníais razón, ahora me siento mucho mejor – dijo Ron levantándose. – Voy a hacerles una visitita a mi club de fans, pero tranquilos me dosificaré.

Hermione y Harry no pudieron evitar el soltar una carcajada. Ron era incorregible.

— Cada día mientes mejor, Hermione.

— Es que tengo un gran profesor – le dijo a Harry.

— El problema lo tendremos mañana cuando tengamos que convencerlo de que venga a la biblioteca a buscar libros para preparar su clase – dijo Harry.

— Será fácil, le diremos que es la primera fase de su dosificación.

Hermione tenía razón. Al día siguiente no tuvieron grandes problemas para llevar a Ron a la biblioteca. Se puso a buscar por diferentes estanterías y regresó a la mesa con un único libro.

— ¿Todo este tiempo y sólo has encontrado un libro que te sirva? – le preguntó Hermione asombrada.

— Es que me he dado cuenta que la biblioteca es un lugar estupendo para trabajar las relaciones sociales – dijo Ron saludando a unas alumnas que pasaban "casualmente" cerca de su mesa y que no pudieron reprimir unas risitas nerviosas.

Ron comenzó a mirar el libro que había cogido. Sí, podría sacar algunas ideas para su clase. Entonces llegó Harry cargando con al menos siete libros bastante grandes.

— Toma, Ron, tus libros – le dijo Harry.

— No pensarás que me voy a leer todo eso – dijo espantado.

— Tranquilo no son todos para ti.

Ron suspiró de alivio, que peso le había quitado de encima y nunca mejor dicho. Semejantes libros parecían más instrumentos para hacer pesas que para buscar información.

— Tenemos que planificar las reuniones. ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una al mes? – propuso Hermione. – Así no interferirá demasiado en las actividades que tiene cada uno.

— Yo creo que está bien – opinó Ron.

— Pues la primera podría ser el día 18 – calculó Hermione mirando al calendario.

— ¿El 18¡Pero si faltan poquísimos días y yo no tengo la clase preparada!

— Tranquilo que el primer día es como una presentación. Firmar el contrato, comentar los posibles nuevos miembros… Tu clase será en la siguiente – le tranquilizó Harry.

— Muy bien, así me lo puedo tomar con calma.

— Ron, esto tiene prioridad – le advirtió Hermione autoritaria. – Cuando lo tengas preparado podrás hacer otras cosas.

— Por cierto Harry ¿tú te acuerdas de que mañana es la selección de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor? – le recordó Ron.

— ¿Mañana? – Harry lo había olvidado por completo. Tantas clases y tantas prácticas le habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo.

— Claro, tal como le dijiste a Ginny. Te recuerdo que yo me tuve que enterar por vuestra conversación no porque mi amigo me lo dijera – dijo Ron con retintín.

— Gracias por recordármelo, creo que te voy a nombrar mi secretario. Así no me olvidaré de nada.

Ya comenzaban a coger el hilo del trabajo cuando Ron pensó en voz alta.

— ¡Y el baile de Halloween! El primer gran acontecimiento social de este curso. ¿Creéis que habrá que ir en parejas¡Y la visita a Hogsmeade! Que problema no sé a quién le pediré que venga conmigo…

— Ron, céntrate en tu lectura¿no ves que con tus comentarios ni Harry ni yo podemos trabajar?

— Y ¿qué haríais sin mí? – preguntó retóricamente – soy vuestra conexión con el mundo exterior. Vayamos a cenar ya, que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Trabajar con Ron al lado era prácticamente imposible pero en algo tenía razón, no podían vivir sin él. Era la sal de la vida.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo.

Un saludito a Lia Lerena y a Pink Lady.

CAPÍTULO XIII

Ya era el día de las pruebas para seleccionar los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el mal trago que le esperaba esa tarde. Cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno de los candidatos a entrar al equipo notaba que las tripas se le revolvían.

Decidió bajar al campo un rato antes de la hora fijada. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos si el tema iba a ser el Quidditch. Se puso el equipaje oficial del equipo. Cada día le gustaba más la combinación de los colores granate y dorado. Cogió su Saeta de Fuego y salió decidido. No se le ocurría mejor forma de abstraerse de todo que montarse en su escoba y surcar los aires. El aire fresco le aclararía las ideas.

Se montó y dio una patada en el suelo. Tomó altura en pocos segundos. Se dirigió hacia el lago y se veía reflejado sobre la superficie, dio un giró hacia el cielo a toda velocidad y cerró los ojos. Le encantaba esa sensación de libertad que sólo sentía cuando estaba en el aire. No había nada más a su alrededor, no había problemas ni obligaciones. Abrió los ojos y bajó en picado hacia el bosque prohibido y cuando parecía que iba a chocar con los árboles volvió a tomar la horizontal. Ya se acercaba la hora de las pruebas, debía volver al campo de Quidditch. Estaba sobrevolando el castillo y a lo lejos vio a otra persona volando. No sabía quién era ese alumno. No debía ser ninguno de los jugadores de Gryffindor pues no llevaba los colores oficiales y si era de otra de las casas tendría que llamarle la atención, seguro que había ido a investigar quienes salían elegidos para el equipo. Bajó la velocidad para no perderlo de vista. Ese chico volaba muy bien. Decidió ir a su encuentro para pedirle que se marchara por las buenas. Cuando ya llegaba a su altura el desconocido viró y comenzaron a perseguirse.

Los jugadores que estaban preparados para hacer las pruebas los miraban desde el campo preguntándose cuando bajaría Harry y comenzarían con las pruebas.

Harry decidió bajar al suelo y el otro alumno lo siguió. Harry se giró para decirle que se lo había pasado muy bien y se llevó una gran sorpresa… era Madison.

— Harry, no es correcto que el capitán del equipo llegue tarde a la prueba que él mismo ha convocado – dijo Ginny malhumorada.

— Perdonadme, sólo estaba tomando un poco el aire – se justificó.

Vio con alivio que había pocas personas para hacer las pruebas. De pronto localizó a Cormac McLaggen, otra vez tendría que aguantarlo. No le quedaba otro remedio.

Llamó en primer lugar a los golpeadores y se sorprendió al ver que sólo se habían presentado tres personas para las dos plazas: Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote y Jack Sloper. Los dos primeros lo hicieron bastante bien pero se notaba que Jack no había jugado el curso anterior. No le quedó más remedio que desestimar a Jack pero le pidió que continuara asistiendo a los entrenamientos pues sería interesante tener gente para posibles sustituciones.

Después hicieron la prueba los cazadores. Para la prueba, este año había elegido un circuito que deberían recorrer sin penalizaciones y en el menor tiempo posible. Eso también evitaría que se pudiesen molestar unos a otros…

Los seleccionados para los puestos de cazador fueron Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas y Madison McKinley.

Ahora le quedaba lo peor, la prueba del guardián. Los que ya habían sido seleccionados serían los encargados de lanzar a la portería. Llamó a los candidatos para el puesto y se sorprendió felizmente al ver que McLaggen no estaba entre ellos. Se giró hacia la grada donde lo había visto antes y ¡allí seguía! No podía creer en su suerte.

Ron lo tuvo fácil. Los otros dos candidatos eran de tercero y segundo e indudablemente les faltaba experiencia.

Una vez terminada la selección reunió a todos los miembros del equipo.

— En noviembre tendremos nuestro primer partido de este curso y tenemos poco más de un mes para conseguir ser un equipo – informó Harry a sus jugadores. – Espero que todos recordéis que un equipo es un conjunto de personas que trabajan por un mismo objetivo y nos esforcemos todos al máximo. No podemos dejar que la Copa de Quidditch se nos escape.

Todos asentían a sus palabras. Para terminar pensó que no le vendría mal dar un par de consejos para mejorar las relaciones entre los jugadores…

— … debemos evitar las discusiones entre nosotros. Si tenemos algún problema intentaremos arreglarlo hablando, por el bien del equipo – finalizó Harry. – Podéis iros a cambiar. Nos veremos en el próximo entrenamiento.

Había pensado que para ir más rápido lo mejor sería ir al baño de prefectos al que como capitán tenía acceso cuando se cruzó con Madison.

— Madison, – la llamó, ella se giró – Quería felicitarte, lo has hecho muy bien.

— Gracias, - contestó la chica feliz.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a volar así?

— En Canadá, era una de las cosas que solíamos hacer juntas mi madre y yo.

— ¿No pensáis ir a cambiaros? – preguntó Ginny. – Vamos, Madison, que se nos hará tarde para la clase de Astronomía que es hoy por la noche.

Harry no sabía que le había sentado mejor si el baño relajante en el baño privado de los prefectos o tener ya hecha la selección de los jugadores del equipo. Caminaba por el pasillo hacia la torre Gryffindor y el pelo aún le goteaba, era una forma de de mantenerse peinado un poco más de tiempo.

Hermione le esperaba estudiando y cuando lo vio entrar le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con la selección?

— Mejor de lo que me esperaba – contestó Harry sentándose junto a ella. – Somos los mismos del año pasado salvo que Madison ocupa el puesto que ha dejado Katie.

— La continuidad es buena, creo yo – opinó Hermione guardando sus cosas.

— ¿Nos vamos a la biblioteca? Hoy podríamos hacerlo más corto… - sugirió Harry, saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. – Estoy un poco cansado.

— Me parece muy bien, así yo podré terminar mis trabajos de Runas y Aritmancia. ¿Y que es lo que te ha cansado tanto? – preguntó Hermione.

— Estuve volando sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya sabes para relajarme un poco, y cuando volvía hacia el campo de Quidditch vi a alguien volando espectacularmente y ¿sabes quién resulto ser?

— A ver, déjame que lo adivine – dijo deteniéndolo y mirándolo atentamente a los ojos. – Madison.

— Eso que tú has hecho no se llama adivinar, Hermione.

— Sólo estaba haciendo prácticas… - se justificó riendo Hermione.

— ¿Has pensado en investigar sobre tu madre? – Hermione asintió – Podríamos comenzar pasado mañana sábado. Suele ser un día tranquilo en la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente Harry bajó temprano a la Sala Común. Necesitaba hablar con Ginny. Cuando la vio bajar con sus compañeras de habitación la llamó:

— Ginny¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— Claro, os alcanzo en el Comedor – les dijo a sus amigas. – ¿Seguro que quieres hablar conmigo y no con Madison? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Ginny aunque veas que necesito gafas, de momento os distingo perfectamente – ironizó. – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te diría algo que te haría ilusión? Pues… vamos a volver a reunir al ED.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa que yo pertenezca al grupo¿Cómo puedo estar en peligro…? – comentó Ginny e intentó marcharse de la Sala Común.

Harry la estiró del brazo hacia si mismo.

— Por favor, no sólo no me importa que estés en el ED sino que quiero que estés y precisamente porque es la forma de saber que tú estarás preparada para saber reaccionar en el caso de encontrarte en peligro – explicó Harry a la testaruda pelirroja. – Hoy celebraremos la primera reunión y asistirán los antiguos miembros, si es que quieren seguir…

— Y ¿habrá nuevos miembros?

— Si consideras que hay alguien que comparta los valores del ED…

— ¿Gabrielle y Madison?

— Yo no soy quién para decidir. Tú las conoces mejor que ninguno de los demás. Si consideras que se puede confiar en ellas… adelante, que vengan.

— Gracias, Harry – dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

En ese momento llegaban Ron y Hermione de sus habitaciones.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces…?

— Por confiar en mí.

— Y luego decís que veo visiones y que lo que había visto no era cierto – dijo Ron al llegar a su lado.

— Sólo le estaba informando de la reunión del ED – se justificó Harry.

— Debemos informar al resto de los miembros, no creo que usar los galeones nos sirva de mucho pues es muy probable que no los miren antes de celebrar la reunión – dijo Hermione.

— Yo puedo avisar a Luna, Michael y Colin. Le diré a Colin que avise a su hermano – sugirió Ginny.

— Yo puedo avisar a Hanna o Susan y ellas pueden avisar al resto de los Hufflepuff – dijo Ron.

— No te será difícil – comentó Ginny, sonriendo – te pasas tanto tiempo en la mesa de Hufflepuff…

— Yo avisaré a los Gryffindor que faltan… - dijo Harry.

— Y yo a Padma y Anthony Goldstein – informó Hermione – con ellos ya estarían todos avisados.

Una vez avisados todos los miembros se fue pasando la voz de unos a otros. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o los jardines, se intercambiaban saludos disimulados. Parecía que la idea de continuar con el ED era un éxito seguro.

La hora fijada se acercaba. Habían decidido ir a la Sala de los Menesteres y Ron se sentía muy nervioso por la reunión del ED.

— No iréis a decirles que la próxima clase la daré yo ¿verdad? No me gustaría ser el responsable de que no se presente nadie a la siguiente reunión.

No tardaron en ir llegando los antiguos miembros del ED. Los 21 restantes del grupo original. A parte de ellos, Ginny, también invitó a Gabrielle y Madison que aceptaron gustosas la invitación. No quiso contarles demasiados detalles para que fuesen ellas mismas las que decidiesen si querían pertenecer al grupo.

Todos fueron sentándose sobre los cojines que había por toda la sala y cuando vieron que no faltaba nadie, Harry se levantó y dio comienzo a la reunión.

— Hemos pensado que sería interesante volver a reunir el Ejército de Dumbledore. Y yo creo que él nunca dejará Hogwarts mientras nosotros le sigamos recordando.

— Pero¿para que debemos continuar si tenemos buenos profesores ahora? – preguntó Padma Patil.

— Estamos de acuerdo contigo en que tenemos unos magníficos profesores – le respondió Hermione – pero no es trabajo nuestro el enseñar sino practicar lo que hemos aprendido y ayudarnos los unos a los otros a mejorar.

— Debemos aprender a valorarnos positivamente y confiar en nosotros mismos y los demás – continuó Ron.

— Me molesta tener que admitirlo pero más tarde o más temprano tendremos que luchar por la libertad en el mundo mágico y es nuestro deber el estar preparados para lo que pueda ocurrir – dijo Harry.

— Pero Tú eres el Elegido y acabarás con el que no debe ser nombrado – exclamó Colin Creevey.

— Ojalá tuvieras razón, pero no podemos creer todo lo que diga una profecía – continuó Harry – nuestro destino lo hacemos día a día y entre todos… Así que si estáis dispuestos a continuar, seguiremos hablando de ello y si no queréis, podéis salir de esta sala.

Todos se miraron unos a otros pero nadie se levantó de su sitio.

— Parece que todos estamos dispuestos a continuar así que os recuerdo que tenemos que volver a firmar un contrato. Creo necesario explicar lo que este contrato supone pues hay dos miembros nuevos aquí presentes – dijo Hermione mirando a Gabrielle y Madison. – Todo el que lo firme se compromete a no informar a ningún profesor de la existencia del ED, ni las actividades que realizamos ni el lugar, día u hora en el que lo hagamos. Todos nos enteraríamos de quién se ha ido de la lengua. – Unas risitas la interrumpieron. – Además quisiera pediros que llevéis el punto de la colaboración entre los miembros más allá del momento en que estemos practicando. Quiero que os ayudéis en las clases, en la biblioteca… siempre que veáis que algún miembro necesita de vuestra ayuda lo hagáis – miró a todos los presentes y ante la mirada asombrada de algunos de los participantes de los diferentes equipos de Quidditch, se apresuró a añadir – indudablemente quedan excluidos los partidos de Quidditch que son competiciones deportivas.

— Una vez explicado todo, aquí está el contrato – dijo Ron pasándolo hacia su izquierda y éste comenzó a pasar por cada uno de los miembros que fueron firmando.

— Recordad mirar vuestro galeón para enteraros de la próxima reunión. Gabrielle, Madison estos son para vosotras – dijo Hermione alargándoles los suyos. – Y si consideráis que conocéis alguna otra persona que comparta nuestros valores y pueda entrar a formar parte del ED no dudéis en informarnos.

— Pues ¿si no hay nada más que decir…? – concluyó Harry, – podéis ir desalojando la sala. Intentad ir en grupos reducidos y por diferentes caminos.

Poco a poco se fueron quedando solos. Ron estaba comprobando los nombres y contando el número de personas que habían firmado.

— ¿Os habéis dado cuenta – exclamó sorprendido llamando la atención de Harry, Hermione y Ginny – Madison McKinley¡Es familia de la profesora McKinley!

— Por supuesto – dijo Ginny. – Es su hija. Pero¿en qué planeta vivís?


	14. Chapter 14

Antes de que os pongáis a leer, me veo en la necesidad de disculparme. Ya me he dado cuenta de que este capítulo me ha quedado corto en exceso pero no he visto la necesidad de alargarlo. Pienso que es mejor subir capítulos más cortos pero más seguidos, o ¿vosotros que opináis¿Os gustaría más que fuesen más largos aunque más espaciados en el tiempo de actualización? Ya me diréis.

CAPÍTULO XIV 

El sábado por la tarde resultaba muy tranquilo en la biblioteca. Tal vez demasiado tranquilo desde el punto de vista de Ron que echaba de menos sus constantes flirteos con la gran mayoría del alumnado femenino del colegio.

Ron estaba decidiendo los puntos que trabajaría con los miembros del ED y para ello había ido a buscar los libros a sus lugares originales con la esperanza de encontrar alguna fémina ávida de entablar conversación con él, pero sus deseos no se vieron cumplidos. ¡Dónde estaban todas metidas!

Harry y Hermione buscaban en un montón de libros que tenían apilados a su alrededor. Parecía que la búsqueda no les llevaría a ninguna parte hasta que a Harry se le iluminó la cara. Levantó la vista hacia el frente, donde estaba Hermione sentada leyendo con atención un libro. Harry estiró su pie en dirección a la chica y le tocó la pantorrilla para llamar su atención.

— Ron, estate quieto, me acabas de dar una patada – regaño la castaña a Ron que se quedó mudo por el asombro.

Para una vez que estaba trabajando sin rechistar. Volvió a su trabajo sin darle importancia. Quería terminar cuanto antes para salir a socializarse lo más pronto posible.

Harry sonrió. No se imaginaba que su intento de llamar la atención de Hermione pudiese terminar en eso. Tal vez le había hecho daño con el zapato, pobre. Tenía razón por enfadarse. Se quitó el zapato y volvió a estirar la pierna. La miró de frente esperando a hacer contacto con sus ojos. Lo que le tenía que contar no era sobre R. A. B. Movió su pie con suavidad desde el tobillo hacia la rodilla, lo justo para que Hermione levantara la vista y se encontraran sus miradas.

— ¿Qué…? – comenzó a decir pero un gesto de Harry solicitando silencio al poner su dedo índice delante de su boca la hizo callar.

Harry pensó con fuerza: Lisa Withmore. Parece que había surtido efecto pues la cara de Hermione se iluminó y extendió la mano pidiéndole que le pasara el libro del hallazgo.

Comenzó a leer lo que allí ponía sobre su madre.

— Chicos – les llamó Ron – creo que por hoy ya he trabajado bastante. Me voy, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— ¡Tú si que eres un fresco…! – le dijo Harry haciéndole una seña de despedida a su amigo.

— ¿Que te parece lo que pone? – preguntó Harry a Hermione que se sobresaltó y miró al lugar vacío que ocupaba Ron con anterioridad. – Tranquila se acaba de marchar.

— Pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Por algo se empieza ¿no?

— Fíjate es mayor que mis padres pero debieron coincidir un par de años aquí – le dijo señalándole las fechas de inicio y final de sus estudios. – Deberíamos pensar en la posibilidad de preguntarle directamente a alguien que pudiera haberla conocido.

— No, - respondió Hermione contundentemente. – No me apetece tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, al menos por el momento.

La semana pasó a gran velocidad entre trabajos, entrenos y prácticas. Ya creían que era un buen momento para decirle a Celine que estaban preparados para le segunda clase de Legeremancia y lo harían al finalizar su clase.

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares de costumbre y Harry veía a Ron, que se sentaba a su lado, escribir descuidadamente sobre su pergamino en el que había más bien pocos apuntes. No veía nada parecido a lo que la profesora estaba explicando así que le pareció interesante leer lo que ponía. Gabrielle. No podía creerlo. ¡El don Juan número uno de Hogwarts ese año escribiendo el único nombre de chica que no le había oído nombrar en sus múltiples aventuras amorosas! No era el momento de preguntarle y decidió prestar atención a la clase.

— … como ya sabéis las transformaciones comenzaron siendo algo fortuito y con el tiempo y el uso se han ido convirtiendo en materia de estudio y práctica en todos los currículum de las escuelas de magia que se precian. ¿Alguien recuerda el nombre del autor del libro en el que se relata una de estas ocasiones en las que se realizó un hechizo de transformación involuntaria?

Era evidente. La única que sabía la respuesta era Hermione. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla. Era tan graciosa, levantando su mano y dando saltitos para llamar la atención de la profesora y contestar a su pregunta. ¡Si no había nadie más que supiera la respuesta! En ese momento sintió una inspiración "Malecrit" , le había leído el pensamiento y esa era la respuesta. No se lo pensó dos veces y también levantó su mano.

— Harry, - le nombró la profesora para que contestara.

— "Malecrit"

— Muy bien Harry veinte puntos para Gryffindor, y ¿recuerdas el título del libro?

Harry se giró para ver a Hermione tan solo un instante y volvió a mirar a la profesora

— "Ay de mí, he transformado mis pies"

La campana sonó señalando el final de la clase y todos comenzaron a salir del aula.

— Hermione y Harry, podéis venir un momento – les llamó la profesora.

Cuando el resto de los alumnos ya habían abandonado la clase, la profesora habló:

— Harry, debería quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por lo que acabas de hacer – Hermione la miró sorprendida. – La respuesta era de Hermione.

— Profesora, esto es trabajo en equipo – dijo Harry con cara de inocente y mirando a Hermione añadió a modo de excusa. - Sólo estaba haciendo prácticas…

Hermione le miró con cara de reproche pero no dijo nada.

— Pero por otro lado – continuó la profesora – debería daros puntos por avanzar tanto en Legeremancia. Pero, Harry, que no se repita.

Los dos estaban saliendo de la clase.

— Hermione, debo decirte que no he podido evitarlo. Pienso que tus ideas son muy importantes.

— ¿De qué ideas hablas, Harry?

— Del trabajo en equipo, de que hay que practicar,…

— ¿En serio crees que mis ideas son tan importantes?

— Si tú puedes estar citando lo que pone en los libros o lo que escuchas ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

— Déjate de tonterías y corre que vamos a llegar tarde a pociones – le apresuró Hermione.

Llegaron justo en el momento en el que el profesor Slughorn se disponía a cerrar la puerta de su aula. De algo debía servirles el que Harry fuese uno de sus preferidos.

La clase transcurría con normalidad hablando sobre la importancia de ser creativos a la hora de intentar hacer nuevas pociones o variaciones de las mismas cuando el profesor preguntó:

— ¿Qué ingrediente usarían para mejorar esta poción revitalizante? – preguntó levantando un frasquito que contenía un líquido de color verde intenso. – Vamos, no sean tímidos que en pociones no todo está inventado…

Harry miró hacia Hermione, no debía hacerlo… pero sería tan divertido ver su cara. Se concentró en su objetivo y levantó la mano. Ante la mirada de felicidad del profesor de Pociones que le cedió la palabra, respondió.

— Una pluma de hipogrifo.

— La verdad Harry no esperaba una respuesta así – comenzó el profesor. Harry miró hacia Hermione que luchaba consigo misma por no empezar a reírse y Slughorn continuó – pero si mi alumno estrella vuelve a brillar y dice esto, algo de razón tendrás. Mañana sábado por la mañana nos vemos en mi despacho para hacer un estudio de las propiedades de la pluma del hipogrifo.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias a Pedro I y a Drumy, ya sabéis porqué.

CAPÍTULO XV

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de caer en su trampa? Debía haberse imaginado que con lo lista que es Hermione no podría robarle la respuesta una segunda vez. Ahora tendría que pasar toda la mañana aguantando a Slughorn y buscar información de la pluma del hipogrifo que a saber para que le serviría después.

— Antes de empezar a hacer pruebas con las plumas que tenemos, hay que hacer un estudio sobre los hipogrifos.

— ¿Y en que nos basaremos, señor? – preguntó Harry.

— Vamos a consultar estos manuales sobre fauna mágica. Tú te encargarás de ese y yo de este. Cuando lo hayamos leído podemos comentar lo que consideremos más interesante y sacaremos conclusiones. Por cierto¿cómo se te ocurrió decir lo de la pluma de hipogrifo?

— Simplemente fue una inspiración – contestó Harry.

No le iba a decir que Hermione le había engañado pensando una respuesta incorrecta para que él hiciera el ridículo…

Harry comenzó a leer lo que ponía en su libro sobre los hipogrifos:" El hipogrifo es nativo de Europa, aunque ahora se encuentra en todo el mundo. Tiene la cabeza de un águila gigante y el cuerpo de un caballo." La verdad es que no era una gran información continuó más abajo y dijo indignado:

— El que haya escrito esto debía ser un inepto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices; Harry?

— Aquí dicen que son animales peligrosos y crueles… que incluso no dudarían en atacar a las personas.

— Este libro la escribió un prestigioso criador de criaturas mágicas cuya familia ha sido muy conocida desde tiempos inmemoriales…

— Lo siento, señor, pero yo discrepo con lo que aquí se dice – se empeño Harry.- Los hipogrifos son seres bellos, muy nobles y fieles a sus amigos, que jamás atacarían a nadie a menos que fuese para defender a sus seres queridos.

— Y ¿en que te basas para hacer una afirmación como esa?

Harry dudó un momento si explicarle la verdad.

— Porque yo tengo un hipogrifo de mi propiedad - respondió seriamente.

Slughorn lo miró con incredulidad y no supo que decirle. A su alumno se le iban las ideas y vivía en un mundo algo irreal, no cabía duda. Decidió seguirle la corriente para que no se sintiera mal el chico.

— Claro, supongo que lo tendrás bien guardado en tu habitación para que nadie lo vea ¿no?

Estaba claro que Slughorn no sabía de qué tamaño era un hipogrifo¡mira que imaginar que podía tenerlo en su habitación!

— Por supuesto que no lo tengo en mi habitación, señor. No le agrada demasiado estar encerrado. Ahora vive en el bosque prohibido y suele visitar a Hagrid.

La imaginación de este chico era realmente impresionante, pensó el profesor y decidió aceptar su explicación.

— Te creo Harry y teniendo en cuenta tu opinión esas cualidades de nobleza, fidelidad y amor a los suyos podrían ser muy importantes para la poción revitalizante. Vamos a pasar de estos viejos libros – dijo haciendo un movimiento con su varita y los libros volvieron a su lugar en una estantería llena de polvo.

A su mano llegó volando un bote catalogado como "plumas de hipogrifo"

— Venga, Harry, ayúdame – le pidió el profesor. – Corta esta pluma en trozos de cinco milímetros cada uno y coloca un trocito dentro de cada uno de estos tubos de ensayo.

Harry comenzó su trabajo mientras Slughorn colocaba un botecito de reactivo al lado de cada uno de los tubos.

— Ahora, Harry, hay que poner una gota, solamente una – advirtió el profesor – en cada tubo de ensayo. Y después habrá que comparar el color resultante en cada uno para ver las propiedades que añadiría este ingrediente.

Harry colocó un pedacito dentro de cada tubo y después comenzó a añadir los diferentes reactivos a cada uno. Transcurridos unos minutos, comenzaron a comparar los diferentes colores resultantes.

— Harry, tú iras tomando nota en esta tabla que está organizada según el orden de los reactivos y así tendremos terminado el estudio.

Slughorn comenzó a dictarle los resultados al compararlos con lo que decía su libro y a cada tubo de ensayo que observaba, su felicidad se incrementaba.

— ¡Harry, realmente eres un genio que debe ser nombrado en los libros de investigación sobre las posibilidades de los ingredientes en pociones!

¿Qué habría bebido el profesor esta mañana para desayunar? Se preguntaba Harry. ¿No habría vuelto a las andadas?

— Si le añadimos pluma de hipogrifo a la poción revitalizante aumentaría su poder en un 100. Una única gota bastaría para tener el efecto de la dosis normal.

El profesor Slughorn y Harry decidieron no contar nada de lo descubierto al resto de los alumnos hasta la siguiente clase.

Esa mañana de domingo se notaba claramente que estaban en otoño, el viento comenzaba a soplar y algunas hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles. Pero esto no iba a ensombrecerles la salida a Hogsmeade que había programada. Ron, Harry y Hermione fueron de los primeros en llegar a la pequeña población mágica. Aprovecharon para hacer algunas compras y después terminaron en Las Tres Escobas tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla.

— Si no os importa he quedado en Madame Tudipié – dijo Ron poniéndose la chaqueta.

— Pero ¡tú odias ir allí! – exclamó Harry sorprendido.

— Sí.

— Y ¿se puede saber con quién has quedado? – curioseó Hermione con un tono que intentó que sonara despreocupado.

— Con Parvati Patil.

— Definitivamente estás loco, Ron – calificó Harry. – Hace unos días te liaste con Lavender y ahora ¿vas con su amiga Parvati?

— Exacto.

Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados por lo que Ron se explicó sentándose de nuevo y bajando la voz.

— Le pedí a Lavender que me acompañara hoy a Hogsmeade y ella me exigió que para venir conmigo debíamos de ser novios. Yo le hice ver que así como estábamos lo pasábamos bien y que no quería nada serio. Lavender se enfadó y yo se lo pedía a Parvati y ella aceptó.

— Ron eres muy retorcido… - le dijo Harry. – ¡Ahora ellas no se hablarán!

— Es su problema, - dijo Ron levantándose para irse – ahora Lavender me valorará y aprenderá que no puede ir exigiéndome nada – Ron se alejaba.

— ¡Hombres! – susurró Hermione.

— ¡Te he oído! – exclamó Ron sin girarse siquiera.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron pensativos. De pronto una idea pasó por la mente de Harry.

— ¿Hermione tú recuerdas que el viernes próximo es Halloween?

— Sí, ahora que lo mencionas – contestó mirándolo a los ojos con tono despreocupado.

— Es que he pensado que… tal vez este año haya baile y se tenga que ir en parejas…

— ¿Y?

— No sé, - siguió Harry sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione – no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, tú sabes… buscar pareja,… rechazar a los que no te interesan,… es un problema ¿no?

— ¿Y?

— Que… ¿podríamos ir juntos? – se atrevió a pedirle Harry.

— ¡Hasta que por fin te decidiste a pedírmelo!

— ¿Cómo?

— Harry debes concentrarte. Sintonizar tus cinco sentidos. Notarás algo… no sé como explicártelo… cuando alguien te está leyendo el pensamiento…

— Tú has…

— Pero Harry,… estoy encantada de ir contigo al baile de Halloween – le soltó Hermione besándolo en la mejilla. Se había planteado incluso el no ir a la fiesta de Halloween pero teniendo pareja ya era otra cosa.

— Esto que has hecho, Hermione, es peor que robar una respuesta…

— Harry, espabila, donde las dan… las toman.

Esa tarde Harry y Hermione volvieron a la biblioteca. La señora Pince ya empezaba a creer que hacían cualquier cosa menos estudiar en "su" biblioteca y se propuso averiguarlo.

Ya tenían sobre la mesa todos los anuarios correspondientes a los años en que Lisa Withmore había estudiado en Hogwarts abiertos por donde decía algo de ella.

— Mira, Harry, aquí hay una fotografía en la que aparecen todas las alumnas de Ravenclaw.

— A ver, - dijo acercándose para poder apreciar mejor la fotografía.

De pronto se llevaron un gran susto

— ¡Quietos los dos¡Esas manos dónde las pueda ver! Que como que me llamo Irma Pince soy capaz de prohibiros la entrada a este santuario de los libros donde venís a hacer… - madame Pince perdió el uso de la palabra.

Miraba alternativamente a Harry, a Hermione y los libros que tenían abiertos sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta que lo único que hacían era… consultarlos y… ¿mirar una fotografía? Que vergüenza. Había metido la pata hasta el codo.

— Perdonadme, debe ser la edad que me hace ver cosas que no son – se disculpó la bibliotecaria.

Harry y Hermione no habían entendido nada. Madame Pince comenzó a mirar los libros que tenían abiertos sobre la mesa y los apuntes que habían tomado.

— ¿Estáis buscando información sobre Lisa Withmore?

— Sí, - contestó Hermione escuetamente.

Madame Pince los miró extrañada.

— Es que en unas cartas de mi madre la nombraba y me quedé con ganas de saber de ella – mintió Harry magistralmente – ya sabe por saber más cosas de mi madre…

— Hay pobrecito… ¿Por qué no me habéis pedido ayuda? – comentó la señora Pince. – Esta juventud que pierde el tiempo en vez de darse cuenta que yo estoy aquí para hacerles más fácil el trabajo. He llegado a pensar incluso que algunos alumnos me consideran una mera decoración en esta biblioteca.

— ¿Usted la conoció? – preguntó Hermione esperanzada cortando a la bibliotecaria.

— Y tanto que la conocí. Era una chica estupenda aunque un poco tímida. Sus trabajos eran siempre perfectos, limpios y ordenados. Se pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca preparando sus tareas…

— Me recuerda a alguien… - murmuró Harry ganándose un codazo de Hermione.

— Terminamos siendo muy amigas. Solía ayudarme aquí en la biblioteca a clasificar los diferentes volúmenes, y bueno todas esas cosas y os puedo decir que era muy buena. Cuando terminó sus estudios la recomendé a un conocido para que pudiese trabajar como bibliotecaria en la British Library…

— ¿En Londres? – se interesó Hermione.

— Sí, en Euston Road, cerca del British Museum.

— Pero esa biblioteca es muggle – comentó Hermione – yo he ido algunas veces durante mis vacaciones…

— Ay, jovencita. Será una biblioteca muggle, pero también hay una sección mágica. No me digas que los magos a veces no necesitamos consultar libros muggles porque de ti no me lo podía esperar…

— ¿Y sabe qué ha sido de ella? – interrumpió Harry.

— Estuvo trabajando en la biblioteca durante unos años y siempre me hablaron muy bien de su eficiencia. La última noticia que tuve fue por una carta suya hace casi veinte años en la que me contó que había tenido que dejar su trabajo y que debía marcharse para no volver más. Que me recordaría siempre y me agradecía todo lo que yo le había enseñado – relató la señora Pince. Su rostro se entristeció sinceramente. – Mejor os dejo con vuestro trabajo que ya os he interrumpido demasiado.

— Muchas gracias, señora Pince – agradeció Hermione. – Nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

Esa conversación había sido mucho más efectiva que todo lo que podían encontrar en los libros.


	16. Chapter 16

Un beso muy grande a Naeh, Pedro I, Lia y Seishiro. Gracias por pasaros por aquí.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Yedra

CAPÍTULO XVI

Ese martes por la mañana bajaban a desayunar con el tiempo justo.

— Ron, esta es la última vez que te esperamos para bajar a desayunar – le regañó Hermione. – Tenemos el tiempo justo y si desayuno demasiado rápido luego tengo dolor de tripa.

— Es que tengo un problema – comenzó Ron sentándose y acercando unos cruasanes y la leche para que los tres se pudieran servir.

— Y ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó Harry.

— Es por la fiesta de Halloween… - Harry y Hermione lo miraron expectantes - ¿No habéis visto los carteles?

— ¿Pero hay carteles? – preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor.

— Esta claro que estáis desconectados del mundo que os rodea. ¡Animaros y vivir la vida que no todo son libros y trabajos! De Hermione me lo podía esperar pero de ti, Harry¿Qué has heredado de tu padre además del pelo indomable y las gafas? – desvarió Ron – nada, no me respondas. Prefiero quedarme con las dudas.

— Explícanos¿cuál es tu problema? A ver si te podemos ayudar – le propuso Harry.

— Resulta que hay que ir en pareja y… Parvati y Lavender se han confabulado en mi contra y ninguna quiere venir conmigo.

— Lógico – murmuró Hermione limpiándose con la servilleta. Y se justificó ante la mirada asesina de sus amigos – Soy una chica… ¡las comprendo!

— ¿Y el resto de tu club de fans? – sugirió Harry.

— Es que… no me apetece ir con ninguna de ellas.

— ¿Y con Gabrielle? – preguntó Harry.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Sí, Gabrielle. La cuñada de tu hermano Bill. La amiga de tu hermana Ginny…

— Sé perfectamente quién es Gabrielle.

Hermione sonreía, ya sabía ella por donde iban los tiros y ver sufrir a Ron era bastante divertido.

— Esa chica que ocupa tus pensamientos y los márgenes de tus apuntes… - le pinchó su amigo.

— Harry, cállate que te va a oír – pidió Ron poniéndose del color de su pelo.

— Ron si ella te gusta, déjate de tonterías y pídele que vaya contigo al baile de Halloween – le dijo Hermione.

— ¿Y si me dice que no?

— No sería la primera vez que te dan calabazas, sería cosa de familia… - murmuró Harry.

— Ron, arriésgate. El no ya lo tienes. Venga que tenemos doble clase de Pociones – les recordó Hermione.

El profesor Slughorn estaba de muy buen humor aquel día. La clase fue de lo más entretenida.

— Para terminar la clase de hoy debo informaros de algo. Este fin de semana su compañero Harry Potter y yo estuvimos investigando las características principales de la pluma de hipogrifo y sus posibilidades en la elaboración de pociones y debo decirles que he propuesto al señor Potter para recibir el premio al mayor descubrimiento científico del año 1997 que se celebrará el año próximo y que estoy seguro que ganará. Así que propongo que ustedes, sus compañeros, le dediquen un aplauso por su gran aportación.

Todos aplaudían y felicitaban a Harry, sobretodo Ron que estaba muy orgulloso de su amigo. Era como si se estuviera transformando en una especie de genio. Hermione estaba más bien sorprendida.

Harry fue de los primeros en salir de la clase y Hermione tuvo que darse prisa para alcanzarlo.

— Harry, espérame – le llamó.

— Muchas gracias, Hermione, por darme la idea – dijo con sarcasmo Harry al oído de Hermione.

— No sé cómo te las arreglas para que todo te salga bien…

— Es que tengo mucha suerte – dijo mirándola con cara de felicidad – eres mi mejor amiga…

— ¡Eh¿No pensabais esperarme? – irrumpió Ron. - ¿Entonces creéis que debo decírselo a Gabrielle?

— Sí, Ron, eso es lo que debes hacer – afirmó Harry con paciencia.

Por culpa de la fiesta de Halloween tuvieron que adelantar la clase con McKinley a esa misma tarde.

— Bueno, espero que vengáis preparados para una nueva clase – les dijo la profesora.

— Verá, a mi me viene un poco mal este cambio – dijo Harry.- Supongo que sabrá que soy el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y hoy tenemos entrenamiento…y no creo que fuese muy correcto que no apareciese.

— Mi hija ya me lo había contado – comentó Celine. – También dice que vuelas muy bien, pero eso creo que habrá que verlo.

— Madison también lo hace muy bien – la alabó Harry.

— Ha tenido una gran profesora¿sabes?

— Sí¿quién? – preguntó Harry.

— Yo, – contestó Celine escuetamente. – Hoy vamos a empezar con la Oclumancia pero no quiere decir que os vayáis que olvidar de la Legeremancia. Debéis de seguir practicándola pues son contrarias… A ver como os lo puedo explicar, uno intentará leer los pensamientos del otro y éste debe bloquearle la entrada, eso es la Oclumancia. Los ejercicios que deberéis hacer consistirán en…

Ya podían practicar con ganas pues cada vez el trabajo sería más duro pero valdría la pena.

Cuando se acercaba la hora del entrenamiento de Quidditch Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso.

— Harry, tú ya has terminado. Puedes marcharte pero entrénalos con ganas que Gryffindor debe ganar la copa…

— ¿Tú también fuiste a Gryffindor? – le preguntó Harry curioso.

— Adiós Harry – le "echo" Celine.

Una vez se cerró la puerta Celine se quedó mirando a Hermione en actitud de espera. Hermione lo entendió a la primera.

— Profesora McKinley…

— Celine – la interrumpió la profesora – aquí no estamos en clase.

— Celine¿tú conociste a mi madre? – preguntó Hermione.

— Vas directa al grano ¿eh? – dijo sonriendo. Esa chica era muy buena. - Me subestimas, no he querido enterarme de todo… sólo tenía una ligera idea.

— Esto sólo lo saben la profesora McGonagall y Harry… el día de mi cumpleaños me enteré de que mis padres no eran mis padres, no se si me entiende y que mis padres eran magos. Por el momento sólo sé el nombre de mi madre Lisa Withmore y estoy intentando averiguar cosas sobre ella.

— Creo que algo ya has averiguado pero sigue habiendo otras cosas que te inquietan…

— No sé si quiero saberlo todo. Me da miedo lo que pueda averiguar, que mis padres piensen que por habérmelo dicho ya no seguiré queriéndolos…

— ¿Y de la caja? – preguntó Celine.

— He pensado que hasta que no me sienta con fuerzas lo mejor es dejarla cerrada como está. Prefiero ir investigando, con Harry, por nuestra cuenta.

— Me parece una buena decisión y os servirá para conoceros y comprenderos mejor. Respecto a lo que yo sepa de ella poco te puedo ayudar – explicó Celine. – Cuando yo entré a Hogwarts ella estaba estudiando en su séptimo curso. Sólo recuerdo de ella que se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca con Madame Pince y que si teníamos que hacer algún trabajo y nos veía agobiadas por no encontrar la información nos acompañaba y nos explicaba cómo debíamos buscar y dónde.

— ¿Por qué mi madre no me habló de mi padre? Creo que él no quería tener hijos y por eso ella me quería proteger de él pero no me dice nada directamente sobre él en la carta…

— Hay veces que los padres no le contamos cosas a nuestros hijos pensando que de esa forma los protegemos – reflexiono Celine. – pero es probable que ellos no opinen lo mismo cuando averigüen la verdad…

Hermione salió del despacho de Transformaciones más tranquila y feliz consigo misma. Celine le caía bien y pensó que su madre se podría parecer a ella cuando su mirada se había entristecido al comentar que los padres no contaban todo a sus hijos…

El entreno se acababa de terminar y todos los jugadores se dirigían hacia los vestuarios riendo.

— Harry el entreno ha sido fantástico – le dijo Ginny. – Nunca había sido tan divertido y creo que todos lo hemos hecho muy bien.

— Me alegro de que os lo hayáis pasado bien. Esa era mi intención. Me he preparado los entrenamientos y las jugadas a conciencia – explicaba Harry.

— Se compró unos libros sobre Quidditch y antes de dormir siempre los lee. Hay veces que cuando duerme habla en sueños sobre los entrenamientos – dijo Ron haciéndose el gracioso y mirando a Gabrielle que había ido a buscar a sus amigas.

Harry y Ginny continuaron su camino hacia los vestuarios.

— Gabrielle, llevas la zapatilla desabrochada – le advirtió Ron.

La chica se agachó a atarse la zapatilla y Ron se quedó a esperarla. Ron le alargó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Gracias, pero no hace falta – y se incorporó para seguir a los demás.

Ron chocó con Gabrielle y ella casi se cae por lo que la sujetó por la cintura.

— Perdona – se disculpó Ron. Afortunadamente para él no había mucha luz, sino Gabrielle haría visto que estaba totalmente colorado.

— Gabrielle, el viernes celebraremos Halloween… ¿quieres ser mi pareja? – dijo Ron lo más rápido que pudo.

— Es que…

— ¿Ya tienes pareja? – dijo con el corazón encogido. Debía habérselo dicho antes.

— No, todavía no.

Ron sintió un gran alivio.

— Tranquila, piénsatelo y mañana ya me contestarás – se fue directo a los vestuarios sin siquiera esperarla.

— Ron¿estás muy colorado? – observó Ritchie Coote.

— Es que el entreno ha sido muy intenso y yo me he empleado a fondo – contestó el pelirrojo entrando a las duchas.


	17. Chapter 17

Con un día de retraso pero aquí está. Espero que os guste.

Un beso: Yedra

CAPÍTULO XVII

Ron pensaba que no sobreviviría a ese día. Desde temprano por la mañana hizo todo lo posible por coincidir con Gabrielle para saber su respuesta pero siempre había alguien que les interrumpía. Cuando no su hermana que puso toda la cara de haberlo hecho adrede. En el Gran Comedor porque estaba rodeada de sus compañeros de curso. Por el pasillo un chico de Ravenclaw le pedía que fuera con él y se quedó sin enterarse de la respuesta porque Harry y Hermione lo empujaron literalmente hacia la clase de DCAO con Remus.

Estaba en su habitación con Neville que estaba más feliz que unas castañuelas porque iría al baile con Luna, pero ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

Decidió bajar a la Sala Común. ¿Dónde estarían Harry y Hermione? Seguro que trabajando como casi todo el tiempo en lo que llevaban de curso. Se sentó a trabajar o más bien a hacer que hacía porque no conseguía concentrarse. Cada vez que notaba que alguien entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda levantaba la vista para ver quién era.

A la décima ocasión entraron las tres inseparables. Bajó la vista para hacerse el desentendido. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Seguro que todos en la Sala lo notarían.

Gabrielle se acercaba hacia dónde estaba él con las risas de fondo de Ginny y Madison que seguro sabían que le había pedido a Gabrielle que fuera su pareja y ahora le daría la respuesta.

— ¿Ron?

— Sí, - respondió haciendo ver que no la había visto venir - ¡ah! Hola Gabrielle¿cómo estás?

— Venía a darte la contestación…

— ¿Y?

— Acepto ir contigo al baile de Halloween – dijo de carrerilla la chica.

El corazón de Ron empezó a bailar de felicidad¡sí¡iría con Gabrielle al baile!

— Pero que quede claro que vamos sólo como amigos – dijo la chica mirando hacia sus amigas que le hacían gestos de ánimo.

— Por supuesto que sí – dijo Ron mecánicamente - sólo como amigos.

En ese momento entraron Harry y Hermione que fueron hacia el lugar que ocupaba Ron con Gabrielle.

— No molestamos ¿verdad? – dijo Harry y, él y Hermione se sentaron y sacaron sus libros para trabajar.

— No tengo muchas ganas de trabajar – se quejó Harry – ¿por qué no me ayudas, Herms? Así tendremos más tiempo para practicar…

— Si me impides entrar en tu mente te ayudo – propuso Hermione en voz baja.

— Y vosotros ¿con quién vais a ir al baile? – interrumpió Ron.

"Y cómo le digo yo que con la chica más maravillosa de todo Hogwarts" – pensó Harry sonriendo. Sabía que Hermione se enteraría.

— Harry concéntrate.

— Iremos juntos Herms y yo – respondió Harry.

— Es para no perder el tiempo ¿eh? – aclaró Hermione rápidamente.

Ron se quedó paralizado, no se lo habría esperado jamás.

— ¡Ay! Pillines, y nosotros sin enterarnos – dijo Ron en tono de burla. - ¿desde cuando…?

— Ron¿Ya tienes tu trabajo terminado? – le preguntó Hermione autoritaria al más puro estilo McGonagall – Tu clase de estrategias de defensa,…

— Vale, vale. Ya lo he pillado – dijo Ron - ¡esto me pasa por meterme donde nadie me llama!

Se notaba que la mañana del 31 de octubre era diferente a las demás. Por ser el día de Halloween no habría clases y los alumnos estaban felices. La mayoría de ellos, conscientes de que esa noche sería larga y se irían a dormir tarde, continuaban durmiendo o al menos tumbados en sus camas a pierna suelta.

Los cinco habitantes de la habitación de séptimo de Gryffindor conversaban tranquilamente.

­­— Esto de poderse quedar en la cama en viernes es fantástico – comentó Seamus estirándose ruidosamente.

— Sólo espero que aunque lleguemos tarde a desayunar aún podamos hacerlo – dijo Ron bostezando.

— Para que piensas en el desayuno – contestó Neville – si se hace tarde ya comerás a la hora de comer. Lo importante hoy es la fiesta… - suspiró.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial la fiesta, Neville? – le preguntó Dean.

— Pues que me acompañará la chica más hermosa de Ravenclaw…Luna Lovegood.

Ron, Dean y Seamus no pudieron evitar el reírse.

— No es correcto que os riáis de Neville – reflexionó Harry – afortunadamente cada uno tiene unas preferencias. ¿Imaginaros que a todos os gustase la misma chica?

— Gracias, Harry. ¿Y vosotros con quién iréis al baile? – preguntó Neville.

— Yo voy con Hermione – dijo Harry.

— ¿Si te lo decimos, Ron, no te enfadarás? – preguntó Dean.

— ¿Por qué me tengo que enfadar?

— Nosotros vamos con Lavender y Parvati – dijo Seamus.

— ¡Ah! No hay problema, yo voy con Gabrielle, ya sabéis, la hermana de mi cuñada Fleur, no podía dejar que se quedara sin pareja para el baile…

Harry lo miró con reproche¿algún día aprendería a callar?

La fiesta de Halloween de este año estaba basada en las tradiciones irlandesas. Desde temprano pudieron ver las decoraciones por todo el castillo consistentes en tréboles de cuatro hojas, ollas de oro flotantes y arco iris.

La directora McGonagall les había dicho que no era necesario que bajasen disfrazados al Gran Comedor pero no dijo nada de que no debiesen arreglarse… por lo que los chicos estaban esperando a que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse para bajar a la fiesta. Las primeras en bajar fueron Lavender y Parvati que al pasar junto a Ron le dedicaron una sonrisita de satisfacción y tomándose del brazo de sus acompañantes abandonaron la Sala.

Cuando las chicas hicieron su aparición Ron sonrió feliz y se acercó a Gabrielle. Debía ser galante con ella, era su primera cita como amigos y si quería que pasase a un segundo nivel debía hacer algo.

— Gabrielle, estás muy bonita – dijo torpemente.

— Gracias, Ron.

— Ginny¿y tú con quién vas a la fiesta? –preguntó Harry curioso.

— Va conmigo, Harry – respondió Colin Creevey cogiendo a Ginny de la mano.

— Colin, ya lo sabes¡compórtate como un caballero que te estaremos vigilando! – le advirtió Ron al muchacho.

— ¿Y tú Madison¿Con quién vas al baile? – preguntó Harry.

— Ella va con Michael Corner, y ya le he explicado todo sobre él – dijo Ginny. –Ya sabéis que le conozco lo suficiente.

— Tendremos que hablar con él ¿verdad Ron? – dijo Harry. – Es nuestra responsabilidad la seguridad de estas jovencitas.

— Perdona que te diga, Harry, pero yo me se cuidar solita. ¡Qué manía tiene toda la gente de cuidarme! – exclamó Madison y ante la extrañeza de los demás por su afirmación continuó – mi madre ya habló con él…

Indudablemente la profesora McKinley tenía mucho más poder de persuasión que cualquiera de ellos.

— La decoración del Gran Comedor está bien pero no es tan espectacular como solía ser con Dumbledore – observó Ron.

— Es normal – justificó Harry al ver que Hermione se sentía ofendida – Dumbledore tenía muchos años de experiencia haciéndolo.

Las largas mesas de cada casa que solían ocupar el Gran Comedor habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas mesas redondas para cuatro personas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Gabrielle ocuparon una mesa. Ginny, Colin, Madison y Michael ocuparon la mesa contigua.

Después de un breve discurso la directora dio por comenzada la cena que apareció en cada una de las mesas.

Al terminar de cenar comenzó la música y las mesas se apartaron dejando un espacio para el baile. La directora McGonagall pidió que todos se dirigieran al centro del comedor y en ese momento todos los chicos se vieron vestidos como Leprechauns y las chicas como Hadas

— ¡Vaya¿No se supone que no había que venir disfrazado? – se quejó Ron.

— ¡Y decíais que a McGonagall le faltaba experiencia! – dijo Hermione alegremente.

— Yo creo que es un hechizo genial – calificó Gabrielle.

— Lo dices porque a vosotras os queda estupendo el disfraz de Hada pero ¿miradnos a los chicos¡Estamos ridículos! – se lamentó Ron.

— Yo no pienso que os veáis ridículos – dijo Gabrielle mirando a Ron de arriba abajo. – Yo te veo muy guapo…

— ¿De verdad no me engañas? – preguntó Ron inocentemente.

— ¿Vamos a bailar? – sugirió Gabrielle a Ron llevándolo al centro de la estancia donde algunas parejas ya estaban bailando.

— El amor afecta seriamente a la vista – afirmó Harry mirando a Hermione.

— Pues yo creo que estás muy interesante con ese disfraz – contestó Hermione – lo único que me llama la atención son las orejas.

Harry se las tocó inmediatamente y notó que estaban alargadas.

Después de bailar un rato, Harry y Hermione decidieron salir a refrescarse a los jardines.

— La fiesta está resultando muy entretenida – comentó Hermione mirando hacia el lago.

— No sé que me ha parecido más gracioso ¡si ver a Ron pendiente de Gabrielle en todo momento o la mirada de miedo de Michael buscando a la profesora McKinley! – dijo Harry. - ¡Mira¿No es Remus aquel que pasea cerca del sauce boxeador¡Y va con Celine!... ¿Ves como no son imaginaciones mías?

­­­­­­— Harry, yo nunca he dudado de lo que has visto. De lo que dudo es de la interpretación que haces…

— Hermione, no ves que se llevan demasiado bien.

— Entonces ¡cualquiera diría que entre nosotros hay algo!

— Nosotros somos amigos trabajando juntos, nada más…

— Harry, ellos son amigos trabajando juntos. Observa, no hacen nada sospechoso de que haya algo más entre ellos.

— Quizás tengas razón…


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. Subo el capítulo un día antes de lo habitual pues mañana viernes tengo planes que incluyen cena y fiesta nocturna que no sé hasta que hora durará y antes de que se me vaya a pasar, prefiero subirlo con antelación.

Un beso muy grande para todos: Yedra

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Hermione esperaba pacientemente a que Harry llegara a la biblioteca. No tardaría en llegar del entreno de Quidditch. Había aprovechado para hablar con la señora Pince. Si su madre había entablado una amistad importante con ella por algo sería. Empezaba a ver que detrás de esa mujer tan cascarrabias, maniática del orden y el cuidado de los libros había una persona muy entrañable.

Sabía mucho de libros mágicos pero lo que no se podría haber imaginado era que supiese tanto sobre libros muggle.

Decidió ir a sentarse a su lugar de siempre y comenzó a trabajar.

No tardó mucho en llegar Harry que, cosa extraña, iba acompañado de Ron.

— ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? – preguntó Harry mientras tomaba asiento.

— Estaba preparando unos horarios para cada uno- dijo alargándoles un pergamino a cada uno de los chicos.

— ¿Para qué hacía falta hacer un horario? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

— Debemos organizar nuestro tiempo. Mirad vuestros horarios, - pidió Hermione. – La próxima semana tenemos el primer partido de Quidditch, a la siguiente la reunión del ED¿por cierto, Ron, ya lo tienes todo listo?

— La duda ofende… - respondió de inmediato.

— Hay que adelantar todos los trabajos que podamos, - continuó Hermione – comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes de final de trimestre,…

— Tiempo, tiempo – interrumpió Ron levantando las manos y haciendo el gesto de tiempo muerto. – Veo que hay un error en mi horario.

— ¿Un error en tu horario? – se extrañó Harry.

— ¿Cuándo hay tiempo para socializarse? – dijo muy serio el pelirrojo.

— ¡No has tenido bastante hasta ahora! – exclamó Hermione.

— Las chicas son como las plantas, no basta con comprarlas, hay que regarlas, abonarlas y mimarlas de lo contrario el esfuerzo inicial no sirve de nada.

— ¡Pero si son ellas las que te persiguen! – observó Harry.

— No es cierto, necesito tiempo para Gabrielle, - dijo Ron bajando la voz. – ella no es como las demás.

— Precisamente, ella es como de la familia y no creas que te dejaré que le hagas daño… - le advirtió Harry seriamente. – Tú cuidas a tu hermana y yo cuidaré a Gabrielle.

— ¿Y tú eres mi amigo…? – dijo Ron con expresión de incredulidad. – Además, por si no lo habéis notado aquí el único que está dedicándose al ED soy yo. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros?

— Te hemos dejado la primera sesión para que después tengas tiempo de estudiar y que no te agobies con la sobre carga de trabajo – se justificó Hermione.

Esa semana dedicaron más tiempo de lo habitual a entrenar. Harry había decidido que los entrenos no debían ser únicamente físicos sobre las escobas sino más completos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de los libros que había adquirido se preparó a conciencia los entrenamientos.

Convocó un entrenamiento un día en el que Slytherin tenía el campo de Quidditch. Como era de esperar tanto sus jugadores como los contrarios se imaginaron que su intención era conseguir información para el partido que los enfrentaría ese fin de semana. Pero nada más lejos de sus intenciones, les hizo seguirle hacia el lago y comenzó con su explicación.

— Creo que este partido va a ser bastante sencillo. El equipo de Slytherin es bastante débil a comparación con los cursos anteriores. No obstante no podemos confiarnos. No están acostumbrados a jugar juntos, les faltan horas de entrenamiento y eso vamos a aprovecharlo nosotros. Nos tomaremos en serio el encuentro y lo utilizaremos como un entrenamiento previo a los próximos dos partidos que serán bastante más complicados.

— ¿Para contarnos esto nos haces venir aquí fuera¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho en la Sala Común! – se quejó Ron.

— Hoy vamos a hacer un entreno físico propiamente dicho – lo miraron sin comprender. – No os voy a pedir nada que yo mismo no haga así que ¡seguidme!

Ese día pensaron que a Harry le pasaba algo en la cabeza. Les tocó correr sin tener ninguna razón para hacerlo. Hicieron unos extraños ejercicios a los que Harry llamaba abdominales que parecían salidos de un manual de torturas. Para terminar jugaron a perseguirse y se dieron cuenta que, a pesar de todo, se lo estaban pasado muy bien.

Harry les propuso repetir ese tipo de entrenamiento cada semana. Su equipo estaría bien preparado físicamente.

A la mañana siguiente los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se sentían extraños, les dolía todo el cuerpo y más aun cuando se reían.

El sábado, día en el que se enfrentaban a Slytherin, ya no tenían agujetas y salieron al campo concentrados en las indicaciones que les había hecho su capitán antes de salir.

Desde las gradas, los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw veían claramente la inferioridad del equipo de las serpientes y prefirieron no animar a sus futuros oponentes. Las únicas excepciones eran Luna Lovegood, que siempre animaba a Gryffindor, y ese año con mayor razón dada su relación con Neville y el club de fans de Ron que vitoreaban como locas cada intervención del guardián de Gryffindor.

Sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch Harry observaba la evolución del juego comprobando que siguieran las jugadas establecidas pero vigilando al jovencísimo buscador de Slytherin que se veía bastante perdido.

Harry sentía lástima por el inexperto equipo de Slytherin. Ni siquiera tenían las malvadas intenciones de utilizar el juego sucio que era lo habitual en sus antecesores. Incluso se permitió la licencia de corregir al pequeño buscador que se extrañó de la buena voluntad del Gryffindor.

Lupin y McKinley seguían el partido desde la grada de Gryffindor y eran observados por la profesora McGonagall que les miraba con envidia animar al equipo de Gryffindor. En su papel de directora de Hogwarts no era correcto que se decantara por animar a un equipo en especial aunque fuese el de la casa que durante tantos años había dirigido.

Harry avistó la snitch cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuff y no se lo pensó dos veces. Tomó velocidad y se dirigió hacia ella sin perderla de vista. Iba derecho hacia el club de fans de Ron que cantaban canciones en honor de su ídolo y que al darse cuenta de la dirección que llevaba Harry empezaron a gritar como histéricas. Intentaron evitar la posible colisión con el buscador de Gryffindor pero con la grada llena de alumnos y la escasez de tiempo les fue imposible. Cada instante se le veía estar más cerca. Harry atrapó la escurridiza bolita dorada a escasos metros de las gritonas Hufflepuff y giró verticalmente hacia el cielo provocando un suspiro de alivio en todo el estadio.

Poco tiempo después el equipo en pleno aterrizó en el centro del campo donde llegaron sus incondicionales a felicitarlos.

Hermione, Gabrielle, Neville y Luna bajaron a celebrar la victoria con sus amigos.

Harry sintió que alguien llamaba su atención tocándole el hombro desde detrás y vio a Remus con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

— Nunca pensé que podría sentirme tan orgulloso de mis alumnos. Ahora comprendo porque Minerva me advirtió que esto me pasaría – le dijo Remus.

Celine estaba felicitando a su hija son un efusivo abrazo del que ella intentaba librarse sin conseguirlo. Cuando por fin la liberó fue hacia Harry al que también abrazó. La sensación era bastante agradable, no entendía porque Madison quería evitarlo.

— Ahora me doy cuenta que Madison tenía razón, vuelas muy bien. El último giro ha sido estupendo – alabó Celine. – Creo que algún día podríamos salir y hacer una escapadita…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX 

No había nada mejor después de un partido de Quidditch que recobrar fuerzas con una buena cena. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba cenando y comentando alegremente la victoria sobre Slytherin.

— ¡Por Harry, nuestro capitán! – brindaba Jimmy Peakes, el golpeador.

— ¡Por Harry! – contestó un coro de gryffindors.

— Harry no pareces muy feliz de haber ganado – observó Ron sirviéndose un poco de ensalada. – Yo creo que hemos jugado muy bien…

— No digo que no hayamos jugado bien, pero contra un equipo inexperto como es el de Slytherin este año debemos centrarnos en mejorar. Tanto Hufflepuff como Ravenclaw son rivales a tener en cuenta y no tienen ni punto de comparación con los Slytherin – comentó Harry. – Deberemos entrenar mucho más duramente si de verdad queremos ganar.

— Siempre nos ha acompañado la suerte – intervino Ginny – no tiene porque ser diferente este año.

— No debemos confiar en la suerte únicamente – dijo Harry. – Tendremos que observar muy bien a nuestros futuros contrincantes para plantear muy bien la estrategia a seguir.

— El día 29 de este mes será el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw – informó Hermione. – 21 días hasta poder verlos enfrentarse. Seguramente el que salga vencedor será nuestro más directo rival.

— Nosotras vamos subiendo a la Torre Gryffindor. No tardéis – dijo Gabrielle mientras se levantaban – la celebración no sería completa si no están todos los jugadores.

Ron sonrió¿ese comentario sería por él? No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— Chicos, voy subiendo ¿vale? – les dijo a sus amigos y siguió a las tres chicas con prisa por alcanzarlas.

— Parece que le está pegando fuerte… se ha dejado parte de la cena… - comentó Harry. – Hermione¿Ya has decidido qué hacer con lo de la caja?

— No he tenido ocasión de pensar el ello – contestó la chica sin darle importancia.

— No me intentes engañar, - le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

— Creo que eso puede esperar. Tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos – dijo ella manteniéndole la mirada.

Harry no había conseguido leer nada en su mente, era buena.

— Tenemos tiempo para todo, sólo hay que organizarse – dijo Harry. – Estas vacaciones de navidad nos quedaremos en Hogwarts y tendremos la biblioteca para nosotros solos.

— Podremos adelantar bastante.

— Venga, vámonos para arriba nos estarán esperando para la celebración – dijo Harry.

Cuando pasaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, encontraron a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor celebrando la victoria. Afortunadamente la mañana del domingo no tenían que madrugar. Harry buscó con la mirada a Ron y lo encontró con cara de pocos amigos cerca de la chimenea con un vaso casi vacío de un líquido que se le hizo algo sospechoso a Harry. Se acercó a Ron para ver que le ocurría.

— Ron¿qué haces apartado de la fiesta? – se interesó Harry.

— No tengo ganas de celebrar – dijo haciendo una seña hacia el lado contrario.

Harry vio a Dean Thomas hablando con Gabrielle a una distancia más que comprometida. Gabrielle no parecía nada inquieta sino más bien encantada de la conversación del cazador.

— Me voy a dormir – dijo Ron escuetamente dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Hermione se acercó a Harry.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?

Como única respuesta Harry miró hacia donde estaban Gabrielle y Dean, Hermione lo comprendió. Ron estaría hundido.

— Harry yo creo que deberías ir a hablar con él – sugirió Hermione. – Necesitará que su mejor amigo le suba el ánimo.

— Voy a hablar con él, ahora bajo.

Harry subió las escaleras con parsimonia. ¿Cómo le haría para ayudar a Ron? Él no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos. Tal vez con la compañía fuera suficiente.

— Ron ¿quieres que hablemos? – preguntó Harry.

— Te estás perdiendo la celebración.

— ¿Para que quiero celebrar, si mi mejor amigo necesita desahogarse? – dijo Harry.

— ¡Tú si que eres un amigo! – lanzándose a los brazos de Harry.

— La verdad es que no creo que pueda serte de gran ayuda… - dijo Harry un poco sofocado – ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia…

— Harry – comenzó Ron sentándose en su cama - ¿tú crees que ella se fija en mi?

— Yo creo que este curso eres el centro de atención de muchas chicas…

— Pero ¿Gabrielle se fija en mí?

— Yo pienso que no le eres indiferente – valoró Harry. – Además tienes a tu favor que es amiga de tu hermana y parte de tu familia.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, ten paciencia y dale tiempo.

— Gracias, ya estoy más tranquilo.

El gran día de Ron había llegado. Lo que en un primer momento le había dado tanto en que pensar parecía que ya no era tan complicado. Tendría que aceptar que la insistencia de Harry y Hermione por que preparase la clase hasta el último detalle había dado sus frutos. Tenía tan claro todo lo que debía hacer y decir que se sentía totalmente preparado para enfrentar la situación.

Solamente había una cosa que le intranquilizaba: Gabrielle.

Todos los miembros del ED se hallaban preparados en la Sala de Menesteres para comenzar la primera clase. Ron estaba situado frente al resto de sus compañeros, incluso Harry y Hermione le miraban expectantes.

— Hoy trabajaremos Estrategias de Defensa Avanzada. Lo más importante no es sólo el conseguir efectuar el hechizo defensivo sino pensar que trabajaremos unas estrategias de trabajo en equipos por parejas en las que cada uno ayudará a su compañero – nunca había hablado tanto frente a un grupo de personas que le escucharan con tanta atención y eso lejos de ponerle nervioso le animó. – Podéis poneros por parejas. Intentad que sea con alguien de vuestra confianza. Iremos cambiando si es necesario hasta conseguir parejas equilibradas y que se compenetren entre ellos.

Observó como hacían las parejas. Luna se puso con Neville, que suerte tenían, los envidiaba. Harry y Hermione, Ginny y Colin, Madison y Gabrielle, pero cuando iba a continuar recorriendo las parejas vio acercarse a Dean y Seamus que rompieron la pareja de Gabrielle y Madison. Sintió que se le iba la inspiración. No podía permitir que eso afectara a su explicación. Debía dejar de lado los sentimientos, como hacía Harry.

La primera parte de la reunión practicaron hechizos defensivos uno contra uno. Durante la segunda parte lo hicieron dos contra dos mientras un miembro de la pareja se encargaba de defender a su compañero mediante hechizos de protección el otro atacaba.

Ron se paseaba por la sala dándoles consejos de estrategia y enseñaba algunos hechizos defensivos si veía que les hacía falta.

Harry y Hermione estaban dando un espectáculo. El resto de los miembros del ED dejaron de practicar para ver como conseguían evitar todos los ataques de Dean Thomas. En realidad la única que hacía hechizos era Hermione que era la encargada de la defensa. Cuando Harry vio la cara de satisfacción de Ron al ver que Dean no podía con ellos decidió hacer feliz a su amigo.

— Expelliarmus – dijo Harry con lo que Dean perdió su varita y chocó contra el suelo.

— Rictusempra – dijo Gabrielle defendiendo a su compañero.

— Protego – Hermione detuvo el hechizo de Gabrielle.

— ¿Aceptáis que sea un dos contra cuatro? – propuso Ron.

— ¡Vale! – contestaron Harry y Hermione mirándose el uno a la otra.

Terry Boot y Michael Corner se unieron a Dean y Gabrielle pero por más que lo intentaron no consiguieron ganarles. Harry y Hermione parecían invencibles.

Ya iban desalojando la Sala de los Menesteres y Gabrielle esperó el momento adecuado para hablar con Ron.

— Ron, quería decirte que tu clase ha sido estupenda – le alabó Gabrielle.

Ron sonrió feliz. Parecía que Harry tenía razón y sí se había fijado en él.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Un beso: Yedra

CAPÍTULO XX 

Al terminar la primera clase de DCAO de la semana siguiente, Remus le pidió a Harry que se quedara un momento.

— Ya falta muy poca para terminar el trimestre y estuvimos hablando con los Weasley sobre las vacaciones de navidad…

— ¿Has estado con ellos?

— Sí, Tonks y yo fuimos a cenar con ellos y, como te decía…

— Entonces ¿tu relación con Tonks marcha bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar Harry.

— Pues claro que sí. La duda ofende ¿sabes?

— Perdona, continúa…

— Comentamos que lo mejor sería que fueseis todos a pasar las vacaciones a la madriguera…

— Pero si nosotros ya habíamos decidido que las pasaríamos aquí en Hogwarts – interrumpió Harry. – Queríamos adelantar los trabajos, y buscar…

— Harry, lo siento pero debes de darte cuenta que no estáis solos y que formáis parte de una familia y las decisiones se deben de tomar según las necesidades de todos. En la madriguera siempre lo pasamos bien…

— ¿Tonks y tú también estaréis allí?

— Sí, -contestó Remus – ya conoces a Molly, cuando ella se empeña en algo no para hasta que lo consigue.

Harry fue a buscar a sus amigos, necesitaba contarles las noticias que le había comunicado Remus. Deberían cambiar su idea para las vacaciones.

— Tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes para las vacaciones de navidad informó Harry.

— ¿Por que lo dices? – preguntó Ron.

— Remus ha hablado con tus padres y han decidido que pasemos, todos, las vacaciones de navidad en la Madriguera.

— Es un inconveniente – intervino Hermione – pero no es un problema muy grande. Además las navidades con tus hermanos suelen ser muy entretenidas.

Ron y Harry la miraron extrañados¿qué interés tenía en sus hermanos?

— Ahora que lo pienso de esta forma podríamos enterarnos de lo que pasa en realidad en el mundo mágico – dijo Harry. – Ya veis que en el Profeta la información brilla por su ausencia…

— Ron, recuerda que hoy tenemos ronda de prefectos, - le recordó Hermione – no te hagas el despistado que hoy no pienso taparte.

— Tranquila, te esperaré en la Sala Común a las diez en punto.

Eran las nueve y media y Hermione y Harry conversaban tranquilamente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

— Harry, debes esforzarte más en cerrar tu mente – le decía la castaña.

— Es que tú eres demasiado buena.

— Mira no me vengas con excusas – atajó con severidad – cuando necesites utilizarla no podrás decirle a Voldemort o a Snape que no tienen permiso para leerte la mente.

— Sé que lo haces con la mejor de las intenciones pero no sé como hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por engañarme?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con engañarte? – preguntó Harry.

— Sí, hazme creer que piensas una cosa diferente a lo que es en realidad. ¡Como cuando te engañé en la clase de Slughorn!

— Si lo piensas fríamente la verdad es que no me engañaste – le recordó Harry. – Me diste una estupenda respuesta. Ahora hablarán de mí en algunos libros sin ser por estar relacionado con Ryddle.

— Por fin llega Ron, - dijo Hermione cambiando de tema. No le hacía gracia que hubiese salido tan bien parado con la pluma de hipogrifo – ya pensaba que volvería a hacer la ronda yo sola.

— Ya tenéis preparada la próxima reunión del ED – atajó Ron el comentario de Hermione.

— Aún no habíamos hablado de eso – comentó Hermione – Harry¿qué te parece si la dedicamos a ampliar lo que explicó Ron pero haciendo hincapié en que los hechizos deben ser todos no verbales?

— Me parece muy bien, el uso de hechizos no verbales es fundamental para que los contrarios no sepan como reaccionar.

— Ves ahora la importancia de la Oclumancia – observó Hermione – así nunca sabrán que es lo que pretendes.

— Sí, Hermione. ¿No teníais que hacer una ronda? – soltó Harry con una sonrisita. Así Hermione no le seguiría recordando lo mismo aunque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón y lo hacía por su bien.

Ya llevaban recorriendo los pasillos unos veinte minutos y no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera la señora Norris ni Filch habían aparecido.

— Al principio esto de ser prefecto tenía su encanto – comentaba Ron a Hermione – pero ahora me alegra que este sea nuestro último curso.

— Y yo que pensaba que el ser prefecto te servía para conocer chicas…

— No me dirás que te molesta¿verdad? – le preguntó Ron.

— ¡Para nada! – contestó Hermione de inmediato, – si es lo que tú quieres hacer es cosa tuya.

Ya estaban terminando su ronda y se encontraban cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando oyeron un ruido cercano. Se acercaron y Ron perdió el uso de la palabra. No podía creer lo que veía, Gabrielle y Dean Thomas besándose. Ron no entendía a esa chica tan pronto parecía que tenía esperanzas con ella como se la encontraba con otro que no era él.

La que sí reaccionó fue Hermione que les llamó la atención y los mandó a la Sala Común y les advirtió que lo nombraría en el informe que tenía que entregar al profesor Lupin como jefe de Gryffindor.

— Gracias, Hermione. No sé que me ha pasado. No podía ni moverme…

— No pasa nada, Ron. Simplemente cumplía con mi obligación.

— Es que… no sé que me pasa…

— Mira, Ron, lo que te pasa es que te llama la atención Gabrielle.

— ¿Y por qué tiene que ser ella? – se quejó Ron.

— Desde las vacaciones te habías fijado en ella, pero yo creo que como no es de las que te van detrás te has empeñado...

— Pues si que debo ser tonto.

— No, no es que seas tonto, es la naturaleza.

— Y tú ¿qué crees que debo hacer? – le preguntó Ron.

— Si yo fuera tú, no le haría caso o le haría pensar que no me interesa – dijo Hermione, ya sabía que podría arrepentirse más tarde por darle ese consejo en contra de sus ideas. – Si a ella le interesas de verdad será ella misma la que te busque.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Ella está haciendo lo mismo que tú haces,… ir con el chico que se le pone a tiro…

— Pero ¡cómo puede hacerlo si es una chica!

— Ron, perdóname que te lo recuerde pero las chicas somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, no somos diferentes a los chicos ¿sabes?

— Perdóname, pero hay veces que no recuerdo que tú eres una chica.


	21. Chapter 21

Simplemente justificar que ayer era imposible subir el capítulo porque la pagina me decía que había un error. Pero hoy en un momentito ya lo pongo.

Un beso a todos: Yedra

CAPÍTULO XXI

Se notaba que el mes de diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El frío se hacía notar cada día más. El invierno estaba tan cerca…

Esa mañana, después de desayunar decidieron volver a la Torre Gryffindor. Nadie en sus cabales podría salir a ver el partido de Quidditch que enfrentaría a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff sin ir convenientemente abrigados.

— ¡Hermione, eres peor que mi madre! – se quejó Ron al sentirse acosado por la castaña que le colocaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Hermione lo calló haciendo un gesto hacia un lado de la Sala Común. Ron miró en esa dirección y vio que Gabrielle no perdía ni un detalle de lo que hacía él. Comprendió lo que hacía su amiga por ayudarle.

— Gracias, eres un encanto – le dijo Ron a Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

— Venga Ron, no seas empalagoso – despegándose del pelirrojo. – Harry si quieres ir a ver el partido haz el favor de cerrarte la chaqueta.

— ¡Qué haríamos sin ti! – dijo Harry subiéndose la cremallera.

Ron, Harry y Hermione salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor siendo observados de cerca por una mirada curiosa.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch y tomaron asiento en la grada de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron.

— Gracias Hermione –le dijo Harry a la chica.

— ¿De qué? – preguntó extrañada.

— Si no nos hubieses obligado a abrigarnos ahora estaríamos helados de frío.

— No volveré a decir que eres una pesada – aseguró Ron.

— El partido está a punto de empezar – observó Harry. – Quiero que hagamos un seguimiento de este partido. Ron tú tomarás notas sobre la defensa de ambos equipos.

— ¡Yo pensé que veníamos a divertirnos! – se quejó Ron.

—Si queremos estar bien preparados hay que fijarse bien en los contrincantes, así que ¡toma notas! Hermione tú fíjate en las intenciones de los golpeadores, yo estudiaré si usan algún tipo de jugadas establecidas.

— Jamás habría dicho que haría esto al ver un partido – comentó Ron.

— Pues lo mejor es que sigas así porque a ti también te están observando – le murmuró Hermione – mejor no te gires.

— Ya te dije yo que sí se había fijado en ti – le dijo Harry.

El partido estaba bastante reñido. Hufflepuff iba por delante aunque no es que se viera mucha diferencia entre los dos equipos. Tanta igualdad estaba alargando el partido.

— Los buscadores podrían espabilar y ver la snitch de una vez – se quejó Hermione. –Tengo la espalda congelada.

— Verás como ahora te sientes mejor – le dijo Ron frotándole la espalda con la mano. – ¿A que así entras en calor?

— Sí, pero no pares todavía. Un poquito más a la izquierda… – le dijo ella girándose a mirarlo.

— Te puedo poner mi bufanda…

— Creo que no hará falta – dijo Harry avisándoles – mirad sobre el campo de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Qué hay? – preguntó Ron.

— Lo que brilla… es la snitch. El buscador de Ravenclaw la acaba de ver. Y el de Hufflepuff ha reaccionado al ver al otro ir en su busca… Mirad, Ravenclaw ha ganado el partido.

— Hay veces que pienso que tus gafas son las que hacen que veas tan pronto la snitch – observó Ron.

— Lo tienes fácil. ¡Ponte gafas!

— Ni hablar, perdería mi encanto…

— Pues yo opino que Harry se ve muy atractivo y lleva gafas… Vámonos al castillo, necesito tomar algo caliente para entrar en calor.

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw estaban eufóricos. Sabían que habían obtenido una gran victoria contra Hufflepuff. La suerte había estado de su parte pues el encuentro había sido muy igualado.

­— Ron, deberías ir a animar a tus amigas de Hufflepuff. Se las ve muy desanimadas – sugirió Hermione.

— Ahora os alcanzo en la mesa de Gryffindor. No os vayáis a acabar la comida…

— Hermione, me extraña que le des ese tipo de consejos a Ron – dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa.

— Tú no eres su único amigo. Esta semana cuando hacíamos la ronda pillamos a Dean y Gabrielle en una actitud bastante cariñosa… - le explicó Hermione – y me dio tanta pena ver a Ron tan afectado que he decidido ayudarle a sobreponerse.

— Ahora comprendo… por eso tu preocupación por el frío – recordó Harry – y la cara de Gabrielle durante el partido…

— ¿Ella estaba pendiente de Ron?

— Pues claro. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? – preguntó Harry incrédulo.

— ¡Cómo querías que me estuviese girando a mirarla! Se habría notado demasiado.

— Esta tarde tenemos que practicar y comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes del trimestre – dijo Harry – ¿te va bien?

— Te miro y no te reconozco.

— Debo aprovechar bien mi tiempo…

— Ya estoy aquí – saludó Ron tomando asiento. – Pobres, están inconsolables. Tendré que aplicarme a fondo.

— Deberían ver que jugaron muy bien – dijo Harry sirviéndole un plato de sopa caliente a Hermione. – No siempre se puede ganar.

— Y ¿de qué hablabais en mi ausencia? – preguntó Ron pícaramente.

— Hablábamos de estudiar y preparar la reunión del ED – contestó Harry.

— Estudiar, estudiar… ¿no os cansáis de hacer siempre lo mismo?

— Mira, Ron. Te advierto que debes comenzar a estudiar tú también y si tus notas no son por lo menos aceptables, te aseguro que pasarás los próximos dos trimestres sin socializarte ni un momento– amenazó Hermione.

— Hermione, me asustas. Ese es un castigo cruel y despiadado –dijo Ron. – ¿No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?

Harry y Hermione practicaban Oclumancia en la biblioteca sin mucho éxito, la verdad, mientras esperaban que Ron llegara a estudiar con ellos.

— Harry debes concentrarte más.

— Te aseguro que lo intento.

— Debes poner más de tu parte…

— Hermione, me es imposible. Yo no estoy hecho para la Oclumancia …

— Harry, la diferencia entre lo posible y lo imposible está en la determinación de la persona.

— ¿Ehh?

— Cuando te des cuenta de lo importante que es que lo consigas, hallarás la forma de hacerlo.

— Venga, intentémoslo otra vez – dijo Harry.

Hermione y Harry se miraron a los ojos. Ella era la que tenía que entrar en su mente y él debía evitarlo. Le encantaba leer sus pensamientos. Era tan dulce… le faltaba una pizca de mala intención. Ni siquiera quería intentar engañarla, era como un libro abierto.

Harry conocía tan bien esos ojos castaños. Se sentía en paz mirándolos. Confiaba en ella plenamente… estaba perdido en ellos… la notaba en su mente. Intentó cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas…

— ¡Ehem¡Parejita! – interrumpió Ron al verlos mirándose embobados – ¿se puede saber que hacéis?

— Nada en especial – contestó Harry haciéndose el despistado.

— Es un juego muggle. Nos miramos y pierde el primero que se ríe.

— Si que me extraña – dijo Ron incrédulo. – No le veo la utilidad.

— Es simplemente un método de relajación – justificó Hermione sin conseguir convencer demasiado al pelirrojo.

Aprovecharon para estudiar hasta la hora de la cena. Esa semana estaría llena de exámenes y comenzarían a ponerles el trabajo para las vacaciones de navidad y además el siguiente sábado tenían la última reunión del ED del año 97.

— Tendremos que hacer una lista con el material que necesitaremos para trabajar estas vacaciones en la madriguera – dijo Hermione.

— Hermione, las navidades en la madriguera están hechas para preparar los adornos, hacer batallas de nieve, abrir los regalos, - enumeró Ron con nostalgia.

— Ronald Weasley, eso dependerá de tus notas – le recordó Hermione.

Las distintas pruebas que habían hecho les habían salido bastante bien, sobretodo a Ron que nunca había estudiado tanto.

El sábado 13 celebraron la reunión del ED del mes de diciembre. Ron estaba muy tranquilo pues estaba convencido de que asistiría a la reunión como un miembro más del grupo. Se moría de ganas porque llegara el final de la reunión y enfrentarse a Dean Thomas.

Comenzaron la reunión a la hora convenida.

— Hoy continuaremos con los hechizos defensivos que vimos en la reunión anterior. Pero con la diferencia de que deberán ser no verbales – informó Harry.

— Los únicos que pueden hacer algún hechizo verbal serán los alumnos que pertenecen a cursos inferiores a quinto – dijo Hermione.

— No intentéis engañarnos como soléis hacer en las clases, aquí a quién engañáis es a vosotros mismos – les recordó Harry.

Comenzaron a practicar como la vez anterior y cuando iban a empezar en el dos contra dos Harry los reunió en el centro de la Sala:

— Ahora vamos con el entrenamiento en equipo. Recordad que lo más importante es el trabajo en grupo, preocuparse del compañero tanto como de uno mismo – dijo Hermione.

— Y ahora, si vemos a alguien hacer hechizos verbales deberemos intervenir para intentar evitarlo – advirtió Harry.

Luna y Neville practicaban contra Seamus y Dean, por más que Ron intentó enfrentarse a Dean Thomas no lo consiguió. Los dos equipos estaban muy igualados y cuando Ginny y Gabrielle se detuvieron a ver como lo hacían, Dean intentó hacerse notar ante Gabrielle ganándoles a Luna y Neville pero se dejó llevar y lo hizo intentando utilizar un hechizo verbal. Inmediatamente recibió un hechizo que le pegó la lengua al paladar impidiéndole hacer más hechizos verbales.

El resto de los allí presentes se quedaron asombrados por la rapidez con que había salido el hechizo de la varita de Hermione. ¡Casi no habían tenido tiempo ni de oír el hechizo que había intentado pronunciar!

Ya comenzaban a salir de la sala cuando Dean se acercó a Hermione.

— Hermione, quería disculparme, no sé como se me pudo escapar el intentar hacer un hechizo verbal – se disculpó el chico.- Te aseguro que intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir. Por cierto, tu hechizo ha sido una pasada.

— Gracias por el cumplido – dijo sonriendo. Mentía bastante bien este chico, no se le escapó el hechizo ni le había parecido buena idea lo que ella había hecho, ventajas de usar la Legeremancia…

Ya sólo quedaban Harry, Ron y Hermione en la Sala de los Menesteres.

— Hermione¡quiero aprender a ser tan rápido como tú! – le dijo Ron.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Harry.

— No lo sé – contestó mirándolo. – Simplemente vi en sus ojos la intención de transgredir la regla de hoy.

— Recuérdame que no te prometa nada Hermione, porqué si no lo llego a cumplir ¡no quiero ni saber lo que me puedes hacer! – pidió Ron.

— Te recuerdo que tienes que sacar buenas notas y el castigo ya sabes cual será si no lo consigues.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII  
**

Acababan de salir de su clase de pociones con Slughorn. Habían tenido que realizar la poción Pimentónica a petición de la señora Pomfrey que en previsión al invierno y las consiguientes gripes y resfriados necesitaba tener surtida la enfermería, pero no todas habían salido del todo bien.

— Ron si no prestas atención a las explicaciones no conseguirás hacer las pociones correctamente – explicó Hermione.

— Te aseguro que yo atendía – contestó Ron obstinado.

— Pues yo creo que atendías más al ruido de tus tripas… - comenzó Harry.

— Qué quieres que haga si paso hambre – se justificó Ron. – Estoy creciendo¿sabes?

— No te preocupes que ya vamos a comer.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi lleno. Los alumnos se oían alegres, la decoración navideña afectaba al carácter de los alumnos. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron junto a Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison.

— ¿Cómo es que llegáis tarde? – preguntó Madison. – Os habéis perdido el cambio del decorado del comedor, ha sido increíble.

— Estábamos en clase de pociones preparando Poción Pimentónica para Madame Pomfrey – informó Hermione.

— ¿Y se fía de un grupo de alumnos para abastecer la farmacia? – se sobresaltó Ginny. – ¡Espero no ponerme enferma!

— ¡Qué simpática la niña! – dijo Ron haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. – Creo que ha sido mala idea sentarnos aquí. Es obvio que aun no han madurado…

— Ron, me pasas el pan, por favor – pidió Hermione para evitar que continuaran discutiendo.

En ese momento Remus se paseaba en dirección hacia ellos.

— Me alegra veros a los seis juntos – comenzó – quiero veros a todos en mi despacho a las seis ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Harry. Había notado intranquilidad en la mirada de su profesor.

— Después lo hablaremos – contestó marchándose hacia la mesa de profesores.

— ¿De qué querrá hablarnos¿Y a los seis? – dijo Hermione pensativa.

Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor pudieron apreciar que todo el colegio estaba ya decorado con guirnaldas, campanas, acebo y ¡muérdago!

Ron no se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido debajo de un ramito de muérdago flotante cuando de la nada salió Gracy Lu Freebush y le plantó un beso de tornillo.

— Ron, esto se lo contaré a Mamá – amenazó Ginny a su hermano.

Cuando pudo soltarse de la impetuosa Hufflepuff Ron miró a su hermana y tranquilo le contestó:

— Cuéntale lo que quieras, - comentó calmado - yo también puedo contarle cosas que hacéis aquí en Hogwarts...

Ginny lo miró extrañada. ¿Ese era su hermano? Normalmente se habría enfurecido y puesto rojo de la vergüenza, pero en vez de eso la había amenazado. Y eso que no temía realmente a su madre, pues ella era su ojito derecho, pero… ¿sus hermanos? Ellos si que podían resultar un problema. Y ¿de que se habría enterado?

Ginny y sus amigas se marcharon dejando a Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y se puede saber que información privilegiada tienes? – curioseó Harry.

— Si quieres que te diga la verdad¡era un farol! – dijo Ron riendo. – He oído algunas conversaciones sobre mi hermana pero no me consta nada.

Llegar hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor fue una empresa bastante complicada pues las fans de Ron aparecían por cualquier pasillo. Los ramitos de muérdago flotaban libremente por los pasillos y nunca se sabía por dónde los podían encontrar.

— ¡Cuidado, Ron! – avisó Hermione a su amigo.

Dos chicas de Ravenclaw se acercaban a Ron con malvadas intenciones. La primera consiguió su objetivo

— ¡Pues yo no perderé la apuesta! – dijo la segunda mirando peligrosamente a Harry.

Harry no tenía tiempo de sacar su varita para petrificar a la desquiciada apostante… debía evitarla a toda costa… una idea pasó por su cabeza… era una locura… ¡una gran excusa! Tomó a Hermione del brazo y la acercó a él hasta sentir sus labios tocarse…

Hermione no pudo o no supo reaccionar. Sin saber cómo se encontró en los brazos de Harry y sus labios aprisionados por los de él. Tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo… ¿la navidad le estaba afectando?...

¿Una gran excusa? Pero ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hacerlo? Quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante. ¡Qué haría o qué le diría cuando por ¿desgracia? se separaran! Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto locos. ¡Qué no lo pillara con los ojos abiertos o estaba perdido!

Ni ellos mismos supieron cuanto duró su beso. Cuando se separaron estaban los dos sofocados. Las locas de Ravenclaw habían desaparecido. Ron saltaba alegremente a su alrededor diciendo:

— ¡Lo sabía¡lo sabía!

— ¿Ya pasó el peligro? – preguntó Hermione intentando que su corazón se tranquilizase.

— No vais a engañarme¡sé que entre vosotros hay algo! – dijo Ron mirándolos alternativamente.

— Ron, esto es trabajo en equipo – explicó Hermione. – Debía defender a mi compañero en una situación de peligro. ¿Verdad Harry?

— Sí…, es trabajo en equipo – consiguió decir Harry aun sofocado.

— Podéis seguir fingiendo si queréis. Pero estad tranquilos, vuestro secreto permanecerá a salvo conmigo.

Harry y Hermione se rehuían la mirada y durante toda la tarde no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra.

A las cinco y media Ron ya no podía seguir hablando solo por más tiempo debido al mutismo de sus dos amigos.

— Podríamos ir yendo al despacho de Remus – propuso el pelirrojo.

— Sí, pero tendremos que buscar una ruta alternativa para evitar el muérdago y las locas de tus fans – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

Después de un gran rodeo, y de alguna carrera desenfrenada, llegaron al despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando oyeron unas voces que venían del interior del despacho:

— Remus, yo no pienso ir – decía una voz femenina – sabes que hay cosas que aún me afectan.

— Deberías intentar sobreponerte al pasado. Vive el presente. Yo también pensaba como tú y ahora me doy cuenta que perdí el tiempo miserablemente.

— Pero tus decisiones te afectaban nada más a ti. Las mías también le afectan a Madison.

— Ya eres mayorcita, si lo piensas con calma verás que es necesario que tú vengas también.

— No te aseguro nada, Remus.

Unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta y los tres se alejaron a prisa para evitar que les pillaran escuchando.

Celine salió del despacho y casi ni miró a los tres Gryffindor que hacían el disimulado.

— ¿También vienes a la reunión con Remus? – disimuló Harry.

Pero Celine se alejó sin contestar a la pregunta del chico.

Los tres entraron en tropel al despacho donde encontraron a Remus sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Remus levantó la mirada y vio las caras de sorpresa de los tres Gryffindor.

— Otra vez no… Harry, ni se te ocurra dudar de mi amor por Tonks – le advirtió el licántropo al muchacho.

— Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna duda al respecto – aseguró Harry.

Cuando se disponían a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado llegaron las tres chicas que faltaban.

— Muy bien, ya estáis todos aquí. Ginny, por favor, cierra la puerta y sentaros – pidió Remus haciendo aparecer las sillas necesarias.

Todos se miraron extrañados ¿qué querría decirles?…

— Ya sabéis que habíamos planeado pasar las vacaciones de navidad en la Madriguera pero…ha habido un cambio de planes de última hora.

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí en Hogwarts? – dijo Harry esperanzado.

— No, iremos todos a Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo que debamos saber? – preguntó Harry.

— A su debido tiempo os diremos lo que debáis saber…

— ¿Y mis padres también estarán allí? – preguntó Ginny.

— Sí – respondió el profesor escuetamente.

— Entonces es algo relacionado con la Orden – conjeturó Hermione.

— Cada cosa a su tiempo – le dijo Remus.

— ¿Y Gabriel y yo qué pintamos aquí? – preguntó Madison.

— Los padres de Gabrielle están en Francia y no pueden venir a buscarla y tú vienes con tu madre.

— ¡Mi madre también estará!

— Sí, ella también debe venir – contestó pensativo – viajaréis hasta allí por la red flu. Os quiero con vuestras cosas en el despacho de la directora a las 10 de la mañana cuando el resto de los alumnos vuelvan a Londres con el expreso de Hogwarts.

— ¿Tú vendrás con nosotros? – peguntó Harry.

— No, Celine y yo iremos con los alumnos en el tren y llegaremos a Grimmauld Place caminando – les explicó – solo está a veinte minutos de King's Cross. ¿Algo más qué preguntar?

Los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

— Pues id a vuestras habitaciones y preparad todo el equipaje que necesites.


	23. Chapter 23

Os dejo un capítulo más largo de lo normal. Algunas de vuestras dudas empezarán a disiparse.

Un beso: Yedra

CAPÍTULO XXIII

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, todos los alumnos comenzaban a desalojar sus habitaciones con sus equipajes para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en sus hogares. Las cuatro chicas ya estaban preparadas, solamente esperaban a Harry y Ron que aun no habían bajado de su habitación.

— Y ¿cómo es que tú también vienes con nosotros a pasar las vacaciones de navidad? – preguntó Gabrielle a Hermione con cierto tono molesto. – Creía que tenías una familia.

— Por supuesto que tengo una familia, pero, al igual que la tuya, están de viaje – le contestó Hermione. Parecía que a Gabrielle no le apetecía ir con Hermione.

— Pero mi hermana es la novia de Bill Weasley…

— Y a mi me ha invitado el dueño de la casa a la que vamos.

— ¿Qué os pasa Hermione? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

— Nada, que los celos son malos consejeros. ¡Vaya, por fin llegáis! – dijo mirando a los chicos que bajaban por la escalera de la zona de los varones.

— Ron que debe tener pesadillas y duerme mal por la noche y después por la mañana no hay quién lo despierte – explicó Harry.

— Ya están todos subiendo a los coches para ir a Hogsmeade a tomar el tren – informó Madison mirando a través de la ventana.

— Venga, vayamos al despacho de McGonagall – dijo Hermione.

Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison salieron por delante lo cual aprovechó Hermione para hablar con Ron.

— Creo que dejaré de ayudarte. Gabrielle está molesta conmigo ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad? – preguntó Ron con mirada soñadora.

Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Harry. No sabía como iba a reaccionar y se sentía un poco cortada.

Harry se sentía mal pues creía que Hermione estaba enfadada con él por haberla besado bajo el muérdago. Debería buscar un momento adecuado para aclarar las cosas con ella. No podía perder la amistad de su mejor amiga…

Llegaron los seis a la gárgola de entrada al despacho de dirección pero Harry creyó poco conveniente decir la contraseña. No todos los que estaban allí sabían que era conocedor de la misma…

Poco tiempo después la directora McGonagall llegó procedente de la puerta principal dónde había despedido a los alumnos. Se movía a una velocidad increíble para su edad. Saludó a sus alumnos y pronunció la contraseña. Todos subieron al despacho por la escalera de caracol y se acercaron a la chimenea.

— No viajaréis por polvos flu, hemos preparado un traslador pues creemos que será más seguro y además así podréis viajar todos juntos – se acercó a su mesa y cogió una lata de coca-cola light vacía. – Si os colocáis todos alrededor, por favor.

Los seis alumnos rodearon el objeto y a la señal de la directora alargaron la mano para tocarlo.

— Nos veremos en Grimmauld Place. Preparados, listos… ya.

Sin querer Harry puso su mano sobre la mano de Hermione y ambos sintieron un escalofrío. Pero no tuvieron ni tiempo de mirarse pues notaron que eran succionados…

Los seis aparecieron en la sala de Grimmauld Place. La señora Weasley los oyó llegar y fue a su encuentro:

— ¡Qué alegría que ya estéis aquí! – dijo abrazándolos y besándolos por turno.

— ¡Mamá que sólo hace un trimestre que no nos ves! – dijo Ginny evitando a su madre. – Ya no soy una niña pequeña…

— Espero que vengáis con ganas de pasarlo bien – empezó la señora Weasley. – Hay que habilitar el desván como habitación de las chicas. Así que podéis ir subiendo aprovechando que vuestro equipaje aun no ha llegado.

El desván estaba igual que la última vez que habían estado allí. Tendrían que apartar todas las cosas que habían quitado del resto de la casa y que Sirius o no había visto o había perdonado de la quema.

— Vamos a mover estas cajas y estos sacos hasta el otro lado del desván – propuso Harry.

— En este lado que quedará despejado podemos colocar las camas y allí el armario para que no se vean todos los trastos – opinó Ginny.

— ¿Hará falta utilizar doxicida? – preguntó Ron recordando la última limpieza.

— No creo que encontremos ningún tipo de bicho – comentó Harry – recordad que aquí estuvo Buckbeack y seguro que no se atreverían a volver…

— ¿Quién es Buckbeack? – preguntó Madison.

— Es un hipogrifo que ahora vive en el bosque prohibido en Hogwarts – explicó Ron. – Lo cuida Hagrid…

— Mirad aquí hay adornos navideños – dijo Ginny. – Los dejaré a un lado. Seguro que los utilizaremos para decorar la casa.

— Buena idea, si vemos algo que pueda servir lo podemos poner aparte – comentó Ron.

El desván había sufrido un gran cambio para bien. Más que un trastero parecía una habitación. El espacio había quedado separado en dos partes con unos armarios y ya sólo faltaba terminar de acomodar los trastos.

— ¡Aquí hay cosas realmente horribles! – comentó Gabrielle.

— Pues eso no es nada. Había unas cabezas de elfo que deban un miedo tremendo – comentó Ginny riendo.

— ¿Y a quién se le puede ocurrir poner algo así? – preguntó Gabrielle.

— A la familia de mi padrino – contestó Harry.

— ¿Estas fotografías no las quieres poner? – preguntó Gabrielle sacando unos marcos con fotografías y pasándoselos a los demás.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados mirando la reacción de Harry pero su atención se vio interrumpida por una expresión de sorpresa:

— ¡Qué hace aquí una fotografía de mi padre! – exclamó Madison.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Giraron mecánicamente hacia la chica que enseñaba un retrato de Sirius.

— ¡Ya os decía yo que había algo que me llamaba la atención en ella! – exclamó Harry. – ¡Sirius era mi padrino!

— ¡Háblame de él! – pidió Madison. – ¿Todos vosotros lo conocisteis?

Ahora todo se veía más claro. Tenía un cierto aire a Sirius y era lógico siendo su hija. Jamás había conocido a su padre y todos ellos, a excepción de Gabrielle lo habían conocido. ¡Podría tener información suya de primera mano!

— Que te puedo decir, era amigo de mis padres. Lo culparon de cosas que él no hizo y estuvo en Azkaban. Se escapó de allí y cuando por fin podían declararlo inocente… - Harry se había quedado sin aire – su prima Bellatrix le quitó la vida.

Los demás se quedaron mudos. Harry había evitado hablar de Sirius desde lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios y lo había resumido todo de forma tan seca…

— Discúlpame por haberte preguntado – dijo Madison. – Se nota que lo echas de menos…

— ¿Tú no lo notas a faltar? – preguntó Harry distraído.

— No se puede echar en falta a quién no has conocido nunca – explicó Madison. – Creo que nunca supo que yo existía…

— Seguro que si lo hubiese sabido habría hecho lo imposible por conocerte – aseguró Harry.

— Tenía una familia bastante singular – contó Ron – con lo de las cabezas de los elfos te puedes hacer una idea…

— No soportaba a su familia por que creían en la pureza de la sangre – continuó Ginny – y él perteneció a Gryffindor en vez de a Slytherin…

— Y se marchó de esta casa para ir a vivir con mi padre y su familia en las vacaciones.

— ¿Por qué no le enseñas el árbol genealógico, Harry? – propuso Hermione.

Todos bajaron a la sala donde estaba el tapiz que no se podía quitar.

Harry le mostró el lugar en el que debía estar Sirius.

— Lo quitaron porque se avergonzaban de él – le explicó a la chica.

— ¡Los que eran una vergüenza eran ellos! – dijo Madison mirando con atención el tapiz. - ¿Y los otros lugares borrados?

— Los miembros que no eran aceptados por no seguir con la pureza de la sangre: Alphard, hermano de su madre, el tío favorito de Sirius y Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks por haberse casado con un mago hijo de muggles…

— ¡Tonks¿Ella es prima de mi padre? – su rostro se iluminó. Tenía familia aparte de su madre. No había conocido a nadie más…

— ¿Ya habéis terminado de arreglar el desván? – les preguntó Molly Weasley entrando en la sala.

— Sí, mamá. Ya está todo arreglado – contestó Ginny.

— Ahora tendríamos que empezar a adornar la casa… - dijo la señora Weasley.

— Nosotros subimos a buscar algunos adornos que hay en el desván – informó Ron. – ¿Venís arriba? – preguntó mirando a Harry y Hermione.

Cuando los tres llegaron al desván y nadie les oía hablar…

— Que fuerte ¿no? – empezó Ron – Madison hija de Sirius.

— Me gustaría saber porque no se lo dijeron – se preguntó Harry. – Yo creo que a él le habría hecho mucha ilusión saber que tenía una hija.

— Las decisiones que se toman en determinados momentos de la vida no tienen una razón – explicó Hermione. – Y cuando pasa el tiempo ya no se puede volver atrás…

— Podemos intentar averiguar algo… - propuso Harry.

— Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es bajar los adornos – dijo Ron cogiendo una gran caja en brazos.

Como no veía por dónde iba, tropezó con otros objetos y cajas que estaban cerca, tirando todo el contenido de la caja por el suelo.

— Ron, podrías mirar por dónde caminas de vez en cuando – le regañó Hermione. – Ahora tendremos que volver a ordenar este lío.

— No tardaremos mucho – dijo Harry recogiendo una caja de música que con el golpe se había abierto – esta melodía es extraña, da sensación de cansancio – y la cerró de inmediato.

— ¿Lo ponemos todo dentro de este saco? – preguntó Ron – así aunque alguien se tropiece no se saldrán las cosas.

— Está bien, tú sujétalo bien abierto y nosotros metemos todo lo que está por el suelo – aceptó Harry.

Ya habían metido lo más grande cuando Harry se quedó paralizado mirando un objeto que había recogido Hermione. Cuando ella se disponía a ponerlo en el saco él la detuvo y lo tomó de su mano con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry lo miraba con atención dándole la vuelta hasta ver una pequeña serpiente…

— ¡Mirad! – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡es el guardapelo de Slytherin!

— ¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó Ron.

— No tengo ni idea… - murmuró Harry.

— A menos que R.A.B. tuviese algo que ver… - pensó Hermione en voz alta.

— En el tapiz puede estar la respuesta – dijo Harry metiendo el guardapelo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. – Bajemos los adornos y que no sospeche nadie lo que estamos intentando averiguar.

Bajaron con los adornos y los dejaron en medio de la sala. Cuando Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison estaban entretenidas decorando la casa aprovecharon para acercarse al tapiz.

— Debemos mirar por la parte de los que pudieron coincidir con Voldemort – dijo Hermione.

— Mirad, Regulus Arcturus Black – observó Harry. – Sirius me contó que había sido mortífago pero que quiso dejar de serlo y un mortífago lo mató por orden de Voldemort.

— Podría ser que Voldemort lo descubriera intentando destruir sus Horcruxes – dijo Ron.

— Lo cual quiere decir que es posible que conociera algún otro Horcrux – continuó Harry nervioso – y ¡puede haber alguna información aquí en esta misma casa!

— Ya tenemos algo interesante que hacer durante estos días… - dijo Hermione.

— ¿Qué opináis de la decoración? – preguntó Ginny interrumpiéndolos.

— Está muy bien hermanita – contestó Ron llevándosela hacia el centro de la sala y alejándola del tapiz.

En ese momento alguien había golpeado la aldaba con forma de serpiente retorcida que había en la puerta negra de la entrada. El ruido resonó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. La señora Weasley pasó por la sala:

— Ya voy yo a ver quién ha llegado.

Las voces de Remus y Celine se dejaron oír acercándose.

— El viaje en el Hogwarts Express me ha traído tantos recuerdos… - decía Celine.

— Hola ¿qué tal ha sido vuestro traslado desde Hogwarts? – preguntó Remus.

— Sin novedad – contestó Ginny. – ¿Os gusta la decoración? Hemos estado arreglando nuestra habitación y decorando la casa.

— Sí, habéis hecho un buen trabajo – dijo Celine acercándose a su hija para darle un beso - ¿Cómo estás, hija?

— Decepcionada contigo – contestó Madison. – Podrías haberme contado algo más sobre mi padre – continuó y salió hacia la cocina.

Celine se quedó paralizada. Sabía que tendrían que hablar de ese tema pero no esperaba tener que hacerlo tan pronto.

— Te lo dije Remus… - le reprochó y huyó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de invitados.

— ¿No le había dicho nada de Sirius? – preguntó Ron asombrado.

— No pensaba hacerlo… todavía – comentó Remus.

— Voy a hablar con ella – dijo Harry y subió a buscarla.

Harry llamó a la puerta y entró aunque no había tenido respuesta. Celine estaba sentada a los pies de la cama con el rostro enterrado en sus manos. Harry tomó una silla y la puso delante de Celine y se sentó.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – preguntó Harry.

— Tú no querías saber nada de mí – se justificó Celine – y yo sabía que aún no habías superado la muerte de Sirius… y que caso tenía el hacerte sufrir y sufrir yo también.

Harry la abrazó.

— Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta. Debí darme cuenta que tú también tenías tus problemas y haberte desahogado te habría ido bien y yo…

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, Harry.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Celine contestó:

— Adelante…

— ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Hermione desde la puerta. – Madison está preocupada por ti y pregunta si puede entrar a verte.

Antes de obtener una respuesta, Madison entró y se abrazó a su madre.

— Mamá discúlpame. No tengo derecho a echarte nada en cara. Lo que hayas decidido yo lo acepto…

— Os dejamos solas… - dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta con Hermione – así hablaréis más tranquilas.

— No, quedaros – los detuvo Celine. – También debéis saber lo que pasó.

Hermione, Madison y Harry se sentaron a escuchar lo que Celine les iba a contar.

— Como ya sabéis, cuando estudié en Hogwarts, era amiga de Lily y por supuesto de los merodeadores, sobre todo durante nuestro último curso. Cualquier cosa que os hayan contado de ellos seguro que se queda corto – dijo sonriendo con nostalgia. – James y Sirius siempre estaban metidos en alguna gamberrada o en líos de faldas, pero no penséis que Remus era un angelito… generalmente las ideas para las gamberradas solían ser suyas. Aún no sé como se las arreglaban para salir airosos de casi todos los líos. – Harry se giró a mirar a Hermione que le devolvió el gesto, ellos sí sabían como se las arreglaban. – Durante el séptimo curso, Lily aceptó salir con James por primera vez en la historia. Ninguno nos lo podíamos creer. Yo sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él pero que no se fiaba de la sinceridad de James… Mi historia con Sirius fue distinta. Era el chico más mujeriego que se pueda uno encontrar por Hogwarts. No había chica que se pudiese resistir a su sonrisa. No sé desde cuando fue que me sentí atraída por él pero yo no era más que la amiga de Lily – dijo tristemente. – Él siempre decía que no quería compromisos porque era como perder su libertad… Cuando terminamos en Hogwarts tus padres continuaron con su relación y se casaron. Remus y Peter se separaron un poco del grupo, Remus por sus estudios y misiones para la Orden y Peter ya os lo podéis imaginar… y empezamos a ir los cuatro juntos a todos sitios. Al principio cuando alguien se refería a mi como su novia se apresuraba a desmentirlo pero después…

— ¿Entonces eras la novia de papá? – interrumpió Madison.

— No, ya os he dicho que no estaba en sus planes el atarse a nadie…después decía que le iba muy bien para alejar a las mujeres que lo asediaban. Cuando James y Lily se casaron aun pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Lily decía que Sirius se sentía atraído hacia mí pero yo no quería hacerme ilusiones. Con el paso del tiempo Sirius dejó de salir con otras chicas y llegué a creer que Lily tenía razón… Comenzamos a salir como "amigos" cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti. Parecía que el futuro padre fuera a ser él. Estaba muy ilusionado… y cuando naciste era el padrino más orgulloso de todo el mundo. Tu padre quería convencer a Sirius de que debía madurar y formalizar nuestra relación pero Sirius siempre le daba largas. Incluso lo amenazó con posponer la celebración de la fiesta de presentación de tus padrinos hasta que se decidiera. Sirius era la persona más testaruda de este mundo – dijo mirando a su hija que también era muy cabezota. – Al ver que no lo conseguiría pusieron fecha para el festejo, … pero unos días antes me enteré que estaba embarazada. Se lo conté a Lily que se puso muy contenta. Yo le dije que a Sirius no le haría gracia la noticia pero ella insistió en que debía decírselo. Me armé de valor y cuando fui a buscarlo para hablar con él escuché su conversación con James… le decía que él no estaba hecho para tener una familia, que para que quería hijos si tenía al ahijado más bonito del mundo – Celine suspiró para tomar fuerzas y prosiguió. – Cuando lo escuché, se me cayó el mundo encima. Salí de la casa de tus padres sin despedirme y al llegar a mi casa escribí una carta para Lily contándole lo que había escuchado y pidiéndole que por favor mantuviese en secreto mi "posible" embarazo… que me perdonase por no quedarme al festejo y que me marchaba porque no podía seguir esperando a que se decidiera a darse cuenta de mi existencia… y me marché a Canadá.

— Y ¿nunca supiste más de ellos? – preguntó Hermione.

— Lily y yo estuvimos en contacto vía lechuza pero jamás le dije que había tenido una hija preciosa con los ojos y la sonrisa de su padre y después, cuando me enteré por los periódicos de su asesinato y del encarcelamiento de Sirius… pensé en volver para hablar en su favor y decirles que Sirius era incapaz de traicionar a sus amigos… pero una pequeña dependía de mí y no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara…

— Mamá ¿por qué no me lo habías contado? – le dijo su hija abrazándola.

— No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a la verdad.

— Lo que cuenta es que Madison es una Black y debe recibir la herencia de Sirius – dijo Harry – ella es su heredera.

— No, Harry. No quiero nada suyo– dijo Celine tajante. – Yo lo quería como era y si pudimos vivir sin él hasta ahora, podemos seguir de la misma forma.

— Yo creo que las cosas han cambiado – dijo Harry testarudo – y vosotras ahora sois mi familia¡tengo una hermana y una madrina!

— Si pretendes hacer conmigo lo que hace Ron con Ginny yo no necesito ningún hermano ¿eh? – advirtió Madison haciendo reír a los demás.

— Creo que deberíamos bajar, deben estar preocupados, sobre todo Remus y Tonks – explicó Celine – que me han estado animando a contaros todo esto.

— Si supieras lo que llegué a pensar – murmuró Harry.

— Y ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo sé? – preguntó Celine riendo al ver la cara sonrojada de Harry. – Tranquilo, Remus no es mi tipo.


	24. Chapter 24

Las navidades ya están cerca.

Algunas dudas empiezan a desaparecer.

Gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí.

Un beso: Yedra

**CAPÍTULO XXIV **

A la mañana siguiente todos decidieron madrugar pues tenían previsto ir al Callejón Diagón para hacer las compras de navidad.

La señora Weasley, Celine y Tonks acompañaron a los seis jóvenes.

— ¿A que tienda queréis ir primero? – preguntó la señora Weasley.

— ¿No es un poco complicado ir todos juntos a la misma tienda? – comentó Ron. – ¡Así ningún regalo será sorpresa!

— Pero no podéis ir solos – dijo Tonks – por lo menos haced grupos.

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Tonks comenzaron su búsqueda de los regalos navideños.

— Podríamos darnos prisa en comprar lo que necesitemos y escaparnos hasta la calle Euston – propuso Harry a Hermione.

— Y ¿qué hay en la calle Euston? – preguntó la chica. - ¡Claro, la biblioteca¿Y que hacemos con Tonks?

— Que venga, la distraerá Ron.

— Tonks¿te importaría que fuéramos a la calle Euston a buscar el regalo del señor Weasley? – propuso Harry.

— ¿A la zona muggle?

— Ya sabes lo que le gustan los artefactos muggle a mi padre – colaboró Ron. No tenía ni idea de lo que tramaban sus amigos pero le parecía interesante recorrer las calles de Londres.

— Si no tardamos mucho podemos ir – aceptó Tonks.

El paseo mirando escaparates les fue muy entretenido y no sólo los chicos hicieron compras. Tonks les hizo entrar en una corsetería e incluso obligó a Ron y a Harry a entrar.

— No podéis quedaros solitos en la calle – les dijo – si nosotras entramos vosotros también.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo Ron poniéndose del color de su pelo. – Menos mal que aquí no nos conoce nadie.

— ¿Has visto lo que yo veo? – preguntó Harry extrañado. – ¡A mayor precio menos tela!

— Y ¿cómo se pone eso? – señaló Ron.

— Si el caballero quiere le puedo enseñar otros modelos – le dijo la dependienta mostrándole el tanga del que hablaba Ron.

— No, no estamos interesados en ropa interior femenina ¿sabe? – explicó Harry.

— No hay problema, les enseñaré ropa interior de caballero, también hay tangas… - dijo desapareciendo en el almacén sin dejar a los dos chicos poder decir nada.

La dependienta sabía hacer su trabajo y terminaron comprando algunos obsequios navideños.

Visitaron algunas otras tiendas y por fin llegaron a la biblioteca.

— Pero ¿aquí no se puede comprar nada? – dijo Ron a Harry.

— Venimos a buscar una información. Tú lo que tienes que hacer es distraer a Tonks mientras la conseguimos ¿vale?

— De acuerdo.

Entraron en la biblioteca y mientras Ron le pedía ayuda a Tonks para buscar información sobre Quidditch en la sección mágica Harry y Hermione buscaron a los encargados.

Solamente encontraron a una bibliotecaria muggle que había trabajado con Lisa Withmore.

— Pues claro que recuerdo a Lisa, era una chica muy simpática y sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo – les comentó.

— Era muy amiga de mis padres y estoy intentando encontrarla para darles una sorpresa – dijo Hermione.

— Creo que no voy a poder ser de mucha ayuda, hace dieciocho o diecinueve años que no se nada de ella.

— No importa, cualquier información puede ser importante – la animó Harry.

— Ella y yo hacíamos el mismo turno y nos hicimos muy amigas. Lisa conoció a un chico muy apuesto y algo mayor que ella aquí en la biblioteca. Enseguida congeniaron pues a él le gustaban mucho los libros y valoraba mucho sus conocimientos. Sobre todo estaba interesado en Bellas Artes, yo incluso pensé que estaba estudiando esa carrera universitaria pero Lisa me dijo que trabajaba en restauración de antigüedades o algo así. Yo los veía muy unidos y felices hasta que ella empezó a cambiar…

— ¿Cómo cambió?

— No sé como deciros, estaba rara, no comía correctamente y se la veía muy preocupada. De pronto sin decirme nada desapareció y no supe nada más de ella.

— ¿Y su novio no volvió? – preguntó Harry – ¿tal vez él sepa algo de ella?

— No creo que supiese nada pues volvió muchas veces a buscarla. Estaba preocupado, se le veía pálido y cansado. Pobre, no me imagino qué es lo que les habrá pasado…

— Y ¿recuerda como se llamaba? – preguntó Hermione - Así podríamos intentar hablar con él…

— Si no recuerdo mal ella le llamaba… Thomas, Thomas Richardson.

Una vez obtenida la información fueron al encuentro de Ron y Tonks.

— ¿Has encontrado lo que querías, Ron? – le preguntó Harry. – Deberías ver como ha cambiado este año, está más trabajador y estudioso ¿sabes? – dijo dirigiéndose a Tonks

— ¿Eso es cierto, Ron? – preguntó Tonks incrédula.

— Ha sido él el que se ha empeñado en venir a la biblioteca. Desde que se enteró que había una sección mágica en la British Library no ha dejado de pensar en venir – inventó Hermione aguantándose la risa ante la cara de sorpresa de Ron.

Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagón ya estaban todos los demás esperando para volver a Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Por dónde os habéis metido? – preguntó Gabrielle – ¡os hemos estado buscando!

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place justo a la hora de comer. Todos preguntaban que tiendas habían ido a visitar para hacerse una idea de qué regalos les esperaban para navidad, pero nadie dijo nada.

La hora de la comida fue estupenda con todos hablando y contando cosas sobre la salida al Callejón Diagón.

­— Los escaparates estaban decorados y el callejón estaba lleno de gente – comentaba Gabrielle alegremente.

— Pero lo mejor es la tienda de los gemelos – dijo Madison – hay de todo para gastar bromas…

— Madison, ni se te ocurra llevar artículos de bromas a Hogwarts – le advirtió su madre – ya sabes que las normas lo prohíben.

— Celine, debes pensar que aquí no eres la profesora McKinley – le recordó Harry – y sólo se es joven una vez…

— Tú también hacías travesuras – comentó Remus. – Más de una vez nos tocó cumplir el castigo que os correspondía…

— Era muy divertido ver como cumplíais el castigo sin chivaros porque James no quería que castigaran a Lily – sonrió Celine nostálgica.

— ¡Lo que hace el amor! – dijo Madison. Le divertía escuchar aventuras de la época de estudiante de su madre.

Celine quería cambiar de conversación y les comunicó a los jóvenes:

— Esta tarde habrá una reunión de la Orden.

— ¿Por eso hemos venido aquí a última hora? – preguntó Hermione.

— Sí, hay alguna información de interés que debíamos tratar – continuó Remus – y hemos pensado que Harry debería estar presente.

— Y ¿por qué Harry sí y los demás no? – se quejó Ginny.

— Porque Harry estaba con Dumbledore la noche en que murió – dijo Arthur Weasley – y además ya es mayor de edad.

— Hermione y Ron son mayores de edad – intervino Harry antes de que lo hiciera Ron. – ellos también asistirán. Siempre vamos juntos pues trabajamos en equipo.

— ¿Y por qué nosotras no? – preguntó Ginny.

— Vosotras sois menores de edad – le contestó Harry mirándola severamente – y debéis manteneros al margen.

— Pero nosotras… - intentó convencerlos Ginny.

— Ginebra Molly Weasley no asistiréis y punto – le dijo su madre.

— Vosotros tres asistiréis a la reunión pero intentad pasar desapercibidos – les advirtió Remus y mirando a Harry continuó – algunos miembros piensan que no deberías de estar presentes así que recordad: ver, oír y callar. Cuando acabe la reunión ya haremos los comentarios que queráis y responderemos a las preguntas que tengáis.

— ¿Lo tenéis todo claro? – preguntó Celine. Ante la falta de preguntas les dijo – podéis ir arriba pero en cuanto lleguen los primeros a la reunión os quiero aquí abajo.

Los seis subieron al desván donde dormían las chicas, que era más espacioso que la habitación que Harry y Ron compartían.

— Yo creía que estábamos todos juntos en el ED – dijo Ginny enfadada a Harry.

— Y lo estamos – contestó tranquilamente – pero la Orden no tiene nada que ver con el ED.

— Además no debes olvidar que el ED debe permanecer en secreto – le recordó Hermione – y poco te faltó para decir algo.

— Estando nosotros dentro de la Orden, tendremos información de primera mano para que el ED pueda estar preparado ante la necesidad – explicó Harry. – Pero el resto de los miembros del ED no tienen que saber nada de la Orden…

— ¿Qué es la Orden? – preguntó Gabrielle queriendo enterarse de todo.

— La Orden del Fénix es una agrupación de magos y brujas que fundó Dumbledore hace muchos años para luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos – explicó Ron.

— Estamos metidos en una guerra en la que toda ayuda es poca – continuó Hermione –y todos los que están en la Orden saben que es muy peligroso pero lo hacen por tener un futuro mejor.

— Pero ¡vosotros sois muy jóvenes para meteros allí! – dijo Gabrielle preocupada.

— Ya nos hemos enfrentado en más ocasiones – dijo Ron.

— Y para eso estamos preparándoos en el ED – continuó Harry – para estar tranquilos sabiendo que podréis enfrentaros al peligro en caso de necesidad.

Continuaron hablando el resto de la tarde y consiguieron convencerlas de que su papel en el ED era lo que ellas debían hacer por ahora.

Cuando ya había anochecido hacía un rato, comenzó a haber movimiento en la casa. Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a la sala. Ya estaban esperando a los últimos en llegar. En la primera línea estaban los Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Celine y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Más alejados de la mesa estaban sentados Fred, George, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Sólo faltaban Minerva McGonagall y Alastor Moody que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Para comenzar la reunión la directora de Hogwarts comenzó dando la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la Orden.

— Ya sabéis que ha habido noticias desde diferentes lugares de Gran Bretaña informando que Snape había sido visto – continuó McGonagall.

Con la sola mención de Snape la cara de Harry se crispó y apretó los puños para evitar intervenir. Hermione lo vio nervioso y le cogió de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

— La detención de Snape debe ser llevada a cabo por aurores del ministerio – dijo Shacklebolt – no podemos dejar indicios de la existencia de la Orden. Nos interesa que los mortífagos piensen que sin Dumbledore la Orden se ha disuelto.

— Y ¿estáis seguros de que era él? – preguntó Arthur a Shacklebolt.

— Sí, los miembros que no han podido asistir, entre los que está Charlie Weasley, y un grupo de aurores del ministerio le siguen los pasos.

— Debemos organizar las guardias para intentar encontrarlo lo antes posible – explicó McGonagall. – Sé que las fechas no son las mejores para hacer este tipo de trabajo…

— Es un mago muy preparado, no dudéis en pedir ayuda con vuestro Patronus si lo encontráis – advirtió Shacklebolt – ya sabéis que es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cuando se dio por finalizada la reunión, McGonagall se acercó a Harry y el resto de los nuevos miembros. En su semblante se veía claramente la preocupación.

— Harry, esperaba que dijeras algo durante la reunión – le comentó - ¿Qué opinas de la noticia?

— La esperaba de un momento a otro. Snape no se nos escapará – contestó Harry con resentimiento.

— El hecho de que asistierais a la reunión era una idea que Dumbledore tenía ya prevista. Sólo esperaba vuestra mayoría de edad… y por ello, ha sido aceptada – explicó la directora – aunque yo sigo pensando que lo más importante es vuestra preparación. Jamás permitiré que os pongáis en peligro sin estar segura que estaréis en igualdad de condiciones que vuestros oponentes…

— Puede estar tranquila, estamos mejorando mucho.

— Me alegra saberlo. Le he pedido a Celine el poder asistir a una de vuestras clases para ver los avances que habéis hecho.

Debería hablar con Celine, nunca habían trabajado juntos la Oclumancia , sólo lo había hecho con Hermione. ¿Y cómo vería sus avances si era algo que no se podía ver a simple vista? Lo hablaría con Hermione… ella seguramente tendría alguna idea… la sola idea de tener que buscar un momento apropiado para hablar a solas con la castaña le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago. No pudo evitar el recordar el beso que le robó bajo el muérdago. La suavidad de sus labios. Una sonrisa se le escapó.

— Debía ser bueno lo que te ha dicho McGonagall para que te veas tan feliz – le dijo Ron alargándole una cerveza de mantequilla.

— Tendremos que buscar un momento para hablar – dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor en busca de Hermione. Allí estaba ella, tan tranquila conversando con Moody, Tonks y los gemelos.

— En esta casa es un poco difícil, pero buscaremos la forma – contestó Ron disimulando.

Algunos de los asistentes a la reunión comenzaron a marcharse. Bill y Fleur se despedían de los señores Weasley para volver a su casa y Fred y George se marchaban a su vivienda sobre la tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagón.

La vida en Grimmauld Place era aburrida y monótona. Comprendía perfectamente las ganas que tenía Sirius de salir de allí a toda costa. No tenían ni la posibilidad de salir fuera a montar una batalla de bolas de nieve.

La salida que hicieron al Callejón Diagón ahora era algo impensable. Desde la noticia de Snape no les dejaban salir de la casa para nada.

Y lo de intentar encontrarse con Ron y Hermione a solas era prácticamente imposible.

Ginny, Madison y Gabrielle no se separaban de Hermione en ningún momento, siempre tenían algo que hacer. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza el ofrecerse a ayudar en la cocina… el encierro le estaba trastornando.

No podía permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada.

— Ron, vamos a echar un vistazo por el sótano. Quizás encontremos algo interesante.

— ¡Vamos! – dijo el pelirrojo sin pensárselo dos veces – no se puede aguantar tanta tranquilidad.

Bajaron las escaleras y al pasar por la cocina oyeron las voces alegres de las chicas y Molly que a saber de qué hablaban¡cómo podían tener tema de conversación después de tanto tiempo sin salir! Y encima ¡se reían!

Llegaron al sótano y tuvieron que encender algunas velas para poder iluminar la estancia. Aquello parecía un mercadillo de antigüedades. Muebles cubiertos con sábanas para evitar el polvo, estanterías llenas de libros, cajas con objetos decorativos, si se les podía llamar así pues algunos eran realmente horribles y dignos de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes en el Callejón Knockturn.

— ¿Y qué es lo que estamos buscando? – preguntó Ron.

— Si Regulus es el que consiguió el guardapelo, cabe la posibilidad de que supiese cuales eran los otros Horcruxes – explicó Harry – y no crees que ¿sería posible que tuviese algún escrito sobre ello aquí escondido?

— Pues con la cantidad de libros que hay en esta casa tenemos mucho trabajo para buscar – dijo mirando asustado hacia las estanterías.

— Tranquilo, no perdamos la calma. No es necesario encontrarlo ahora. Tenemos tiempo, si no es durante las vacaciones de navidad… - dijo Harry convenciéndose a si mismo. – pero nosotros dos lo tendremos un poco complicado.

— Hermione sería de gran ayuda. ¿Por qué no la llamo para que nos ayude? – ofreció Ron.

— No. Déjala, se está divirtiendo en la cocina.

— ¿Ha pasado algo que no me has contado? – preguntó Ron dejando el libro que estaba hojeando. - ¿Ya no hay nada entre vosotros?

— Ron, nunca ha habido nada.

— Ahora me dirás que veo visiones ¿no?

— Yo no he dicho eso – intentó explicarse Harry – ¡Me vi acorralado por aquellas desquiciadas y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que besarla!

— ¡Me estás confesando que lo que hiciste fue aprovecharte de ella!

— ¡No!

— ¡Te advierto que no voy a permitirte que juegues con ella¡Yo la voy a proteger de los depravados…!

— Fue un impulso incontrolado… y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

— Harry, eso es fuerte – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – creo que te estás enamorando…

— ¿Estás seguro?

Ron afirmó con la cabeza. No era un experto pero sabía más que su amigo que demostraba ser bastante torpe para estas cosas.

— Y ¿lo has hablado con ella?

— No, desde que hemos empezado las vacaciones no he podido hablar con ella a solas. Estoy empezando a creer que me rehuye – dijo Harry tristemente.

— Pues eso sería una buena señal – afirmó Ron con seguridad. – Eso quiere decir que no le eres indiferente.

Ron se quedó pensativo y de pronto salió corriendo escaleras arriba:

— ¡Voy al baño!

Harry se quedó solo. Ron no era de los que salían corriendo al baño. Algo le decía que se había ido con otra intención. Sólo de pensarlo Harry empezó a notar un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente para no quedarse en blanco.

Unos pocos minutos después escuchó bajar a alguien por la escalera.

— Ves como no te mentía diciendo que había un montón de libros – decía Ron a Hermione.

— Y ¿qué pensáis que puede haber aquí? – preguntó la chica.

— Alguna información dejada por Regulus sobre los Horcruxes. – contestó Harry sin girarse, como si lo que había en el libro que tenía en las manos fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Sintió a Hermione acercarse al lugar que él ocupaba y pensó que su corazón se desbocaba.

— Por cierto, aprovechando que estamos los tres solos, - comenzó Harry – tenía que comentaros la charla con McGonagall.

— Es cierto que no hemos tenido la oportunidad – dijo Ron interesado.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella? – preguntó Hermione.

— El día de la reunión de la Orden – comentó Harry. - ¿Sabéis quién propuso que entrásemos nosotros en la Orden?

— Mis padres seguro que no – opinó Ron haciendo una mueca graciosa.

— Fue el mismísimo Dumbledore.

— ¿Dumbledore? – preguntaron Ron y Hermione.

— Fue una de las últimas propuestas que hizo a los miembros de la Orden y McGonagall ha querido mantenerla.

— ¿Te comentó algo más sobre Snape que no se dijera en la reunión? – preguntó Ron.

— No, sólo quería saber que opinaba yo.

— ¿Y nada más? – se extrañó Ron.

— Me preguntó si íbamos avanzando con nuestra preparación – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione por primera vez en ese día dándole a entender las prácticas de Oclumancia .

Ron se percató de la actitud de su amigo y la interpretó como que podría dejarlos a solas.

— Voy a beber un poco de agua – dijo marchándose hacia la escalera - ¿queréis un poco de agua?

No esperó respuesta alguna. Subió despacio por las escaleras. ¿Qué podía hacer para que nadie les molestase?

— Me dijo que quería asistir a una de las clases de Oclumancia – le dijo Harry a Hermione – pero lo que ella no sabe es que las prácticas las hago contigo.

— Deberías decírselo a Celine, a fin de cuentas ella es la responsable…

— Echo mucho de menos nuestras prácticas – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos queriendo saber su opinión al respecto pero le fue imposible captar nada. – Mejor dicho, echo de menos estar a solas contigo, hablar de todo,…

Hermione bajó la mirada. Había conseguido evitar el estar con él y sin saber cómo estaba allí.

Harry alargó su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

— Te echo de menos a ti, te necesito… Ron dice que estoy enamorado…

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Y desde cuando Ron entiende de ese tema?

— No sé si entiende o no, pero sé que no puedo quitarte de mi pensamiento… y no sabes cuantas veces he deseado encontrar muérdago en esta casa cuando estoy cerca de ti.

— Harry, puede ser culpa de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Tal vez deberíamos dejar las prácticas – dijo Hermione bajando la mirada – deberías trabajar con Celine… y yo… ya no tengo nada que hacer…

— Hermione, no me hagas eso – dijo Harry pasando sus manos sobre su indomable cabello – sin ti no puedo seguir…

— Yo te desvío de lo que realmente necesitas… - dijo Hermione.

Un brillo de esperanza asomó a los ojos del chico.

— Tú no me desvías de nada. Sin ti no podría conseguirlo… - Harry hizo una pausa para centrarse y tomó carrerilla. – Hermione dime que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi y yo dejaré de incordiarte.

— Harry, no me incomodas… pero… ¿qué pasa con Ginny? Ella es mi amiga…

— Hace seis meses que Ginny y yo no tenemos nada.

Parecía que Hermione tenía serias dificultades para poner más excusas.

— Hermione, - la llamó Harry cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – dime que no me quieres.

— Eres tonto, claro que te quiero.

— ¿Cómo a un amigo cualquiera?

— Es que tú no eres un amigo cualquiera… eres mi mejor amigo,… igual que Ron.

— Y ¿me quieres igual que a Ron?

— Harry, me estás acosando.

— No te acoso, sólo quiero que me respondas.

— ¿Para qué¿Para apartarme de tu lado como hiciste con Ginny? – soltó Hermione nerviosa – Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, prefiero ser yo la que se aparte…

— Por Merlín, yo no quiero apartarte – interrumpió Harry. – ¡Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, en mi presente y espero que en mi futuro!

— ¿Seguro que no intentas engañarme para luego decir que es por mi bien, que me tienes que proteger, ni tonterías de esas?

— Qué mejor forma de protegerte que sabiendo que estás bien porque estás siempre a mi lado – dijo Harry acariciando la palma de su mano. – Somos un equipo muy compenetrado, nos conocemos mejor de lo que nadie se puede imaginar y juntos, creo que podemos ser invencibles… Dumbledore decía que el amor era la magia más poderosa, y si tú estás conmigo… mi amor por ti es infinito…

— Pero, Harry, no te distraerás de lo que es importante…

— Para mi tú eres lo más importante.

— También lo es tu preparación.

— Y la tuya también es importante.

— No me líes…

— Nuestra vida, el presente es importante – dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione. – Mira el ejemplo de mis padres, se querían a pesar de la guerra, a pesar de Voldemort y aprovecharon hasta el último momento para amarse.

— Yo no le voy a permitir que te aleje de mi – dijo Hermione abrazándolo – antes se las verá conmigo.

— Con los dos – corrigió Harry sonriendo.

— ¿Necesitas que aparezca una ramita de muérdago para decidirte a besarme? – le preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos pero sin romper el abrazo.

— Aun no me has dicho que me quieres.

— ¿Por qué no lo lees en mi pensamiento?

— Lo he intentado pero no me dejas… además quiero oírtelo decir…

Hermione acercó sus labios a los de Harry, cerró los ojos y le besó tiernamente, pero Harry no le correspondió. Le costó mucho no ceder pero él se mantuvo firme. Hermione abrió los ojos y encontró unos ojos verdes con los que soñaba desde hacía tiempo mirándola con reproche.

— Yo también te quiero – susurró Hermione por fin.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, la cogió de la cintura y la levantó en el aire haciéndola girar con él y al bajarla la besó como nunca había soñado que podía ser. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Hermione y la acercaban más a él si cabe. Hermione se sentía transportada a otro mundo en el que no había nadie más que ellos dos y nada más tenía importancia.

El sentimiento de felicidad les llenaba plenamente y si no fuera porque tenían los ojos cerrados habrían podido apreciar una extraña aura luminosa que emergió de ellos, el poder del amor.


	25. Chapter 25

Ahora que me decido a hacer capítulos más largos parece que no os ha gustado.

¿O es que en fin de semana no os animáis a comentar nada?

Os dejo leer la continuación.

Un beso para todos: Yedra

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

Cuanto tiempo duró ese beso, ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Sólo sabían que se sentían diferentes, algo había cambiado en su interior.

— Harry, prométeme que no haremos el ridículo frente a los demás – pidió Hermione a Harry.

— ¿A qué te refieres con hacer el ridículo? – le preguntó apartando un mechón de su cabello castaño por detrás de su oreja.

— A la manía que tenéis los hombres de demostrar lo que es suyo – Harry la miraba con cara de no entender. – Sí, como hace Ron con sus conquistas, siempre besándose delante de todos en la Sala Común, en los pasillos o en cualquier parte.

— Lo prometo – dijo Harry levantando su mano derecha y con cara solemne – en público solamente lo necesario.

— Harry – le reprochó Hermione.

— Lo he prometido – dijo dándole un besito y ante la cara que puso Hermione se justificó – aquí estamos solos.

— Vamos a continuar buscando – dijo Hermione estirando del brazo de Harry hacia el aparador de la pared. – Si no cuando vuelva Ron pensará…

— Y acertará, está más espabilado de lo que tú piensas. Nuestro encuentro de hoy ha sido cosa suya. Él lo preparó todo – explicó Harry mirando dentro de uno de los armarios del aparador. – Tendremos que darle las gracias.

— Tienes razón si no fuera por él yo seguiría evitándote el resto de mi vida.

— Ves como yo tenía razón¡me evitabas!

— Y ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Estaba muy confundida… y pensaba que me habías besado solamente para librarte de aquellas niñatas que te querían besar…

— ¿Estás celosa de ellas? Si ni siquiera les di oportunidad…

— Y ¿si hubiese sido al revés no habrías sentido celos tú también? – le preguntó Hermione seria.

— No habrían podido acercarse a ti, soy muy rápido con los hechizos ¿sabes?

— Y ¿por qué no hechizaste a esas locas?

— Porque lo que yo quería era besarte a ti.

Hermione se ruborizó, parecían críos de doce años. Siguió mirando dentro del aparador y vio una vajilla. Tomó un plato y lo sacó.

— ¡Mira, Harry¡Esta vajilla es una preciosidad! – dijo levantándola a la altura de sus ojos y con la luz de la vela detrás. – Es una porcelana tan fina que se puede ver la llama a través de ella.

— Debía ser la vajilla de las ocasiones especiales de la familia de Sirius. Detrás tiene el escudo de los Black – observó Harry. – Podríamos usarla mañana en la comida de Navidad.

— Quedaría una mesa muy elegante. Y en la vitrina hay una cristalería de bohemia…

— Podemos subir una muestra a ver que opina la señora Weasley – propuso Harry. - ¿Qué cara pondrán cuando se enteren que somos novios?

— ¿Novios? – preguntó Hermione extrañada – que yo sepa no soy novia de nadie…

— ¿Acaso te vas besando con todo el mundo?

— Harry, tú no me has pedido que sea tu novia – le recordó vengativa. Él la había hecho ceder antes y ahora le tocaba a ella la revancha.

Harry no se hizo de rogar. Puso su rodilla derecha en el suelo y tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas…

— Hermione Jane Granger, aceptas ser mi novia… a pesar de que Voldemort se empeñe en perseguirnos, que alguna vez te haga sentirte ridícula en público, que no haga mis trabajos tan rápido como tú y que dedique algún tiempo al Quidditch? – preguntó Harry solemnemente.

Una risa contenida que venía de la escalera les hizo girarse y vieron a Ron que se acercaba sonriente.

— Pensé que habíais tenido tiempo suficiente… - comentó en tono burlón.

— Ves, el que ha hecho el ridículo en público he sido yo – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

— Ron es nuestro mejor amigo, no entra dentro del calificativo de público – explicó Hermione divertida por la situación.

— Y ¿no le vas a contestar? – preguntó Ron mirándola también. – Es una petición en toda regla y yo estoy aquí para dar fe del hecho…

— Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia.

— Ahora tenéis que besaros – dijo Ron animándolos.

— Ron, esto no es una boda… - le advirtió Hermione.

— Era una sugerencia para recuperar el tiempo perdido… Me hacéis muy feliz viendo que sois felices – dijo abrazando a sus dos amigos. – tendré que irme o no os besaréis y me haréis sentir culpable…

Harry miró con cara de pena a Hermione que finalmente asintió y se besaron fugazmente.

— Siento desilusionaros pero eso no llega ni a besito. Tendré que daros clases particulares…

Ante la amenaza de Ron, Harry tomó las riendas del asunto. Tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la acercó hasta besarla. Primero suavemente pero cuando notó que ella le abrazaba y le correspondía se fue convirtiendo en un beso más pasional.

Cuando terminaron de besarse se giraron hacia el pelirrojo que se había quedado boquiabierto y mudo de la sorpresa.

— Creo que la enseñanza autodidacta no se os da nada mal – dijo Ron. – Vamos para arriba que hace rato que preguntan por vosotros¡imaginaros que la que hubiese venido a buscaros hubiese sido mi madre!

— Gracias, Ron, eres nuestro ángel de la guarda – dijo Harry a su amigo. – ¡espera!

Harry volvió a buscar un plato y una copa.

— Es para que lo vea tu madre, por si quiere que lo usemos en la comida de mañana – comentó Harry.

Cuando le mostraron a la señora Weasley la vajilla y la cristalería se quedó encantada con la idea de utilizarlas para la celebración del día siguiente.

— Mañana temprano comenzaremos a preparar la comida de Navidad. Espero la colaboración de todos – pidió la señora Weasley.

Después de cenar Ron, Hermione y Harry se sentaron en la sala frente al fuego.

Harry y Ron comenzaron una partida de ajedrez y Hermione les veía jugar. Harry aprovechó sus clases de Legeremancia ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione que le pilló haciéndolo. Era la ocasión perfecta para intentar la Oclumancia. Debía leer la mente de Ron y a la vez evitar que Hermione se diera cuenta.

Lo volvió a intentar y miró a Hermione directamente. Se concentró en cerrar su mente, debía conseguirlo, era el momento de sentirla pero… ¡no¿Lo había conseguido? No podía estar seguro. ¿Y si se había despistado con la conversación de la gente que estaba sentada en el sofá?

Se giró a mirarla. Estaba atenta a la partida. Quería cerciorarse de que intentara pillarlo en la trampa. Leyó la mente de Ron, eso resultaba muy fácil, ahora venía lo complicado que Hermione no entrara en su mente. La miró y se concentró en evitar que ella entrara. Vio su cara de sorpresa mirándolo.

— No sé si llamarte la atención por hacer lo que no debes, es tu amigo ¿sabes? – le reprochó – o felicitarte por conseguirlo.

— Yo prefiero la segunda opción – eligió Harry – y sé como puedes felicitarme…

— Harry, compórtate. Estamos en público.

— Yo creo que el calificativo más apropiado sería en familia – corrigió Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione se hizo la despistada entrando en la conversación del resto.

Harry dejó a Ron ganar la partida, si Hermione no intentaba evitar que hiciera trampas no era tan divertido.

— Harry, debo felicitarte, estas mejorando bastante – le dijo Ron.

— Es gracias a ti, tú me enseñas ¿sabes?

— Remus, cuéntame algo sobre mi padre – pidió Madison.

— A ver, que te puedo contar – dijo intentando recordar.

— Cuéntale algo que sea constructivo – pidió Celine – no me gustaría que empezase a hacer gamberradas por parecerse a él.

— Mi primo tenía muchos aspectos positivos. Era guapísimo – intervino Tonks y ante la mirada de reproche de Remus continuó – como buen Merodeador, la verdad es que debía ser cosa de familia.

— La modestia no debe ser una cualidad de los Black – comentó Ron haciéndose el gracioso. – Pero aquí hay más de una persona que te dan la razón – dijo mirando a Harry.

— ¿Insinúas acaso que Harry tiene mal gusto? – preguntó Hermione con doble sentido que solamente entendieron ellos tres.

— Gracias Hermione. Remus, parece mentira que no salieras tú en mi defensa – le riñó Tonks.

Parecía ser que Ron estaba decidido a destapar el secretito de sus amigos pero en esta ocasión le había salido mal.

— ¿Podríais centraros en mi padre? – les recordó Madison insistente.

— Por donde podría comenzar… creo que valorar su aspecto físico y sus dotes ocultas no me corresponde a mi, mejor le preguntas a tu madre o a Tonks – dijo Remus haciéndose el remolón y sonriendo ante las miradas que le lanzaba el público expectante por al explicación. – Ya, hablando en serio, era un gran mago. Creo recordar que en clase era siempre de los primeros en conseguir hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo que nos propusieran, con lo cual es evidente que tenía muy buenas notas…

— Aunque la verdad es que no se esforzaba mucho, por no decir nada, en estudiar – interrumpió Celine. – Yo creo que el esfuerzo que hace un alumno debe tenerse en cuenta, no sólo las cualidades finales.

— Lo dices porque te molestaba que con poco esfuerzo sacara mejores notas que tú – la picó Remus esquivando un cojín que volaba hacia su cabeza. – No está bien que quieras agredirme. Veo que aprendiste de él lo que son las batallas de cojines ¿eh? – y ante las miradas de las chicas queriendo probarlo añadió – pero después lo ordenábamos todo.

— ¿Seguro? Apostaría a que el que terminaba recogiéndolo todo eras tú – dijo Tonks con malicia – con lo maniático del orden que eres…

— No estamos hablando sobre mi ¿vale?... Y si tenía una cualidad a destacar yo creo que era la lealtad. Lo que llegó a hacer por sus amigos… saltarse las normas del colegio e incluso las del ministerio…

— Yo diría que se las saltaba por costumbre no por lealtad – apuntó Celine – pero sigo sin comprender como es que no os pillaron más veces…

— Éramos muy listos e ingeniosos… – dijo guiñándoles un ojo a unos sonrientes Harry, Ron y Hermione. Estaba clarísimo a que se refería.

Celine se dio cuenta de sus miradas sospechosas e intentó sondear las mentes de los tres amigos. Harry se sentía con fuerzas para desafiarla y le mantuvo la mirada, Celine se dio por vencida y pasó fugazmente por Hermione en dirección hacia Ron que sería el más vulnerable pero Harry evitó el contacto llamando la atención de su amigo para que no lo mirase a los ojos.

— …teníamos nuestros recursos – completó Remus.

— ¿Y que normas del ministerio son las que incumplió? – preguntó Madison que se imaginaba a su padre como todo un súper héroe.

— Como ya no pueden tomar represalias contra ellos, creo que te lo podré contar – dijo usando un tono de confidencia totalmente secreta – ya sabes que yo soy un licántropo… pues para no dejarme sólo en esas noches de luna llena… estudiaron la forma de convertirse en animagos para acompañarme por el bosque prohibido.

— Y ¿qué problema hay con ser animago¿Podrías enseñarme a serlo? – propuso Madison con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

— Lo que pasa es que los animagos deben estar registrados por el ministerio, como McGonagall – explicó Celine a su hija.

— Y ¿en qué animal se convertía?

— En un perro negro enorme… - contestó Remus.

— Sería estupendo… - mirando esperanzadoramente a Remus que negaba con la cabeza. Giró su vista hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione. – Talvez podría encontrar a alguien que quiera ayudarme a conseguirlo…

Esa nochebuena estaba resultando fantástica, rodeado de lo que él consideraba su familia más querida, sentados frente al fuego charlando alegremente y bromeando cada vez que podían…

Estaba claro que el saber que Hermione sentía por él lo mismo que él por ella también influía en su estado de ánimo. ¡Eran novios! Jamás lo habría imaginado. Se sentía pletórico de felicidad y con ganas de vivir cada instante de su vida por y para Hermione.

La mañana del día de Navidad amaneció como una postal típica navideña, con las calles blancas y por como seguía nevando. Los niños de todo el barrio lo pasarían genial haciendo muñecos y tirándose bolas de nieve.

Harry se despertó temprano. No tenía sueño y era demasiado pronto para bajar a desayunar. Todos se habían ido a dormir tarde la noche anterior y no quería despertar a nadie antes de tiempo. Se puso sus gafas y una bata sobre su pijama y se acercó hasta la ventana para observar el paisaje.

Era muy extraño como cambiaban la forma de ver la vida con el paso de los años. Él creía que sólo podía ser feliz en Hogwarts porque era la alternativa que tenía a la casa de los Dursley, pero poco a poco empezó a encontrar otros horizontes donde podía ser feliz; la Madriguera, Grimmauld Place,… aunque algunas desgracias que se habían cruzado por su camino le habían afectado bastante ahora se daba cuenta que debía seguir adelante. La muerte no era suficiente para separarlo de las personas que él quería porque las seguía llevando en su interior.

— Buenos días, Harry, parece que has madrugado – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose mucho más rápido de lo que era habitual en él – ¿Ya has abierto tus regalos?

— No, sólo miraba por la ventana.

No había pensado para nada en los regalos de Navidad pero Ron, por muy mayor de edad que fuese en lo que a regalos navideños se refería seguía siendo como un niño.

— No sé si abrirlos de una vez o esperarme a abrirlos junto al resto de la familia – dijo Ron dubitativo.

— ¿Estás seguro que no los quieres abrir ahora mismo? – se extrañó Harry.

— Es que no me quiero perder la reacción de alguien cuando abra mi regalo, y si me entretengo aquí… ¡igual ella ya ha bajado!

— Tranquilo, ya hace un rato que estoy despierto y no se ha oído a nadie bajar a desayunar.

— Entonces creo que lo mejor será ir a ducharme y arreglarme para estar lo más presentable posible – dijo Ron – y tú deberías hacer lo mismo no sea que Hermione te vea con esas pintas y el pijama de ositos y se arrepienta de ser tu novia.

— Ron, este pijama me lo regaló ella, no creo que le molestase verme con él puesto.

— Haz lo que quieras, yo lo decía para evitarte tener que esperar turno después.

— De acuerdo, Ron, voy contigo.

Ron y Harry se arreglaron en tiempo récord y antes de bajar pusieron sus regalos en una bolsa para llevarlos abajo y abrirlos junto a los demás.

— ¿No crees que hay menos regalos de lo habitual? – observó Ron contando sus paquetes.

Harry recogió sus cosas y ordenó su baúl, del cual sacó algo que guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

— No lleváis ni un día de novios y ya te está volviendo ordenado.

— Ron, si no quieres que yo también te haga alguna observación… mejor cállate.

Bajaron hasta la cocina y aun no había bajado nadie. Decidieron poner la mesa para el desayuno y sentarse en la sala a esperar a que el resto se levantara.

Las chicas fueron las siguientes en bajar y venían de muy buen humor pues no paraban de reír.

— Buenos días – saludaron al entrar en la sala.

— Buenos días¿no habéis bajado vuestros regalos para abrirlos aquí todos juntos? – preguntó Ron.

— Ya los abrimos arriba – explicó Madison intentando no soltar una carcajada.

La señora Weasley apareció detrás

— Pero qué madrugadores sois – dijo besando a cada uno - ¿Quién ha puesto la mesa para el desayuno? – preguntó mirando a las chicas que levantaron los hombros en actitud de no saber la respuesta.

— Hemos sido nosotros – contestó Ron sonriente.

— Me parece que os estáis convirtiendo en muy buenos partidos. No todos los hombres colaboran en la casa y a las mujeres modernas eso les parece algo muy favorable… Voy a poner a calentar la leche y el agua – informó Molly Weasley yendo a la cocina.

— Hermione¿te ha gustado mi regalo? – le preguntó Harry.

— Nunca me habría esperado un kit de bolígrafos de colores la verdad…

— Es que una escapada por el Londres muggle me hizo pensar que te gustarían…

— Y me encantan – le dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente ante la mirada atónita de las otras chicas.

— ¿Escapada al Londres muggle? – preguntó Ginny extrañada – y eso de los bolifragos ¿para que sirven?

— Sirven para tomar apuntes en clase y poder cambiar de color. ¿Queréis verlos?

— Si sólo sirven para estudiar no deben ser tan interesantes – comentó Ron.

— Pues yo sí quiero verlos – dijo Ginny intrigada.

— ¿Qué es eso tan interesante de lo que habláis? – preguntó Remus al entrar en la sala.

— Buenos días – saludaron todos.

Ya no faltaba nadie más y podrían empezar a desayunar y abrir los regalos.

— Comentábamos el regalo que me ha hecho Harry – dijo Hermione sonriente tomando asiento a la mesa.

— Pero aun quedan regalos por abrir – se apresuró a decir Tonks.

— Cuando hayamos terminado de desayunar – dijo Molly mirando a Tonks que ya se levantaba para ir a buscar algún regalo.

— Las chicas ya han abierto sus regalos arriba – dijo Ron terminándose su te. – Gabrielle¿te ha gustado mi regalo?

Gabrielle se puso colorada como un tomate y Ginny y Madison no pudieron evitar el ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te ha gustado? – dijo Ron preocupado por no haber sabido elegir correctamente.

— Ron, regalarle un sujetador a una chica puede considerarse bastante original – le dijo su hermana. – pero por lo menos que fuera de su talla, jajaja…

— Ronald Weasley¡tú le has comprado un sujetador a Gabrielle!

— Las chicas modernas usan eso…

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – le preguntó su padre asombrado.

— Eso nos dijo la vendedora muggle de la tienda¿verdad Harry? – intentando quitarse el lío de encima.

Harry no podía ni contestar, sólo intentaba no reírse por consideración a su amigo, pero intentar aguantarse viendo al resto riendo a pierna suelta era muy complicado.

— Yo te advertí que la chica a la que señalaste – decía Harry haciendo un gesto con las manos de la figura de una mujer – no se parecía mucho a Gabrielle.

— Tranquilo, hermano que con un par de calcetines en cada lado los puede empezar a usar…

— Ahora será culpa mía el que tuviéramos tan poco tiempo para hacer las compras y que tenga tan poca imaginación para acertar la talla ¿no?

— Si lo que me parece es que imaginación, lo que se llama imaginación, más bien te sobra, jajajajaja – dijo Harry sin poder evitar el ponerse a reír.

— Si ya hemos terminado todos de desayunar ¿podemos ir a abrir los regalos? – pidió Tonks mirando a Molly con ojitos de súplica.

— Tonks, pareces más ilusionada que los niños – le reprochó la señora Weasley.

— No me importa, así me quiere Remus… - dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Remus no pudo evitar el ruborizarse, parecía mentira que fuese tan vergonzoso a su edad.

Comenzaron a abrir sus regalos y cuando ya parecía que no faltaba ninguno Tonks hizo aparecer un regalo para cada uno de los varones allí presentes.

— Hermione y yo nos reservábamos esta última sorpresa. ¡Venga podéis abrirlo cada uno!

Todos se miraban sorprendidos. Si Hermione estaba de acuerdo con el regalo entonces podían estar tranquilos que no sería ninguna broma pesada.

Quitaron el envoltorio rojo y apareció una caja dorada. Al abrirla, Harry, vio una tela negra con corazoncitos rojos. Si había que sacarlo y que lo vieran más valía hacerlo pronto.

— ¡Guau! – dijeron todas las chicas.

— ¡Podemos ir todos de equipo! – observó Harry siguiendo con la broma. Si alguien se tenía que reír, él sería el primero.

— Para Fin de Año deberéis ponéroslos – dijo Tonks divertida – y no vale ninguna excusa dijo mirándolos a todos. Así si la fiesta se pone aburrida podéis hacernos un striptease en conjunto.

— Yo creo que vestidos con esos boxers os veréis todos muy sexys – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

— Ginny Weasley, no te hagas ideas que no se lo verás puesto a ninguno – dijo su madre escandalizada.

— Tal vez tengas razón, mamá, sin ellos se verían más sexys.

— ¿Qué es lo que les enseñáis ahora en Hogwarts? – preguntó Molly mirando a Remus y Celine que no sabían si tomárselo en serio o en broma.

— Molly, tranquila, son jóvenes… - informó Tonks serenamente.

— Esta juventud ya no es lo que era – dijo Molly caminando hacia la cocina.

— Tu memoria es la que comienza a fallar – dijo Arthur pícaramente – habrá que recordar los viejos tiempos…

— Arthur Weasley, - sonó desde la cocina – no creas que no te oigo…

Entre todos comenzaron a recoger los envoltorios que había por el suelo y Harry aprovechó para acercarse a Hermione.

— Tengo algo para ti – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

— Ya me has hecho un regalo.

— Es que este es algo especial, no para que lo vean todos los demás…

— ¿No me habrás comprado un sujetador? – preguntó asustada. No es que no confiara en los gustos de Harry pero, ya se sabe, los gustos de los hombres y la comodidad femenina estaban seriamente reñidos.

— Tranquila…

Harry sacó algo del bolsillo de su vaquero y lo deslizó por el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Hermione. Era un anillo de oro con siete puntas de brillante incrustados a su alrededor. Hermione lo miraba sin podérselo creer.

— Un brillante por cada año que ha pasado desde que te conocí y tardé en decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

— Harry,… no sé que decir…

— Prueba con un gracias, o si lo prefieres puedes darme un beso,… hoy aun no me has besado y la verdad… lo echo de menos…

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le besó tímidamente en los labios. Harry no perdió la oportunidad y la abrazó acercándola más a él y haciendo el beso más profundo…

— ¿Has visto lo que yo veo? – preguntó una asombrada Tonks a Celine.

— Ya era hora que se decidieran – comentó Celine tranquilamente.

— ¿Tú ya lo sabías y no me habías contado nada¡Con lo que me gustan los cotilleos! Y ¿vosotras lo sabíais? – dijo mirando a Ginny, Madison y Gabrielle que los miraban embobadas. - ¡Cómo Molly los vea…!

— Tranquila, son muy discretos y nosotras los cubriremos… ¿verdad? – dijo alargando la mano Celine, donde chocaron los cinco las cinco mujeres.

Los miembros de la familia que faltaban no tardaron en llegar. El misterio de los boxers con corazoncitos que habían recibido todos ellos se vio solucionado con un breve comentario de la otra parte de los varones de la familia cuando les informaron que era la indumentaria oficial del fin de año. Pensaron que se trataba de una broma… pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

La comida de navidad fue todo un éxito. La mesa estaba tan elegante con la vajilla y la cristalería de la familia Black que parecía una mesa puesta para una revista. Todo el mérito no era únicamente de la mesa, la comida era excelente, pero lo mejor de todo fue sin duda la compañía que se daban entre todos.

Gabrielle estaba feliz de compartir la Navidad con su hermana Fleur y se había sentado a su lado para poder comentar como le había ido el primer trimestre del curso y las vacaciones.

Ya estaban empezando con el postre.

— El bizcocho borracho lo han preparado las chicas – informó la señora Weasley. – Si os gusta ya sabéis a quién felicitar.

Ginny, Madison y Gabrielle comenzaron a repartir el bizcocho entre todos los comensales. Todos coincidieron en que había quedado exquisito.

— Para el próximo año tendréis que volver a prepararlo – dijo George alargando su plato para repetir.

— Estas navidades están resultando muy divertidas – comentó Madison.

— Brindemos por que las próximas sean tan buenas o mejores que estas – dijo Remus alzando su copa.

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron.

— Pero me han contado que el mejor regalo le ha tocado a Gabrielle – dijo Fred mirando a su hermano Ron.

— Yo creo que es un regalo muy… bonito y… útil. Al menos a mi me gustó – intentó justificarse Ron.

Todos se empezaron a reír hasta que oyeron la voz de Gabrielle diciéndole a su hermana:

— Realmente me ha gustado mucho aunque todavía no lo pueda usar.

Aquella afirmación fue lo mejor del día para Ron no le importaba que el resto siguiera haciendo bromas a su costa…

La aldaba de la puerta de entrada resonó desde el recibidor. ¿Quién podía ser el que llamaba a la puerta?


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO XXVI

La aldaba de la puerta de entrada resonó desde el recibidor. ¿Quién podía ser el que llamaba a la puerta?

­— Es un poco raro que alguien venga aquí ¿no? – dijo Charlie Weasley – los únicos que pueden ver la casa pertenecen a la Orden.

— Alguno que pasaría por aquí y quiere entrar a saludarnos – replicó Bill – vamos los dos a ver quién es…

Los dos hermanos salieron de la sala haciendo conjeturas sobre qué miembros de la Orden tenían guardia ese día.

En la sala Fred y George continuaban burlándose de Ron:

— Cuando necesitemos comprar algún regalo para una chica te avisaremos para que nos acompañes – continuó Fred.

— Como tienes tan buen gusto…

Desde la puerta de entrada se oyeron unos ruidos extraños y la voz de Charlie resonó:

— ¡Incarcifors!

Todos los presentes se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué es lo que estaría ocurriendo? Tonks, Lupin y Celine fueron los primeros en reaccionar y salieron hacia la entrada. Harry les siguió y cuando los demás intentaron imitarle, la señora Weasley los detuvo.

— ¡Quietos aquí! Puede ser peligroso – dijo obstruyéndoles el paso.

— Pero Harry ha ido… – se quejó Fred.

— Ya hablaré yo con él – dijo en tono amenazador Molly.

Harry iba detrás de sus profesores y cuando vio a Tonks sacar su varita él la imitó en seguida. Debía estar alerta… Como llevaba a los tres adultos delante no podía ver nada. Consiguió ver a los hermanos Weasley que apuntaban con sus varitas al suelo pero no veía que había allí.

— ¡Cerrad la puerta! – ordenó Tonks a Bill que es el que estaba más cerca.

Al llegar al recibidor y haber más espacio Harry consiguió ver qué había en el suelo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos:

— ¡Snape! – susurró con rabia apuntándole con su varita.

Cualquier parecido con el profesor de pociones que había tenido durante tantos años era difícil de ver. Ya no era el hombre recto y orgulloso que solía ser. Estaba tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal, manchado y con su habitual túnica negra desgarrada por varios lugares, el pelo alborotado, la cara pálida y los ojos hundidos. Unas cuerdas doradas le rodeaban el cuerpo y sujetaban sus brazos a los lados. No llevaba su varita. ¿No había intentado defenderse? Harry no supo porque pero lo que hizo fue recordar a Sirius…

— Hay que avisar a Shacklebolt – dijo Bill mirando al resto – ya sabéis que dijo que la detención debía ser cosa de los aurores…

Snape intentó abrir los ojos al oír las voces a su alrededor. Miró a los que le rodeaban deteniendo su mirada sobre Lupin pero al ver a su lado a Harry su mirada cambió…

— Harry… - le llamó en un susurro.

Harry no lo podía creer, en la vida le había llamado así, para él era Potter. Sintió una gran curiosidad en su interior. ¿Qué podía querer Snape de él?

— Harry, ten cuidado – le advirtió Celine – es experto en artes oscuras…

Debía cerrar su mente. No podía dejar que intentase entrar en sus pensamientos. Se agachó para ponerse más cerca de él y poder escuchar lo que quería decirle. Se veía muy demacrado. No tenía fuerzas ni para intentar levantarse. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí?

— Estoy aquí – le dijo Harry con curiosidad.

— Hor… - intentó articular Snape. No le quedaban fuerzas. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para respirar y lo volvió a intentar – hor…crux…

Snape volvió a cerrar los ojos y se desmayó.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios del mismísimo Snape. En medio de la sorpresa sintió que intentaban entrar en su mente y se acordó de cerrarla nuevamente. ¿Cómo podía estar intentando entrar en su mente? Debía ser endemoniadamente bueno para hacerlo. O estar realmente desesperado… Se giró y vio que los otros cinco lo miraban curiosos.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Celine ante la falta de información.

No podía decirles nada, ese era su secreto con Dumbledore. Necesitaba ganar tiempo y hablar con Snape¿qué era lo que él sabía¿Cómo haría para que no se lo llevaran a Azkaban antes de hablar a solas?

— Debemos hablar con McGonagall – dijo Harry a Celine. – Ella dirige la Orden y nosotros dependemos de ella.

— Pero Shacklebolt… - insistió Bill.

— McGonagall decidirá que debemos hacer – sentenció Lupin. – Será mejor llevarlo a otra habitación. Aquí a la entrada puede ser peligroso.

— Quizás viniera acompañado de otros mortífagos para enseñarles el cuartel de la Orden – dudó Charlie.

— De ser así ya habrían intentado entrar – contestó Tonks mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Levicorpus! – ordenó Lupin levantando el cuerpo de Snape y haciéndolo flotar tras él y llevándolo hacia su propia habitación.

— Voy a avisar a McGonagall – informó Tonks entrando en la sala donde todos la miraban con ganas de enterarse que es lo que pasaba.

Bill, Charlie, Harry y Celine siguieron a Remus.

Remus dejó a Snape sobre la cama y le quitó las cuerdas.

— ¿No crees que es peligroso dejarlo así? – preguntó Bill a Remus.

— Le quitaremos su varita y esperaremos a Minerva. No creo que pueda siquiera moverse – dijo Remus.

— Podríamos hacer guardia aquí, por si recobrase la conciencia… - propuso Harry con la esperanza de quedarse y hablar con él.

— Buena idea – valoró Celine – Bill y Charlie podéis quedaros en el primer turno.

Su idea no había salido como él esperaba, tendría que hablar con McGonagall.

Cuando volvieron a la sala todos hablaban sobre la aparición de Snape.

— ¿Por qué creéis que habrá venido? – preguntó Ginny.

— Hasta que no recobre el conocimiento y pueda hablar no lo sabremos – comentó Hermione.

— ¿Tú crees que nos dirá la verdad así como así? – preguntó Ron incrédulo.

— Tiene un aspecto horrible – comentó Harry.

— Muy agraciado físicamente no ha sido nunca – interrumpió Ron haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros.

— No creéis que sería bueno darle un poco de agua para ver si reacciona – propuso Hermione.

— Tú siempre siendo buena persona con todos – comentó Ginny.

— Podemos proponérselo a Tonks – dijo Harry aceptando la idea, lo cual extrañó a los demás.

— Harry, debo recordarte que es ese profesor que te ha hecho la vida imposible todos los años que has estado en Hogwarts y que asesinó a Dumbledore – dijo Ron insistiendo en no ser buena persona con él.

— Gracias Ron, no lo había olvidado. Pero la información que puede darnos puede ser muy importante – comentó Harry a Ron en voz baja. – Vamos Hermione.

Harry le tomó la mano a su novia y fueron hacia donde estaba Tonks comentando lo ocurrido con el resto de la familia.

— Parece mentira que se dedicara a huir de los aurores para terminar aquí sabiendo que en la Orden estamos metidos bastantes aurores – comentó Tonks.

— Os habéis fijado en las heridas – comentó Celine – no parecen hechas por aurores nada más, algunas son las que deja un Cruciatus…

— Ningún auror del ministerio se atrevería a utilizar una maldición imperdonable – intervino Remus – ya sabéis que está totalmente prohibido.

— Perdón – interrumpió Hermione – no sería bueno llevarle algo de alimento…

— ¡Es un prisionero! – dijo Arthur secamente.

— Pero que es más valioso vivo que muerto – valoró Harry – puede darnos mucha información valiosa a la Orden.

— Hay que llevarlo a Azkaban – dijo Molly – eso es lo que se merece.

— No creo que nadie quiera que se haga justicia con él más que yo, pero también creo que debe ser escuchado antes y ser juzgado con justicia – explicó Harry. – No me parece justo que le hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a Sirius, por mucho que le odie no estoy de acuerdo…

— Son unas sabias palabras, Harry – dijo McGonagall entrando en la sala de Grimmauld Place. – Es extraño que se haya expuesto a ser detenido sólo por llegar hasta aquí.

— ¿Podemos llevarle algún alimento y agua? – preguntó Hermione a la directora – Aunque sea un prisionero eso no se le puede negar a ningún ser humano.

— Por supuesto, Hermione, - contestó Minerva – yo subiré con vosotros a llevárselo.

— El chocolate obra milagros – informó Remus.

Cuando tuvieron una taza con caldo caliente, agua y chocolate subieron hasta la habitación de Remus, relevaron a Bill y Charlie y entraron.

— De verdad que tiene muy mal aspecto – dijo Hermione apartándole el pelo de la cara.

— Tonks me ha dicho que tú, Harry, te empeñaste en que yo tomase la decisión de lo que debíamos hacer con Snape¿por qué? – preguntó McGonagall. – Ya sabes que no me hace mucha gracia dirigir la Orden y que si lo hago es porque Albus así lo quería…

— Estoy seguro que si hubiésemos llamado a Shacklebolt Snape estaría ya en Azkaban sin que se le hiciese un juicio justo.

— Eso es lo que le pasó a Sirius.

— Precisamente. Ya sabe que mi relación con Snape no ha sido nunca muy buena – explicó Harry – pero lo único que ha conseguido decirme me ha hecho pensar que tiene información que puede ser de mucha importancia para la Orden.

— ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó McGonagall intrigada.

— Lo siento, pero es algo que pensaba que era un secreto entre Dumbledore y yo – se excusó Harry – y precisamente que él me hablase de ello es lo que me hizo pensar en evitar que lo llevaran a Azkaban.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de la lealtad que le sigues profesando a Albus y no seré yo quién pretenda que traiciones su confianza – dijo McGonagall – y sé que él confiaba en tu intuición… ¿Qué opina usted, señorita Granger?

— Si Harry está en lo cierto, lo que Snape pueda decirnos podría ser muy favorable para la Orden y la caída de Voldemort – opinó Hermione.

— Os dejo con Snape, voy a comentarlo con los miembros de la Orden que están abajo y tomaremos una decisión¿de acuerdo?

McGonagall salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Hermione se acercó a Snape y le tomó la mano por la muñeca. Después le levantó la manga de la túnica y la camisa dejando ver la marca tenebrosa que allí tenía. Pasó su mano por encima del reverso de su antebrazo.

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Harry – No hace falta que le acaricies…

— ¡Yo no lo acaricio! – contestó Hermione sorprendida y presionando la piel del brazo – le estaba tomando el pulso y comprobando sus constantes vitales.

— ¿Cómo?

— Es una técnica muggle – dijo simplemente. Revisándole las pupilas. - ¿No estarás celoso?

— ¿Yo, celoso? … Tal vez un poco molesto…

— No tienes por que. Deberías saber que sólo te haría caricias a ti – dijo mirándolo amorosa. – Pero ahora hay que intentar que beba algo, esta bastante deshidratado y parece que ha perdido mucha sangre.

Entre Harry y Hermione incorporaron ligeramente a Snape e intentaron que bebiera un poco de agua. Pareció reaccionar al notar el líquido en sus labios. Snape abrió los ojos e intentó hablar.

— Shhh – le calló Hermione. – No intente hablar. Ahora debe beberse este caldo. Está muy bueno.

Le acercó la taza a la boca y con paciencia consiguió que bebiese la mitad del caldo que había en la taza.

Snape seguía empeñado en hablar,

— Antes de hablar debe terminarse el caldo y comer un poco de chocolate – le informó – cuando lo haya hecho le dejaré decir algo.

Snape ponía cara de pocos amigos, no le hacía ninguna gracia que una chiquilla le diera órdenes pero ahora tenía las de perder… y realmente sentía que el caldo le sentaba de maravilla.

— Potter, tenemos que hablar… a solas – dijo mirando a Hermione que pretendía hacerle comer otro trozo de chocolate.

— Lo que tenga que decirme ella puede oírlo – dijo Harry secamente.

— Hay algunas cosas que debes saber… lo que viste aquella noche… en la torre…

— ¿Cómo sabe que yo estaba allí? – preguntó sorprendido.

— …debes saber que cumplía órdenes de… - le faltaba la respiración y se sentía mareado – de Dumbledore.

— ¡Esto ya es demasiado! – saltó Harry.

— Se empeñó en… destruir el maldito… horcrux del anillo – comenzó a explicar Snape. – Ya viste su mano… cómo quedó. Pero… iba en aumento… poco a poco… No había forma de… detener su avance…

— No debe hacer tanto esfuerzo – le recriminó Hermione. – Está muy débil y necesita recobrar fuerzas.

— Le prometí a Dumbledore…

— Hasta que no descanse no hay más que hablar – ordenó Hermione. – Mientras que suba la directora McGonagall debe descansar. Harry, baja a avisarle que puede hablar con él.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Lo que Snape había dicho bien podría ser verdad, pero no podía confiar en él. Había sido demasiado tiempo haciéndolo sufrir y aguantando sus rencores.

— Snape ha recobrado la conciencia y quiere hablar con usted profesora McGonagall – informó Harry.

— Gracias. A ver que es lo que puede decir en su favor y decidiremos lo que hay que hacer.

La directora subió hasta la habitación de Remus y le pidió a Hermione que la dejara a solas con Snape.

Cuando Hermione salió se encontró con Harry que la esperaba fuera.

— Tú que opinas de lo que ha dicho – preguntó el chico.

— Aún tiene mucho que explicar, pero lo que ha dicho es bastante posible. Nadie sabía nada de Horcruxes y tú has dicho que sólo te lo había explicado a ti. Y que lo de la mano se lo había hecho intentando destruir el anillo…

— No estoy muy seguro de creer lo que ha dicho.

— Nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestra –dijo Hermione. – De momento habrá que escuchar lo que tenga que contar y entonces podremos decidir.

— ¡Qué haría yo sin ti! Tú me haces ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más positiva – dijo Harry abrazándola.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió la directora que se quedó sorprendida al ver a Harry abrazando a Hermione.

— Si son tan amables de acompañarme a la sala…

La Orden del Fénix se encontraba reunida casi al completo. McGonagall comenzó explicando a los miembros de la Orden lo que había ocurrido y lo que Snape le había explicado.

Pero querían saber otras posibles versiones y Kingsley Shacklebolt subió a hablar con Snape y explicó también su interpretación que resultó ser la misma que la de McGonagall. No estaba clara la culpabilidad de Snape pues había serias dudas de ella. Hasta poder demostrarla debían decidir que hacer con él.


	27. Chapter 27

Un beso muy grande a Naeh y Kaito que no me fallan nunca.

Bueno, al resto también. Espero que os guste esta nueva entrega. Dejadme aunque sea un pequeño comentario como regalito navideño para saber si os gusta ¿si?

Naeh, ya lo sé, estás perdonada, que te vas de vacaciones a la nieve. Pero cuando vuelvas cuéntanos como te fue.

Aquí os dejo leer. Ciao.

CAPÍTULO XXVII

Necesitaban mantenerlo en un lugar en el que pudiera estar custodiado por miembros de la Orden y que a la vez estuviera protegido de los mortífagos y los aurores que lo estarían buscando. Sirius ya lo había dicho, ningún mortífago podía dejar de serlo sin sufrir las consecuencias…

— El sitio idóneo es Hogwarts – intervino Harry después de escuchar debatir el problema durante más de una hora. – Es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico. Siempre hay miembros de la Orden que podemos turnarnos para vigilarlo…

— Harry tiene razón – admitió Celine – es la mejor opción. Aquí en Grimmauld Place no es muy conveniente que permanezca, interferiría en las reuniones y mientras no se demuestre su inocencia no es conveniente que se entere de nada confidencial.

— Pues si todos estamos de acuerdo – continuó McGonagall – deberemos trasladarnos a Hogwarts antes de terminar las vacaciones, a ser posible mañana mismo. ¿Os parece bien?

La decisión fue tomada por unanimidad. Su estancia en Grimmauld Place había sido más corta de lo que esperaban. Ya era tarde y debían hacer su equipaje para volver a Hogwarts al día siguiente. McGonagall ya había vuelto para habilitar el lugar en el que lo instalarían en el momento de llegar.

Antes de irse a dormir decidieron subir a hablar con Ginny, Madison y Gabrielle. Ellas se sentían excluidas de todo lo ocurrido y agradecieron que les contaran lo que ocurría. Antes de dormir ya tenían todo su equipaje listo.

Por la mañana temprano Harry no podía dormir y decidió bajar a prepararse el desayuno y dejar a Ron dormir un rato más. Bajaba por las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Tonks, la puerta se abrió y se encontró a Remus que salía. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No es lo que tú piensas… - comenzó a excusarse el licántropo. – Me quedé sin habitación y en alguna parte tenía que dormir…

— Me parece genial – le dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Sois bastante mayorcitos… lo que me extrañaría es que no hubiese algo más entre vosotros…

— Hey, mocoso, no te pases… - le dijo Remus despeinando a Harry.

Bajaron hasta la cocina y aprovecharon que no había nadie más despierto para hablar de todo y de nada, con calma.

— ¿Qué tal van tus prácticas con Celine? – le preguntó Remus – es una mujer estupenda. No sabes cómo me alegro de que ya os llevéis mejor.

— Estos días todos juntos me han ido muy bien… Nos hemos llegado a conocer mucho mejor que en Hogwarts, lo duro será volver y perder esta relación.

— No tiene porque perderse, simplemente habrá unos momentos en los que deberéis aparentar una relación de alumno y profesora y otros en los que no hará falta.

— He hablado con ella sobe la herencia de Sirius y no ha querido aceptarla.

— Es una mujer muy orgullosa. Ya ves que prefirió tener a su hija y mantener su apellido a pesar de lo que pudieran decir de ella por ser madre soltera. Fue una decisión muy valiente por su parte y más en aquellos tiempos.

— Quisiera hacerte una pregunta¿tú conociste a una chica llamada Lisa Withmore?

— No, que yo recuerde.

— Era mayor que vosotros… ¿y a alguien llamado Thomas Richardson?

— No me suenan de nada aunque la verdad es que yo no me relacionaba demasiado con el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

— Con Lisa coincidisteis sólo un par de años y con Thomas no coincidisteis, era simplemente por si encontraba algo…

— Siento no haberte sido de gran ayuda, pero tal vez Minerva pueda ayudarte.

— La investigación no es cosa mía, y te pediría que no comentaras que te he preguntado no quisiera ganarme un enfado…

— ¿De quién¿Es algo que he oído por allí y que nadie me ha querido confirmar?

— No sé a qué te refieres… – dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto.

— Que la bruja más inteligente de séptimo es tu novia…

— Pues,… no puedo mentirte. Efectivamente Hermione es mi novia… ¿cuándo se le escapó a Ron?

— Ron no me ha dicho nada, yo se lo oí decir a Tonks hablando con Celine…

— Y nosotros que pensábamos que nadie lo sabía…

A las nueve de la mañana ya estaban todos levantados y listos para ir hacia el colegio de nuevo.

­— ¿Y cómo vamos a volver a Hogwarts? – preguntó Ginny a sus padres.

— Vosotros viajaréis por la red flu hasta el despacho de Minerva, y Snape irá utilizando un traslador que le llevará hasta la sala que le han asignado allí – explicó Arthur Weasley.

— Y mi madre ¿dónde está? – preguntó Madison al darse cuenta que ella no estaba.

— Le tocó hacer la última guardia con Snape esta noche – explicó Remus. – No creo que tarde en bajar con él.

— Y ¿estará bien?

— Tranquila, Madison, tu madre sabe cuidarse…

— No lo digo por ella… lo digo por él – explicó Madison ante el asombro de los demás. – Veo que aun no la conocéis. Cuando se propone ser protectora, se pasa…

En ese momento se oyó ruido procedente de las escaleras:

— Venga Severus no seas quejica. En cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts seguirás descansando en la sala que te ha preparado Minerva. Y puedes estar tranquilo, yo misma me encargaré de que te recuperes.

— Lo último que has dicho es lo que más me inquieta – dijo Snape preocupado.

— Buenos días a todos – saludó Celine en tono alegre. – Remus, me he tomado la libertad de coger algo de ropa de tu armario…

Detrás de Celine venía un Snape bastante cambiado… Iba perfectamente limpio y vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón y túnica en color marrón. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello. ¡Estaba limpísimo y recogido en una cola!

— Ahora, siéntate y vas a desayunar – le ordenó a un avergonzado Snape que no sabía donde meterse. Se sentía el blanco de todas las miradas. Esa mujer era un auténtico demonio, se había aprovechado de que estaba indefenso para profanar su personalidad. – Vas a comenzar con un zumo de naranja, la vitamina C te ayudará a recuperarte – dijo alargándole un vaso lleno del líquido anaranjado.

— ¡Pero qué le has hecho! – soltó Ron sorprendido. – No parece él…

— Ya te advertí que este no es mi estilo… - susurró Snape dejando el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa.

— De eso se trataba precisamente. Debes cambiar y a eso yo te ayudaré – dijo Celine y su voz sonó amenazadora a los oídos de Snape.

— Pero no era necesario que te metieses en el baño cuando me estaba duchando… - le reprochó Snape.

— Alguien tenía que demostrarte cómo debes lavarte el pelo. No me negarás que ahora tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

— Pero invadiste mi privacidad…

— No te preocupes, no eres el primer hombre desnudo que veo en mi vida… y si sigues sin asearte correctamente volveré a hacerlo – amenazó Celine a Snape mirándolo a los ojos. - Qué prefieres para acompañar al café con leche¿pan con mantequilla o cereales?

Todos miraban atónitos la escena. De buena gana se habrían reído pero por muy cambiado que estuviera Snape seguía siendo el mismo y no se atrevían a reírse.

— Pan con mantequilla, por favor – dijo alargando la mano para coger la mantequilla y prepararse él mismo las tostadas. Pero Celine fue más rápida y en menos que canta un gallo ya le estaba dando una tostada untada de mantequilla.

— ¿Quieres que le ponga mermelada?

— No, gracias, no me gusta encontrarme mermelada dentro de la leche.

— Yo creo que ya es hora de que empecéis a salir hacia Hogwarts – opinó Remus mirando la hora. – Harry, Snape y yo llegaremos después con el traslador que nos llevará directos a la sala que ha preparado McGonagall.

La primera en introducirse en la chimenea fue Celine y a ella la siguieron los demás, que se llevaron el equipaje con ellos.

Snape suspiró aliviado.

— Ahora comprendo porque no he querido tener una mujer cerca… - dijo sin pensar que Harry y Remus le escuchaban.

— Al principio es normal pensar eso – explicó Remus – pero después te acostumbras e incluso lo echas en falta.

— ¡Jamás! En mi vida no hay ni habrá sitio para ninguna…

Veinte minutos después ya estaban los tres preparados para ir a Hogwarts.

Los señores Weasley y Tonks eran los únicos que quedaban en la casa de Grimmauld Place para despedirlos. Cuando la señora Weasley abrazaba a Harry y le recordaba, como a cualquiera de sus hijos, que comiera correctamente y estudiara, Tonks hacía lo mismo con Remus.

— Iré a visitarte entre semana – le susurró al oído y le besó.

— Preparados, - dijo Remus alargando un patito de goma que Harry y Severus tocaron obedientemente – una, dos y …

Harry sintió una fuerza que tiraba de él, después el vacío y finalmente cayó de pie con perfecto estilo en una habitación bastante acogedora. Había una chimenea encendida que templaba el ambiente. Dos sofás y tres sillones mirando hacia la chimenea y, más alejados una mesa alargada y varias sillas a su alrededor. A esta sala daban dos habitaciones con sus respectivos cuartos de baño. Una ventana amplia con balcón que daba a los jardines en la zona de la cabaña de Hagrid y el bosque prohibido.

— Por fin llegáis – les saludó McGonagall. – Espero que encuentres de tu agrado la estancia que te he preparado – dijo mirando a Severus. – No creo que haga falta decirte que no puedes salir de aquí pues nadie puede saber que estás aquí.

— Descuida, sé quedarme quieto en mi sitio, pero necesito solucionar algunos asuntos.

— Lo siento, Severus, pero no se te permite salir y espero que no tengamos ningún problema. De todos modos estarás acompañado… en la otra habitación estará algún miembro de la Orden… Celine se ha ofrecido amablemente a cuidar de ti siempre que esté libre de las clases.

— ¡Qué amable por su parte! – dijo Snape con sarcasmo. – Necesitaría mi ropa…

— Siento decirte que los elfos la hicieron desaparecer – informó Celine con una sonrisa triunfal – pero de tu cambio de look me encargaré yo personalmente… Lo de hoy ha sido sólo el primer paso. Remus si no te importa quedarte un momento yo voy a buscar algunas de mis cosas a mi habitación y vuelvo ¿vale? – dijo Celine dándole un beso en la mejilla a Remus.- Vamos Harry, así pasaré por la Torre Gryffindor a ver a Madison.

— Yo también me voy – se despidió McGonagall – hasta mañana, descansa que aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

No habían terminado de salir cuando Snape rompió el hielo:

— Y parecías tan buen chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – se extrañó Lupin.

— Juegas a dos bandas… me refiero a Tonks y Celine.

— Celine es así con todos, sólo somos buenos amigos – explicó sentándose en uno de los sillones. – Piensa que quieres hacer porque lo que te va a sobrar es tiempo.

Harry y Celine recorrían los desiertos pasillos desde la séptima planta hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

— Creo que voy a divertirme de lo lindo – comentó Celine – le voy a hacer sufrir como nunca.

— ¿Entonces lo haces sólo por diversión? – preguntó sorprendido. La maldad femenina era increíble. – Debía comentarte que McGonagall me dijo que quería ver una de nuestras prácticas de Oclumancia.

— Sí, a mi también me lo ha dicho. Creo que estará satisfecha con los adelantos – Harry la miró sorprendido – el otro día intenté sondearte y no pude entrar en tu mente…

— Entonces ¿fuiste tú?

— Quién sino. Snape está muy débil y no podría hacerlo. Lo importante es que ya sientes cuando alguien quiere entrar…

— ¿Has intentado entrar en su mente?

— ¿Por qué crees que Minerva me ha encargado su cuidado¿Sólo para que me divierta haciéndole gamberradas? Y tú y Hermione también lo vais a intentar.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor encontraron al resto charlando frente al fuego.

— Podríamos hacer una celebración especial para el fin de año – comentaba Gabrielle – en mi casa en Francia nos reuníamos toda la familia y lo pasábamos muy bien.

— Podría ser divertido – se apresuró a admitir Ron mirando a Hermione para que le apoyase – Harry¿verdad que tú también crees que sería divertido…

— Hola, no sé de que habláis – dijo Harry yendo a sentarse junto a Hermione – pero si vosotros estáis de acuerdo…

— ¿La fiesta sería privada o nosotros también podríamos participar? – intervino Celine. – Tranquilos, no hace falta que contestéis ahora. Debo marcharme que tengo prisa. Nos veremos mañana.

— Mañana podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos y de vacaciones – propuso Ginny. – podríamos hacer una batalla de nieve.

— O carreras en escoba… - propuso Madison.

Aprovechando que estaban solos en el castillo, los elfos les servían las comidas en la Sala Común. Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron salir a los jardines.

— El último en llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid es un Slytherin… - dijo Ginny antes de salir corriendo.

Inmediatamente cinco bolas de nieve se dirigieron a su espalda.

— Eh! No es justo que vayáis todos contra mí… - se quejó la pelirroja.

Aquello fue una batalla campal en la que iban todos contra todos y estaban de lo más entretenidos. Desde una ventana del séptimo piso un par de ojos los veían jugar.

Cuando ya estaban calados hasta los huesos y empezaron a sentir hambre decidieron entrar y subir a la Torre Gryffindor.

— Hay que preparar la fiesta de fin de año – les recordó Gabrielle – y hay que decirles a Remus y Celine que vengan, al fin y al cabo debe ser una fiesta familiar.

— Subiré después de cenar a decírselo – comentó Harry.

Eso de tener la Sala Común para ellos era algo a lo que se podían acostumbrar fácilmente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Harry se levantó para ir a hablar con Celine. Ya se acercaba al cuadro cuando pensó que Hermione podría ir con él.

— Hermione¿vienes conmigo?

— Si quieres…

Una vez ya en el pasillo…

— Por fin encontramos un rato para estar juntos.

— Harry, hemos estado juntos todo el día. ¿Dónde vamos por aquí?

— Vamos al séptimo piso, donde está la sala de Snape.

— Pero estamos dando una vuelta tremenda…

— Hermione, para una vez que nadie puede decirnos nada por estar por el pasillo a estas horas, - dijo Harry acorralándola contra la pared y acercándose peligrosamente a ella – tú crees que voy a perder la oportunidad…


	28. Chapter 28

El fin de año llega también a Hogwarts.

Yo aprovecho para desearos a todos unas felices fiestas navideñas. Un beso muy grande: Yedra

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXVIII 

Cuando terminaron de cenar Harry se levantó para ir a hablar con Celine. Ya se acercaba al cuadro cuando pensó que Hermione podría ir con él.

— Hermione¿vienes conmigo?

— Si quieres…

— Por fin encontramos un rato para estar juntos.

— Harry, hemos estado juntos todo el día. ¿Dónde vamos por aquí?

— Vamos al séptimo piso, donde está la sala de Snape.

— Pero estamos dando una vuelta tremenda…

— Hermione, para una vez que nadie puede decirnos nada por estar por el pasillo a estas horas, - dijo Harry acorralándola contra la pared y acercándose peligrosamente a ella – tú crees que voy a perder la oportunidad…

— Ni yo quisiera que la perdiéramos – dijo Hermione quitándole las gafas a Harry y guardándoselas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sus labios se unieron primero tímidamente, tanteando el terreno, con calma. Harry sentía un vacío en el estómago que se hacía más profundo con el contacto de las manos de Hermione entre su pelo revuelto. Dejó bajar sus manos por la espalda de Hermione y le sacó la camisa de forma que pudo meter sus manos y tocar la cálida y hasta ahora prohibida piel. Sentía su corazón acelerado y la imperiosa necesidad de acercarla más a él. Una parte de su anatomía comenzó a cobrar vida propia. No podía ser, que pensaría Hermione de él… Bajó hacia su cuello intentando respirar profundamente para calmar su ritmo cardíaco y… pero resultaba imposible tranquilizarse con las caricias de Hermione sobre su pecho y su embriagante perfume. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

— Paremos – le pidió jadeante a una sorprendida Hermione – sino no podré responder de mi mismo.

— Vamos – dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios. – Si tardamos más los encontraremos ya durmiendo.

Harry y Hermione caminaban presurosos, cogidos de la mano por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Era lógico que le hubiesen adjudicado una sala en el séptimo piso, era el menos transitado de todo el castillo y difícilmente algún alumno podría localizar el lugar.

Iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y no hablaban hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado, al final del pasillo en el que estaba la Sala de los Menesteres.

Justo cuando llegaban, la profesora McGonagall salía.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí a estas horas? – les preguntó.

— Como estamos de vacaciones no creíamos necesario mantener los horarios – se excusó Harry – y queríamos pedir permiso para hacer una celebración del fin de año.

— Queríamos que asistieran todos los que estamos en el castillo – explicó Hermione a la directora.

— Muy bien, me parece una buena idea pero no sé que opinará el jefe se su casa. Buenas noches.

— Disculpe, directora – dijo Harry – ¿para entrar cual es la contraseña?

— No hay contraseña. Hemos utilizado un hechizo que solamente deja pasar a los miembros de la Orden y que se anuncian antes de entrar. Cada vez que alguien entra queda registrado en mi despacho y así sé en todo momento quien entra y quien sale.

Harry miró a Hermione.

— Buenas noches y no se demoren en volver a su Torre… les recuerdo que sabré a que hora salen.

— Buenas noches – contestó Hermione.

— Menos mal que esto no lo han hecho en la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor – comentó Harry aliviado y anunció – Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

— Adelante, tienen el paso libre – contestó el hombrecillo del cuadro que había junto a la puerta a la vez que apuntaba algo en un libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

La sala parecía estar desierta si no fuera por el ruido de una respiración profunda que provenía de un sofá y el rasgar de la pluma con la que Celine corregía trabajos de sus alumnos en la mesa que tenían a su derecha. Levantó la vista y les hizo una señal de silencio y les susurró

— Venid y sentaros.

— ¿Aun tienes todo este trabajo? – preguntó Hermione viendo un gran montón de pergaminos apilados sobre la mesa.

— Es terapia ocupacional, para no aburrirme. Ya que estáis aquí vamos a hacer un ejercicio de Legeremancia – dijo muy bajito – vamos a acercarnos a Severus y quiero que entréis en sus pensamientos. Posiblemente lo que veáis sean sueños pero nos puede servir para saber si lo que nos ha dicho hasta el momento es verdad o no.

— Pero eso que nos pides no es correcto – dijo Hermione nerviosa ante la idea de hacer algo ilegal.

— Hay ocasiones en las que se deben de romper las normas por el bien de los demás – explicó Celine – de todos modos si no estás dispuesta a hacerlo, no te voy a obligar.

— Sí, estoy dispuesta. ¿Y él no nos notará entrar?

— En estos momentos está muy débil y le he administrado una poción para descansar. Cada día lo noto más nervioso y eso no es bueno para recobrar fuerzas. Vamos.

Se acercaron sigilosamente al dormido sentándose en los sillones que estaban frente al sofá que él ocupaba. El primero en intentarlo fue Harry. La idea de entrar furtivamente en la mente de Snape se le hacía agradable al recordar lo que le había hecho sufrir en las clases de Oclumancia que habían compartido.

No le resultó muy complicado hacerlo, debía estar muy mal en verdad para no oponer ninguna resistencia a pesar de la experiencia que tenía. Comenzó a ver sombras y el recuerdo de una serpiente brillante que se enroscaba por su mano uniéndola fuertemente a otra persona y una sensación de desasosiego le llenó por completo. Rompió la unión.

Después fue el turno de Hermione que permaneció en contacto más tiempo que Harry o al menos eso le pareció a él. Cuando terminó, los tres volvieron a la mesa y comentaron lo que habían visto.

— Yo he visto una especie de serpiente que se enroscaba en la mano uniéndolo a otra persona – explicó Harry – y me llegó una sensación de intranquilidad.

— Eso que dices parece un recuerdo de un juramento inquebrantable. Es una promesa que se hace y que si no se cumple pagas con la vida – expuso Celine. – No me parece del estilo de Dumbledore… ese tipo de juramento sólo se hace en casos extremos.

— ¿Quién sería capaz de pedir a alguien que aceptara un hechizo de este tipo? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

— ¿Y tú, Hermione¿Qué percibiste?

— Sentí una gran preocupación y culpabilidad. Se echa la culpa de algo y le preocupan las consecuencias.

— Creo que habrá que esperar a hablar con él para saber algo más – dijo Celine. – Ahora ya podéis volver a vuestra Torre.

— Nosotros habíamos venido para decirte que podíamos hacer la celebración del fin de Año todos juntos – dijo Harry levantándose.

— Lo comentaré con Remus para ver si Tonks puede venir, con Minerva y supongo que Snape también podrá asistir…

Una fiesta con Snape, no parecía muy buen augurio, era cualquier cosa menos una persona a la que le gusten las celebraciones y aún no estaba claro que no fuese culpable. Les quedaba mucho por descubrir en él.

Los siguientes dos días Gabrielle, Ginny y Madison estuvieron preparando algunos accesorios para la cena de fin de Año, tales como gorros de fiesta, antifaces, espanta suegras… Pensar en preparar una celebración muggle en Hogwarts se les apetecía divertido.

Lo tenían todo listo, incluso habían bajado a las cocinas para que no faltara ningún detalle. Dobby se comprometió a conseguir las uvas para el momento del cambio de año.

En el último momento la directora McGonagall las avisó de un pequeño cambio en los planes:

— Espero que puedan hacerme un favor con respecto a la celebración de esta noche – les dijo – si no es mucha molestia ¿podríais celebrarla en la Sala de Snape, en el séptimo piso…? No me parece correcto que alguien se tenga que quedar con él… y así entre todos… Creo que este tipo de relaciones crean lazos de unión…

— No es ningún problema – contestó Ginny – a lo mejor incluso aprende a ser más simpático.

McGonagall y Ginny rieron ante el comentario. Se notaba que Gabrielle y Madison no lo habían conocido como profesor…

Habían quedado en reunirse para cenar a las nueve y media. La verdad es que era bastante tarde para lo que se acostumbraba en Hogwarts pero era la forma de que estuviesen todos despiertos a las doce de la noche.

No hacía falta que fueran arreglados para la cena, Gabrielle había dicho que lo importante era ir cómodos. Pero ya se sabe, las chicas se esmeraron bastante en su aspecto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a la nueve y diez, cansados de esperarlas.

— Para qué tanto arreglarse si no hay nadie a quién llamar la atención – comentó Ron.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que no haya alguien que te quiera impresionar? – preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo que lo miraba incrédulo. – Al fin y al cabo esto es idea de Gabrielle.

— Creo que han pensado hasta en el lugar que debe ocupar cada uno de nosotros – informó Hermione.

— Pues yo sólo espero que no me toque cerca de Snape. Su sola presencia me hace perder el apetito – dijo Ron deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la Sala de Snape.

— No puedo creer que haya algo en este mundo que te haga perder el apetito, Ron – dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo.

Entraron y encontraron que habían cambiado los muebles de lugar. Los sofás y sillones habían sido movidos hacia la pared dejando espacio libre para la mesa que había sido alargada para que pudiesen cenar cómodamente.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y decorada con unas velitas blancas en el centro que hacían brillar las altas copas de cristal.

Tonks, Minerva y Remus conversaban tranquilamente sentados en los sillones que habían sido apartados mientras hacían tiempo para que llegase el resto de los comensales.

— …se han esforzado mucho en que saliese todo a la perfección – comentaba Minerva orgullosa – y el menú será toda una sorpresa.

— ¡Buenas noches! – saludaron los recién llegados.

— ¡Venid! A lo mejor vosotros nos podéis contar algo de lo que han preparado – comentó Tonks.

— Lo llevan muy en secreto – dijo Hermione – tampoco nos han querido decir nada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Snape y salió Celine sonriente.

— No tardes o tendré que entrar a buscarte – amenazó Celine desde la puerta - ¿os podéis creer que dice que no se ha puesto vaqueros ni una vez en toda su vida?

— Lo que no consigas tú no creo que nadie lo haga – comentó Tonks.

— Yo creo que hay personas que no cambiarán nunca – exclamó Ron.

— La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – le contestó Celine – y a cabezota no me gana nadie…

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez dio paso a un Snape diferente a lo que estaban todos acostumbrados. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros subidos hasta la cintura y apretados con un cinturón de cuero y una camisa a rayas azules y blancas abrochada hasta arriba.

— Severus, para evitar que alguien te reconozca debes comenzar a poner algo de tu parte – dijo Celine levantándose y caminando hacia él. – Mira, el pantalón no hace falta que lo subas tanto – decía a la vez que le desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba la cinturilla hasta la cadera donde volvió a abrocharlo lo justo para que el cinturón sirviese de mera decoración – y la camisa no hay que cerrarla del todo, – dijo desabrochándole un par de botones – piensa que el que no enseña no vende… ¿A que ahora está mejor?

— Sí, - admitió Tonks – nunca me habría imaginado que pudiese cambiar tanto…

— Pues es mejor que no imagines… – dijo Remus llamando la atención de su novia. – Así es como hizo que tu madre se fijara en tu padre ¿sabes? – le explicó a Harry.

— El mérito no fue todo mío – aclaró Celine – aunque no voy a negar que ayudé un poco.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entraron Madison, Gabrielle y Ginny.

— Perdonad el retraso pero teníamos que supervisar algunos detalles de última hora en las cocinas – se excusó Gabrielle.

— Si nos vamos sentando… – dijo Ginny señalando hacia la mesa.

— Venga, cada uno a su sitio – dijo Celine que al pasar junto a Snape no pudo evitar darle una palmada en el trasero - ¡pero, qué buena soy!

Se sentaron cada uno en su sitio dejando la cabecera a McGonagall.

— Cuando tenga que organizar alguna comida o reunión importante ya sé a quién le encargaré la organización – dijo mirando a Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison con orgullo. – Lo habéis organizado todo con mucho detalle.

— Se ve todo muy elegante – corroboró Ron mirando a su alrededor. Unas pinzas de aspecto extraño llamaron su atención. - pero, este artilugio ¿para qué sirve?

— Son unas pinzas para los escargot – explicó Gabrielle.

En ese momento apareció el primer plato, seis o siete caracoles grandes de tierra con una salsa amarilla y espolvoreados con perejil, acompañados de lechuga en juliana.

La cara de Ron era un poema, pero no era el único sorprendido. En Gran Bretaña no era muy habitual el comer ese tipo de comida y a Ron lo que le recordaron fue la vez que sufrió el hechizo rebotado que le hizo vomitar babosas durante un buen rato.

— Mira, - le dijo a Ron – se utiliza así para sujetar el caracol – todos la observaban para imitarla – y con este tenedor tan estrecho se saca la carne del interior…

Con lo fácil que lo hacía Gabrielle, los demás no lo tenían tan sencillo, pero lo intentaban. Si ella lo comía no podía estar tan malo. Tonks se estaba peleando con su segundo caracol y sin darse cuenta, apretó demasiado con las pinzas y salió disparado hacia Hermione, pero Harry consiguió atraparlo antes de que le diera en la cabeza.

— ¡Eso son buenos reflejos! – lo alabó Remus riendo. – Por algo eres el buscador de Gryffindor.

— Espero que este año no os olvidéis que quiero seguir teniendo la copa de Quidditch… - dijo McGonagall.

— Siento decirte que la copa no puede ir al despacho de dirección – le recordó Snape. – Deberías tratar a todos los alumnos con igualdad,…

— ¿Igualdad? – saltó Harry que estaba separado de Snape por Hermione. – ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

— ¡Harry! – susurró Hermione tomándole la mano para tranquilizarlo – no le sigas el juego.

— Severus, estás rodeado de Gryffindors – le comentó Celine – y hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Minerva y te puedo asegurar que jamás ha tratado a ningún alumno con preferencia, es más a algunos los trata con mayor dureza y normalmente pertenecen a Gryffindor.

— Remus, por favor¿podrías destapar el champán? – le pidió Gabrielle para cortar la discusión.

Remus comenzó a destaparlo con maestría pero dejó salir el tapón por sí solo lo cual llamó la atención de todos.

— Acercadme vuestras copas – pidió Remus.

— Es una bebida con alcohol – observó McGonagall – no creo que sea muy conveniente que beban…

— Minerva, muy pronto serán mayores de edad – le dijo Tonks – Celine, tu como madre ¿qué dices?

— Prefiero que beba estando yo presente a que lo haga a escondidas y sin saber bien que es lo que bebe.

La cena transcurrió en relativa paz. No era lo mismo teniendo a Snape a la mesa, aunque Celine se las arreglaba para ponerlo en su sitio con mucho tacto.

Cuando ya se acercaban las doce de la noche, apareció frente a cada uno un bol con doce uvas.

— Se acerca el cambio de año, y muchos muggle lo celebran comiendo una uva con cada campanada. Durante ese tiempo debéis pensar en el futuro y pedir un deseo para este Año Nuevo – explicó Gabrielle.

El momento de las uvas llegó y resultaba muy divertido ver como había quien por poco se atraganta. Cuando sonó la última campanada y pudieron tragarse lo que les quedaba en la boca Harry había olvidado por completo el tema del deseo, tenía todo lo que podía desear…

— Feliz Año – dijo Gabrielle abrazando y besando tres veces a Ron que se notaba flotar en una nube.

Todos la imitaron y se felicitaron.

— Estos muggle son muy espabilados, buscan cualquier excusa para besarse unos a otros – dijo Tonks. – ¡Ey, que es la segunda vez que os felicitáis el año! – dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione.

— Ron también lo ha hecho ¿y a él no le dices nada? – inventó Harry.


	29. Chapter 29

_Contra todo pronóstico he podido pasarme por aquí y subir un nuevo capítulo._

_Espero que encontréis un ratito para leerlo._

_Muy Feliz Navidad a todos. Yedra._

CAPÍTULO XXIX

Dos días después llegaban el resto de los alumnos al terminar sus vacaciones. El curso continuaba y a sus obligaciones del primer trimestre se añadieron el utilizar la sala de Snape para liberar a Celine o Remus de su vigilancia.

Después de comer, Harry y Hermione subieron mientras los demás hacían sus trabajos.

— ¿Hacemos el trabajo de Slughorn? – propuso Hermione.

— Bien, después podemos hacer la redacción de Defensa.

Snape sintió curiosidad. Quería saber que explicaban en su ausencia y después de mucho pensar, se levantó y se acercó a ver lo que hacían.

— Parece que al fin has aprendido a hacer pociones, Potter – le molestó Snape.

— Mira, Snape, estamos trabajando y no necesitamos que vengas a molestar – le contestó Harry.

— Olvidas muy pronto, Potter. Para ti soy Profesor Snape o Señor Snape.

— Siento recordarte que ya no eres mi profesor y que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

— Pero soy mayor que tú…

— El respeto se gana – le contestó poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo cara a cara.

Ya no era el niño que había tenido que aguantar sus rencores, y había crecido bastante. Ya no había esa diferencia de altura que aprovechaba Snape para intimidarlo.

— Cabezota y engreído como tu padre y Sirius…

— ¡El que a los suyos parece honra merece!

— Para que haya una discusión sólo hace falta que se encuentren dos testarudos – les calló Hermione. – ¡Se supone que estamos en el mismo bando!

— Yo no estoy tan seguro – dijo Harry obstinado recogiendo sus cosas. – Te espero en la biblioteca – y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

— In tratable como James…

— No estoy de acuerdo, has empezado tú – le dijo Hermione. – Y te corresponde a ti convencerlo de tu inocencia. Se supone que debes demostrar más madurez… - aprendía a pasos agigantados como debía tratar a Snape – Él te apoyó cuando llegaste a Grimmauld Place y tú te dedicas a molestarlo como si fueras un crío.

— Puede ser que tengas razón pero no sabes lo que es estar encerrado y no poder cumplir con mi deber.

— Así se sentía Sirius cuando tú te dedicabas a mortificarlo, con la diferencia de que él tenía la fuerza de voluntad de no hacerlo… y tú no sales porque no puedes. No me extraña que tengas sensación de culpabilidad – se le había escapado.

Se preparó para una intrusión de Snape. Sabía por Harry que era muy fuerte. Bajó la vista recogiendo sus cosas.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? – preguntó Snape intentando atraer su mirada.

— Es la impresión que me das – contestó eludiéndolo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Celine que notó el ambiente tenso.

— ¡Qué suerte que has llegado! – exclamó Hermione – necesito ir a la biblioteca…

— Mañana después de cenar nos vemos aquí – le dijo a Hermione antes de que huyera.

En cuanto llegó a la biblioteca le contó a Harry su conversación con Snape y la cita con Celine.

— Otra vez tener que aguantarlo, no sé si seré capaz.

— No debes seguirle el juego. Él lo hace para que le contestes.

— Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

El día pasó rápidamente y ya estaban en la sala de Snape. Cómo echaban de menos sus prácticas en el despacho de Celine o en la biblioteca.

— Vamos a intentar conversar tranquilamente – comenzó Celine mirando a Snape y a Harry – no quiero que empecéis como siempre a echaros cosas en cara. Olvidaros de todo lo que haya pasado anteriormente y empecemos de cero. Ya estás bastante recuperado y creo que es un buen momento para que nos cuentes las razones de tu proceder y nos convenzas de tu inocencia.

— Yo esperaba tener que hablar con McGonagall o con Shacklebolt – se quejó Snape.

— Pues tendrás que conformarte con nosotros – le dijo Celine.

— Pero es que ellos…

— Han demostrado su valía y la Orden confía en ellos.

— Está bien – aceptó. – A ver por dónde empiezo… Cuando estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts, como ya sabéis yo estaba en Slytherin, dónde hice mucha amistad con Lucius. Todas las chicas de Slytherin iban detrás de él¡era el soltero más codiciado!

— Para que os hagáis una idea como James o Sirius – aclaró Celine.

— La única con la que me llevaba bien era con Narcisa que pasaba de Lucius, hasta que un día sus padres decidieron comprometerlos en matrimonio. Yo respeté el compromiso y me mantuve a su lado.

— ¿Pero esto que tiene que ver con Dumbledore? – se impacientó Harry.

— Antes de comenzar el curso pasado la cosa estaba bastante complicada – continuó Snape después de mirar mal a Harry por interrumpirlo. – Voldemort confiaba en mi pero algunos de sus seguidores no, entre ellos Bellatrix que intentaba desenmascararme para ganarse el favor de Voldemort. Una noche llegaron Narcisa y Bellatrix a mi casa. Narcisa estaba muy preocupada por la suerte que le esperaba a Draco ya que el Señor Oscuro lo iba a poner a prueba para vengarse de Lucius por fallar en el Departamento de Misterios.

— ¡Cómo puede castigar a alguien poniendo en peligro a su hijo! – se indignó Hermione.

— El Señor Tenebroso no tiene corazón y dudo mucho que conozca qué es la piedad o el amor por alguien, sabe que eso sería una debilidad y no se puede permitir el ser débil.

— Y ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Celine intrigada.

— Narcisa me pidió ayuda para salvar a su hijo y ella sabía que yo no me negaría. Me pidió que pronunciara el Juramento Inquebrantable… Estoy seguro que Bellatrix esperaba mi negativa porque cuando acepté se quedó asombrada.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Celine

— Dumbledore me había dicho siempre que debía aceptar que el amor era una fuerza muy poderosa, que sin amor no podría tener una vida feliz y que me dejara guiar por él.

— ¿Estás enamorado de Narcisa? – preguntó Celine.

— No, no de Narcisa, sino de mi juventud, la relación que teníamos entonces… y cuando la vi llorando y tan preocupada por Draco,… que yo era su única esperanza… y no me podía negar… - Snape no levantaba la vista hablaba como un autómata – os aseguro que no pensé ni por un momento en mí, que Bellatrix me podía descubrir, … Cuando me reuní con Dumbledore le conté que había pronunciado el Juramento Irrompible, prometiendo que vigilaría, protegería y en caso necesario realizaría la tarea que le encomendara Voldemort a Draco. Me felicitó por dejarme llevar por el sentimiento y aprovechó para contarme que había sufrido un accidente al intentar destruir un objeto de magia oscura. – Miró a Harry para cerciorarse que comprendía de qué hablaba. – Nos dedicamos a intentar parar el avance del maleficio pero lo único que conseguimos fue ralentizarlo. Comenzó el curso y tú, Harry, empezaste a desconfiar de Draco. Yo por mi parte intenté averiguar cual era la tarea que le había encomendado el Señor Oscuro y cuando lo conseguí le informé a Dumbledore… me pidió que intentara convencerlo para cambiar de bando, que ayudaríamos a su madre… y que en caso de no conseguirlo que no le dejara hacerlo y… lo hiciese yo – Snape se paró a pensar. – Decía que así no se corrompería el alma de Draco… y que en última instancia, si tenía que hacerlo yo, no le importaba morir pues de todos modos el maleficio acabaría con su vida tarde o temprano…

Lo que les había contado Snape los había dejado anonadados.

— Os importaría dejarnos solos – les pidió Celine – es tarde y mañana hay clase.

— Por supuesto – contestó Hermione cogiendo a Harry de la mano y guiándolo con ella. – Hasta mañana.

La información había sido impactante y la comentaron durante los días siguientes. Aprovecharon un rato trabajando en la biblioteca con Ron para contarle la historia de Snape.

— Ya entiendo lo que él ha dicho – dijo Ron serio – pero lo que más me preocupa es ¿qué es lo que vosotros opináis?

— Todo lo que ha dicho encaja… - dijo Harry guardando su pluma en la mochila – y no me pareció que mintiera aunque debo aceptar que algo dentro de mi hubiera querido que fuese culpable…

— No debes dejarte llevar por el resentimiento – observó Hermione. – Yo lo oí muy sincero.

— Sabiendo esto no es de extrañar que tuviese predilección por Malfoy, es como si fuese su sobrino. Algo parecido a Sirius y tú, Harry.

— Haber salido Slytherin, siendo mestizo y ser aceptado por los Sangre Pura… Parece que ese sombrero pone a algunos en serios problemas – comentó Hermione.

— ¡A mi me quería poner en Slytherin¡Imaginaros que hubiese terminado siendo amigo de Malfoy!

— Harry, es normal que todos tengamos características de varias casas diferentes, yo podría haber estado en Ravenclaw…

— Como tu… - interrumpió Harry dándose cuenta que casi mete la pata.

— ¡Pues conmigo no tuvo ninguna duda! Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor, era un trabajo fácil…

— Pues yo recuerdo que no estabas tan tranquilo ese día – le dijo Harry burlón.

— Hay que preparar la reunión del ED para este sábado, la otra semana hay partido de Quidditch y no podemos ponerla en una semana en la que algún miembro tenga problemas para asistir – recordó Hermione.

— Ravenclaw lo tiene fácil contra Slytherin.

— Pero nosotros tenemos que hacer scouting. Aunque no nos enfrentemos contra Ravenclaw hasta el mes de mayo es interesante estar preparados.

— Harry¿este año no podremos asistir a ningún partido en plan tranquilo?

— No te quejes tanto, sé que a ti te gusta ganar y que harás lo necesario para conseguirlo. Vamos a cenar que estoy hambriento.

El viernes al terminar la clase de Transformaciones, Celine le pidió a Harry que se quedara un momento.

— Ahora os sigo – les dijo a Hermione y Ron – no creo que tarde mucho.

Cuando se quedaron solos:

— Harry, he hablado con McGonagall y pensamos que este sábado por la tarde podríamos hacerle la demostración.

— Este sábado no puedo – contestó Harry. Tenían ED y ella no podía saberlo – tengo un compromiso.

— Y ¿no lo puedes aplazar?

— Es que lo tenía programado de hace tiempo – Celine lo miraba atentamente. Supo en seguida que era lo que intentaba. ¿Qué era mejor, cerrar la mente o engañarla? Pensó en la segunda opción. Sería más divertido. Pensó en Hermione, en lo sensual que era y … empezó a sentir que un calor lo invadía…

La cara de Celine era un poema.

— Bueno,… no importa, ya buscaremos otra ocasión. Puedes marcharte.

La jugada le había salido de primera no acababa de salir del aula cuando oyó a Celine comentar:

— Hormonas revolucionadas, típico de la edad. ¡Ufff¡Qué adelantados están los chicos de hoy en día!

Se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos sonriendo como tonto por los pasillos.

Con la excusa del ED consiguieron escaquearse de tener que ir a la Sala de Snape y les había ido muy bien pues adelantaron mucho trabajo.

— Hermione, debo decirte algo que a lo mejor no te hace gracia – dijo Harry poniéndose serio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— El otro día Celine quería que nos reuniéramos el sábado con McGonagall…

— Pero tenemos ED…

— Sí, y no se lo podía decir y como empecé a poner excusas me quiso sondear y… en vez de cerrar mi mente… la engañé. Le hice creer que tenía una cita contigo…

— ¡Y por eso me tengo que enfadar! No la has engañado, tenemos una cita… junto al resto del ED.

— Me alegra que te lo tomes así – dijo sonriendo. No había necesitado contarle con pelos y señales el engaño. Era muy afortunado.

— Hoy ya no nos podemos librar, Ginny me lo ha recordado a la hora de comer y tienen planes aprovechando que mañana no hay clase.

— Le preguntaremos a Ron, él seguro que nos cuenta los últimos cotilleos.

—Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos cotillas, pero los hombres lo son más – dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. – Hablando del rey de Roma…

— Hola, Ron, precisamente hablábamos de ti – le saludó Harry.

— Espero que cosas buenas…

— Cuéntanos¿tienes planes para esta noche? – Harry fue al grano.

— No, que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué?

— Porque hoy ya no nos dejan libres y tendremos que pasar por la sala de Snape. Resulta que las chicas tienen plan para hoy – explicó Hermione.

— Y con Gabrielle ¿cómo te va?

— Ni bien ni mal. Lo que parecía en las vacaciones se ha esfumado. Creo que tengo mucha competencia. Me había propuesto portarme bien y que me valorase pero no me da resultados.

— Paciencia, las chicas nos fijamos en eso aunque no lo parezca.

— Mientras vea que no se enrolla con nadie aguantaré y sino volveré a mi vida de conquistador. Mi club de fans no se puede creer mi faceta de prefecto estudioso.

— Venga, vayamos a relevarlas que se han portado muy bien – dijo Hermione.

— Las defiendes por ser chicas.

— Yo os cedo el placer de la compañía de Snape se escabulló Ron magistralmente. – Necesito investigar que hacen ellas.

— Pero luego nos lo cuentas ¿eh?

— Hombres…

Al llegar a la sala de Snape fueron muy bien recibidos por las chicas que estaban impacientes por marcharse.

— ¡Qué bien que habéis venido! – saludó Ginny recogiendo sus cosas. – Cinco minutos más y no respondo…

— No lo ha hecho con mala intención – le decía Madison – sólo quería que corrigieras lo que tenías mal en los deberes de pociones.

— No lo defiendas tanto. Se nota que a ti te ha dicho que lo tenías todo perfecto…

— Olvidaros de eso que ahora tenemos prisa o se cansarán de esperarnos – las calló Gabrielle.

— ¿Con quién habéis quedado? – preguntó Hermione curiosa.

— Con unos chicos de Ravenclaw – informó Ginny.

— Quieren que hagamos una apuesta con el partido de la semana próxima – continuó Madison.

— Id con cuidado con lo que apostáis, tienen un partido bastante fácil – advirtió Harry.

— Hay veces que las apuestas se hacen adrede para perder… - explicó Gabrielle. – Nos vemos.

Las chicas se marcharon y Harry seguía estupefacto.

— Estas chicas lo piensan todo…

— Hola – les saludó Celine saliendo de su cuarto - ¡cuánto tiempo sin veros por aquí!

— Teníamos que adelantar algunos trabajos – comentó Hermione.

— Claro, hay que tener tiempo libre para el fin de semana…

Hermione no entendía a que venía eso.

— ¿Tenéis alguna duda? – les preguntó la profesora bajando la voz. – Es que Severus se siente inútil y le vendría bien practicar la enseñanza otra vez.

— Hemos terminado todo lo que teníamos¿verdad Hermione?

— ¡Qué pena¿Habéis practicado?

— Ni en broma se te ocurra que él participe en las clases – saltó Harry – si es así no contéis conmigo.

— Ya he encontrado el libro que os decía – sonó la voz de Snape saliendo de su habitación. – Vaya, se han marchado. Yo que quería enseñarles otro ejemplo de lo que les explicaba.

— Harry y Hermione han terminado su trabajo pero han venido para charlar un rato. Y que me decís del partido del próximo sábado – dijo Celine intentando sacar un tema light que no creara polémica.

— Supongo que Ravenclaw lo tendrá fácil este año Slytherin no tiene muy buen equipo explicó Harry y añadió para suavizar el comentario – son muy jóvenes pero con el tiempo lo harán bien.

Continuaron charlando hasta que Dobby les anunció la cena.

La actitud de Snape estaba siendo bastante aceptable.

— Hermione¿podrías venir a mi cuarto? Necesito tu consejo con un modelito que me ha traído Tonks.

Las dos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de Celine.

— Las mujeres y los trapitos – comentó Snape.

— Me extraña en Hermione, no suele fijarse en esas cosas.

— Es algo que llevan dentro por naturaleza, y luego pretenden hacer experimentos con los que les rodean. Tienen una capacidad para ver las cosas desde el lado positivo… que más de una vez me gustaría ser así.

— No es una cualidad de todas. Lo que pasa es que saben afrontar los problemas… y otras muchas tareas a la vez.

Hermione y Celine no tardaron en regresar y, como ya era tarde Harry y Hermione se marcharon hacia su Torre.

— Ahora que estamos solos, Harry¿me puedes decir que es lo que le dijiste a Celine que ibas a hacer mañana?

— Yo no le dije nada – explicó Harry – te recuerdo que ella se metió en mi mente.

— Y ¿qué es lo que estabas pensando?

— En ti.

— Pues prefiero no preguntar más por lo que pasaba por tu calenturienta mente masculina…

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Viene a que he tenido que escuchar una explicación sobre educación sexual que pensé que solamente oiría de boca de mi madre.

— ¿Sexual?

— Y te aviso que esperaba que Snape lo hablara contigo…

— ¿Qué?

— Pero le dije que sería más conveniente que lo hiciera Remus pues tienes más confianza con él.

— Y seguro que él tiene más experiencia que Snape.


	30. Chapter 30

Aquí os dejo el último capítulo del año.

Espero que os siga gustando.

Feliz año Nuevo 2007. Que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad.

Un beso: Yedra

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

La reunión del ED transcurrió sin novedad. Todos los miembros mejoraban con gran velocidad.

— Me alegra ver que mejoráis pues aquí en los entrenos podemos equivocarnos y repetir las veces que haga falta – explicaba Hermione – y aprender de nuestros propios errores.

— Ojalá y pase mucho tiempo hasta que tengáis que enfrentaros a alguien allá afuera – dijo Harry – porque entonces es probable que no haya una próxima vez, una segunda oportunidad, a veces es ahora o nunca.

— Con esto, por hoy hemos terminado – dijo Ron dando por terminada la reunión.

Como siempre comenzaron a desalojar la sala de los Menesteres, poco a poco y ordenadamente.

— Si no os importa me marcho – les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione que lo miraron extrañados – Tengo una cita con Gracy…

— ¿Y eso?

— Ayer os lo advertí, se acabó el bueno de Ron… Ayer quedaron con un grupo de Ravenclaw.

— Tú verás qué haces, amigo.

— Gracy es una buena chica. Espero que no la hagas pasar un mal rato por intentar que Gabrielle te haga caso.

— No te preocupes Hermione.

Esa semana Ron pasó bastante tiempo con las chicas de Hufflepuff. Pero al llegar el sábado tuvo que excusarse y no ir con ellas a ver el partido entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en la zona de la grada de Gryffindor. No tardaría mucho en comenzar el partido.

— Os he traído unos pergaminos y bolígrafo para poder anotar lo que os llame la atención sobre Ravenclaw – dijo Hermione.

— ¿Con que vamos a escribir? – preguntó Ron.

— Con el bolígrafo – explicó levantándose. – Es como una pluma pero no necesitas llevar la tinta e ir mojando.

— ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

— Con Celine. Tú estas bien acompañado…

Cuando comenzaba el partido, llegaron Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison y se sentaron con ellos.

El partido no tenía color. Ravenclaw se veía superior a Slytherin con diferencia y jugaba con muchas ganas para obtener la mayor diferencia de puntos posible.

Cada vez que Terry Boot marcaba y pasaba por delante de ellos, hacía una señal a Gabrielle dedicándole el tanto. Esto no paso desapercibido por Ron.

— Céntrate en el partido – le advirtió Harry. – Presumir tanto y no bajar a defender puede ser su perdición contra nosotros.

— Te aseguro que lo intento…

— Son bastante rápidos en el contraataque y fallan en defensa. Habrá que preparar un plan diferente al que tengo planeado para Hufflepuff.

— ¿Qué es lo que apuntáis? – preguntó Madison.

— Estudiamos las jugadas de Ravenclaw para preparar nuestro juego en el partido contra ellos – explicó Harry.

— Yo tengo una jugada perfecta contra ellos – dijo mirando el partido. – Convencer a Gabrielle y a Ginny para que corten con ellos el día antes y estarán tan hundidos que no marcarán un solo punto.

— ¡Mi hermana también!

— Tranquilo. Ella ya es mayorcita y sabe lo que hace – le dijo Harry. – Mientras no sean ellas las que se hundan…

— Ginny tiene la cabeza muy bien puesta. No dejará nunca que sus relaciones con los chicos le afecten a lo que de verdad le importa y Gabrielle – explicó Madison llamando la atención de Ron – sólo se divierte. No sabe bien que es lo que quiere. Dice que su hermana era peor que ella y que cuando conoció a Bill supo que era el indicado.

— Una filosofía interesante – observó Ron mirando a Gabrielle saludando a Terry con la mano.

El partido había finalizado y el público bajaba a felicitar a los jugadores o se iban hacia el castillo.

— ¿Y tú? – le preguntó Harry curioso - ¿Sales con alguien?

— ¿Quieres tenerme vigilada?

— Para nada. Parece que aún no me conoces lo suficiente… Sólo me preocupo por las personas que aprecio.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, no salgo con nadie – contestó besándolo en la mejilla – Hermione es una chica muy afortunada.

— Te equivocas, el afortunado soy yo.

El domingo por la mañana Harry se dio cuenta que la guerra de Ron había comenzado en toda regla. Ya no iba en el plan de galán conquistador sino de chico romántico y preocupado por su chica. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor lo primero que hizo Ron fue ir a saludar a Gracy, siendo vigilado por una chica que no se lo podía creer. Al terminar fue a buscarla para pasear por los jardines a pesar del frío y la nieve e incluso la ayudó con sus deberes.

Por la tarde, mientras Ron continuaba con su plan, Harry y Hermione decidieron ir a la sala de Snape. Al entrar escucharon el final de una conversación:

— No hay nada más que decir, Severus, no puedes salir de aquí – decía McGonagall seria – Me alegra que hayáis llegado. Nos vemos, Severus.

La directora salió y Snape se dejó caer en el sillón enterrando el rostro en sus manos. Se le veía demacrado y preocupado.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuenta qué es lo que le pasa? – le preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado. – La directora McGonagall es una mujer muy recta y no se deja influir y me temo que no le dejará salir bajo ningún concepto.

— Vosotros no podéis hacer nada, eso es mi responsabilidad.

— Es sobre Draco ¿verdad?

— Hermione, no insistas, si no quiere confiar en nosotros es su problema – dijo Harry jugando al poli bueno y poli malo.

— Harry, Draco se ha visto envuelto en esta guerra por agradar a sus padres. Él es una víctima más.

— Cada uno toma sus propias decisiones – se obcecó Harry.

— Tú viste que no fue capaz de hacerle daño a Albus – le recordó Snape metiéndose en su fingida discusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Draco? – preguntó Hermione.

— Lo dejé esperándome en un apartamento vacío en Portsmouth pero no confío en que sepa cuidar de sí mismo. Le prohibí utilizar la magia y creo que como muggle es un desastre. Yo no debía haber tardado tanto en volver a buscarlo y no me podría perdonar si los mortífagos lo localizaran.

— ¿Los mortífagos lo buscan? – preguntó Harry. - ¿Por qué?

— Por qué el Señor Oscuro quería castigarlo por no haber cumplido con sus órdenes. Lo ha tenido prácticamente recluido hasta que me enteré de cuáles eran sus intenciones y entonces lo saqué de allí y huimos.

— Pero el juramento ya lo habías cumplido ¿no? – preguntó Hermione.

— Sí, pero no lo podía dejar así. Es el hijo de mis mejores amigos y aunque no comparta sus ideas… les aprecio.

— Nosotros lo rescataremos – anunció Harry resuelto.

Snape los miró incrédulo.

— Explícanos exactamente como llegar. Yo he estado en Portsmouth con mis padres.

— En el 13 de Bow Street cerca de St. John's Church, en el tercer piso – dijo Snape con voz desanimada.

Hermione tomó nota de todo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

— ¿Y cómo lo vais a hacer? – preguntó Snape.

— Eso es nuestro problema, tú danos algo para convencerlo de que vamos de tu parte – le pidió Harry.

Snape se quitó del dedo anular un sello verde con el emblema de la casa de Slytherin y se lo entregó a Harry que lo observó con desagrado.

— También tendrás que poner algo de tu parte – le dijo Hermione – si alguien te pregunta estuvimos contigo toda la tarde de mañana lunes… y no intentes salir de aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor no había ni rastro de Ron por lo que decidieron sentarse en el sofá cerca de la chimenea a esperar a que llegara. No importaba que aún no hubiese llegado pues para hablar del rescate de Draco debían esperar a que la Sala se desalojase.

Un rato después llegaron Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison que al verlos sentados fueron a su encuentro.

— ¡Qué raro veros por aquí! – dijo Madison sentándose con ellos.

— ¿De dónde venís? – preguntó Hermione.

— Habíamos quedado con los de Ravenclaw – contestó Gabrielle.

— Aun están celebrando que ganaron el partido contra Slytherin ¿no? – comentó Harry.

— Más o menos. Nos querían agradecer que les animáramos, pero les hemos dicho que no lo haremos más – explicó Madison. – La copa de Quidditch se resolverá cuando se enfrenten a nosotros.

— Para ese partido espero que no los consideréis como vuestros amigos – les advirtió Harry – en el campo serán nuestros contrincantes.

— Nunca lo hemos olvidado – contestó Ginny mosqueada.

— Nunca habíais estado en este plan con ellos.

— Ya pareces mi hermano. Creo que no tienes porque hacernos esta observación.

— Siento que lo veas así, pero como capitán del equipo me parece que no sólo puedo sino que debo decirlo. Mi objetivo es ganar…

— ¡Cómo tu novia no es de otra casa nos tienes que fastidiar a las demás! – exclamó Ginny subiendo la voz.

— Vaya, no sabía que la relación con ellos era tan seria.

— Mira, ya llega Ron – intervino Hermione intentando calmar los ánimos.

— Espero que a él también le hagas los mismos comentarios – dijo Ginny levantándose – por si no te habías enterado tiene una novia en Hufflepuff.

— Yo no hago distinciones entre los jugadores del equipo. Fuera de ello no te negaré que es mi mejor amigo y por eso puedo hablar con él con toda confianza.

Ginny se sintió mal¿le acababa de decir que con su actitud no podría confiar en ella?

— ¡Ey¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – saludó Ron sonriente.

— Nosotras nos vamos – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de la zona de las chicas.

— No se lo tomes en cuenta – le dijo Madison en voz baja a Harry – tiene algunos fantasmas en la cabeza pero es de confianza.

— Descansad que pronto tendremos una sorpresa – le contestó Harry guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Ron sentándose con ellos.

— Tu relación con Gracy, parece que a tu hermana no le gusta nada – explicó Hermione.

— Te estábamos esperando. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

— ¿Para la Orden? – preguntó interesado.

— No, del ED. Mañana al terminar las clases tenemos que salir de Hogwarts.

— Y ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

— Debemos ir a Portsmouth a recoger a Draco – explicó Hermione. – Tendremos que hacerlo en un máximo de cinco horas. Snape nos cubrirá…

— El resto del ED pueden encargarse de cubrirnos también – comentó Ron. - ¿Pero como viajaremos en tan poco tiempo?

— Yo he estado en Portsmouth así que podemos aparecernos juntos.

— Y sólo es cuestión de salir por el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta hasta Honeydukes – comentó Harry – los miembros del ED pueden hacer guardias hasta que nosotros volvamos.

— Y ¿cómo los avisaremos? – preguntó Ron. – ayer tuvimos reunión y no les pudimos decir nada.

— Podemos convocar la reunión ahora mismo para mañana a la hora del descanso.

— Me parece bien, Hermione¿puedes convocarla? Y deberíamos ir a descansar pues mañana cuando salgamos hacia clases hay que tener todo lo que necesitemos.

Hermione sacó su varita y en un momento realizó el encantamiento en su galeón con los datos de la reunión extraordinaria.

— Llevaré algo de dinero muggle¡nunca se sabe! – comentó Hermione – las varitas y ropa de abrigo.

— Los libros y el material de clases se los podemos dar a Ginny y ellas nos lo traerán aquí – propuso Ron.

— Mañana temprano nos vemos aquí antes de bajar a desayunar.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron temprano en la Sala Común. Lo tenían todo listo y se habían abrigado más de lo habitual, cosa que llamaba la atención de los que los veían. Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison bajaron preocupadas ante la convocatoria inesperada.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Gabrielle preocupada.

— Os lo contaremos en la reunión – respondió Harry – Bajemos a desayunar que posiblemente no tengamos tiempo para comer.

Ginny se sentía excluida. Nunca había formado parte del trío propiamente dicho pero con su comportamiento hacia Harry y su hermano la tenían menos en cuenta. Seguro que le habrían adelantado algo de lo que ocurría.

Todos los miembros del ED estaban intrigados ante la reunión pero supieron aguantar hasta la hora fijada. Ron aprovechó y rellenó sus bolsillos con algunos bollitos del desayuno, él no podría aguantar sin comer hasta la hora de la cena.

La clase de DCAO se les hizo más larga de lo normal. No tenían nada en contra de Remus pero el tener algo importante que hacer los tenía un poco inquietos.

Remus comenzó a recoger su mesa y al dar por terminada la clase llamó a Harry. Ron y Hermione lo miraron preocupados, no podían llegar tarde a abrir la Sala de los Menesteres.

— Harry, tienes un momentito para que hablemos.

— Lo siento Remus, pero tenemos prisa – al ver la cara que le puso, se sonrojó. Ya le venía la charla. – Tenemos trabajo, los tres. No te debes preocupar. Hablamos en otro momento ¿vale?

Salieron a toda prisa hasta el séptimo piso cuando ya comenzaban a llegar el resto de los miembros del ED.

— Perdonad la prisa en convocar la reunión pero no hemos tenido de otra – comenzó Hermione.

— Tenemos que cumplir una misión fuera de Hogwarts y necesitamos de vuestra ayuda aquí dentro. Necesitamos que si alguien pregunta por alguno de nosotros tres digáis que nos habéis visto y nos cubráis. Hay que preparar un horario para hacer guardias en el corredor de la Bruja Tuerta que es por dónde nosotros volveremos para evitar que al llegar nos vea algún profesor, Filch o algún alumno que no sea del ED.

— Y ¿se puede saber qué es lo que vais a hacer? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

— Hasta que no sepamos si todo sale bien es mejor no decir nada. Cuando sea el momento seréis todos informados – contestó Harry - ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Las guardias se organizaron en un momento. Hermione aprovechó para encargarle a Ginny todos los libros y materiales para que los llevasen a la Torre Gryffindor.

Zacarías Smith, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Ernie McMillan tenían el primer turno y serían los encargados de acompañarlos hasta la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta.

La reunión se dio por terminada y todos les desearon suerte en la misión.

Los siete alumnos llegaron hasta la estatua sin ninguna novedad. Ron se acercó a la estatua y susurró para evitar que se escuchara el hechizo que daba paso al pasadizo secreto.

— ¡Dissendium!

La estatua dejó un espacio libre a través del cual pasaron Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se despidieron de sus acompañantes. Caminaron a través del pasadizo hasta que este llegó a su fin y cuando Ron iba a salir escucharon voces del otro lado.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos, no podemos salir de aquí? – dijo Ron preocupado.

— No importa. ¡Lumos! – dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor. – Fijaros bien en este lugar para poder volver al mismo sitio en vez de tener que hacerlo en la calle de Hogsmeade.

— ¡Claro! Ya no estamos en Hogwarts y desde aquí podemos desaparecernos y aparecernos. – observó Ron.

— Preparados, cuando tú digas Hermione – dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano y haciendo lo mismo con Ron.

— Destino, determinación y deliberación, - recordó Hermione. – Al puerto de Portsmouth.


	31. Chapter 31

Muy Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.

Agradecer los comentarios a Nimue, Jorgemtz88, Kaito Seishiro, Naeh, JowyC y el de Luz de Malfoy (no te preocupes ya verás que no es tan complicada esta página, sólo es cuestión de investigar) sois un gran aliciente para mí. Un beso muy grande: Yedra Phoenix

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

— Destino, determinación y deliberación, - recordó Hermione. – Al puerto de Portsmouth.

Notaron la sensación de desvanecerse y al cabo de un momento, aparecieron en el interior de una nave almacén del puerto de Portsmouth.

— Cada vez se nos da mejor el aparecernos – comentó Ron satisfecho. – Este lugar es un ¿poco extraño no creéis?

— Es un almacén en el puerto – explicó Hermione como si fuese obvio. – Debíamos llegar a un lugar en el que no fuésemos vistos… ¡imaginaros que aparecemos en unos grandes almacenes o en el interior de una iglesia en plena misa!

— ¿Y tú como conocías este lugar? – se interesó Harry.

— Cuando mi tía se trasladó a vivir a Francia trajimos sus muebles aquí para trasladarlos al otro lado del canal en barco.

Salieron de la nave y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. Hermione preguntó a algunas personas por la iglesia de St John's y no tardaron en llegar hasta ella.

— Y aquí está Bow Street – informó Hermione.

— ¿Qué número es el que buscamos? – preguntó Ron.

— Allí está, el 13 – dijo Harry acercándose a la entrada del edificio. – No me extraña que Snape dijera que era un apartamento vacío, parece que no hubiese vivido nadie aquí en los últimos veinte años.

— Subamos al tercer piso.

Los peldaños de la escalera eran de madera y crujían con el peso de los Gryffindor al subir por ellos. Estaban totalmente llenos de polvo y Hermione se percató de que iban dejando marcadas las huellas de su paso. Si realmente los mortífagos iban detrás de Malfoy y Snape debían ir con mucho cuidado. Sacó su varita de dentro de su abrigo.

— ¡Obliteración! – el polvo volvió a cubrir perfectamente las huellas que ellos habían dejado.

— Debe ser aquí – dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a la única puerta que había en el tercer piso.

Miró a sus compañeros y decidió tocar a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ron accionó la manivela pero no se abrió la puerta.

— Que ¿Snape no os dio la llave? - Preguntó.

— ¿Para que sirve la magia¡Alohomora! – pronunció Hermione.

Pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de echar la puerta abajo pero si por casualidad hubiese algún vecino en el edificio el susto que le darían sería increíble.

— Lo intentaré yo – dijo Ron - ¡Alohomora!

No pasó nada.

— Esperad, tengo una idea. Harry déjame el anillo de Snape.

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el anillo entregándoselo a Hermione. Ella se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, levantó su varita y lo volvió a intentar:

— ¡Alohomora! – la puerta se abrió – Ya podría habérnoslo dicho.

— Como no confiaba en nosotros… pensaría que no llegaríamos hasta aquí – explicó Harry.

— O nos está poniendo a prueba – conjeturó Ron.

Los tres entraron con las varitas en alto. Era un pequeño apartamento y estaba tan destartalado como el resto del edificio. Estaban en una pequeña salita recibidor de la que partía un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, un cuarto de baño y dos habitaciones, la primera bastante mejor arreglada que el resto de lo que habían visto.

— Si Draco está aquí debe estar en la última habitación – dijo Harry siguiendo el corredor.

— O metido en el armario muerto de miedo – se burló Ron.

Harry llegó hasta la última puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro, sobre la cama y tapado con algunas mantas se veía a alguien. Hermione se acercó con celeridad

— Draco, venimos a buscarte – dijo zarandeándolo un poco.

El muchacho no se movía.

— ¿Hemos llegado tarde? – preguntó Ron girándose con la varita preparada como si temiera que de cualquier sitio apareciese algún mortífago.

— No, - contestó Hermione poniéndole la mano en la frente. – Está vivo pero tiene una fiebre muy elevada. Creo que no debemos perder más tiempo.

— Volvamos directamente desde aquí hasta la entrada del túnel bajo Honeydukes – propuso Harry.

— ¿No habrá ningún hechizo anti desaparición? – preguntó Ron.

— Averigüémoslo – dijo Hermione desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer al otro lado de la cama. – No lo hay.

Sacaron a Draco de la cama y entre Harry y Ron lo sujetaron por los hombros.

— Creo que lo mejor será aparecernos todos juntos – propuso Harry, - no sea que lo llevemos y se nos quede dividido en dos.

— De acuerdo.

Se sujetaron los ahora cuatro viajeros y al cabo de un momento estaban en el pasadizo bajo la trampilla de Honeydukes.

— Démonos prisa madame Pomfrey debe echarle un vistazo – dijo Hermione tomando la delantera.

Detrás de ella Ron y Harry llevaban a Draco como podían pues el pasadizo no era muy ancho que digamos.

— Pesa como un muerto – comentó Ron jadeante. – Espero que no falte mucho para llegar.

— Harry, deberás hacer entrenar más a Ron, no está bien que se canse tanto – dijo Hermione burlona. – Imagínate que fuera una de tus novias…

— Mis novias son mucho más guapas y su sola presencia hace que su peso sea tan liviano como el de una pluma.

— Pero si parece que te estás haciendo todo un poeta, amigo.

— Ya hemos llegado – avisó Hermione. – Por suerte es la hora de la cena y los pasillos estarán prácticamente desiertos. ¡Dissendium!

Se hizo una abertura en el pasadizo por la que pasaron los tras con Draco. Allí estaban Ginny, Madison, Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein.

— Ya estamos de vuelta – anunció Hermione. – Comprobad el camino hasta el séptimo piso.

Ginny los miró extrañada. Aunque estaba en muy malas condiciones reconoció a Draco Malfoy. Ya preguntaría más tarde. Llamó la atención de sus tres compañeros que la siguieron hasta el último piso.

Los cuatro viajeros les siguieron a una distancia prudencial sin ningún percance y al llegar al séptimo piso Harry les habló.

— Buen trabajo, por favor bajar al Gran Comedor y avisad a los demás que la misión ha terminado.

Terry y Anthony ya se marchaban pero Ginny seguía allí estática.

— No pueden saber a dónde lo llevamos y espero que no lo hayan reconocido…

Ginny obedeció pero con malas caras y se fueron detrás de los dos Ravenclaw.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala de Snape pero al ir a entrar la puerta no se abría.

— ¿Cómo es que no podemos entrar? – preguntó Ron mirando al escribiente.

— Hay alguien que no ha sido anunciado.

— Draco Malfoy – anunció Harry.

— No está autorizado para entrar.

— Pues pon que entra bajo nuestra responsabilidad, pero date prisa.

La puerta se abrió al fin y pudieron entrar. No vieron a Snape por ninguna parte y pensaron que estaría en su habitación por lo que se metieron en ella. Snape estaba leyendo un libro tumbado en su cama y al verlos entrar no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— Déjanos un sitio para Draco – dijo Harry acostándolo sobre la cama con la ayuda de Ron.

— Intentó defenderse – pensó en voz alta Snape – pero ¿qué le habéis hecho?

— ¡Nada! – contestó Ron.

— Cuando entramos lo encontramos inconsciente en la cama – explicó Harry.

— Tiene mucha fiebre, yo creo que lo mejor sería que madame Pomfrey lo viera – opinó Hermione.

— Debo admitir que no esperaba que lo consiguierais – admitió Snape. – Creo que tenía una idea equivocada de vosotros.

La puerta de entrada a la Sala se cerró de golpe llamado la atención de todos los presentes. La directora McGonagall apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Snape con cara de disgusto.

— Alguien me puede explicar… - se quedó paralizada mirando a Draco tendido en la cama. - ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí¿Qué le ocurre?

— Está muy enfermo – explicó Hermione escuetamente.

— Señorita Granger y señor Weasley, por favor, vayan a buscar a Poppy Pomfrey. Díganle que la necesito urgentemente aquí.

Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

— Ahora, quién me puede explicar qué ha pasado aquí.

— Minerva, te dije que…

— Profesora McGonagall, el ED se ha encargado de ir a buscar a Malfoy y me atrevo a decir que afortunadamente, pues de haber pasado más tiempo no sé si lo hubiéramos encontrado con vida – interrumpió Harry a Snape.

— Señor Potter, con esta acción han quebrantado muchas normas, yo debía haber sido avisada…

— Siento no estar de acuerdo con usted. Le recuerdo que ningún profesor puede saber nada del ED ni las actividades que realiza ni los miembros que lo forman.

— Deberemos retomar este tema, señor Potter y en lo sucesivo espero que no se repita ninguna acción que pueda poner en peligro la integridad de los alumnos de este colegio – dijo McGonagall. – Quiero verlos mañana en mi despacho para recibir su castigo.

— Si sirve de algo mi opinión, no creo que deban ser castigados – intervino Snape.

— Me extraña su opinión, no parece la misma persona que ha trabajado tantos años aquí en Hogwarts, señor Snape.

Madame Pomfrey no tardó mucho en llegar. Se quedó sola con Malfoy y un rato después salió a explicar lo que le ocurría.

— ¿Cómo está Poppy? – se interesó la directora.

— Es una suerte que lo hayan traído a tiempo – empezó diciendo. – Tiene una gripe muy fuerte y un comienzo de neumonía. He comenzado tratándolo para eliminar el líquido de sus pulmones y cuando eso mejore veremos cómo sigue la gripe que es posible que evolucione favorablemente. De momento quisiera que estuviese vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día y controlar la fiebre para que no suba más.

— Yo me quedaré con él esta noche – informó Snape.

— Como todo está organizado aquí, me retiro – se despidió McGonagall. – Mañana pasaré a ver como sigue el señor Malfoy y a usted señor Potter recuerde a las seis nos vemos… No obstante me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se dio cuenta que no había comido nada desde la hora del desayuno y su estómago se quejaba amargamente.

— Harry, te hemos traído algo para comer – le dijo Ron al verlo entrar.

— Gracias, no sabéis el hambre que tengo.

— ¿Cómo han encontrado a Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione.

— Tiene gripe y neumonía o algo así. Snape lo va a cuidar esta noche pues hay que vigilar que no le suba la fiebre.

Ginny les vio hablar en voz baja y no pudo evitar el ir a enterarse de algo.

— ¿Cómo está? – preguntó escuetamente.

— Vivo, - respondió Harry – si logra superar la compañía de Snape… Por cierto mañana a las seis tenemos castigo con McGonagall por escaparnos.

— No es posible que vayáis a rescatarlo y encima os castiguen – se enfadó Ginny.

— Y que no se entere que vosotros estabais también en el lío… - comentó Ron.

— Yo creo que quiere dejar claro delante de Snape que no acepta que nadie incumpla las normas sin importar quién o de qué casa es – opinó Hermione.

Snape pasó la noche en vela cuidando de Draco en todo momento y poco después del amanecer éste despertó extrañado de encontrarse en otro lugar. Snape le relató lo que había pasado y cómo lo habían ido a buscar, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Malfoy.

Por la tarde Ginny y Madison fueron al séptimo piso como era ya habitual. Ginny le había contado a Madison todo lo importante sobre Malfoy y Madison estaba muy ilusionada por conocer a su primo.

Cuando entraron encontraron a Snape con cara de estar muy cansado.

— Nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidar de Draco –se ofreció Ginny.

— Pero tenéis que terminar vuestro trabajo – objetó Snape.

— No hay problema, nos turnaremos – dijo Madison. – Usted póngase en el sofá a dormir.

No le hacía mucha gracia sentirse mandado por un par de chicas pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió no quejarse y tumbarse en el sofá a dormir un poco. ¿Sería que se estaba acostumbrando a que las mujeres rigiesen su vida?

La primera en entrar con Malfoy fue Madison. Cuando la chica entró Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados y Madison se puso a leer su libro de transformaciones para no molestarlo. Draco abrió los ojos y se dedicó a observarla. Nunca la había visto… cuando se percató de la corbata que llevaba y vio que era de Gryffindor se sintió molesto.

— Vaya, una Gryffindor – dijo con enfado.

— Hola, Draco. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte…

— Veo que mi fama me precede.

— No es por tu fama. Es porque somos primos.

— ¿Primos?

— Tu madre y mi padre eran primos hermanos.

— Si has quedado en Gryffindor no creo que me guste que seas mi prima – dijo Draco de malos modos.

— Me da pena comprobar que eres tan desagradable como me habían comentado – le soltó la chica – y tanto desagrado por los Gryffindor, deberías saber que estás a salvo aquí gracias a tres Gryffindor.

En ese momento entró Ginny.

— ¿Qué te parece tu primo? – le preguntó a Madison.

— Qué suerte que ya estás aquí – le dijo sin contestarle – no podría seguir con él ni un minuto más. Me voy a hacer mi trabajo – y salió enfadada.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte…

— Yo no le he pedido nada a nadie, Weasley. Y puedes marcharte por donde has venido, no quiero deberte nada…

Ginny se acercó a la cama y comenzó a arreglarle la sábana y las mantas. Subió hasta la cabecera y le acomodó la almohada y el embozo. Tomó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesilla, lo incorporó un poco y le hizo beber. Dejó el vaso en su sitio, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y abrió su libro para leer sin mirar al estupefacto joven de ojos grises.

— Tranquilo, no me debes nada, lo hago porque quiero.


	32. Chapter 32

En primer lugar, dedicarle el capítulo a Nimue por ser hoy su cumpleños.

A todos los demás, Feliz día de Reyes. Aquí tenéis el regalito en forma de nuevo capítulo.

Nae, tu paciencia se verá recompensada. Aquí tienes el capítulo que esperabas. No sé si tu curiosidad se saciará… ya me contarás.

Un beso: Yedra

CAPÍTULO XXXII

A las seis en punto Harry, Ron y Hermione entraban en el despacho de la directora. Habría que aceptar su decisión. Qué lejos quedaban los tiempos en los que Dumbledore les perdonaba o simplemente se reía con lo que hacían.

— Me alegra que seáis tan puntuales – les saludó la directora – sentaros, por favor.

La miraron resignados a la espera de su castigo.

— Veo que lo del ED va muy bien. Habéis demostrado no solamente un gran valor sino que habéis decidido ayudar a unas personas en las que no confiabais plenamente y que, creo no equivocarme al decir no os simpatizan. Me siento orgullosa de vosotros, pero ¿qué habría pasado si las cosas se hubiesen complicado? No me contestéis, no quiero pensar en cosas negativas. Ahora, al castigo, contadme con pelos y señales cómo lo hicisteis.

— Mientras el resto del ED nos cubrían fuimos hasta Hogsmeade… - relató Harry.

— Mejorar le seguridad para evitar que los alumnos se escapen – dijo McGonagall tomando nota en un pergamino – continuad.

— Nos desaparecimos hasta Portsmouth, caminamos hasta la iglesia de St John's. Localizamos el apartamento…

— Borramos nuestras huellas por si alguien nos seguía – comentó Hermione ante la mirada de aprobación de la directora.

— Intentamos abrir la puerta pero no podíamos hasta que Hermione pensó que necesitaba el anillo de Snape, volvió a intentarlo y se abrió – explicó Ron.

— Encontramos a Draco inconsciente y en muy mal estado; decidimos volver lo más rápidamente posible apareciéndonos directamente en Hogsmeade y llegamos hasta aquí… - completó Harry.

— Un buen trabajo en equipo pero… tomaré medidas para evitar que lo volváis a hacer.

Entre las vacaciones de Navidad, la aparición de Snape y el rescate de Draco, las practicas de Oclumancia habían quedado aparcadas y con la inminente visita de McGonagall para ver los progresos tenían que volver a retomarlas y con verdaderas ganas.

Ron había ido a la biblioteca con Harry y Hermione pero los dejó solos para ir con Gracy y ayudarla con sus trabajos.

Después de hacer algunos intentos de evitar que el otro entrara en su mente, cosa que ya les salía bastante bien, Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Has pensado en abrir la caja?

— No tienes ganas de trabajar o me quieres despistar para entrar en mi mente ¿eh?

— Nada más lejos de mi intención – dijo Harry seriamente.

— Debemos centrarnos en las prácticas…

— Que sepas cosas sobre tu madre también es importante y desde nuestra visita a la biblioteca no hemos continuado con ella.

— No quiero ser la culpable de separarte de las prácticas.

— Pero prométeme que lo pensarás.

— Si insistes, podemos ir ahora y abrirla… en estos momentos no debe haber nadie en la habitación.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la Torre Gryffindor. Hermione cogió a Harry de la mano y subieron juntos las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

— Hermione¿por qué no se han convertido en un tobogán?

— Muy sencillo, porque vas conmigo.

— Te has dado cuenta que vamos a estar juntos y solos en tu habitación…

— Harry, espero que Celine no te lea la mente en estos momentos o de lo contrario volverá a querer conversar conmigo…

La habitación de Hermione estaba vacía como esperaban. Era muy parecida a las de los chicos pero definitivamente estaba mucho más arreglada. Harry estaba seguro que si se le ocurría mirar debajo de las camas no encontrarían un solo calcetín.

Hermione se acercó a su armario y sacó cuidadosamente algunas prendas bien dobladas que colocó sobre su cama. Volvió al armario y poniéndose de puntitas pudo estirarse lo suficiente para llegar al fondo del estante.

Harry la miraba embelesado y fue a ofrecerle su ayuda.

— ¿Te ayudo? – dijo poniéndose detrás de ella de forma que sus cuerpos se tocaron y un cosquilleo se apoderó de sus estómagos.

Harry recorrió con delicadeza los brazos extendidos de Hermione hasta llegar a sus hombros y siguió bajando… hasta llegar a su cintura. La hizo girar para ponerla frente a él y la vio con los ojos cerrados como esperando a ver qué hacía. Se acercó a los labios semiabiertos de Hermione que al notar el contacto le abrazó y comenzó a alborotarle el pelo y acariciar la nuca… El amor se convertía en deseo. Un deseo irrefrenable que les hacía besarse cada vez más apasionadamente consiguiendo que sus corazones entraran en un estado casi taquicárdico.

No estaba bien lo que hacían. Comenzaron a separarse como quien se despide de alguien de quién no quiere separarse. Con resignación. Ya llegaría el momento adecuado.

Harry bajó la caja sin esfuerzo y la colocó encima de la cama mientras Hermione volvía a colocar su ropa en el armario. Se sentaron sobre la cama separados por la caja y Hermione la abrió.

Dentro no había gran cosa pues no era muy grande. Hermione sacó con mucho cuidado un libro muy bien forrado con un papel floreado, una cajita de terciopelo azul marino, un frasquito de perfume y, en el fondo un papel doblado. Lo cogió y miró a Harry sin saber si leerlo o no.

— ¡Léelo! Yo estoy contigo – la animó.

Hermione leyó en voz alta la nota.

_Querida hija, no sabía que podía poner en esta caja para que pudieses conocer algo más de tus orígenes. _

_Debes saber que eres el fruto de una pareja muy enamorada, aunque las cosas no pudieron seguir así. Por eso aquí tienes el regalo que yo le hice a tu padre en nuestro primer aniversario juntos, un libro sobre el arte medieval en Gran Bretaña, que era una de sus pasiones. El regalo que me hizo él a mí, la mitad de un medallón que enlazaba nuestras iniciales y un poco del perfume que yo uso habitualmente para que recuerdes mi olor que te tranquilizaba cuando eras pequeña._

_No olvides nunca que te quiero más que a mi propia vida._

_Tu madre: Lisa Withmore _

Hermione tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo. Se notaba que había sido leído en varias ocasiones pues había algunos apuntes y fragmentos subrayados. En la primera hoja había una dedicatoria del puño y letra de su madre:

_Para Thomas, el amor de mi vida. Gracias a tu pasión por el arte te conocí. Si los libros nos unieron¿qué mejor presente que éste? _

_Te amaré siempre. Tu Lisa_

— Me alegra saber que al menos en un principio fueron felices – comentó Hermione.

— Y queda claro que te pareces a ellos – comentó burlón – también adoras los libros…

— ¡Qué graciosillo el niño! Veamos ¿qué gusto tenía mi padre?

Hermione cogió la cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió delicadamente. Dentro había la mitad de un medallón con una T que colgaba de una cadena de oro. Lo sacó cuidadosamente para admirarlo sobre su mano.

— ¡Es hermoso! Supongo que él tendrá la otra parte del medallón que tendrá una L.

— ¿Por qué no te lo pones? – le preguntó Harry. – Espera, yo te lo pongo.

Harry se levantó y tomó la cadena con el colgante y se colocó detrás de Hermione que se recogió el pelo hacia arriba. Harry cerró la cadena y aprovechó para besar sensualmente su nuca y se separó para apreciar cómo le quedaba.

— No diré que no es bonito, pero a mí me gustas más tú…

Los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor volvían a aumentar en importancia. Les quedaban dos semanas para intensificar el ritmo pues tenían partido contra Hufflepuff.

Hermione subió a relevar a Ginny y Madison para cuidar de Draco.

— Harry y Ron ya han bajado al campo y os esperan para comenzar el entrenamiento – les informó Hermione.

— ¡Pero si aún es temprano para comenzar! – observó Ginny.

— Harry quería probar unos movimientos para usarlos contra Hufflepuff – explicó Hermione.

— Creo que echaremos de menos el entrenamiento físico estas dos semanas – comentó Madison colgándose su mochila al hombro – nos esperan unos entrenamientos totalmente técnicos.

Hermione se despidió de ellas y entró en la habitación donde dormía Draco. Habían añadido otra cama para que Snape pudiera descansar convenientemente. Se acercó a ver a Draco que dormía placidamente. Se veía mucho mejor aunque su respiración pitaba ligeramente. Le tocó la frente para tomarle la temperatura. Aún tenía unas décimas pero era bueno para luchar contra la enfermedad.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y comenzó a leer sus apuntes de Aritmancia. Quería repasar algunos conceptos antes de ponerse a resolver algunos ejercicios que había propuesto la profesora Vector.

Draco tosió y la sacó de su mundo. Levantó la mirada y lo vio moverse inquieto y abrir los ojos. La miró extrañado e intentó hablar pero no pudo. Tenía la boca seca. Buscó con la mirada el vaso de agua. Hermione se levantó y le ayudó a incorporarse dándole el agua para que bebiera.

— ¿Dónde están Weasley y Madison?

— Tienen entrenamiento.

— ¿Madison también juega?

Hermione se extrañó del interés que mostraba pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario.

— Sí, las dos son cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor. Estos días estarán poco por aquí pues entrenan casi todas las tardes.

— ¿Casi todas las tardes? – se extrañó Draco.

— Dos semanas antes del partido aumentan los días de entreno pero son más cortos.

— Tú como siempre empollando libros…

— Y yo que pensaba que la fiebre te había mejorado y resulta que sigues igual de borde – recogió sus cosas y antes de salir continuó – Si necesitas algo, avísame.

— Pero no puedo levantar la voz…

— Ese es tu problema.

El entrenamiento no tardó mucho en terminar y Harry subió a buscar a Hermione. Le extrañó encontrarla hablando con Remus y Celine sobre cómo le iban las otras asignaturas.

— Hola, Harry, hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos fuera de las clases – le saludó Remus.

— Ahora estamos entrenando bastante para el partido contra Hufflepuff…

— Pero ahora no tienes prisa ¿verdad? Quería hablar contigo…

— Nosotras vamos a ver a Severus y Draco – se excusó Celine llevándose a Hermione.

— ¿De qué me quieres hablar? – preguntó Harry haciéndose el que no sabía.

— A ver por dónde empiezo. Celine me comentó que sería conveniente que te hablara de los cambios que estás notando en ti y las relaciones con… las chicas.

— Vaya, entonces tenía yo razón y me leyó el pensamiento…

— ¡Aceptas que lo que me ha contado es cierto!

— ¡No! Simplemente lo que hice fue engañarla por intentar meterse en mi mente.

— Entonces la Oclumancia sigue sin ser tu fuerte. Pensé que esta vez por fin te lo tomarías más en serio… - dijo con tristeza.

— La Oclumancia me va bien, en serio. Pero me pareció más divertido engañarla. ¡Si hubieses visto la cara que puso! – explicó riendo tranquilamente.

— Y todas esas… ideas ¿de donde las has sacado?

— Remus, eso es información confidencial pero con práctica seguro que podéis mejorar Tonks y tú.

— Harry no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti y Hermione. Yo os aprecio a los dos y espero que no hagáis nada de lo que después os vayáis a arrepentir o incumpláis unas normas tan serias aquí en Hogwarts.

— Los dos somos mayores y estoy seguro que cuando nos encontremos en esa tesitura sabremos tomar una decisión adecuada y conjunta.

— Confío en que así sea.

— Y ¿para cuando tendré un ahijado? Yo creo que ya estás en edad…

— Harry, sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a tener un hijo que herede mi problema.

— Que tenga que ser así me parece que no está probado y por otro lado es una decisión que no te corresponde sólo a ti, Tonks también tiene algo que ver.

— Se suponía que era yo quién debía hacerte reflexionar y finalmente soy yo el que sale reflexionando. ¿Te has puesto de acuerdo con ellas?

— ¿Con quién?

— Con Tonks y Celine. No dejan de decirme lo mismo…

— Palabra de honor que no tenía ni idea…

— ¿Qué no tenías ni idea? – interrumpió Celine metiéndose en la conversación. – A mi no me dio esa impresión.

— Hablábamos de tener hijos… - explicó Remus.

— ¿Habéis bebido algo raro? – preguntó Hermione escandalizada – ¡sólo somos novios y no hemos dicho nada de ser padres!

— Los que van a ser padres son Tonks y Remus – explicó Harry tranquilizando a su novia.

— En serio – dijo ilusionada y abrazando a Remus que no entendía como una simple conversación se podía en revesar de tal forma.

— Sólo he dicho que reflexionaría sobre ello.

— Podrías hablar con algún medimago que estudie estos temas – propuso Hermione. – Los muggle hacen estudios sobre genética y herencia por lo que los medimagos seguramente también te podrían ayudar.

— Voy a contárselo a Tonks – dijo Celine levantándose – se pondrá muy contenta.

— Celine, tranquila. Creo que lo más adecuado es que sea yo quién se lo diga personalmente… en menos de una hora vendrá y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

— Y pensáis incumplir las normas de Hogwarts… - soltó Harry malicioso.

— Los profesores tenemos unas normas diferentes – le defendió Celine.

Cuando se dirigían a la Torre Gryffindor Hermione quería enterarse de cómo le había ido la charla con Remus.

— ¿Qué te explicó?

— Nada, lo que pretendía es que yo le explicara a él. Pero le dije que nosotros podíamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones y le cambié la conversación.

— Ojalá se decidan y tengan un pequeño Lupin. ¡Yo les ayudaría a cuidarlo!

— No sabía que te gustaran los niños…


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

Ese viernes Hermione volvía a estar sola en la sala de Snape. Los entrenos eran así, por suerte únicamente faltaba una semana para el partido.

Draco ya estaba casi restablecido del todo aunque madame Pomfrey quería que se mantuviese medicado una semana más para evitar recaídas. La única que lo aguantaba sin quejarse era Ginny que disfrutaba aprendiendo de Poppy. Tenía dotes para la medimagia y una paciencia que nunca había mostrado.

Cuando entró encontró a Celine y Snape hablando con Draco.

— Es conveniente que continúes con tus estudios – le decía Celine.

— Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber.

— No seas tan arrogante – le reprendió Snape. - ¿Tú que opinas Hermione?

— ¿Le preguntas a ella? – se asombró Malfoy – si no es más que una come libros sin vida propia…

— ¡Discúlpate! – le exigió Snape – La señorita Granger es una bruja estupenda que arriesgó sus propios principios para ayudar a alguien que por lo visto no lo merecía.

— Y te sorprendería saber que tiene mucha más vida que tú – terminó Celine.

— ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo que deberías haber estudiado este curso. Así podríamos saber si lo necesitas o no – propuso Snape.

— De acuerdo – contestó Draco muy seguro de sí mismo.

— Nombra al menos una de las tres plantas que se utilizan para fabricar un filtro que cree confusión, ofuscación o imprudencia por inflamación del cerebro – pidió Snape.

Draco se quedó callado no sabía la respuesta.

— Señorita Granger…

— La coclearia, la tármica o el ligústico.

— Muy bien. ¿Qué encantamiento utilizarías para ver objetos invisibles o protegidos por un conjuro?

— Aparecium – contestó Draco.

— Señorita Granger…

— Verdimillius.

— Muy bien. Señor Malfoy lo único que conseguiría ver con ese hechizo es la tinta invisible – contestó Snape con sarcasmo. – Una última pregunta¿qué maldición se usa para eliminar el alma de una persona… pero no su vida?

Draco no se esperaba que le preguntara por ninguna maldición, aunque, por lo menos estaba seguro que la sabelotodo no podría contestar.

Ante el silencio de Draco, Snape se dirigió a Hermione.

— Señorita Granger…

— No lo hemos estudiado… eso es magia oscura.

— ¿Lo sabe o no lo sabe?

Celine y Hermione se miraron. Celine sabía la respuesta y ahora Hermione también.

— Ánima Furtum…

Draco no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

— Pero hay un encantamiento de magia antigua que lo previene… Psychi Filasso Goitevo.

La sorpresa ante esta respuesta se triplicó.

— Me sorprende señorita Granger nunca pensé que fuese tan buena… - la alabó Snape con una reverencia - y se atreviese con la rama oscura de la magia.

— Con todo respeto, su problema es que encasilla a las personas y no se da cuenta que pueden cambiar.

Draco se sentía molesto no sabía exactamente si porque ella supiese las respuestas o por ser alabada por Snape.

— Me parece Draco que tendrás que aceptar a Severus como tutor tuyo en todas las asignaturas – le dijo Celine.

— Si fuera posible, McKinley, me gustaría que tú lo examinaras de transformaciones como al resto de los alumnos de séptimo.

— Sin ningún problema. Y si usted quiere señor Snape – dijo Celine molesta porque la había llamado por su apellido – le pediré al profesor Lupin que lo examine de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione notó el ambiente tensó y se disculpó.

— Como ya no me necesitan, me marcho a la Torre Gryffindor…

— Señorita Granger – la detuvo Snape cogiéndola del brazo y le susurró - ¿desde cuando practica la Legeremancia?

— Intente averiguarlo – le retó manteniendo la vista en sus ojos.

— En cuanto a la magia antigua…

— Me estoy especializando en magia defensiva.

Hermione llegó a la Torre Gryffindor antes de que hubiese terminado el entrenamiento. La Sala Común estaba bastante llena de gente, se notaba que era viernes por la tarde y al día siguiente no tenían que madrugar.

Gabrielle salía a encontrarse con Terry Boot que la esperaba en el pasillo.

— Ojalá que Ron no se los encuentre por el pasillo – pensó mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea y se ponía a leer el tema siguiente de Aritmancia.

No había adelantado nada esa tarde pero salir airosa del cuestionario de Snape y dejar a Draco sin saber ninguna respuesta le había resultado muy confortante.

Media hora más tarde llegaban todos los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor contentos y bromeando.

— Harry, el entreno de hoy ha sido genial – le felicitó Ritchie Coote. – Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.

— ¿Lo repetiremos algún día? – preguntó suplicante Dean Thomas.

— Lo que hace divertido un entreno es que no se repita siempre lo mismo – advirtió Harry – pero algún día, más adelante, lo podremos repetir…

— ¡Bien! – gritaron seis personas al unísono.

Harry los dejó saltando de felicidad y se fue a sentar junto a Hermione.

— Se les ve felices – comentó la castaña.

— Son como niños… Es fácil hacerlos felices. Y tú aquí tan solita… ¿no me has echado de menos?

— La verdad… sólo un poco.

Harry la miró con ojitos de reproche.

— En cuanto pase el partido volveremos a tener más tiempo para estar juntos. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

— Pues pasar la tarde con Celine, Snape y Draco.

— ¡Qué interesante! – dijo Harry burlón.

— No te hagas el tonto… Para convencer a Draco de que debe seguir estudiando, Snape le hizo unas preguntas que no supo contestar…

— ¡Ey! – saludó Ron sentándose él, Ginny y Madison – no molestamos ¿verdad?

— No, - contestó Hermione – le contaba a Harry que Draco va a continuar estudiando y que Snape será su profesor en todas las asignaturas.

— Dirás que siento un poco de lástima por Draco – comentó Ron.

— Y así Snape no nos perseguirá para explicarnos nada – dijo Ginny – tendrá un alumno para él solo. Ahora que ya está prácticamente curado creo que iré a la enfermería más a menudo.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a la enfermería? – le preguntó su hermano.

— Practicar la medimagia es una de las metas que me estoy proponiendo. Estos días he aprendido mucho con Poppy y ella dice que lo hago muy bien, y como ya no tendré conejillo de indias…

— Me parece estupendo que te dediques a la medimagia – comentó Hermione – es una salida profesional muy bonita.

La tarde del sábado la dedicaron a terminar sus trabajos en la Sala Común. Celine entró como si estuviese en su casa sorprendiendo a algunos de los alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban allí.

— Que suerte que os encuentro – les saludó sentándose con ellos en la mesa de trabajo y fisgoneando el trabajo que hacían – Hermione, debo decirte que me impresionaron tus respuestas.

— En la última tuve ayuda.

— La explicación de la magia antigua fue toda cosa tuya.

Ron y Harry se miraban sin decir nada. ¿Desde cuando estudiaban magia antigua?

— Venía para pediros que, cuando podáis, subáis a hacer los trabajos con Draco. No creo que puedan soportar estar juntos tanto tiempo y cualquier día los encontraremos peleando.

— Es que los dos son inaguantables – explicó Ron haciendo una mueca. E hizo mutis por el foro – voy a guardar mis cosas.

— Minerva ha venido esta mañana a decirme que esta semana vendría a las prácticas…

— Pero… - empezó Harry.

— Pero le he dicho que esta semana no hacemos prácticas por el partido de Quidditch. Me ha dicho que si Gryffindor gana no lo tendrá en cuenta pero que de la semana siguiente no pasa.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione.

— Le contaré parte de la verdad – la miraron extrañados – cuando pueda esta semana la iré preparando y le explicaré que Hermione también hace las prácticas para que vosotros pudieseis ampliar las horas de estudio de Oclumancia. Así que apuntaros que el martes día diez nos reuniremos. Lo peor que os puede pasar es que no salga bien y no podáis asistir a la fiesta de San Valentín.

— ¡Ya San Valentín! El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido – dijo Hermione revisando su planificación de estudio.

El domingo por la mañana Harry estaba esperando a Hermione para bajar a desayunar. Con Ron y en domingo era intento perdido pues la noche anterior se había acostado bastante tarde y a esas horas dormía a pierna suelta.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry hizo salir a Hermione al jardín a pasear.

— Harry tengo que estudiar – se excusó.

— Esta tarde trabajaremos. ¡Lo prometo! Pero ahora vamos a dar un paseo.

— Piensa que esta semana estarás liado con el Quidditch… - Harry la calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

— Quiero estar contigo sin tener que estudiar, ni trabajar, ni haciendo prácticas de Quidditch,… - enumeró Harry llegando cerca del lago – pasar la mañana como tantas parejas como nosotros, paseando, charlando, besándonos, - dijo apoyándola contra el tronco de un roble que había perdido todas sus hojas y besándola tiernamente. – y acariciar tu pelo, mirar tus ojos, tus labios, tu nariz colorada por el frío…

— Es que tengo frío.

Harry se quitó la capa y se la puso por encima a Hermione.

— ¿Y tú?

— No importa…

— Te enfermarás y no podrás jugar. Ven… - le dijo atrayéndolo – nos podemos tapar los dos… Yo ya empiezo a entrar en calor.

— Es que esta capa es de buena calidad.

— Yo creo que no es por la capa – dijo Hermione mirando sus labios tentándolo a acercarse.

— No me mires así que luego no res… - los labios de Hermione lo hicieron callar, pero no le importó… era feliz.

No se veía ningún alumno ni profesor, los jardines estaban desiertos, sin embargo desde un balcón del séptimo piso, unos ojos grises los observaban atentamente.

— ¡Y parecían tontos!... – comentó.

Aquella tarde Harry cumplió su promesa y la pasaron trabajando y estudiando en la Sala del séptimo piso.

— Venga Ron que ya te falta menos y podrás ir a buscar a Gracy… - lo pinchaba Harry.

— Así que ¿vas en serio con ella? – preguntó Gabrielle.

— Pues va a ser que sí. Es una chica simpática, graciosa, me acepta como soy, me agradece que la ayude con los deberes, en fin, perfecta.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés por Gracy¿No estabas saliendo ahora con Terry? – preguntó Hermione.

— Oh si, Terry. Te perdiste cómo le dedicó todos los puntos que hizo el otro día en el partido – comentó Ron en tono burlón.

Draco estaba sentado con ellos pero no intervenía en sus conversaciones ni en sus bromas. Simplemente les observaba y sentía algo extraño en su interior. Le divertía verlos así, ayudándose, incordiándose, divirtiéndose,… ¿sería envidia?

Esa semana Hermione iba a echar de menos a todos sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch. Se estaba pasando todo el tiempo de los entrenos trabajando junto a Draco en el séptimo piso.

Snape se había propuesto ponerlo al nivel de los demás en tan solo dos semanas y Draco no podía seguir ese ritmo.

Hermione tenía casi todo el trabajo de toda la semana terminado. Quedaba demostrado que cuando no había interrupciones trabajaba más rápido. Levantó la mirada y vio que Draco no trabajaba.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? – le preguntó.

— No entiendo esto de Aritmancia… Snape se ha empeñado en que debo estudiarlo pero es un rollazo.

— No entiendo porque dices eso, es mi asignatura preferida – Draco la miró extrañado.

Hermione se acercó a él y miró cual era su problema. Le explicó los conceptos que no había entendido y como podía resolverlo.

— …Veo que eres una buena profesora, ya puestos podrías explicarme una duda que tengo de Defensa…

— Si es de DCAO deberías pedírselo a Harry, él es el mejor en esa asignatura.

— ¿No será que lo valoras demasiado?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?

— Que el amor te ciega…

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

— Os vi ayer paseando por los jardines, yo estaba en el balcón tomando el aire… lo lleváis muy en secreto ¿eh?

— Es algo que sólo nos incumbe a nosotros y nuestra relación no interfiere para nada en las metas que nos hemos propuesto.

— Podéis estar tranquilos. Yo no voy a decir nada…

— Si de verdad tienes dudas pídele ayuda a Harry.

— Sé que no querrá hacerlo.

— ¿Ves como no lo conoces? Date la oportunidad de conocerlo y verás como cambias de opinión.

Los jugadores llegaron del entreno y con ellos Gabrielle.

— No sabía que el Quidditch podía ser tan entretenido. Veros entrenar me da ganas de ponerme a jugar…

— Mientras no le cuentes a los Ravenclaw lo que preparamos en los entrenos – dijo Ron a Gabrielle.

— Ante todo soy una Gryffindor y no contaría nada de lo que hacéis en los entrenos por nada del mundo – contestó Gabrielle dolida.

— ¿En que posición juegas, Madison? – preguntó Draco sorprendiendo a los demás. Era la primera vez que intervenía en una conversación.

— Ginny y yo somos cazadoras.

— Y tendrías que ver a tu prima, - explicó Ginny – es increíblemente veloz. Hace unas fintas que cuando los golpeadores del equipo contrario quieren evitar que marque, la Quaffle ya ha pasado por el aro…

— Exageras un poco diciendo eso… - se ruborizó Madison.

— Yo creo que lo que dice es verdad – corroboró Harry – yo también pienso que lo haces muy bien.

— No voy a decir que no sabía montar en escoba – dijo Madison – pero he de decirte que he mejorado mucho con los entrenos.

— Yo pensaba que los entrenamientos físicos era una diversión para que nos lleváramos bien entre nosotros – explicó Ron – pero me he dado cuenta que ahora me canso mucho menos…

— Y ¿qué esfuerzos haces para comprobar que te cansas menos? – preguntó Gabrielle dejando a Ron estupefacto.

— Consigo que no me alcances cuando me sigues para ver que es lo que hago – le contestó Ron. – Tal vez tú también deberías entrenar…

— ¿Contra quién vais a jugar este sábado? – preguntó Draco intentando desviar la discusión de Ron y Gabrielle.

— Jugamos contra Hufflepuff – contestó Ginny.

— Y ¿cómo les va este año?

— Tienen un buen equipo, sobre todo en defensa. Perdieron el partido contra Ravenclaw por muy poca diferencia – explicó Harry.

— Entonces será un buen partido. Después de escucharos hablar tanto de lo que preparáis para ese partido siento no poder veros jugar.

Al día siguiente cuando Hermione se dirigía al séptimo piso a trabajar con Draco, pensó en cambiar de ruta. No perdería nada por intentarlo. Ya estaba llegando a las gárgolas de la entrada y pronunció la contraseña.

— Espero que siga siendo la misma. Tres catorce dieciséis.

Las gárgolas se apartaron y apareció una escalera de caracol. Hermione subió hasta el despacho de la directora y al llegar a la puerta llamó.

— Adelante – dijo McGonagall desde el interior.

— Disculpe profesora pero quería pedirle algo.

— Me sorprende que seas tú, la verdad es que no esperaba verte aquí. Tú dirás…

— Verá, como ahora pasamos tanto tiempo en el séptimo piso, hablando,… pues quería pedirle permiso para que Draco Malfoy pudiera ver el partido del sábado…

— Es un tema bastante complicado. Como podrás imaginar no sería muy prudente que los alumnos del colegio lo reconociesen. Por otro lado aún no está restablecida su salud y podría recaer.

— ¿Y si lo pudiese ver desde un lugar en el que no lo viesen y estuviese a cubierto? – preguntó Hermione.

— Y ¿qué lugar es ese?

— Su despacho. Desde aquí hay una vista estupenda del estadio de Quidditch y no hace frío…

— Tendré en cuenta su petición y lo comentaré con Celine y Remus para tomar una decisión.

— Gracias.

— Hermione, gracias a ti por pensar en ayudar a Malfoy. Me parece muy bien que le des una oportunidad para conocerle mejor.

Hermione llegó al séptimo piso algo más tarde de lo habitual pero nadie le dijo nada. Había decidido no decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que le había pedido a McGonagall. Sería una sorpresa si podía conseguirlo.

Cuando terminó el entreno y llegó el resto, Draco le pidió ayuda a Harry y tal como Hermione le había dicho, no se la negó. Nadie hubiera dicho en los cursos anteriores que Harry y Draco trabajarían juntos.

— La asignatura no es complicada sólo hay que ponerle ganas – le decía Harry.

— Es porque a ti se te da bien, como a mí las pociones – explicó Draco – Creo que eres muy afortunado.

— ¿Afortunado? Hay veces que yo no lo veo así ¿sabes? Mi vida ha sido bastante complicada…

— Lo digo porque tienes unos amigos que se preocupan por ti y te aprecian de verdad.

— Nos llevamos bien y trabajamos en equipo. Yo creo que los amigos son como un jardín, si no lo cuidas se estropea… - explicó Harry.

— Yo nunca he podido confiar en ningún amigo y no creo que, a parte de mis padres, me aprecie mucha gente…

— Snape te aprecia de veras – comentó seriamente – estaba muy preocupado por ti¡si incluso se atrevió a pedirnos ayuda!

Cuando ya había terminado su trabajo, Ginny comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a meterlas en su mochila.

— ¿Te marchas tan pronto? – le preguntó Draco extrañado.

— Voy un rato a la enfermería a ayudar a madame Pomfrey – explicó la pelirroja – hay varios casos de gripe en la enfermería y quiero aprender más sobre cómo tratarlos.

— Entonces¿te dedicarás a la medimagia al salir de Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry.

— Es probable. Gracias a Draco he descubierto esa vocación en mí y quiero practicarla para estar segura.

— Entonces ¿ya me habéis dado el alta? – preguntó Draco ilusionado ante una respuesta negativa.

— Madame Pomfrey dice que es conveniente hacerte un seguimiento – le explicó con aires de suficiencia – tú no has pasado una simple gripe ¿sabes? y no podemos arriesgarnos a que tus pulmones no se restablezcan del todo.

— Y ¿quién se encargará del seguimiento?

— Si madame Pomfrey tiene poco trabajo en la enfermería supongo que lo hará ella, pero si me lo pide intentaré hacerlo yo – la cara de Draco se animó y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza. Hermione lo observaba ¿qué se llevaba entre manos?

— Pero acabas de decir que tenía mucho trabajo en la enfermería ¿no? – intervino Hermione intentando no perder de vista la reacción del rubio que recogía sus cosas haciéndose el despistado.

— Sí, pero no me ha pedido que lo haga…

— ¡Propónselo tú! – comentó Hermione animándola – Es un caso que has estado llevando y te servirá como práctica.

— ¡Quizás lo haga! – dijo Ginny mirando hacia Draco – si a él no le importa el aguantarme…

— Yo me sacrifico para que tú puedas decidir tu futuro – contestó Draco chistoso…

* * *

Las vacaciones se han termiando... otra vez a clase.

Espero que sigáis leyendo y el fic os entretenga aunque sea un poquito.

Un beso: Yedra


	34. Chapter 34

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Ya sabéis que me gusta contestar a todos ellos, por eso, Florencia, al dejarme el review anónimo no sé como contestarte¿cuál es tu flog?

Un beso para todos: Yedra

120107

CAPÍTULO XXXIV 

Ese viernes estaba siendo un día muy lluvioso. La temperatura había aumentado y lo que anteriormente había sido nieve ahora era lluvia. Si seguía así el partido del día siguiente sería bastante complicado. Por otro lado Harry decidió reunir a su equipo en la Sala Común para hacer un entrenamiento técnico únicamente y así evitar que alguno cayese enfermo. Pidió al resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor que hicieran el menor ruido posible y dadas las ganas que todos tenían de ganar el partido ante Hufflepuff le hicieron caso.

Sobre la mesa colocó un gran tablero que representaba el campo de Quidditch y sobre él unos cubitos rojos que representaban a ellos mismos y unos amarillos para los jugadores de Hufflepuff. Hizo un encantamiento sobre los amarillos que se elevaron ligeramente sobre el tablero y adjudicó cada cubito rojo a un jugador para que lo hiciesen mover simulando que eran ellos mismos.

— Esta representación de los jugadores está muy bien, pero ¿Cómo harás las pelotas? – preguntó Ritchie esperando ver aparecer unas bolitas que comenzaran a perseguir a los cubitos.

— No habrá, - contestó Harry y se oyó un murmullo de desilusión – vamos a recordar las jugadas para mañana. El movimiento de la snitch será cosa mía, en cuanto a la Bludger, es cosa tuya y de Jimmy. Lo importante es sabernos colocar y hacer que se mueva su colocación para conseguir hacer un hueco y que Ginny, Madison o Dean puedan pasar con la Quaffle y marcar.

— Entonces ¿nosotros no tenemos que seguir la jugada? – preguntó Dean sin entender por dónde tenía que llevar su cubito.

— Claro que seguís la jugada. Nosotros sabemos cual es el movimiento que vamos a hacer, de esta forma sabremos en todo momento dónde encontrar a nuestros cazadores para poderos pasar la Quaffle – explicaba Harry mirando alternativamente a cada uno de sus interlocutores. – Jimmy y Ritchie golpearéis las Bludger para mantener distraídos a los golpeadores de Hufflepuff y cuando vea que es necesario añadir algún otro movimiento extra para facilitar la entrada de los cazadores seré yo quién cruce por en medio de la defensa.

— Así no sólo cruzarás tú, sino también su buscador que pensará que tú has visto la snitch – completó Madison.

— Lo importante es seguir la jugada. Es posible que los primeros intentos no salga bien, - les advirtió - no nos tiene que importar, en los entrenamientos es más fácil pues es una situación de siete contra cero o como mucho seis contra tres cuando tenemos la colaboración de Demelza y Jack Sloper. Ahora vamos a intentar hacerlo en el tablero. La primera jugada será una entrada de Ginny…

Algunos curiosos se acercaron a mirar lo que hacían y los animaban como si se tratara de un partido real.

Hermione subió al séptimo piso y estuvo hablando con Celine y Snape. Cuando Draco salió de la habitación se unió a la conversación. Hermione se extrañó de que no comentasen nada del partido del día siguiente pero pensó que era muy probable que McGonagall no considerase prudente que salieran de la sala.

— ¿Los demás no van a venir hoy? – preguntó Draco intentando parecer casual.

— Están entrenando.

— ¡Con este tiempo! – exclamó Celine preocupada – es un poco exagerado el arriesgar la salud de los jugadores…

— Estas hablando como madre – le dijo Snape – si lo vieses desde el punto de vista de los jugadores no lo verías tan descabellado. ¡Cuántas veces no entrenasteis en condiciones parecidas! Todos hablaban de los locos de Gryffindor diciendo que lo que os caracterizaba no era el valor sino la temeridad.

— Puedes estar tranquila. Harry no arriesgaría a sus jugadores de esa forma – intervino Hermione tranquilizándola. – Están entrenando en la Sala Común.

— ¿Con las escobas? – preguntó Draco imaginándoselos volando por la Sala.

— Cómo crees. Tienen un tablero y allí marcan las jugadas que han preparado estas semanas.

— Parece que Potter se está convirtiendo en todo un profesional del Quidditch – comentó Draco.

— Él siempre se toma muy en serio lo que se propone – le defendió Hermione. – Si las jugadas les salen bien, mañana veremos un partido muy entretenido. ¿Tú vendrás a la grada de Gryffindor? – preguntó Hermione a Celine. Muy sutilmente se había evadido de hacerle compañía a Draco al día siguiente. No le gustaba nada que se burlara de Harry.

— Por supuesto, con banderines y todo lo necesario.

— Como profesora no lo veo correcto – intervino Snape desaconsejándoselo.

— No iré como profesora, sino como madre – y para chincharlo añadió. –Y también se lo diré a Remus ¡será divertido!

— Yo recuerdo verle animar a Slytherin en años anteriores – le recordó Hermione.

— Era el jefe de la casa Slytherin – dijo con orgullo.

— Como ya no lo eres este año podrás animar a Gryffindor – le dijo Celine risueña – y así sabrás lo que se siente ganar…

— Celine, ten cuidado que antes cae un hablador que un cojo – le recordó Snape – el mismo Potter decía que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tenían muy buenos equipos este año.

— Os dejo, me voy a ver a Slughorn.

— Y ¿qué necesitas de él? – preguntó Snape intrigado.

— El día once hay luna llena y necesito pedirle la poción matalobos para Remus.

— Mientras no mate a Lupin con ella – dijo Snape sarcástico, pero ante la mirada de reproche de Celine añadió – no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que bebe más de la cuenta.

— Supongo que es un riesgo que hay que afrontar – dijo molesta, levantándose para irse.

Snape la agarró de la mano antes de que se fuera.

— Si quieres yo puedo preparársela. Tengo bastante tiempo libre… y me gustaría sentirme útil.

— Es muy amable tu ofrecimiento, lo comentaré con Minerva ¿vale? – suavizando su tono de voz.

Poco después Hermione comenzó a despedirse.

— Yo también me marcho. Mañana será un día movido y no sé si subiré… - se despidió Hermione. – espero tener algo que celebrar.

— Ojalá que ganen – deseó Draco a Hermione. – Deséales mucha suerte de mi parte y si tienen tiempo que me cuenten las anécdotas del partido.

— Gracias, Draco. Así lo haré.

Cuando Hermione ya se había marchado, Snape sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos:

— ¿De verdad deseas que ganen mañana?

— Sí, - contestó sin titubear – ahora que los conozco y veo lo bien que se llevan siento…

— ¿Envidia?

— puede ser que sí. Me gustaría tener amigos que de verdad me aprecien.

— Nunca imaginé que pudieras cambiar así – comentó Snape y ante la extrañeza del rubio continuó – pero me parece estupendo que lo pienses. Veo que eres valiente por aceptarlo. Sólo te falta luchar para conseguirlo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó inquieto. Le preocupaba el clima con el que se encontrarían para el partido. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana. La lluvia del día anterior ya había pasado y aunque hacía frío y el cielo estaba algo cubierto de nubes, no parecía que fuera a llover ni hacía viento.

Alegre ante esto, se arregló y dejó descansar a sus compañeros de habitación marchándose a la Sala Común con un libro de Quidditch en la mano.

Se sentó a leer tranquilamente frente a la chimenea. Siempre venía bien leer nuevas ideas que se pueden poner en práctica. Un rato después oyó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras.

— Hola, Harry. ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? – le saludó Madison.

— Creo que cada día duermo menos.

— ¿Qué lees? – preguntó cogiéndole el libro que tenía en las manos. – ¡Así que es de aquí de dónde sacas las ideas!

— De este libro y algunos más que tengo en mi habitación.

— ¿Qué haremos sin ti el curso próximo? No sabremos qué hacer, ni como preparar los partidos,…

— El día que McGonagall me dijo que yo sería el nuevo capitán sentí un miedo terrible. No sabía si sabría hacerlo bien, si los jugadores aceptarían mis decisiones,… pero después con la ayuda de todos, las cosas salen bien. Este año creo que es la primera vez que me lo tomo tan en serio. No es que los anteriores no lo hiciera, pero estaba más alocado y me faltaba tiempo para todo…

— Eso es que has madurado y ahora planeas todo lo que tienes que hacer.

— No, eso es Hermione. Sin ella creo que ahora no estaría aquí, en Hogwarts. Me habría metido en líos y no me extrañaría que incluso pudiera estar muerto.

— Harry, eres un exagerado – dijo Hermione llegando a la Sala Común y besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

— Esta bienvenida matutina creo que me dará suerte hoy – dijo Harry sonriente.

— Me gusta la pareja que hacéis – les dijo Madison – no sois como esas parejas que no paran de besarse… todos los chicos que conozco son así… o a lo mejor es que os molesto…

— Madison, de verdad que no nos molestas – le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado. – No creas que somos diferentes al resto del mundo. También somos jóvenes y nos gusta besarnos… pero no nos hace falta público para hacerlo.

— Pero podríamos entrenarlo un poco más – dijo Harry esquivando un cojín que le tiró Hermione – es broma… pero, hablando de entrenos, … de Quidditch, si quieres te puedo prestar alguno de los libros que tengo.

— Acepto la propuesta.

— Pues hablando de Quidditch ayer Draco me pidió que os deseara suerte en el partido de hoy – les contó Hermione.

— ¿Seguro que no te dijo que deseaba que perdiéramos? – preguntó Harry.

— Harry, se está esforzando por cambiar, dale tiempo…

— Es mi primo y no lo conozco mucho pero yo también creo que es muy diferente a como era al principio…

— Y yo creo que le atrae Ginny – dijo Hermione cotilleando.

— ¡Tú también piensas lo mismo que yo! – exclamó Madison triunfal. – Se lo dije a Ginny y me trató de loca…

— Pero si siempre se ha metido con ella y su familia. Eso es que sois unas románticas y veis el amor en cada mirada.

— Vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo y veremos quién tiene razón – dijo Hermione aliándose con Madison.

.-

Harry aprovechó los últimos momentos antes de salir al campo para animar a sus jugadores. Cuando escucharon a los comentaristas anunciar el partido, salieron de los vestuarios y se montaron en sus escobas y al oír el nombre de su casa sobrevolaron el estadio en formación. Mientras Harry bajaba a saludar al capitán de Hufflepuff y a la profesora Hooch el resto del equipo se colocaba en sus posiciones.

Cuando soltaron las tres pelotas el publicó gritó enardecido y los capitanes levantaron el vuelo a la espera del pitido de inicio del partido.

En la grada de Gryffindor Hermione estaba sentada con Gabrielle, Celine y Remus. Desde luego Celine no había exagerado diciendo que iría para animar a Gryffindor. No le faltaba ningún detalle incluso sacó unas trompetas para hacer ruido en el momento en que marcara Gryffindor y las repartió entre los presentes.

— Ya no recordaba lo que era ver un partido de Gryffindor – le comentó a Remus.

— Lógico, tú solías estar sobrevolando el campo, recuerdas.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia el castillo en dirección al despacho de dirección. Había luz y le pareció ver a tres personas tras el cristal. Sonrió.

El equipo de Gryffindor se veía muy bien compenetrado. Ginny, Madison y Dean se hacían pases con la Quaffle casi sin mirar. Tanto movimiento de jugadores empezaba a marear a los jugadores de Hufflepuff.

En la siguiente jugada la primera en cruzar por en medio de los jugadores de Hufflepuff fue Ginny pero no consiguió recibir el pase que entonces fue de Madison a Dean, siendo ahora el turno de Madison para cruzarse pero Dean la pasó a Ginny que volvía a situarse por el perímetro. Vio un hueco e intentó entrar y comprobó cómo la cerraron los Hufflepuff. En ese momento vio a Madison cruzarse entre la defensa y los aros y le hizo un pase bombeado que Madison sólo tuvo que acompañar para que traspasara el aro. El público de Gryffindor aplaudía a rabiar.

— ¿Lo habéis visto? – exclamó Celine alucinada - ¡esa es mi hija!

— Una buena jugada – calificó Remus mucho mas comedido.

Harry desde las alturas observaba el juego. Estaba saliendo todo bastante bien. Ganaban cómodamente pero comenzaba a sentir frío por falta de movimiento. La defensa de Hufflepuff se reorganizaba con celeridad y ya no era tan fácil encontrar huecos para poder marcar. Era su momento. Giró bruscamente e inició un descenso cruzando por en medio de los otros jugadores. Sus compañeros supieron aprovechar el despiste en la defensa consiguiendo anotar en el momento en el que parecía que Harry se estrellaría contra el suelo haciendo gritar a más de un espectador. En el momento en que iba a volver a un lugar con mejor visión le pareció ver brillar algo dorado en los aros de Hufflepuff que ahora estaban más despejados pues estaban atacando. No se lo pensó dos veces y fue en su busca. Allí estaba, esperándolo. El buscador de Hufflepuff no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que oyó al comentarista diciendo que Harry había atrapado la Snitch.

Habían ganado el partido por más diferencia de lo que había calculado Harry y lo estaban celebrando en el campo de juego. Después de saludar a los jugadores de Hufflepuff se apiñaron en un abrazo fraternal.

Hermione, Gabrielle y Celine, que le encargó a Remus recoger los banderines y las trompetillas, bajaron al campo a felicitar a los ganadores.

Esa tarde la celebración en la Sala Común no se hizo esperar. El equipo de Gryffindor había hecho un gran trabajo.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse agobiado con tantos comentarios sobre el partido. Él llevaba ya demasiados días hablando con los jugadores y consigo mismo sobre eso y ya quería cambiar de tema. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione y la encontró charlando con Madison, Ginny y Ron sobre el partido. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la besó en el cuello llenando sus pulmones con su olor. Adoraba ese olor. Soñaba con él.

Se disculparon del resto y salieron al pasillo.

— Qué paz hay aquí – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

— Pues ahora te tocará escucharme a mi – comenzó Hermione - ¡Me has hecho pensar que iba a enviudar antes de casarnos!

— Hermione, tranquilízate. El partido ya acabó y todos estamos bien…

— Pensé que te estampabas contra el suelo ¿sabes?

— Si hubieses venido a los entrenos habrías visto que era parte de una jugada… lo tenía todo previsto y nunca me he estrellado…

— ¿Quieres decir que lo has hecho más veces? – se escandalizó Hermione.

— Aunque el Quidditch es sólo un juego, amor, debes saber que yo juego para ganar.

— Pues eso no es lo que le dices a los jugadores.

— Yo confío en ellos pero si no saliesen bien las cosas no quisiera que se hundieran ¿sabes? Así, cuando les salen las jugadas se alegran y cuando ganamos también.

— Para el próximo partido, prométeme que vas a eliminar esa jugada tan peligrosa.

— Si es lo que quieres – dijo acercándola a su cuerpo – dame un beso y te prometo que no la haremos en el próximo partido – dijo poniendo los labios hacia fuera para esperar su beso… que no tardó en llegar.

Cuando se separaron Harry reía.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

— El partido contra Ravenclaw es totalmente diferente a este y las jugadas no las podremos reutilizar…

— Ya lo sabía – comentó Hermione sonriendo. – Leí tus apuntes para el partido de Ravenclaw – y al ver su expresión de sorpresa continuó – sabía que me pedirías un beso.

— Tú también puedes tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando ¿eh?

.-

Aprovecharon el domingo para trabajar en la sala del séptimo piso. Cuando entraron Draco les felicitó por el partido.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado del resultado? – preguntó Ron.

— Vimos el partido desde el despacho de McGonagall – comentó Draco.

— Afortunadamente ya estáis aquí para hablar con él del partido – se quejó Snape – no ha dejado de marearme con ese tema.

— Que pase tan genial, Ginny. No le voy a quitar mérito a mi prima por recibir y marcar pero ver un pase así – comentó Draco a Ginny y comenzó a toser.

— ¿Cogiste frío ayer? – le preguntó con cara de preocupación. – Creo haberte advertido que no debías coger frío.

— De verdad que no he cogido frío.

— Vamos a ponerte el termómetro y a escuchar tus pulmones, no sea que se vuelvan a encharcar… - dijo Ginny empujándolo hacia la habitación.

— Mi hermana se toma muy a pecho lo de estudiar medimagia. Creo que voy a compadecer al hurón.

Se sentaron a trabajar y cuando Ginny y Draco salieron se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa. Todos trabajaban y de vez en cuando comentaban algún ejercicio.

Draco se quedó embobado mirando a Hermione. Era una caja de sorpresas. Ella había conseguido convencer a McGonagall parar que él pudiera ver el partido ¿por qué no le habría dicho nada? Se la veía feliz con Potter.

— ¡Qué afortunados son! – susurró y a penas Ginny alcanzó a escucharlo. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que hablaba de Hermione y Harry. ¿Le gustaría Hermione a Draco¿o…? no eso no era posible…

— Están muy enamorados y se merecen ser felices…

— Pero¿tú no estabas enamorada de Potter?

— Compréndelo,… era el mejor amigo de mi hermano... Es algo lógico que me pasara… - se excusó Ginny y volvió a pillarlo mirándolos embobado – Tú también encontrarás a alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes.


	35. Chapter 35

Mucísimas gracias a tods por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Estoy pensando en subir un nuevo fic¿qué os parece?

Muchos besos: Yedra

* * *

** CAPÍTULO XXXV **

-

Esa semana el horario de clases sufriría un cambio debido a la luna llena, por lo que el lunes tuvieron DCAO toda la mañana hasta la hora del patio. A Remus se le notaba el cansancio propio de la luna llena y la poción Matalobos. Lo que le costaba más trabajo era mantener la calma pues la cercanía de la luna llena le volvía más irascible.

Tenían deberes de Defensa de sobra para toda la semana y seguro que después de la mirada salvaje que les lanzó ningún alumno olvidaría hacerlos para el martes siguiente.

— Ron y Hermione, podéis esperar un momento – les pidió Remus al terminar la clase. – Este sábado es la fiesta de San Valentín y quería pediros que, ya que yo estaré indispuesto el miércoles hagáis el favor de mantener la calma en la Torre Gryffindor en mi ausencia.

— No hay ningún problema nosotros nos encargaremos – contestó Ron haciéndose el importante.

Al salir de la clase de defensa comentaron:

— Qué raro que nos haya encargado cuidar de los Gryffindor. Las otras veces se lo pidió a Celine – comentó Hermione.

— ¿Y si Celine tiene una cita o algo así? – preguntó Ron. – Con la celebración de San Valentín nunca se sabe.

— Ron, no todo el mundo piensa igual que tú – le aclaró Harry y mirando a Hermione dijo – Hablando de esto, Hermione¿celebraremos juntos el día de San Valentín?

— Para mí, Harry, todos los días son el día de los enamorados – contestó Hermione melosa.

— Stop, stop – interrumpió Ron – no es correcto que me hagáis estas demostraciones que me hacen sentirme falto de cariño.

— Ron, nosotros siempre te querremos – le contestó Harry.

— No es ese cariño al que yo me refería.

Hermione y Harry llegaron al despacho de Celine un cuarto de hora antes de la cita con McGonagall.

— Dejadme hablar a mi – les pidió Celine – la idea de que los dos trabajarais juntos ha sido mía así que se la tengo que contar yo. No creo que le parezca mal… ¿verdad?

— Y¿se puede saber en que va a consistir la reunión de hoy? – preguntó Harry.

— No tengo ni la más remota idea, lo sabremos cuando llegue Minerva.

— Buenas tardes – saludó la directora entrando en su antiguo despacho – me gustan los cambios que has hecho… ¿Estamos listos?

— Minerva, antes de comenzar debo darte una explicación – comenzó Celine frotándose las manos intentando ordenar sus ideas – La Oclumancia es algo bastante complicado y …

— Sé que es complicado, es considerada parte de las artes oscuras y por eso no son muchos los magos que la dominan.

— La complicación a la que yo me refería es que es necesario practicar mucho tiempo para conseguir buenos resultados.

— Tranquila, no espero que la domine como un experto…

— Las clases de Oclumancia han conllevado una serie de cambios con respecto a lo que hablamos al principio del curso – explicó Celine cogiendo confianza. – No sólo he estado preparando a Harry, también he preparado a Hermione. La intención era que ellos pudieran aprovechar el tiempo que tenían libre para practicar en diferentes situaciones.

— Me parece una gran idea pero no entiendo como podían hacerlo…

— El otro cambio es que comenzamos practicando la Legeremancia… porque de esa forma el segundo paso a la Oclumancia resultaría más fácil.

— Y de los resultados ¿qué me podéis decir?

— Yo creo que son bastante satisfactorios falta que tú lo compruebes.

— He pensado una forma para hacerlo y entre tú y Hermione será más interesante – explicó McGonagall. – Harry vas a memorizar lo que estoy escribiendo en este pergamino – explicó la directora escribiendo algo – Celine y Hermione intentarán saber que es lo que pone allí.

— Y no vale engañarnos – le advirtió Hermione sorprendiendo a las dos profesoras – es un recurso que suele utilizar.

El ejercicio dio bastante buen resultado aunque no consiguió cerrar su mente por completo.

— Yo creo que el problema es que no siente la necesidad de evitarlo. Confía en nosotras y eso lo hace no esforzarse – opinó Hermione. – Es demasiado buena persona…

— Creo que tu teoría es bastante acertada, pero de dónde podríamos sacar a alguien que… - comenzó McGonagall y se quedó pensativa.

— ¡Ah, no¡Esa idea no! – saltó Harry horrorizado. – Ya lo sufrí y no quiero repetir…

— No es correcto que utilices la Legeremancia conmigo ¿sabes? – se quejó la directora – pero he podido comprobar que lo haces bastante bien.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Minerva. Es una buena posibilidad y supongo que no se negaría a ayudarnos… - comentó Celine – además, si tenemos en cuenta su petición sobre las pociones y la aceptamos…, no se podría negar.

— A veces me sorprendes – dijo McGonagall pensativa – y creo que intentaré preparar todo lo necesario para que pueda trabajar en pociones. El problema es el espacio…

— Yo puedo volver a mi antigua sala y él ocuparía mi habitación como laboratorio.

— Pienso que es una buena idea pero hasta que no esté todo listo no le digáis nada – pidió la directora. – ¡Será una sorpresa!

La directora ya se marchaba y Hermione salió tras ella para agradecerle que hubiese dejado a Draco ver el partido desde su despacho.

— Celine, puedo hacerte una pregunta – le llamó la atención Harry.

— Claro, si tienes alguna duda yo te la solucionaré.

— Es sobre Remus…

— ¿Ah? Ya me extrañaba…

— ¿Tiene algún problema? – preguntó Harry contrariado.

— Es cosa de la luna. Estos meses Tonks había conseguido estar aquí con él el día de la transformación pero este mes no ha podido arreglarlo y Remus se siente peor. Yo le he dicho que yo estaré con él…

— Pero puede ser peligroso. A Tonks la reconoce por ser su compañera pero a ti… ¡puede no reconocerte!…

— Yo se lo que debo hacer, no te preocupes. Además cuando le diga que Tonks vendrá para San Valentín se sentirá mucho mejor.

— Si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en avisarme…

— Con que no haya problemas en la Torre Gryffindor me conformo.

La tarde del miércoles Harry y Hermione comentaban la luna llena cuando Snape se metió en su conversación.

— No es lógico que Lupin tenga esas reacciones. Con la poción Matalobos no debería de ocurrir – explicó molesto – claro para que hacerme caso. ¡Cómo si yo no la hubiese estado preparando para él!

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Harry sin acabar de comprender las palabras de Snape.

— Le comenté a Celine que Slughorn debía estar cometiendo algún error y me ofrecí a preparar yo la poción, pero aún no me han contestado y claro yo aquí encerrado es como si ni siquiera existiese.

— De esto no sabíamos nada – explicó Hermione pensativa.

— Y entonces ¿de qué hablabais?

— De Celine, – comentó Hermione – que hoy va a pasar la transformación con Remus.

— ¡Pero se ha vuelto loca del todo! – exclamó Snape nervioso – Puede pasarle… y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada… me siento impotente.

— Si no os importa, volveremos a la Torre Gryffindor. Quedé con Celine que si necesitaba algo nos llamase… y nos buscaría allí – explicó Harry.

— Y ¿a qué esperáis¡Marcharos! Nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí.

Volvieron a la Sala Común y se sentaron a hablar frente a la chimenea. La luna ya estaba brillando en el cielo.

— Ron, irás al baile con Gracy? – le preguntó Hermione interesándose por su amigo.

— Sí.

— No se te ve muy alegre que digamos – comentó Harry preocupado.

— Tranquilos, voy al baile con alguien que me aprecia.

— Hola ¿otra vez aquí charlando? – les preguntó Madison.

— Comentábamos el baile de San Valentín – le explicó Hermione. - ¿Con quién irás tú al baile?

— Voy con Michael Corner, Gabrielle – dijo mirando a Ron – con Terry Boot, y Ginny de momento no ha aceptado ir con ninguno de los que se lo ha pedido.

Ron ni se inmutó. No se enteró de la pareja de Gabrielle ni de la inexistente de su hermana.

La noche transcurrió sin ninguna noticia lo cual era buena señal pues las malas noticias se sabían antes que las buenas o al menos eso pensaba Harry.

El sábado catorce, después de comer, ya iban a levantarse para ir un rato al séptimo piso cuando vieron entrar a Tonks. Les saludó desde la entrada y fue a sentarse con ellos.

— Hola¡como me alegro de encontraros!

— Y nosotros de verte a ti – le dijo Harry - ¿Cómo esta Remus?

— Él está perfectamente. Yo quería preguntaros a vosotros por Snape y Draco. En la Orden hay diferencias de opiniones y hay quién opina que no son de fiar.

— Nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos – explicó Hermione – y creo que no intentan engañar a nadie.

— Yo también pienso que no están del lado de Ryddle – comentó Harry.

— A mí siguen sin caerme bien – opinó Ron – pero creo que es porque soy bastante rencoroso.

— Veo que coincidís con la opinión de Celine y me alegra que no sea que haya perdido el sentido común… Esta noche nos vemos en el baile y seguimos charlando ¿vale? Voy a saludar a Minerva y a ver a Remus.

La faceta de caballero romántico de Ron resultaba muy del gusto de la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts. Todas pasaban por su lado y suspiraban. Todas menos una en particular que era la que le interesaba a él. Gracy parecía no importarle y se sentía feliz con su chico aunque le dedicara miradas a otras mujeres.

Harry y Hermione observaban al resto de los alumnos a la espera de que Remus y Tonks llegaran como habían quedado. Ante la mala cara que puso Ron, vieron entrar a Gabrielle acompañada de Terry Boot y tras ellos a Ginny, Madison y Michael Corner. Una música lenta comenzó a sonar y Gabrielle y Terry se pusieron a bailar muy acaramelados. Ron, como movido por un resorte salió a bailar con Gracy e imitó a la otra pareja.

— Eso parece una batalla campal – observó Harry. – no me extrañaría que la noche terminara mal entre ellos

— Deberías hablar con él, es tu mejor amigo y no me gustaría que hiciese algo de lo que después se arrepintiera – le aconsejó Hermione.

— Yo creo que debería olvidarse de Gabrielle, al fin que ella no le hace ni caso y cambia de novio cada poco tiempo.

— Te recuerdo que Ron también lo ha hecho – contestó Hermione a la defensiva. – es muy machista que pienses que si un chica tiene varios novios no vale la pena pero si es un chico es porque es muy hombre.

— Esa no era mi intención… – se excusó Harry. – Simplemente me preocupo por mi amigo. No vale la pena discutir por eso… ¿me concedes este baile?

— ¿Seguro que quieres bailar? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida – no sabía que te gustara bailar.

— A mi me gusta hacer lo que sea si estoy contigo… y si encima te puedo abrazar, mejor que mejor.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a bailar. No necesitaban abrazarse pues sus cuerpos se unieron siguiendo el mismo ritmo. Las manos de Harry acariciaban la espalda de Hermione mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él susurrándole algo al oído que le hacía sonreír. Estaban tan a gusto que no se percataron de las miradas que estaban fijas en ellos, sobre todo las de tres personas que les esperaban para hablar, Tonks, Remus y Celine.

— Son tan tiernos… - comentó Celine soñadora – se les ve tan felices… mirad a Madison – dijo haciéndoles mirar hacia la derecha – ella seguro que ha aceptado ir con ese chico por no venir sola al baile.

— ¿Por que dices eso? – preguntó Tonks.

— Si fueras tú y estuvieras bailando con el chico que te gusta ¿pondrías los codos así para que no te pudiera abrazar?

— Tienes razón, en mi época de estudiante en Hogwarts también había bailes… y algunos chicos no estaban nada mal…

— ¡Ey¿Podéis cambiar de conversación? Terminarás poniéndome celoso.

— ¡Pero al que elegí es a ti! – le dijo Tonks cogiéndolo de la mano. – Además, ahora que tengo información privilegiada – dijo mirando a Celine – supongo que tú también irías a las fiestas acompañado.

— Cuando os aliáis os aseguro que dais miedo.

La música cambió y Harry los vio observándolos. Se dirigieron hasta ellos.

— Os estuvimos esperando… - les reprochó Harry.

— Si, ya hemos visto lo preocupados que estabais por nosotros – le contestó Celine.

— La que me preocupa es Ginny – comentó Hermione viéndola salir del Gran Comedor. – Ella no ha querido venir con nadie.

— Pues yo creo que más vale sola que mal acompañada – dijo Celine.

— No es lo que hacías cuando eras joven – le comentó Remus tomándose la revancha.

— No juegues con fuego, Remus, que te puedes quemar…

— Haya paz – les interrumpió Tonks. – Quería comentaros que, aunque en el profeta no se ha comentado nada, los mortífagos se empiezan a mover. La Orden piensa que es porque están buscando a Snape y Malfoy.

— Además, no se ha podido localizar a Narcisa por ningún sitio – añadió Remus.

— Esto quiere decir que ante la más mínima sospecha de que algo extraño sucede debéis avisarnos – les advirtió Tonks. – Nada de intentar solucionarlo vosotros. Ahora trabajamos todos juntos…

— Y ¿no habéis podido averiguar nada de lo que pretende ahora Voldemort? – preguntó Harry.

— No, los mortífagos que hemos capturado no sabían ninguna información importante. Voldemort no confía en sus seguidores. Sólo unos muy allegados saben de sus intenciones pero los que hemos conseguido capturar deben ser novatos y no saben nada interesante.

— Y la desaparición de Narcisa ¿a qué pensáis que es debida? – preguntó Hermione.

— Ojalá que no sea por hacerla pagar por la huída de Snape y Draco – deseó Tonks.

— ¿Creéis que Draco lo sabe? – Tonks, Remus y Celine se miraron

— Será mejor que no sepa nada, por el momento – comentó Celine.


	36. Chapter 36

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sigáis leyendo.

Un beso: Yedra

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXXVI

Ginny salió fuera del Gran Comedor. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Pensó en subir a ver cómo estaba Draco. Le haría un reconocimiento a ver como seguía.

¿Estaba loca¡Madame Pomfrey no le había dicho nada de hacerle ninguna prueba esos días! Entonces ¿por qué pensaba siquiera en hacerlo?

Quería sentirse útil y que la valorasen. No le haría mal que le mirara la temperatura y le auscultara…

Llegó a la sala del séptimo piso y encontró a Snape leyendo tranquilamente sentado frente a la chimenea.

— Buenas noches

— Buenas noches Ginny. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – le preguntó Snape cerrando su libro.

— Vengo a hacerle una revisión rutinaria a Draco – mintió con maestría. - ¿Está en su habitación? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia allí.

— No, está en el balcón tomando el aire.

Ginny salió al balcón y lo vio mirando hacia los jardines. Contemplaba a los alumnos que habían decidido salir a pasear a pesar del frío.

— Draco, sabes que no debes estar aquí – le regañó imitando a su madre. – Vas a enfriarte y entonces puedes recaer.

La regañina le cayó sin esperarla y se dejó arrastrar al cálido interior.

— ¡Será posible, ni siquiera te has puesto una capa¡Con estas tonterías madame Pomfrey no te dará el alta!

Snape no podía evitar el sonreír. Que pronto aprendían las mujeres a ser mandonas.

Ginny llevó a Draco a su habitación y le hizo sentarse en la cama.

— ¡Abre la boca! – y le metió el termómetro - ¡Pero si tienes la ropa empapada de la humedad de la noche¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí afuera?

No esperó respuesta y comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada. Retiró el termómetro.

— Ves, has cogido frío. ¡Treinta y cinco grados!

Le quitó toda la ropa de la parte superior dejando su torso desnudo. Abrió el armario y sacó una camiseta. Al ir a ponérsela le tocó la espalda.

— ¡Estás helado! - y comenzó a frotarle la espalda con sus calientes manos.

Draco sentía las manos de Ginny sobre su espalda y sus hombros y comenzó a sentir una sensación de calidez en su estómago. Cerró los ojos y cuando más a gusto estaba Ginny dejó de acariciarlo. Le puso la camiseta. Buscó la parte superior de su pijama debajo de la almohada y se lo puso.

— ¿Podrías explicarme que hacías allí fuera?

— Miraba a los que salían al jardín… ¿Cómo es que no estás en la fiesta?

— No me divertía.

— Pero ¡habrás bailado! – Ginny negó con la cabeza. Draco se levantó y alargando su mano hacia ella preguntó - ¿quieres bailar conmigo?... Así entro en calor… – dijo con mirada suplicante.

Ginny se levantó diciendo.

— Pero, no hay música.

— Nos la imaginamos… - dijo agarrándola de la cintura con la mano derecha y estirando su brazo izquierdo, al que ella se cogió – Es un vals… - informó el rubio comenzando a moverse.

El ritmo del baile comenzó primero lento y poco a poco fue aumentando. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban pues la distancia se guardaba a lo que daban sus brazos. Draco dirigía el baile haciéndola girar y girar… y reír.

Cuando pararon de dar vueltas, sus corazones palpitaban a gran velocidad y se miraban sonrientes. Draco se acercó en un intento de besarla…

— Draco, esto no pasará… ahora mejor ponte el pijama y métete a dormir. Mañana vendré a ver cómo estás – dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Ginny! – la llamó Draco – lo he pasado muy bien bailando contigo.

Mientras Ginny cerraba la puerta murmuró:

— Yo también.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron más tarde de lo normal en domingo. Cuando Harry bajó a la Sala Común Hermione ya estaba allí.

— ¡Tan pronto y ya levantada! – dijo besándola.

— Es que no he podido dormir.

— ¿Y eso?

— Antes de apagar la luz me puse a leer el libro de arte y me encontré esto – dijo enseñándole una fotografía. – Creo que son mis padres…

— ¡Es genial! Así sabrás como son.

La fotografía había sido tomada en invierno, en un parque nevado. Lisa llevaba un abrigo marrón, una bufanda abrigándole el cuello y un gorro de lana del que se escapaban unos rizos castaños que ondeaban al viento. Thomas estaba sentado a su lado pasándole el brazo por la espalda. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una gorra de lana negra, un abrigo negro y una bufanda de color verde oscuro que le cubría parte de la boca.

— Yo creo que te pareces a tu madre – comentó Harry comparándola con la fotografía.

— Detrás pone la fecha del día en que la tomaron – dijo Hermione girándola – enero de 1979. Poco antes de quedarse embarazada de mí.

— Me pregunto que les habrá pasado para que no siguieran juntos, aquí se les ve tan felices y enamorados – comentó Harry pensativo. – No quiero ni pensar en el futuro… lo bien que estamos ahora… no quisiera que esto cambiara – dijo abrazando a Hermione como si quisiera evitar que alguien la alejara de su lado.

— Yo tampoco.

— Por si alguna vez pasara algo… - comenzó Harry sonrojándose – quiero que sepas que si tuviéramos un hijo o una hija… me harías el padre más orgulloso y feliz del mundo.

Hermione rodeó a Harry con sus brazos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

— Deberíamos buscar a tu padre en los anuarios de Hogwarts, aún no lo hemos hecho – dijo mirando a Hermione a la cara y viendo sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. Con cuidado se las secó y volvió a besarla. – Estás salada.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Celine miró su reloj. Era temprano y en miércoles no tenía clase hasta después del descanso. Necesitaba hablar con Snape y ese era un buen momento. Subió hasta el séptimo piso y lo encontró vigilando a Draco que trabajaba incansablemente.

— Buenos días – saludó al entrar.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? – preguntó Snape extrañado - ¿no tienes clase?

— Estoy libre hasta después del descanso y he venido porque quería pedirte un favor.

— ¿Un favor?

— Vamos al balcón – propuso Celine, - aquí molestamos a Draco…

Salieron fuera y Snape la miró intrigado.

— Verás, desde principio de curso me han encargado enseñarle a Harry Oclumancia…

— Y es un desastre ¿no?

— ¡No! Ha mejorado mucho pero le falta concentración. Creo que no siente la necesidad imperiosa de impedir la entrada a su mente…

— Es porqué te tiene demasiada confianza.

— Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Me gustaría que practicaras con él.

— Potter no estará de acuerdo.

— No tiene otra opción. En este tema mando yo y sé que aceptará lo que le proponga.

— Y tú ¿harías algo por mí? – preguntó Snape antes de aceptar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Celine.

— Aquí, como comprenderás me aburro mucho y creo que por el sacrificio de aguantar a Potter ¿podrías… - dijo Snape observando su reacción - conseguirme unas revistas sobre investigación en pociones que se reciben en Hogwarts desde hace algunos años? Yo mismo hice la suscripción y no creo que Horace se haya borrado.

— No creo que tenga ningún problema, hablaré con Slughorn y en cuanto las tenga te las subiré. Entonces ¿aceptas? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

— Acepto – dijo apretando la mano de la profesora cerrando el trato.

— Una última cosa – continuó Celine – las prácticas de Oclumancia son un secreto, la única que lo sabe es Hermione.

— ¿No puede tener secretos con su novia?

— No es eso, ella también participa en las prácticas.

— Esa chica es valiente. Me sorprendió el otro día y hoy me vuelve a sorprender. Pensaba que los únicos que se sentían con valor de estudiar las artes oscuras eran los Slytherin.

— Severus, no hay tanta diferencia entre los alumnos de las diferentes casas.

El viernes por la tarde, como ya era habitual estaban trabajando con Draco.

Cada vez se sentía mas integrado en el grupo de Gryffindor e incluso aceptaba ser el blanco de alguna broma.

Gabrielle no tardó en marcharse y poco después lo hizo Ron.

— ¿Hay algo entre ellos? – preguntó Draco curioseando.

— Sí, - aceptó Madison – pero no quieren aceptarlo y lo único que hacen es molestarse el uno a la otra.

— Y a vosotras ¿no os espera nadie? – preguntó Draco intentando obtener alguna información sobre Ginny.

Desde el día de San Valentín no había podido estar con ella a solas. Se estaba planteando seriamente el pasar la noche a la intemperie para al menos resfriarse y conseguir que volviese a preocuparse por él.

— No, - contestó Madison – tenemos otras metas en perspectiva.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios, por lo menos no tenía competencia.

Cuando empezaban a recoger:

— Mañana continuaremos con lo que nos falta…

— Si venimos será un poco tarde – se excusó Ginny – mañana tenemos…

— Una pequeña celebración – terminó Hermione ante la duda de Ginny.

— Y ¿tenéis que asistir todos? – preguntó preocupado por pasar todo el sábado acompañado de Snape.

— Me temo que sí – respondió Harry dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda.

La reunión del ED era un deber inexcusable, para todos, y ver los buenos resultados que estaban obteniendo les ayudaba a seguir.

Ya no tenían problemas con los hechizos no verbales y sus reflejos habían mejorado considerablemente e incluso les había hecho mejorar en Encantamientos, Defensa y Transformaciones.

Las reuniones del ED habían conseguido formar un grupo cohesionado entre sus componentes, aunque Ron se sintiese algo molesto por ver a Gabrielle practicar siempre con Terry. Quizás Harry tuviese razón y debiese olvidarla de una vez por todas.

La mejor parte de la reunión había llegado, el duelo.

Harry sorteó a las parejas que participarían y les tocó enfrentarse a:

— Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein contra – pronunció Hermione sacando la primera pareja.

— Madison McKinley y Ginny Weasley – leyó Ron.

Un murmullo resonó entre los miembros que iban a presenciar el duelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Hermione a Gabrielle.

— El día de San Valentín se enfadaron. Ginny no quiso ir con Anthony al baile y Madison le pegó una bofetada a Michael cuando él intentó besarla.

Debería estar atenta al duelo. Cuando había alguna rencilla entre los que se enfrentaban nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir.

Ron fue el encargado de dar el duelo por comenzado. Los oponentes se saludaron cortésmente.

El duelo empezó suave y poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte. Ningún equipo se daba por vencido. Los Ravenclaw decidieron atacar los dos a Madison que era la que se estaba encargando del ataque y entonces Ginny utilizó un ataque ofensivo.

— ¡Mocomurciélago!

Les dio de lleno a los dos que empezaron a quejarse

— Eso es trampa – dijo Anthony quitándose los gargajos de la cara – ella estaba haciendo hechizos defensivos.

— En un enfrentamiento contra mortífagos no creas que podrás quejarte – contestó Ron intentando no reírse. Ese hechizo era la especialidad de su hermana y ver a otro sufrir las consecuencias le hacía mucha gracia. – Si es necesario cambiar los papeles para salvarle la vida a tu compañero y la tuya propia, se cambian.

El duelo terminó con un nuevo saludo entre los contrincantes. Anthony y Michael aceptaron de buen grado la explicación de Ron y las felicitaron como hacían los demás.

Ginny se escabulló y se acercó a Hermione.

— ¿Vais a ir a ver a Draco?

— Creo que no – contestó la castaña excusándose – tenemos que dejar esto recogido y comentar la reunión.

— Entonces iré yo a verlo. Quiero comprobar que no está recayendo…

— Muy bien – contestó Hermione – así descansará un poco de la compañía de Snape. Aprovecha para salir la primera. Ginny, serás una estupenda medimaga.

Ginny recogió su mochila y salió corriendo. En menos de dos minutos entraba en la Sala donde encontró a Snape escribiendo en unos rollos de pergamino lo que preparaba para las clases con Draco y a Draco dormido en el sofá.

— Es un poco tarde ¿no crees? – le dijo Snape.

— Como mañana es domingo, pensé en venir a leer. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor hay bastante jaleo y aquí se está más tranquila.

— Adelante. Como si estuvieses en tu casa.

Ginny se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto al sofá que ocupaba Draco. Sacó un libro de la mochila y comenzó a leer. Estaba terminando el primer acto y se sintió observada. Levantó la vista y vio que Draco la miraba.

— Hola, dormilón.

— ¿Hace mucho que has venido?

Ginny le enseñó la parte que había leído como respuesta.

— Podrías haberme despertado – le dijo incorporándose y colocándose bien el pelo. – ¿Que lees?

— Una obra de teatro de William Shakespeare.

— ¿Quién es ese?

— Un muggle – para que explicarle más si los despreciaba.

— Y ¿es interesante?

— A mí me gusta como escribe y sus historias, aunque son bastante trágicas sabes.

— Explícame algo de él.

— Mira dijo una frase que a mi me gusta especialmente: "Yo juro que vale más ser de baja condición y codearse alegremente con gente humilde, que no encontrarse muy encumbrado, con una resplandeciente pesadumbre y llevar una dorada tristeza".

— ¡Touché! – dijo Draco poniendo sus manos sobre el corazón y dejándose caer en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. – ¡Me has matado¿La segunda parte va por mí? – preguntó abriendo los ojos e incorporándose para mirar su reacción.

— Creo que te describe bastante bien.

— ¿No ves que he cambiado?

— Aquí encerrado no te queda otro remedio, la verdad.

— Me gustaría poder demostrarte que en verdad lo he hecho. No voy a intentar convencerte de que no lo fuera antes, porque tienes razón, pero… me educaron así. Las compañías también hacen mucho… Todo lo que me ha pasado en los últimos meses… me ha abierto los ojos a una realidad muy diferente de la que me enseñaron – explicó el rubio sinceramente – y puedo decir que la valoro mejor que lo podéis hacer vosotros porque no habéis visto lo que yo he visto, ni vivido lo que yo he vivido.

Ginny lo observaba sin perderse ni uno de sus gestos intentando comprobar la veracidad de todo lo que decía.

— Tenéis mucha suerte, incluso Potter…

— Harry no ha tenido ninguna vida maravillosa ¿sabes? – saltó Ginny a defenderlo. – Ha vivido sin el amor de sus padres, en una familia que no lo aprecia y lo poco que ha querido lo ha ido perdiendo…

— Sé que sus padres fueron asesinados por el Señor Oscuro, pero al menos no los vio sufrir su agonía.

— No te puedes ni imaginar que a pesar de ser tan pequeño en sus pesadillas recuerda aquel momento… y calla para que nadie lo sepa ni sienta lástima por él – terminó susurrando mientras le salían algunas lágrimas.

— Ves como me mentiste el otro día… le sigues amando.

— No es verdad. Él es un hermano más para mí y me alegra que Hermione esté con él. Forman un equipo increíble, - explicaba Ginny con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos - cuando luchan codo con codo están tan compenetrados que sé que cuando tenga que enfrentarse a Voldemort, entre los dos, conseguirán derrotarlo.

— Ojalá tengas razón, - deseó Draco cogiéndola de la mano – ojalá.

Ginny miró la hora y se levantó presurosa.

— Me marcho.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— No es pronto – dijo colgándose la mochila al hombro. - Espero que Filch no me pille o tendré que cumplir su castigo.

— Me gustaría acompañarte…

— Sabes que no puedes… - Ginny se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Cuando te muestras como eres en realidad y no te vistes de arrogancia y desprecio eres un chico bastante agradable ¿sabes?

Draco se quedó tocándose la mejilla dónde le habían tocado sus labios… Al lado del sillón se había dejado su libro. Así tendría una excusa para volver a hablar con ella. Lo abrió y leyó el título. "Romeo y Julieta". Esa noche se lo leería…

* * *

Habéis tenido escenitas entre Ginny y Draco y ya ves Nae que empieza a aparecer más información de los padres de Hermione. Más adelante habrá más. 


	37. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO XXXVII

Celine subía las escaleras cargada con unas cinco o seis revistas en la mano. Era todo un logro el haberlas conseguido. Le había costado bastante convencer a Slughorn para que se las dejara por no decir el tener que aguantar su conversación incansable durante más de tres horas y por supuesto con la promesa de devolvérselas cuando terminara de leerlas.

Entró en la sala hablando tranquilamente.

— ¿Ya habéis terminado todo el trabajo? – fue el saludo.

— Mamá, lo que necesitamos para mañana ya lo hemos terminado. Ahora estamos charlando…

— ¿Y Severus?

— Ha huido a su habitación – explicó Ginny. – Dice que con tanto ruido no le dejamos trabajar.

Celine se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y tocó suavemente antes de entrar.

— Severus, tengo algo para ti.

Snape levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró con interés las revistas.

— ¡Por fin! Lectura nueva – dijo intentando hacerse con el preciado trofeo.

— ¡Un momento! – lo detuvo Celine – debes saber que me ha costado mucho conseguirlas y que he tenido que prometer que las devolvería cuando acabara de leerlas.

— ¿Tú también las quieres leer?

— No creerás que le iba a decir que eran para ti ¿verdad?

— No te preocupes, cuando las haya leído te las iré dando – y volvió a intentar obtenerlas.

— Otra cosa¿cuándo le digo a Harry y a Hermione que haréis las prácticas?

— Hoy mismo, mañana, el viernes,… cuando quieras.

— Pues no te muevas, voy a buscarlos.

¿Había dicho hoy mismo? La emoción de tener las revistas le había perturbado.

Celine entró con Harry y Hermione.

— Veréis. Vais a hacer una sesión especial de Oclumancia.

Que Celine hablase tan abiertamente de eso delante de Snape no le pareció nada bien a Harry.

— Empezaremos por ti, Harry. Recuerda que lo importante es sentir la necesidad de cerrar tu mente.

Harry se situó frente a Snape y no pudo evitar el recordar las otras ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado haciendo lo mismo y no pudo evitar sentir un mareo. Debía concentrarse. Esta vez ya no era lo mismo. Era mayor y ya había aprendido como hacerlo, sólo tenía que perfeccionar el método.

Miró a Snape a los ojos y se concentró en cerrar su mente o en su defecto no pensar en nada. Una idea pasó por su mente, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

— Potter, concéntrate. Tus ideas sobre el Quidditch debes reservarlas para tus entrenos – se burló Snape.

No podía permitir que le volviese a ganar. Se concentró, no entrarás, no te vas a enterar de nada.

¡Oh no! Otra vez… pero¿qué era eso? No era él… unos gritos de mujer, está tirada sobre el suelo, llorando, suplicando, un rayo… crucio… se retuerce en el suelo y se ve su cara llena de sufrimiento… Narcisa.

Harry dejó de mirar a Snape y volvió a la realidad.

— Lo siento, no me estaba concentrando… - se excusó.

— Tranquilo, lo has hecho bien – le dijo Celine. – Hermione es tu turno.

Hermione se situó frente a Snape y le sostuvo la mirada.

Era como un duelo y Harry no se perdía detalle. Observaba todos los detalles en la cara de Hermione. Estaba concentrada y no se la veía sentir nada.

El que rompió la unión fue Snape pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Podéis marcharos, ya hablaremos. Lo habéis hecho muy bien les dijo Celine.

Cuando salieron Harry le preguntó a Hermione:

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí ¿y tú?

— Ya hablaremos…

Dentro sí podían hablar de la práctica.

— ¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó Celine a Snape.

— Has hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando yo trabajé con Potter no era capaz de concentrarse ni un momento. Ahora al principio estaba confundido y no sabía por donde empezar a cerrar su mente, y pensaba en jugadas de Quidditch… después consiguió concentrarse y cuando mejor iba él mismo rompió el contacto.

— ¿Y Hermione?

— Tiene una capacidad estupenda. Es muy disciplinada y mantiene la calma en todo momento. En un principio me pareció que me resultaría fácil ver sus pensamientos y, como si me notara, cerró su mente totalmente.

— ¿Crees que Harry lo conseguirá?

— Por el bien de todos nosotros no me queda más que esperar que sea así. Si no te importa la próxima sesión la prepararé yo. Tengo una idea que creo que puede ser interesante probar.

— Me parece bien.

Harry y Hermione fueron a la biblioteca el domingo por la tarde. Era el mejor lugar para poder hablar sin ser interrumpidos pues no solía haber gente allí.

— Hermione, cuéntame que es lo que tú viste cuando Snape me leyó la mente.

— Yo creo que no lo consiguió.

— ¿Seguro?

Hermione asintió.

— Al principio no sabía como iba a reaccionar y me ofusque pensando si debía evitar pensar en algo o si debía intentar entrar yo en su mente…

— Harry. Lo que debías hacer es concentrarte en cerrar tu mente, sólo cerrar tu mente y no darle más vueltas. ¿Por qué piensas que vio algo?

— Porqué pensé que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque y él me dijo que estaba pensando en el Quidditch. Después pensé que me estaba sondeando tuve una sensación parecida y veía pensamientos pasar rápidamente¡pero no eran míos!

— Y ¿qué viste?

— Una mujer sufría, lloraba y gritaba. Me miraba suplicante. Le lanzaron un crucio y sentí un profundo dolor,… ¿sabes quién era?… - Hermione lo miró intrigada – Narcisa Malfoy.

— ¿Quieres decir que te metiste en su mente¿Qué él vio todo eso?

— No le veo otra explicación. Pero lo que me hizo no seguir fue pensar en Draco. ¿Él lo sabrá? Recuerda que Tonks nos dijo que no saben dónde está ella.

— ¿No deberíamos comentárselo a Remus y Celine? – dudó Hermione.

— Esperemos una semana por si averiguamos algo más.

— Pobre Draco. No creo que lo sepa o no podría estar tranquilo aquí encerrado.

El mes de marzo estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina y con él exámenes trimestrales. Ya no había nada que los hiciese pensar en otra cosa que no fuese estudiar, ni Quidditch, ni ED, ni ninguna fiesta.

Draco debía adelantar todo lo del primer trimestre y tenía mucho más que estudiar que el resto. Hermione le preparó un horario de estudios y se lo repartieron entre Harry, Madison, Ginny y ella misma para ayudarle. La idea le pareció muy bien a Draco, estar con Ginny aunque fuera estudiando era lo que más esperaba.

Con Harry trabajaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y era un tutor bastante duro. No se parecía al chico despistado que había sido en años anteriores. Sabía bien por dónde debía enfocar la asignatura y le pasó incluso sus apuntes del primer trimestre que estaban totalmente resumidos.

Con Hermione trabajaba Aritmancia y poco le tenía que explicar ella pues con una pequeña explicación le podía poner ejercicios para toda la tarde y parte del día siguiente. Mientras él trabajaba ella también resolvía ejercicios o lo miraba resolverlos y le avisaba cuando iba equivocado.

Era metódica en su trabajo, todos los ejercicios estaban perfectamente estructurados en el pergamino y el resultado quedaba siempre delimitado en un recuadro para que no hubiese ninguna duda. Draco la observaba para seguir su ejemplo… cuando vio algo colgado de su cuello que le llamó la atención.

— ¿Y ese medallón? Nunca te lo había visto.

— De mi madre – contestó sin darse cuenta.

— Me resulta conocido – dijo Draco fijándose en él. – Es extraño pero habría dicho que era una pieza de joyería hecha por elfos, claro que siendo tus padres muggles no lo veo posible.

— Pues será que se parecen a lo que tu has visto.

— Eso debe ser…

Lo mejor de ese viernes era que al día siguiente no tendría clase y que le tocaba estudiar con Draco. No se entendía ni a ella misma. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar al estar con él? Draco Malfoy siempre sería un presumido que luchaba por la pureza de la sangre y tonterías de esas. ¿Por qué cambiaba de opinión cuando estaba con él? Intentó convencerse de que lo que hacía con él al ayudarle lo haría por otro cualquiera, bueno no por todos…

Entró en la sala y no vio ni a Draco ni a Snape por lo que decidió sentarse a trabajar. Veinte minutos después apareció Draco. Seguro que no se acordaba que tenían que estudiar.

— ¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo? – le preguntó Ginny sin mirarlo.

— Lo que me falta es estudiar… pero me apetece más hablar contigo.

— Lo siento pero yo tengo mucho trabajo - ¿cómo podía mentirle así? Tenía poco trabajo y menos, ganas de hacerlo pero se propuso hacer que trabajaba. Sentía su mirada clavarse en ella y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

— Ten cuidado, aquí te has equivocado – le advirtió. – Tú tranquila, yo esperaré a que termines.

Seguía mirándola y ya había terminado el trabajo. No podía decir que ya había terminado. Siguió escribiendo.

— No conocía esta técnica de estudiar copiando varias veces lo mismo, y ¿tienes que hacerlo hasta que lo aprendas? – preguntó sonriendo el rubio.

— Pues es un método muy bueno ¿sabes? deberías probarlo. Funciona mejor con asignaturas que son complicadas de recordar – inventó Ginny.

— Lo probaré. Si tú dices que es tan efectivo, será verdad.

— Ya que no me dejas trabajar – dijo guardando sus cosas – ¿de que querías hablar?

Draco metió la mano entre su chaqueta y la camisa y sacó el libro que había olvidado.

— Te dejaste el libro y he aprovechado para leerlo.

— ¿Te ha gustado? – no podía creer que lo hubiese leído.

— Sí, aunque me parece muy trágico que mueran a pesar de amarse tanto y después de tanto luchar por su amor.

— Yo no lo veo tan trágico. Al final, aunque sea después de muertos, por fin pueden estar juntos y sin nadie que lo impida.

— Pues yo no comparto tu idea. Si yo fuese Romeo preferiría ver viva a Julieta aunque no fuese para mi que verla muerta. Con vida tendría más oportunidades para luchar por su amor. La vida es sólo una y hay que aprovecharla.

— ¿Y crees que ella te perdonaría?

— Es de humanos equivocarse, esa muerte no fue culpa de Romeo y si lo ama de verdad sabrá perdonar.

— No creía que lo hubieses leído ¿sabes?

— Pues ya ves que sí. Pero la realidad ya es bastante trágica como para leer historias tan tristes.

— Cuéntame por qué estás triste, Draco – como no obtiene respuesta, continúa – Ves como no confías en mí.

— Confío más en ti que tú en mí.

Ese sábado iba a ser muy especial para Snape. Hasta el momento ya lo consideraba como un día estupendo pues había pasado gran parte de la mañana leyendo las revistas de investigación en pociones. Pero lo mejor aun estaba por llegar. Pensó en salir de su habitación y dejarse ver. No era correcto permanecer todo el día encerrado.

Cuando salió encontró a Draco hablando con Ron, Harry y Hermione.

— Vaya ¿tan pronto por aquí? – les saludó.

— No es tan pronto, son las diez y media – explicó Hermione.

— Si se ha pasado casi toda la noche leyendo – le acusó Draco – no es de extrañar que se despierte tarde.

— Potter parece que te mereces una felicitación…

— ¿Por qué?

— He leído que has sido nominado al "premio al mayor descubrimiento científico del año 1997". Debo aceptar que me ha sorprendido pero lo veo muy prometedor – comentó Snape. – Podrías explicarme cómo se te ocurrió esta idea.

— Pues fue una idea que me pasó por la cabeza… pensando en Buckbeack.

— ¿Sigue vivo el hipogrifo? – preguntó Draco con mirada aterradora.

— Por supuesto – contestó Hermione – y está aquí en Hogwarts.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y entró McGonagall acompañada de Celine, Madison, Ginny y Gabrielle que llevaban algunas bolsas como si vinieran de compras.

— Buenos días – saludó la directora – me alegra encontrarte Severus. Creo que soy portadora de una buena noticia… venimos a traerte material para que puedas trabajar en pociones.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron de felicidad como los de un niño en navidad.

— En nuestra habitación ¿no irás a ponerlo? – se quejó Draco. – No sabéis lo molesto que es estar rodeado de pociones humeantes toda la noche.

— No será necesario – le contestó McGonagall.

— Yo voy a volver a mi antigua habitación y así cada uno de vosotros tendrá su propio espacio – explicó Celine. – ¿Te ayudamos y colocar todo esto?

— ¡Claro! – dijo y entraron en la nueva habitación de Snape.

— ¡Qué bien! – se alegró Draco – ahora se dedicará a sus pociones y me exigirá menos horas de estudio…

— Ya nos encargaremos nosotros de recordarte que debes estudiar – comentó Ron.

Cuando ya estaba listo el laboratorio de Snape volvieron a salir a la sala.

— Ahora Severus espero que aceptes encargarte de la poción para Lupin – pidió McGonagall. – Ya me ha comentado Celine que no confías en la capacidad de Horace para prepararla.

— No es que no confíe. Lo que pasa es que he podido apreciar que se le ve demasiado cansado e irascible tanto antes como después de la luna llena – explicó – y con la poción Matalobos eso debería no ocurrir.

— La próxima luna llena es el día 13. ¿Te da tiempo de prepararla? – preguntó Celine.

— Son seis días para el trece… sí, si comienzo ahora mismo.

— Yo me marchó, – anunció Celine – tengo trabajos que corregir en mi despacho y después quiero organizar mi habitación.

— ¿Podemos ir contigo? – preguntó Harry.

— Si queréis…

Harry hizo una seña a Hermione para que les siguiera.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Celine al salir al pasillo.

— Mejor hablamos en tu despacho.

Llegaron hasta el despacho, entraron y Harry se cercioró de que la puerta estuviese cerrada.

— Y bien…

— Queríamos comentarte algo sobre el día que hicimos la práctica con Snape – dijo Harry.

— Queréis saber que es lo que me comentó de vuestro trabajo ¿no?

Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

— Cuando estaba en el segundo intento de cerrar mi mente, vi pasar unas imágenes por mi cabeza. Primero recordé que así veía lo que él leía en mi cuando trabajamos la Oclumancia. ¡Pero esos no eran mis pensamientos!

— Pensamos que debían ser los pensamientos de Snape – explicó Hermione.

— ¿Queréis decir que al cerrar tu mente leíste la suya?

Harry y Hermione afirmaron con la cabeza.

— ¡Y él ni se dio cuenta¿Qué es lo que viste?

— Vi a Narcisa Malfoy a la que le lanzaban un crucio y se retorcía, llorando y suplicando.

— Entonces eso fue lo que le hizo decidirse a sacar a Draco de allí y escapar – pensó Celine en voz alta. – Quería cumplir su promesa hasta más allá de lo que estipulaba el juramento…

— ¿Draco sabe dónde está su madre? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

— Es probable, aunque no ha querido decir nada.

— Y sabéis que es lo peor… creo que quién torturaba a Narcisa era su propia hermana Bellatrix – explicó Harry consternado.

— ¡Cómo puede ser así con su propia hermana! – se escandalizó Hermione.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII**

* * *

El viernes 13 llegó y con él la luna llena. Snape había cumplido su palabra y tenía preparada la poción Matalobos. Sólo les quedaba esperar a ver los resultados.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron los primeros al Gran Comedor con la intención de ver a Tonks o a Celine para preguntarles como había ido la noche.

Ya habían terminado de desayunar y casi todos los alumnos también cuando llegó Celine al comedor. Los tres se levantaron y fueron a preguntarle por Remus.

— ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche? – preguntó Harry.

— Debo admitir que Severus tiene talento para las pociones – explicó Celine – ha estado mucho mejor que los últimos meses.

— Ya sabíamos que tenía un talento especial para las pociones – dijo Ron recordando el libro del curso anterior.

Ya más tranquilos subieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a buscar su material de clases. Todos le tenían un gran cariño al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y esa buena noticia les alegraba en gran medida.

Por la tarde, después de terminar los trabajos que tenían pensado adelantar, Harry y Hermione subieron a la biblioteca para revisar los anuarios de Hogwarts.

— Echaba de menos el venir aquí juntos – comentó Harry mirando a Hermione.

— Yo también. Seguro que madame Pince también nos habrá echado de menos.

— Qué te parece si le preguntamos a ella por Thomas – propuso Harry. – Recuerda que ella nos proporcionó mucha información de tu madre y es probable que también conociese a tu padre.

— ¿Buscando el camino más corto?

— Tendríamos más tiempo libre ¿no crees? Hay que aprovechar que el día se va alargando…

Preguntaron a madame Pince por un exalumno llamado Thomas Richardson pero no recordaba ninguno y les aseguró que tenía muy buena memoria pues recordaba a todos los alumnos que habían ido a consultar libros en Hogwarts.

— Creo que deberíamos descartar que viniese a Hogwarts – dijo Harry.

— ¿Sólo por que ella no lo recuerde?

— Piensa, si le encantaban los libros y conoció a Lisa gracias a ellos, es prácticamente imposible que no fuera asiduo a la biblioteca en sus años de estudios.

— Entonces será más complicado averiguar más cosas sobre él – repuso Hermione.

— Ya pensaremos otras posibilidades.

Después del descanso del fin de semana, retomaron sus estudios con mayor fuerza si cabe. Los exámenes trimestrales llegaban con la entrada de la primavera. El que más tenía que estudiar era Draco. Que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pasaran de una vez. Él que pensaba que se libraría de la atención de Snape… pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Snape se había propuesto conseguir que Draco obtuviese las mejores notas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían pasado la tarde con él repasando lo más importante del trimestre y cuando llegaron de vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontraron a Ginny sentada frente a la chimenea leyendo.

— Por fin aparecéis – les saludó – Llegué a pensar que Filch os había encontrado por los pasillos y estabais castigados toda la noche.

— Ginny, podías estar tranquila. Recuerda que Hermione y yo somos prefectos y podemos decirle que estábamos haciendo una ronda.

— ¿Nos estabas esperando? – preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja.

— Sí. Quería hablar con vosotros para haceros una propuesta.

— Una propuesta ¿de qué? – preguntó Harry sentándose frente a ella y al lado de Hermione.

Ron se sentó junto a su hermana y esperaron pacientemente a que ella les explicara.

— Veréis. Siempre habéis dicho que si considerábamos que había alguien que pensáramos que podía pertenecer al ED os lo comentáramos para decidir si se lo podíamos proponer…

— ¿Hay algún alumno que piensas que puede querer participar? – preguntó Harry.

— Sí y no. Sí creo que sería un buen candidato para pertenecer al ED. Comparte nuestra idea de luchar por la libertad y le interesaría aprender a defenderse él y a los demás…

— Y ¿por qué dices que no? – preguntó Hermione.

— Porqué no es un alumno propiamente dicho…

La miraron extrañados. No sabían a quién se podía referir. ¿Cómo podía haber conocido a alguien de fuera de Hogwarts¿Era por ello que estaba tan rara últimamente? La miraron esperando que les dijera quién era esa persona.

— es Malfoy.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ron.

— Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre proponerlo a él para entrar al ED? – dijo levantando la voz.

— Ron, tranquilízate – le dijo Hermione. – Debemos escuchar las razones que tiene Ginny para hacer esta propuesta y estudiarla.

— La intención del ED era que nos relacionáramos con personas de otras casas y por si no os habíais dado cuenta no hay ningún Slytherin.

— Los Slytherin no son de confianza – objetó Ron – todos terminan siendo mortífagos…

— Esa es una afirmación que no es del todo cierta – advirtió Hermione.

— ¡Quiso matar a Dumbledore! – saltó Ron.

— Pero no lo hizo – aseguró Harry.

— Tú también me vas a llevar la contraria…

— No es que te llevemos la contraria – explicó Harry. – Estamos discutiendo si puede o no entrar al ED.

— Hay que tener en cuenta todo, lo bueno y lo malo – continuó Hermione. – Lo que pasa es que tú te empeñas en ver en Draco solamente lo malo.

— Las personas no cambian así como así – se empeñó Ron.

— Genéticamente no cambiamos pero nuestra forma de ser y actuar si cambia – le rebatió Hermione. - ¡Mírate al espejo, Ron! Tú también has cambiado… has mejorado tus notas, ayudas a otros alumnos cuando te lo piden¡hasta te has convertido en un caballero romántico!

— Todos se merecen una oportunidad para ser valorados – dijo Ginny. – He hablado mucho con él y creo que le conozco bastante como para pensar que sería un buen miembro del ED. No tengo nada más que decir, la decisión es vuestra – se levantó para irse a su habitación.

— No te vayas – le pidió Harry – la decisión también es tuya. Somos cuatro para decidir… ¿Qué opináis?

— Yo creo que hay que darle una oportunidad – explicó Hermione – él también ha tenido una vida difícil y muchos momentos que seguro no querría recordar y contra los que quiera luchar.

— ¿Ron?

— Puede que tengáis razón y se merezca una oportunidad aunque me cuesta olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho. Sé que es un defecto que tengo…

— Entonces, de momento podrá entrar en el ED.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con de momento, Harry? – preguntó Ginny.

— Draco no puede salir de la sala sin permiso de McGonagall… Habrá que pensar una solución, pero ahora es tarde y tenemos que dormir. Mañana hay que madrugar.

— Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Nos vamos para arriba, Ginny?

Si querían que Draco pudiese asistir a la próxima reunión del ED no podían perder el tiempo y hablar con McGonagall. Debían intentar convencerla para que Draco pudiese salir de la sala.

Después de comer Harry aprovechó para ir a hablar con la directora.

— Siento molestar – dijo viendo que tenía bastantes papeles sobre su escritorio.

— No te preocupes, no me molestas. Me ayudas a desconectar que me viene muy bien… ¿No estarás preocupado por lo que le comentasteis a Celine sobre Narcisa?

Harry no se esperaba que McGonagall lo supiera.

— Celine me lo contó porque era un tema que teníamos muy presente en la Orden. No sabíamos que había pasado con ella y ahora ya sabemos a que atenernos.

— No era ese tema el que quería comentar… Hemos pensado proponer a un nuevo miembro para el ED…

— Sabes que no debo saber nada de eso. Vosotros sois quienes decidís quienes pueden entrar…

— Lo sé, pero en este caso es necesario decirlo. Hemos pensado proponérselo a Malfoy y tenemos el problema de la salida de la sala.

— ¿Sólo ese problema? Y ¿qué dirán los demás cuando lo vean?

— Confío en su discreción.

McGonagall se quedó pensativa unos instantes y al fin contestó:

— Si no hay ningún otro problema, lo arreglaré para que pueda salir siempre y cuando vaya acompañado por alguno de vosotros.

— Con eso ya nos arreglamos. Por supuesto que nadie sabrá nada del ED, como hasta ahora y gracias por confiar en nosotros.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Harry.

No había resultado nada complicado conseguir convencer a McGonagall para que permitiera le entrada de Draco en el ED o mejor dicho salir de la sala…

En cuanto pudo puso a Hermione y Ron al corriente con las buenas nuevas.

— Está muy bien. Draco podrá salir a las reuniones siempre que sea acompañado por uno de nosotros pero mi duda es¿cómo lo haremos para que Snape no se de cuenta? – preguntó Hermione.

— No se me había ocurrido… pero ya lo pensaremos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del séptimo piso se encontraron con una batalla campal.

— Lupin, has visto como esta vez te ha ido mucho mejor la luna llena – le explicaba Snape intentando alcanzarlo.

— Precisamente por eso creo que no es necesario hacer nada más – decía escabulléndose y dejando de por medio un sillón.

Draco, Ginny y Madison observaban la escena muertos de la risa.

— ¿Podéis contarnos que es lo que pasa? – preguntó Ron sentándose con los demás. – Algo tan divertido y me lo estaba perdiendo…

— Snape quiere hacer unas mejoras en la poción matalobos y para hacerlo le ha pedido a Remus una muestra de su sangre – explicó Ginny.

— ¿Y, para qué la quiere? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

— Lo más probable es que al ser un licántropo tenga algo especial en las células sanguíneas y querrá estudiar que ingredientes afectan más a la licantropía para evitar los efectos adversos de la transformación – especuló Hermione. – Remus, tal vez no sea una mala idea – comentó Hermione al profesor con tono esperanzador.

— Lo dices porque no es a ti a la que quieren introducir una aguja en tu cuerpo.

— Remus, quiero probar la reacción de la licantropía con la pluma de hipogrifo – explicó Snape.

— Vaya, investigar con mi idea – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

— No es que sea una experiencia demasiado agradable que te saquen sangre pero cualquier muggle ha pasado por eso y no se ha muerto – explicó Hermione con conocimiento de causa.

— ¿A los muggles les hacen eso? – preguntó Ron horrorizado. – ¿Quien puede ser tan desagradable para hacerle eso a una persona?

— Lo hacen los médicos para estudiar los componentes de la sangre de cada paciente y así poder curar sus dolencias.

— No es que tenga miedo¿sabes? – explicó Lupin – pero no me fío de Snape…

— Ginny podría hacerlo – propuso Hermione.

— ¿Yo¡Nunca lo he hecho, Hermione!

— Yo te ayudo.

— Sería una experiencia nueva… - pensó en voz alta la pelirroja.

— ¿Aceptas Remus? – preguntó Hermione.

— De acuerdo, de vosotras sí me fío – dijo saliendo de su escondite.

— Yo no me pondría en sus manos – susurró Ron – ¿no habéis visto la cara de mi hermana¡Daba miedo!

— Siéntate aquí en esta silla – le pidió Hermione. – Snape dónde está la jeringuilla, una goma, el alcohol, algodón, guantes de látex y los botecitos para poner las muestras…

Snape sacó todo lo necesario y lo puso sobre la mesa.

— Remus, estira el brazo derecho, por favor – pidió Hermione poniéndose los guantes y le miró el brazo en busca del mejor sitio para la extracción. – perfecto – tomó la goma y se la ató en el brazo – ahora cierra la mano con fuerza.

Todos miraban curiosos los preparativos.

— Ahora te tocará a ti Ginny. Ponte los guantes.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? – propuso la pelirroja sintiendo que le podían faltar las fuerzas.

— Creo que sería muy interesante para ti ampliar tus conocimientos en medicina muggle.

— Si tú lo dices…

Hermione sacó la jeringuilla del envoltorio. Mojó un trozo de algodón con alcohol. Limpió la piel del brazo en el lugar de la extracción.

— Ahora, fíjate como se ha inflado la vena de la cual vamos a sacar la muestra – dijo apretando ligeramente.

— ¡Es cierto, la noto!

— Lo que tienes que hacer es introducir, con cuidado y sin prisas la aguja, de forma que quede dentro de la vena…

Hermione quitó el capuchón de la jeringuilla y se oyó una expresión de sorpresa por parte del resto de los presentes.

Ginny tomó la jeringuilla y la acercó al punto de extracción. Colocó la aguja y presionó hasta notar que la presión por el rozamiento disminuía.

— ¡Ya está!

— Remus, ya puedes abrir la mano. Tú, Ginny, estira poco a poco el émbolo hacia fuera – pidió Hermione.

Un líquido rojo oscuro comenzó a llenar la jeringuilla y Hermione quitó la goma.

¡Plaff! Snape había caído al suelo desmayado por la impresión. Harry, Ron y Draco fueron a levantarlo y lo llevaron al sofá, donde lo tumbaron y le daban aire para que se recobrara.

— Ahora, que ya tenemos la que necesitamos, vas a sacar la aguja...

Ginny la sacó y Hermione colocó el algodón con alcohol sobre el agujerito y presionó para que se cerrara.

— Ya está – concluyó Hermione.

— Lo habéis hecho muy bien – las felicitó Remus. – Veis como no me podía fiar de Snape, seguro que él me habría desangrado.

— Snape¿qué cantidad de sangre te ponemos en cada tubo? – preguntó Ginny.

— Me da igual, si necesito más ya se la sacaréis…

— Pero ¿qué te has pensado¿Que soy tu proveedor oficial?

— En cada tubo hay un conservante que te permitirá poder mantener la sangre en perfecto estado – informó Hermione.

— Bueno, si es así separadla en cinco partes.

La extracción de sangre trajo cola. No se ponían de acuerdo con qué era lo que les había parecido más divertido si la persecución del principio o el desmayo de Snape y la pena es que no podían contárselo a nadie que no fuese del grupo.

Remus salió en busca de Celine para contarle, sobre todo, la historia del desmayo de Snape, estaba claro que las cosas dependen del color del cristal con que se miran.

Para evitar la vergüenza de escuchar la historia por enésima vez Snape se disculpó diciendo que iba a su cuarto a trabajar en su investigación y dejó solos a los jóvenes estudiantes.

— Creo que ahora que estamos solos es el momento – comenzó Harry.

— ¿Está todo arreglado? – interpeló Ginny.

— ¿Podéis explicarnos que es lo que pasa? – preguntó Madison.

— Draco, queremos proponerte algo… - comenzó Hermione.

— pero debes saber que es absolutamente secreto. Incluso debes firmar un contrato mágico… - continuó Ginny.

— ¿Quieres formar parte del ED? – propuso Harry yendo al grano.

— ¿El ED? – preguntó Draco.

— Creía que después de querer sabotearlo con Umbridge lo recordarías… - comentó Ron sarcástico.

— Entrar en el Ejército de Dumbledore – terminó Harry.

— ¿En serio queréis que yo entre a formar parte?

— Que te lo estemos proponiendo ahora es una decisión muy meditada y no tomada en absoluto a la ligera, y esperamos que tú te lo tomes igual antes de contestar – explicó Hermione.

— Entonces ¿lo habéis decidido entre todos? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ginny.

— ¿Qué contestas? – le apremió Ginny.

— Acepto… no sé bien en que consiste formar parte de ello, ni cómo habéis pensado en proponérmelo después de cómo he sido con vosotros en el pasado… pero, si vosotros confiáis en mí, intentaré no defraudaros jamás…

— Bienvenido al equipo – dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

Ya tenían un miembro más en el ED y tendrían que estar preparados para la reunión de ese mes.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO XXXIX 

Draco seguía sorprendido. Que le hubiesen propuesto formar parte del Ejército de Dumbledore era una muestra de confianza inmensa. No sabía si en realidad se merecía ese honor. Ese día era la primera reunión a la que asistiría y se sentía nervioso. No le habían dicho quienes eran los otros integrantes y se temía que su entrada en el grupo no sería bien recibida por más de uno. No los culpaba.

Aún era muy temprano y debería estar durmiendo pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo saldría de la sala? . ¿Cómo evitaría que Snape, Celine o Lupin que solían estar allí lo viesen salir? Debía tranquilizarse. Todo llegaría.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione, Ron y Harry preparaban la reunión de la tarde.

— Debemos tener todo bien preparado – les recordó Hermione – si tú, Harry, vas a ser el encargado de sacar a Draco, nosotros tendremos que convocar la sala del ED.

— Sería conveniente que mientras nosotros llegamos fueseis informando de la incorporación del nuevo miembro – comentó Harry.

— Y hay que recordarles que su identidad debe permanecer en secreto – dijo Ron - ¡a ver que cara ponen al verlo! . ¡Seguro que piensan que estamos locos!

— Yo confío en su discreción – dijo Harry – será un buen momento para ver que tan preparado está.

— Y también una prueba para el resto…

Después de comer Harry fue el único que subió a repasar con Draco.

— Tendrás que buscar una excusa para irte a tu habitación. Allí colocar algunas almohadas en la cama para que parezca que estás durmiendo, por si entran o se asoman a ver si duermes…

— Yo creo que lo más complicado será salir sin ser visto ¿no crees?

— Eso lo tengo ya previsto – comentó Harry señalando debajo de su chaqueta.

Un rato después, Draco se levantó y al dirigirse a su habitación le comentó a Snape que leía una revista en el sillón.

— Me voy a acostar, esta noche no he dormido bien y ahora tengo sueño.

— ¿Te aviso para cenar?

— Si me siento con hambre ya saldré, sino prefiero descansar…

Draco entró en su habitación y comenzó a poner las almohadas simulando que dormía. Cerró las cortinas de la cama con dosel dejando un hueco suficiente para que se viese claramente el bulto y así evitar que se acercaran a mirar.

— Creo que yo también me marcho… - comentó Harry intentando ser convincente.

— Potter, quería comentarte algo… voy a empezar a investigar tu idea de las plumas de hipogrifo ¿te importa?

— Para nada, si le hace ilusión…

— Quiero probar sus efectos con la poción Matalobos – explicó Snape todo ilusionado de hablar de su tema preferido. – Creo que se conseguirían muy buenos resultados y teniendo la posibilidad de probarlo con Remus sabría los resultados de primera mano.

— Pero ¿no será peligroso para él? – preguntó Harry. Eso de que tomasen a Lupin como conejillo de indias no le hacía mucha gracia.

— No, algún efecto secundario de poca importancia a lo sumo.

— Si es así me parece muy bien – aceptó Harry intentando escabullirse de allí con Draco – Vaya, Draco se ha dejado aquí unos libros, se los llevaré a su cuarto…

— No te molestes, ya los recogerá él mañana.

— No, si no es molestia. Es una especie de costumbre que nos ha inculcado Hermione…

— Mujeres, ya se sabe…

Harry entró en la habitación.

— Pensé que te habías ido sin mí – se quejó Draco. - ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

— Snape que se enrolla hablando de pociones… - sacó de debajo de su chaqueta la capa de invisibilidad – Venga póntelo por encima y ven detrás de mí.

— ¡Que pasada¡Siempre he querido tener una pero ya no se encuentran en ninguna parte!

— ¡Sígueme y calla!

Draco y Harry salieron sin ningún problema y se encaminaron hacia la sala de los menesteres.

— Echaba de menos recorrer estos pasillos ¿sabes? pero la sala a la que vamos me trae muy malos recuerdos…

— A partir de hoy verás cómo eso cambia. Los recuerdos que tendrás ahora serán muy diferentes.

Ron y Hermione llegaron pronto y convocaron la sala para la reunión del ED. El resto del grupo no tardó en ir llegando y se extrañaron cuando les pidieron que tomaran asiento entre los cojines pues antes de comenzar tenían que hablar de algo importante.

— La reunión de hoy va a ser algo especial. Hoy se incorpora un nuevo miembro al ED – informó Hermione – y deberemos recordar las reglas que rigen este grupo.

— Sobretodo que al ser nuevo debe saber que no se puede hablar del ED con nadie que no pertenezca al mismo y que nuestro principal objetivo es aprender a defendernos y trabajar en equipo – continuó Ron. – Ya no tardarán en llegar Harry y él.

Los comentarios entre los diferentes miembros de ED comenzaron. Tenían interés por saber quién sería el nuevo.

— ¿Para qué habéis recordado las normas del grupo? – preguntó Madison a Hermione. – Todos las conocemos.

— Es una forma sutil de recordarles que no pueden decir que él está aquí.

— Sois muy listos…

La puerta se abrió y Harry y Draco entraron en la sala de los menesteres. Un murmullo de sorpresa salió de varios de los presentes.

— Buenas noches – saludó Harry – disculpad nuestra tardanza. Supongo que todos lo conocéis… Draco Malfoy, nuevo miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se esperaba esa noticia, no porque fuese un Slytherin y ya no fuese alumno de Hogwarts, sino porque se oían muchos rumores sobre él y ninguno era bueno.

Mientras hicieron las explicaciones y Draco firmó el contrato mágico frente a los demás miembros las miradas se dirigían hacia él y aunque las preguntas se agolpaban en sus cerebros nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada.

— Vamos a comenzar – informó Ron levantándose y explicó – poneros por parejas, vamos a practicar primero hechizos de protección…

La gente se repartió rápidamente dejando solo a Draco, como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa, hasta que Ginny se acercó a él y lo llevó hasta el fondo de la sala. Tres pares de ojos los estuvieron vigilando disimuladamente. No lo hacía mal pero lanzaba hechizos sin pararse a pensar… Habría que mejorarlo.

Cuando terminaron se quedaron los últimos para dejar a Draco antes de ir a su torre sin ser vistos.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el ED? – preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

— Muy bien – contestó dejándose caer hacia atrás – pero estoy agotado. He estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer ejercicio.

— Pues lo incluiremos dentro de tus deberes semanales – informó Hermione. – Debes estar en forma…

Esa mañana Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando cuando llegó el correo matutino. La usual lechuza que llevaba el periódico el Profeta a Hermione se detuvo frente a ella entregándoselo y esperando su pago. Al levantar el vuelo casi choca con otra lechuza que también quería detenerse allí.

— ¡Ibi! – la llamó su dueña. - ¡Tengo carta de mis padres!

Hermione recogió su carta y le dio a la lechuza un poco de jamón de York que se comió complacida y se marchó.

Ron y Harry la miraron curiosos por enterarse del contenido de la carta a lo que Hermione reaccionó entregándoles el periódico para que lo leyeran.

Cuando terminó de leer su carta suspiró y ante la mirada escrutadora de Harry explicó:

— Mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos unos días en Pascua.

— Deberías estar contenta, desde principio de curso no los has visto – comentó Ron terminándose su café con leche. – Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío pues todos los alumnos y profesores se dirigían a sus clases.

Hermione pasó la mañana bastante distraída y no fue la primera en terminar las pruebas que les pusieron esa mañana. Harry pensó que debía hablar con ella. Su comportamiento había cambiado desde que leyera la carta de sus padres.

En el descanso consiguió su atención para poderle preguntar.

— ¿Qué te pasa¿Les ha ocurrido algo a tus padres? – se interesó Harry.

— No entiendo que es lo que quieren de mí.

— Pues yo creo que es evidente… ¡quieren ver a su hija!

— Y ¿si ahora que sé que soy adoptada ya no quieren volver a verme?

— Hermione, tus padres te quieren, no es más que un producto de tu imaginación.

— Les escribiré diciéndoles que me es imposible ir…

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— Yo no me veo con fuerzas para enfrentarme a eso sola…

— Si tú quieres… yo puedo ir contigo.

— ¡De verdad! – exclamó abrazándolo. - ¿Harías eso por mí?

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti. No lo dudes nunca.

— Debemos ir a hablar con McGonagall…

Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana y después de comer se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores y Hermione se dirigió a la directora que estaba tomando una infusión digestiva.

— Disculpe, profesora ¿podría ir a hablar con usted a su despacho?

— Hermione, si quieres podemos hablar ahora.

Hermione se giró a mirar al resto de profesores que la miraban intentando enterarse de que se trataba.

— Es algo personal… -susurró evitando ser escuchada por los profesores curiosos.

— De acuerdo, en media hora nos vemos en mi despacho.

Para no llegar tarde se fueron a pasear por el jardín y después subieron al despacho de McGonagall donde ella los esperaba.

— Y bien¿qué querías decirme Hermione?

— Me ha llegado esta carta de mis padres – dijo entregándosela para que la pudiese leer. Cuando la hubo leído levantó la vista hacia sus dos alumnos.

— Si me da su permiso para ir a verlos… me gustaría que Harry me acompañase.

— Las noticias en el mundo mágico no están siendo muy buenas. Los mortífagos vuelven a hacer incursiones probablemente buscando a Severus y Draco…

— Pero nunca se preocuparían por mí y no pueden imaginarse que yo voy a ir a casa de mis padres, como no es período vacacional…

— Lo comentaré con los miembros de la Orden y os daré una respuesta.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la Sala Común encontraron a Ron sentado cerca de la chimenea.

— Hola, Ron, qué raro encontrarte aquí – le saludó Harry sentándose ellos a su lado. - ¿Cómo es que no estás con Gracy?

— Ya no estamos juntos – informó.

— ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Hermione.

— Tranquilos, estoy perfectamente. Algún día tenía que pasar.

— No esperaba que lo tomaras tan bien ¿sabes? – comentó Hermione.

— No lo entendéis. Nos estábamos ayudando… Simulábamos salir juntos porque así no me perseguirían las chicas y me verían de otra forma.

— ¿Y ella que ganaba? – preguntó Hermione.

— Quería que Wayne Hopkins se fijara en ella… es un chico de Hufflepuff que le gusta a ella. Su teoría es que solamente se fijaba en las chicas que tenían novio.

— Y ahora ¿qué harás¿Hablarás con Gabrielle? – preguntó Harry.

— ¡Ni borracho! Por mí puede seguir saliendo con todos los chicos que quiera.

— Pensábamos que te gustaba Gabrielle – comentó Hermione extrañada por la reacción de su amigo.

— No os voy a negar que me guste. Tiene algo que me resulta muy llamativo pero creo que debe ser el efecto secundario por ser una Veela… Me vendrá bien pasar más tiempo con vosotros.

— Hay algo que te tenemos que contar…He ido a pedirle permiso a McGonagall para ir a visitar a mis padres la semana próxima.

—Y esa idea¿cómo se te ha ocurrido? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

— No es cosa mía. Me lo han pedido en la carta de esta mañana.

— No debes preocuparte, Harry tomará apuntes de todas las clases para ti.

— Es que Harry también va a venir… si McGonagall nos deja.

— ¡Eh! – se sorprendió y miró a ambos.

— No está bien que vaya ella sola – explicó Harry. – Además los apuntes los puedes tomar tú por nosotros… ¡confiamos en ti!

— No sé, Harry. No podemos dejar solo a Ron ahora que ya no va con Gracy – dudó Hermione mirando a Ron.

— Por mí no os preocupéis – dijo Ron quitándole importancia al asunto. Le tocaría esforzarse y mucho durante su ausencia. – Tus padres seguro que tienen muchas ganas de verte.

— Tampoco sabemos seguro si podremos ir…

Cuando subieron a trabajar al séptimo piso, encontraron a Draco que ya había empezado a estudiar sin ellos.

— Qué tarde llegáis…

— Pensábamos que aún estarías cansado – se buró Ron.

— Me he propuesto hacer ejercicio cada día… así no volveré a sentirme cansado.

— ¿Qué vamos a trabajar hoy? – preguntó Hermione sacando sus libros.

— Podríamos empezar con Pociones y después seguir con Transformaciones – propuso Harry empezando a repasar – el lunes tenemos que examinarnos de eso.

Llevaban ya un rato estudiando y solucionando algunas dudas cuando Snape salió de su habitación.

— Hola, Harry ¿podría pedirte un favor?

— Si está en mi mano…

— Necesitaría algunas plumas de hipogrifo. Las que me consiguió McGonagall ya se me están agotando y creo que los resultados van a ser muy satisfactorios.

— Y ¿qué efecto es el que consigue? – preguntó Harry.

— La enfermedad ha pasado a formar parte de su código genético, por lo que está presente en gran parte de sus células. He comprobado que con la pluma de hipogrifo los efectos de la licantropía sufren cambios, se disminuye. Me falta saber si afectan a la transformación o a la perdida de conciencia o si incluso se podría eliminar… supongo que en la próxima luna llena sabré algo más.

— No te preocupes, conseguiré algunas mañana y te las traeré.

Al día siguiente, en la hora del descanso, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a ver a Hagrid a su cabaña. Le vieron llegar procedente del bosque prohibido.

—Vaya¡qué alegría veros!

— Hola Hagrid¿tienes clase ahora? – preguntó Hermione.

— No, acabo de tenerla con los alumnos de tercero y hasta mañana ya no vuelvo a tener.

— Hagrid¿sabes por dónde está Buck… Witherwings? – preguntó Harry.

— Durante el día va libremente por el bosque pero al anochecer acostumbra a acercarse a la cabaña porque le suelo dar alguna chuchería – contestó risueño el semigigante. – Si quieres puedo llamarle, a veces viene…

— Lo que necesitaría son algunas plumas de las que va cambiando.

— ¿Para seguir con la investigación que propusiste a principio de curso?

— Más o menos, creo que podría mejorarse la poción Matalobos con ellas.

— Pues sería estupendo para Remus – dijo moviéndose inquieto y haciéndoles señales para que lo siguieran – Más de una vez lo he encontrado durmiendo en la leñera. Yo le he dicho que debería ir a buscar a los de su especie, pero no me hace caso. Se ha acostumbrado a las personas…

Dieron la vuelta a la casa y Hagrid abrió un pequeño cobertizo en el que guardaba la leña que recogía en sus paseos por el bosque para mantener caliente su cabaña. En un lado había paja amontonada y aplastada como si fuese un lecho y entre ella se veían algunas plumas grises.

— Le puse paja para que estuviera más cómodo…

— Si se lo haces todo tan agradable no es de extrañar que no quiera ir a buscar a los de su especie – observó Ron. – Me recuerda a mis hermanos¡ellos tampoco se quieren emancipar!

— Podéis coger las que necesitéis – continuó Hagrid sin hacer caso al comentario de Ron. – Él no las echará en falta, además ahora con la primavera cambiará muchas más.

— Harry¿no crees que sería conveniente recoger bastantes? – preguntó Hermione – así siempre tendrás para casos de necesidad…

— Vosotros recoged las que hay aquí, - propuso Hagrid dándoles un rastrillo para poder mover la paja – yo recogeré las que vaya cambiando y cuando tenga unas cuantas te las iré llevando al castillo.

— Muchas gracias Hagrid, si a Remus le va bien seguro que él también te lo agradecerá – dijo Harry metiendo unas cuantas plumas en su mochila.

Recogieron una buena cantidad de plumas, pues tuvieron que utilizar las mochilas de Ron y Hermione también y se veían como si llevaran un cojín en el interior.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por los cometarios que me dejáis¡son la única gratificación que recibimos los locos escritores de fics! 

Ya sabéis que contesto a todos pero los que no estáis registrados o no me dejáis ninguna dirección no os puedo contstar como debe de ser.

Y ¿en el proximo capítulo?

¿Podrán ir a casa de los padres de Hermione?

¿Sufrirán algún ataque mortífago?

¿Os fiaríais de que Ron tomara los apuntes por vosotros?

Un beso: Yedra

NOTA: que conste que yo no me dejo los signos de admiración o interrogación, lo que pasa es que si hay dos seguidos me los borra. Lo he solucionado poniendo un punto por medio.


	40. Chapter 40

Hola a todos, debo informaros que a partir de este capítulo¡el 40 ya! me veo en la necesidad de dejar de actualizar dos veces por semana… La cuestión es que ya no tengo los capítulos tan adelantados como hasta ahora, me falta terminar de escribir algunas partes y no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Espero que me sepáis comprender y nos sigamos leyendo los viernes.

Mazinho, antes que nada desearte un feliz cumpleaños ¿cuántos? Otra cosa, si te fijas en tu review, las direcciones y mails se borran. Ponlo en la dirección de respuesta o separado con espacios por medio.

Os dejo ya con el capítulo de hoy.

Un beso para tods: Yedra

CAPÍTULO XL 

Esa tarde llevaron a Snape el cargamento de plumas de Buckbeack para que pudiera continuar con se investigación.

— Ya hemos ido a buscar las plumas – informó Harry a Snape. - ¿Dónde te las dejamos?

— Ponlas sobre la mesa – contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación / laboratorio. – Voy a buscar un envase para guardarlas…

Los tres comenzaron a sacarlas y colocarlas sobre la mesa que estaba frente a la chimenea y rodeada por los sillones y el sofá. Cuando ya casi habían terminado de sacarlas todas, Draco y Madison abrieron la puerta del balcón para poder entrar, con lo que una ráfaga de viento entró e hizo que las plumas comenzaran a volar por la estancia.

— ¡Rápido, cerrad la puerta! – gritó Ron intentando aprisionar las pocas que quedaban sobre la mesa con su propio cuerpo.

Al ver las plumas volando, todos comenzaron a recogerlas… Snape apareció por el umbral de su puerta y se quedó paralizado con un frasco muy bien etiquetado con el letrero "plumas de hipogrifo" mirando como perseguían las escurridizas plumas.

— ¡Creo que necesitaré un envase mayor! – dijo entrando nuevamente a su habitación.

Reírse de la situación delante de ellos le podía afectar a su reputación. Era mejor que se quedara dentro esperando a que se tranquilizaran.

— Lo mejor será volver a ponerlas dentro de las mochilas – comentó Harry metiendo las que había rescatado.

Snape salió llevando un pequeño saco de tela del tamaño de un almohadón.

— Aquí las podemos ir colocando – explicó persiguiendo algunas plumitas que pasaban por delante de él.

Les llevó un rato el conseguir dejar la sala como estaba en un principio y el saco terminó lleno hasta arriba.

Los chicos se dejaron caer en el sofá y los sillones cansados de la persecución de las volátiles plumas.

Draco había quedado sentado junto a Ginny y al girarse a mirarla vio que llevaba enredado en su pelo un poco de plumón de hipogrifo. Alargó su mano para quitárselo con mucho cuidado.

— No necesitas ningún adorno – le susurró depositándolo en su mano – ya eres hermosa sin tener que ponerte nada…

El comentario hizo ruborizarse a la pelirroja que miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que ninguno de los demás se hubiese dado cuenta del detalle… Debería hablar con Draco seriamente, no le parecía bien que dijera esas cosas para ponerla en evidencia.

— Creo que con tantas plumas podré hacer muchas prácticas.

— Pues muy pronto tendremos más – informó Harry – con la primavera los hipogrifos cambian el plumaje.

Celine llegó y se extrañó de encontrarlos a todos tan risueños y sin estar estudiando o trabajando.

— Me alegra veros tan felices pero debo recordaros que aun no habéis terminado los exámenes del trimestre. Hermione, acabo de ver a Minerva y me ha pedido que te pidiera que fueras a verla.

— Voy en seguida – dijo girándose a mirar a Harry. Debía ser la respuesta de la Orden a su visita a sus padres.

— Voy contigo – comentó Harry levantándose para seguirla.

— No, Harry, tengo que hablar contigo – le detuvo Celine.

Ron vio la sorpresa en la cara de Hermione ante la necesidad de ir sola a saber la respuesta ella sola.

— Yo te acompaño – se ofreció el pelirrojo ante el alivio de sus amigos.

— Gracias, Ron – le dijo Hermione saliendo de la sala hacia el despacho de la directora.

— Y ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? – preguntó Harry a Celine sin perder de vista a sus amigos que salían.

— Ven – dijo ella levantándose y entrando en su antigua habitación seguidos por Snape.

— Ya me imagino cual es tu intención, pero no era necesario que no me dejaras acompañar a Hermione.

— Debes aprender que no siempre se puede enfrentar uno a lo que le espera acompañado… - le dijo Snape secamente. – Hoy te enfrentarás a mi y no tendrás ninguna ayuda – continuó mirando con severidad a Celine como advirtiéndole que no debía ayudarle. – Cuando te debas enfrentar al señor Oscuro es muy posible que nadie te pueda ayudar o incluso él busque tus puntos débiles para atacarte con ellos. Vamos a comenzar un duelo…

— ¡Severus! – intentó interrumpir Celine.

— ¡Hoy se hará a mi manera! Si no puedes estar aquí… - saltó con muy malos modos, pero terminó suavizando el tono – puedes salir.

Celine calló y agachó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Aunque le costara se quedaría a ver lo que se proponía.

— Será un duelo sin varitas… - dijo entregándole la suya a Celine y esperó a que Harry hiciese lo mismo – ¡Prepárate¡Voy a desnudar tus pensamientos, no habrá nada en tu mente que yo no sepa! – le amenazó.

Harry no se lo esperaba. Debía ser fuerte y concentrarse. Comenzó a notar una sensación que le invadía, un dolor de cabeza y recordó los consejos de Hermione.

— El amor te debilita, Potter.

— El amor me hace fuerte.

Pensó en el amor de su madre, la prueba más grande del poder del amor que había en su vida.

— ¡Por más que llames a tu madre no va a venir a ayudarte!

Sintió la voz de Hermione en su interior: "lo que quiere es que te enfades y bajes tus defensas". No lo conseguiría. Lo más importante era cerrar la mente, cerrar la mente. Nada más en sus intenciones… Miró a Snape a los ojos. No lo dejaría entrar en su mente.

— Estás solo ante mí, ninguno de tus amigos te ayudará.

Lo más importante era cerrar la mente. Estaba dando palos de ciego, quería hacerle enfadar pero no lo conseguiría.

— Ni siquiera poniendo la mirada arrogante de tu padre lo conseguirás, otro que siempre se escudaba en sus amigos…

Lo más importante era cerrar la mente. No conseguiría su objetivo… Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, sabía que lo había conseguido. Se sentía fuerte y capaz de cerrar su mente a voluntad e incluso, podría leer su mente si quisiera…

Snape veía en los ojos de Harry la confianza que había conseguido. Su problema era al principio pero cuando conseguía centrarse ya no había nada que hacer.

— Por hoy hemos terminado – dijo dando la sesión por terminada.

— Espero la próxima sesión. Entonces seré yo quién te sorprenda… - dijo Harry recogiendo su varita de manos de Celine y saliendo de la habitación.

— Severus, no lo subestimes. Cada día lo hace mejor y alguna vez no podrá evitar contestarte.

— Lo hago por su bien. Sé que hay cosas que le van a molestar pero créeme que el señor Oscuro puede ser mucho peor que yo.

Cuando Harry salió encontró a Hermione y Ron que ya estaban de regreso. Se acercó a su novia para saber la respuesta de McGonagall.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— ¡Qué podemos irnos el día 9! – dijo abrazándolo sin pensar que los demás los estaban mirando.

Harry la abrazó. A él no le importaba el público…

— Deberías escribirles para avisarles que sí puedes ir – propuso Harry.

Todos los miraban pero al ver que rompían el abrazo bajaron la mirada hacia sus libros, disimulando, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en una punta de la mesa y ella empezó a escribirles a sus padres.

— A ver, que no se me olvide nada. Llegamos el día 9 y volveremos el 13. Me acompañará Harry… Papá, llegaremos al garaje así que por favor deja el coche fuera. Vuestra hija: Hermione.

— ¿A dónde vais? – preguntó Ginny queriendo enterarse de todo.

— Mis padres quieren verme y hemos pedido permiso a McGonagall para poder ir a visitarlos…

— ¡Qué suerte! – comentó Ginny. - ¡Seguro que tienes ganas de verlos!

— Pues sí, desde que vinieron a verme el día de mi cumpleaños no los he visto. ¿Vamos a enviarles la carta? – preguntó mirando a Harry. – Nos vemos luego.

Los días de exámenes pasaron con rapidez y más ante la perspectiva del viaje a casa de los Granger.

El jueves día 9 tenían el examen de Transformaciones que les resultó bastante fácil y cuando ya iban a salir para ir a Encantamientos Celine los llamó.

— Que tengáis muy buen viaje. Harry pórtate bien y no hagáis que sus padres se preocupen.

— Tranquila, me comeré todo lo que me pongan.

— No me refería a eso. Como tú me dijiste que sería tu madrina debo hacer el papel ¿no crees? – comentó con guasa.

— Haré todo lo que me pidan y no tendrás ninguna queja – dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso de despedida.

— Hermione, que te vaya todo bien – le deseó Celine abrazándola.

— Gracias.

En cuanto terminaron la clase de Encantamientos fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor a buscar sus equipajes. Tampoco era mucho, sólo para cuatro días.

Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall donde ella les esperaba.

— Hemos habilitado un lugar para poder aparecer y desaparecer en Hogwarts. Normalmente lo suele utilizar Tonks y no lo conoce nadie más así que no necesitaréis ir hasta Hogsmeade – les dijo la directora levantándose y caminando hacia el fondo de su despacho. – En esta pequeña alacena es el único lugar al que llegaréis apareciéndoos.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro Lupin.

— Veo que he llegado a tiempo para despedirme.

— ¡Ni que nos fuéramos a pasar un mes de vacaciones! Sólo nos vamos cuatro días – dijo Harry. – El que tiene que cuidarse eres tú. El sábado es luna llena y espero que me cuentes como te va con la nueva poción mejorada.

— Yo os contaré como me fue y vosotros me contaréis vuestra estancia con tus su… sus padres – corrigió Remus.

— Mis padres son muggles y no se comen a nadie.

— Nos vamos o llegaremos más tarde de lo previsto – se despidió Harry cogiendo las dos bolsas que levaban de equipaje y entrando en la alacena – Esto me recuerda a mi antigua habitación en Privet Drive – explicó mirando la pequeña estancia.

— Yo te llevo – dijo Hermione tomándose de su brazo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron en un garaje de techo no muy alto en el que se veía el espacio que dejaba libre el coche, una mesa de trabajo con herramientas y una lámpara eléctrica que estaba encendida. La puerta de entrada para el garaje estaba cerrada y al fondo se veían unas escaleras que subían hacia el piso superior. Hermione cogió una de las bolsas del equipaje y con la mano libre cogió a Harry de la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras. Una vez arriba saludó en voz alta.

— ¡Mamá¡Papá¡Ya estamos en casa!

De la puerta de la cocina salieron los padres de Hermione y se acercaron a abrazar a su hija.

— ¡Qué bien que has podido venir! – le decía su madre besándola.

— Cariño, estás muy delgada – dijo su padre. – No estarás haciendo tonterías de no comer ¿verdad? Luego los dientes se resienten y ya sabes que son para toda la vida.

— Papá, no te preocupes. En Hogwarts nos dan muy bien de comer, me lavo los dientes tres veces al día y sigo pesando lo mismo que este verano.

Harry miraba la escena desde un segundo plano. Ver a Hermione feliz con sus padres le hacía mucha ilusión.

Hermione alargó un brazo hacia Harry para presentárselo a sus padres.

— Mamá, papá, este es Harry…

— Mucho gusto – le saludó el señor Granger dándole la mano – Hermione nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

— El gusto es mío.

— Harry, qué bien que hayas podido venir con Hermione, - le saludó la madre de Hermione abrazándolo. – Tener en casa al mejor amigo de nuestra hija…

— Mamá, Harry es más que mi mejor amigo… - explicó abrazándose a él – somos novios.

Después de la noticia inesperada del noviazgo de su hija, subieron su equipaje a sus habitaciones. Hermione ocuparía su habitación y Harry la habitación de invitados que estaba junto a la habitación de los padres de Hermione.

Después de cenar se sentaron en la salita de estar para hablar mientras tomaban un té.

— Hija, se te ve muy feliz y si es por que Harry es tu novio, nosotros estamos contentos.

— Pero espero que cuides de nuestra hija – advirtió el padre de Hermione.

— Papá…

— Puede estar tranquilo, señor Granger, por Hermione daría mi propia vida.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Harry estuvieron ayudando a preparar la comida de viernes santo.

— Hermione¿seguro que quieres cocinar tú? Piensa que hace mucho que no lo haces…

— Mamá no creo que sea tan difícil preparar el pescado, además Harry me va a ayudar, vosotros encargaros de la mesa ¿vale?

— Hermione, yo no tengo mucha experiencia con esto de la cocina – le confesó Harry.

— No te preocupes, es cuestión de saber leer.

— Todo lo arreglas con libros…

— Mira, Harry, la cocina es como preparar una poción, lo único que hay que hacer es leer las instrucciones y seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Pasaron toda la mañana cocinando pero valió la pena.

— La comida os ha quedado buenísima.

— No sé que me ha gustado más si el pescado, la ensalada o el postre. Quizás me deba decantar por el postre… hace mucho que tu madre no prepara ningún postre.

— No te quejes, eso fue idea tuya. Recuerda que me dijiste que debíamos evitar los postres con azúcar.

— No les hagas caso, Harry, mis padres siempre están bromeando.

— Cariño, tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti pero el verte así nos deja mucho más tranquilos. Veo que has abierto la caja que te dejó Lisa – dijo mirando el medallón.

— Sí, en un principio no me atrevía a hacerlo… pero con la ayuda de Harry hemos ido consiguiendo información… buscamos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y llegamos hasta la British Library.

— Dónde ella trabajaba – comentó su madre. – Sois muy valientes.

— Nunca pensamos que te lo tomarías así – comentó su padre.

— Así ¿cómo? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

— Lo de conocer la identidad de tu padre.

— Sólo conocemos su nombre – comentó Harry – y hombres que no aceptan sus obligaciones, desgraciadamente siempre habrá.

— Creíamos que era algo más que eso – explicó la señora Granger. – Lisa nos comentó que a veces le tenía miedo…

— Mamá¿quieres decir que la maltrataba?

— No, cariño, a ella la adoraba y la trataba como a una reina pero con el resto…

— Decía que Ryddle estaba obsesionado por el poder…

— ¿Cómo… cómo has dicho papá¡Dime que no he escuchado bien!

—Pero ¿no lo habías averiguado?

Hermione no lo podía creer, esperaba una explicación de sus padres pero no le decían nada… se levantó y subió corriendo a su habitación ante el asombro de sus padres.

— Pensamos que lo sabía…

— Discúlpenme, ella me necesita – dijo Harry saliendo del comedor.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y la encontró cerrada. Llamó con los nudillos pero no quiso contestarle por lo que decidió entrar.

Hermione estaba tendida boca abajo en su cama con la cabeza enterrada en su almohada acallando sus sollozos.

Harry se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda haciendo que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar. Subió su mano hasta llegar a su pelo y lo retiró de encima de su cara colocándolo por detrás de su oreja.

— Te quiero, Hermione.

— No puedes quererme. ¡Soy hija de Voldemort!

— Te quiero a ti no a él… y no creo que me hayas engañado. Yo sé que me quieres pero no por ser hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans ni por ser el niño que vivió ¿verdad?... De la misma forma yo te amo por ser quién eres no por quién te engendró.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Claro que sí. Lisa fue muy valiente evitando que él supiera de ti.

— ¿Tú crees que él no sabrá que existo?

— Si lo supiera te habría buscado y no lo ha hecho – contestó Harry acariciándola. – Sólo lo sabrá si tú quieres que él lo sepa.

¿Qué os ha parecido la noticia¿Alguien lo había pensado hasta ahora?


	41. Chapter 41

Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¿Me habéis echado de menos esta semana? Yo a vosotros sí.

Aquí os dejo la continuación de las mini vacaciones de Harry y Hermione.

Y ya, sin más dilación, os dejo leer. Ya me contaréis vuestras impresiones.

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLI 

-

-

Hermione ya estaba más tranquila y Harry decidió bajar con la excusa de ir a buscar algo para que ella comiese. Pensaba que los padres de Hermione estarían intranquilos sin saber como se encontraba su hija y así aprovecharía para tranquilizarlos.

Los encontró en la salita de estar sentados juntos en el sofá y cogidos de la mano.

— Hermione ya está más tranquila.

— Cómo pudimos pensar que ya lo sabíais – se recriminó la señora Granger.

— Yo creo que fue por pensar que no tendríamos que decírselo nosotros. Cuando nos dijiste que morirías por ella lo dimos por hecho…

— No se preocupen. Yo lo dije muy en serio. Ya me he enfrentado a él y si debo volver a hacerlo lo haré.

— Pero tú eres muy joven.

— Cuando era pequeño él asesinó a mis padres y también intentó matarme a mí, por eso tengo esta cicatriz – dijo mostrándosela a la madre de su novia. – Hermione siempre ha sabido mi historia y me ha aceptado como soy. Yo no la voy a dejar jamás por esto.

— ¿Tú crees que nos perdonará por habérselo dicho así? – preguntó la señora Granger.

— Estoy seguro que sí. Hermione es fuerte y lo superará. Es preferible saber la verdad. Ahora será mejor que le suba algo para que coma.

En un primer momento Hermione se negaba a comer nada pero Harry insistió en que debía comer un poco y consiguió convencerla.

— Con algo en el estómago descansarás mejor por la noche – comentó recogiendo la bandeja que había subido para llevarla de nuevo a la cocina. – Voy a llevarlo abajo y te dejo descansar…

— Harry,… no te vayas. Quédate aquí conmigo – pidió haciendo un gesto palmeando el colchón junto a ella.

— Le dije a tu madre que bajaría la bandeja cuando terminases de cenar – explicó el moreno sentándose junto a ella y pasándole el brazo izquierdo por la espalda para abrazarla.

— No se enfadará contigo, eres el invitado…

— Lo bajaré más tarde, cuando te duermas…

— No quiero que me dejes sola… siento que si me dejas empezaré a tener pesadillas pensando en quién es mi padre… ¿y si me vuelvo loca como él?

— Hermione, no va a pasar nada de eso – y se acercó para besarla tiernamente.

Las suaves caricias y los besos fueron subiendo de tono, aproximando sus cuerpos cada vez más, sintiéndose cada vez más unidos.

— Harry, te quiero…

— Yo también te quiero, Hermione…

Harry notaba el aliento de Hermione chocar con sus labios y sentía sus manos acariciarle sensualmente, acercándose a los botones de su camisa que comenzó a desabrochar poco a poco para poder sentir su cálida piel en sus manos.

Hermione comenzó a bajar con pequeños besos desde su boca hacia su pecho haciendo que a Harry se le escapara más de un suspiro ininteligible que la hacían sentir feliz por ser ella quien lo ponía así. Bajó su mano hasta tocar su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo para continuar después con el botón y la cremallera…

— Hermione…

— Shhhh…

— Estamos en casa de tus padres….mmm…no es correcto… ufff…

— ¿Es que tú no quieres? – preguntó sensualmente acariciándole.

— Sí, pero no me parece el lugar apropiado…

— Tienes razón… pero no te marches, duerme conmigo, por favor…

— No temas, no me separaré de ti.

Hermione se acurrucó junto a Harry usando su torso como almohada y abrazada por él no tardó en dormirse placidamente. Harry no podía conciliar el sueño y le acariciaba su suave pelo impregnándose de su embriagante olor.

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos subir por las escaleras. Los padres de Hermione debían irse ya a dormir. Ya era tarde. La puerta de la habitación de Hermione comenzó a abrirse lentamente lo que hizo chirriar ligeramente las bisagras. Una cabeza se asomó y por la silueta que se recortaba en la luz del pasillo parecía ser el padre de Hermione que miraba hacia el interior intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reinaba dentro. Harry esperaba que de un momento a otro se le acercara para sacarlo de la cama de su hija pero permaneció como estaba sin mover un solo músculo hasta que desapareció dejando la puerta totalmente abierta. Un suspiro se escapó de su interior¿sería posible que no lo hubiese visto?

Al amanecer, cuando estaba en el mejor de sus sueños sintió que alguien le observaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione observando como dormía.

— Buenos días¿cómo has dormido?

— Bien ¿y tú?

— Me dormí en seguida, por eso esta mañana me he despertado temprano.

— ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó Harry al notar que sus tripas se lamentaban. – Podemos bajar a desayunar…

— Es que… no quisiera que mis padres comenzaran a hablarme de Ryddle…

— Ya bajo yo y te subo el desayuno.

— ¿De verdad? Eres un cielo.

Harry se arregló y bajó la bandeja de la cena de Hermione a la cocina, donde encontró a los señores Granger.

— Buenos días – saludó entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó la señora Granger en tono preocupado.

— Está mejor pero no quiere hablar de Ryddle – explicó Harry – y me ha pedido que le dijera que si le sube el desayuno le gustaría hablar con usted.

Esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y de esa forma seguro que Hermione se podría desahogar hablando con su madre.

— Voy con ella – dijo preparándole una bandeja con el desayuno que ella sabía que más le gustaba. No debía estar muy bien de ánimos después de la noticia y eso le ayudaría. – Deseadme suerte.

Cuando Harry y el padre de Hermione se quedaron solos se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

— Escucha, Harry, ya sé que nuestra vida es muy diferente a lo que estáis acostumbrados los magos pero,… aquí en mi casa las normas las pongo yo.

— Por supuesto, señor.

— Ayer os vi juntos en la habitación de mi hija… y eso es algo que no cumple las normas de esta casa, no se si me entiendes.

— Ayer Hermione no se encontraba muy bien y me pidió que me quedara con ella…

— ¡Claro! – saltó subiendo el tono de voz. – Ella te lo pidió y tú, caballerosamente, aceptaste ¿verdad?

— Con el debido respeto, señor, si hubiésemos querido hacer algo que no quisiéramos que usted supiese, no habría encontrado la puerta abierta – explicó Harry recogiendo las cosas del desayuno y saliendo al jardín.

-

— ¿Quieres que te suba algo más de comer?

— No, gracias, mamá. Ya he desayunado bastante.

— Me gusta Harry. Creo que hacéis muy buena pareja y se nota que te quiere de verdad…

— Mamá, esta noche le pedí que me hiciera el amor… y me rechazó. Dijo que no era el lugar adecuado…

— Ves como tengo razón. Te quiere de verdad.

— Pensé que te molestaría que te lo contara.

— No me molesta, cariño. Me gusta que confíes en mí y me lo hayas contado.

— Me alegra que hayas subido y hayamos podido hablar – dijo Hermione abrazando a su madre. – Te echaba mucho de menos.

— Yo también te echaba mucho de menos.

Cuando la señora Granger bajó encontró a su marido sentado en la cocina con semblante compungido y mirando a la nada. Le preguntó por Harry y hablaron de su hija durante un rato y después salió al jardín.

— Hola, Harry. Quería darte las gracias…

— Perdone, señora Granger… - se disculpó Harry sin comprender.

— Sé que ha sido cosa tuya que subiese el desayuno a Hermione y quería agradecértelo. Nos ha venido muy bien hablar.

— Hermione es una chica estupenda, - la alabó Harry – aunque a veces es un poco testaruda y no quiere aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

Después de las distintas charlas en las que participaron los padres de Hermione todo iba mucho mejor. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que el señor Granger lo miraba con mejores ojos y el tema de dormir en la misma habitación no volvió a salir. Esa noche Hermione volvió a pedirle a Harry que durmiese con ella y esta vez fue el mismo Harry quién dejo abierta la puerta de par en par.

Para celebrar el domingo de pascua salieron los cuatro a comer a un restaurante y después fueron a pasear al parque. Pasaron un día muy agradable y totalmente diferente a lo que era su vida en Hogwarts.

Al llegar de regreso a la casa ya era tarde. Harry y Hermione no tardaron en subir a dormir. Se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama dispuestos a compartir su última noche en casa de los Granger.

— Hermione, esto de dormir juntos se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre que mañana vamos a echar de menos – comentó besando a Hermione.

— Tienes razón. Es el mejor momento del día porque podemos estar hablando hasta quedarnos dormidos…

— ¿No insinuarás que te duermo? – dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

— Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Shh… alguien sube – le calló Hermione haciéndose la dormida.

Los padres de Hermione subían las escaleras y como ya era habitual, su padre se asomó a la habitación de su hija. Ya se disponía a alejarse hacia su propia habitación cuando su mujer se acercó a él y susurrándole algo cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija ante el asombro de su marido.

Cuando ya no se oía ningún ruido en la casa retomaron su conversación.

— Espera… - recomenzó Harry intentando levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Voy a abrir la puerta.

— Harry¿no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Hermione intentando ponerse sobre él – Mi madre ha cerrado la puerta.

— ¿Y?

— Esta noche tenemos permiso – contestó Hermione pícaramente.

— ¿Seguro? – se aseguró Harry y estirando el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche cogió su varita - ¡Fermaportus!... – un sonido de succión selló la puerta y ante la mirada asombrada de su novia explicó – No me atrevería a mirar a tus padres a la cara si nos pillaran in fraganti.

La sola idea de lo que iba a ocurrir les hizo aumentar el ritmo cardíaco. Hermione estiró su mano hacia la mesilla de noche y tanteó torpe por culpa de los nervios en busca del interruptor de la lamparita encendiéndola.

— No me quiero perder ni el más mínimo detalle – explicó Hermione sonrojándose y poniéndose sobre Harry.

— A mí también me gusta la idea – aceptó acercándose a besarla pausadamente.

Tenían toda la noche. No había prisa ni nadie les interrumpiría.

Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama de Harry dejando a la vista su torso y quitándola para dejarla caer junto a la cama y comenzó a besarlo bajando por el esternón hacia sus abdominales haciéndole estremecerse y despertando los más profundos instintos y rincones de su cuerpo.

Un rato después, Hermione lo miró suplicante alargando sus brazos hacia arriba para que Harry la ayudara a quitarse la parte superior de su pijama a lo que él contribuyó gustoso. La sorpresa que se llevó Harry al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior debajo cuando dejo al descubierto sus senos, tan perfectos, los más hermosos del mundo que le dejaron mudo de asombro. Todo en ella era hermoso… Dejó que el pijama fuese a hacer compañía a su camisa en el suelo y se incorporó para besar sus labios y continuar hacia abajo, como ella había hecho, delicadamente y descubriendo que sus pezones se endurecían al contacto de su lengua y acariciando sus brazos y espalda hasta poner toda su piel de carne de gallina.

El ver y sentir sus cuerpos desnudos, los suaves roces en la piel de todos los lugares de sus cuerpos, su olor tan personal y el sonido de sus respiraciones les embriagaban y comenzaban a perder el sentido.

La poca ropa que les quedaba yacía en el suelo y ellos se miraban aprendiéndose de memoria, acariciándose y besándose cada vez más apasionadamente.

Nada de lo que había en el mundo era ya importante, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie a su alrededor, solamente ellos dos: Harry y Hermione, Hermione y Harry. Ni el mundo mágico ni el muggle. Ni siquiera Tom Ryddle que tan ligado estaba a sus vidas tenía importancia en esos momentos.

Siguieron sus instintos llenos de amor y pasión fundiéndose en uno, consiguiendo que la realidad se detuviese unos segundos en los que una tormenta de pasión desenfrenada se desató en sus cerebros, inundando sus cuerpos del maravilloso sentimiento de sentirse amado sin medida.

Sus cuerpos agotados por el esfuerzo, sudorosos y temblando yacían abrazados intentando prolongar el momento hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Your comments, please…


	42. Chapter 42

Hoy es un día especial, de esos que sólo se repiten una vez al año y he pensado que la mejor forma de celebrarlo con todos vosotros sería subiendo un nuevo fanfic.

Ya sé que lo normal en estos casos es recibir regalos y felicitaciones pero yo prefiero ser quién os haga un regalo en forma de historia.

Mejor os dejo leyendo el capítulo de hoy (después pasaros por el otro ¿vale?)

Muchos besos: Yedra

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLII

Por mucho que les hubiera gustado que la noche durara más eso no fue posible y la mañana del lunes llegó.

Harry se había despertado y observaba a Hermione dormir con su cara de ángel que irradiaba felicidad. Ella comenzaba a despertarse y se estiró a la vez que abrió un ojo tímidamente.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó cubriendo su desnudez.

— A ti.

— ¿No ves que me da vergüenza que me mires así?

— ¡No me digas que tienes vergüenza por que te vea desnuda... después de lo de anoche!

— Es que ahora no es lo mismo…

Harry se acercó a ella para callarla con un beso.

— Piensa en otra excusa si quieres que te bese…

— Harry, hoy tenemos que volver… y te echaré de menos.

— No lo pienses, ya llegará el momento. Lo importante es lo que tenemos.

— ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Remus con la luna llena? – se preguntó Hermione.

— ¡Seguro que no tan bien como a nosotros! Pero espero que los cambios en la poción sean buenos.

Se ducharon y recogieron todo su equipaje para estar listos para volver a Hogwarts.

Los padres de Hermione los esperaban abajo para despedirse.

— Harry, este verano podrías venir unos días y pasarlos con nosotros – ofreció la señora Granger abrazando al novio de su hija.

— Me gustaría, de verdad, pero no sé si será posible – se excusó Harry. No se esperaba una propuesta así aunque no podía negar que la idea era tentadora.

— Espero que no te metas en problemas – le advirtió su suegro.

— Yo no busco los problemas, son ellos los que me persiguen…

— Pero tú no los evitas – le reprochó Hermione.

— Prometedme que os cuidaréis – les pidió la señora Granger abrazándolos y besándolos al despedirse.

Les acompañaron hasta el garaje y les vieron desaparecerse asombrados pues era la primera vez que veían a alguien hacerlo.

Aparecieron como habían quedado en la alacena del despacho de McGonagall que les esperaba revisando unos pergaminos que estaban sobre su mesa.

— ¿Les ha ido todo bien? – preguntó a modo de saludo.

— Sí, profesora y con ganas de trabajar lo que nos queda de curso.

— Me parece muy bien. Dejen sus cosas en su Torre y pueden bajar al Gran Comedor.

Hermione y Harry se encaminaron hacia la Torre Gryffindor. No hacía ni veinte minutos que habían llegado a Hogwarts y ya se sentían como si nunca se hubiesen marchado. Como si todo lo que habían vivido fuese simplemente un sueño.

Cada uno se dirigió a su propio dormitorio a dejar su equipaje y Harry fue el primero en volver a la Sala Común dónde se sentó a esperar que Hermione bajase.

— Hermione¿podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó al verla aparecer por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

Harry esperó hasta que su novia se sentara a su lado para continuar hablando.

— Creo que no tienes ganas de hablar de Ryddle, pero pienso que debemos hacerlo.

— Quisiera poder olvidarlo, que no tuviese nada que ver con él.

— Pues yo nunca habría pensado – decía Harry cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos – que le agradecería nada… y ahora no puedo evitar pensar que debería agradecerle que tú estés aquí… y que sin él no te habría conocido…

Harry levantó su mano para acariciar su rostro y bajó rozando su cuello hasta llegar al medallón.

— ¿No crees que me lo debería quitar?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Se lo regaló él a mi madre!

— El pasado no se puede cambiar. Como no podrás cambiar que Ryddle amaba a tu madre…

— ¡Te das cuanta!... ¡Lisa puede ser su punto débil! – Hermione se quedó pensativa. No era posible… - Draco vio el medallón y me dijo que le resultaba conocido.

— ¿Tú crees que aún lo conserve?

— Le gusta el arte, lo sabemos por los libros que solía consultar y por los objetos que elegía para los Horcruxes… Según Draco el medallón es un trabajo hecho por duendes que no es muy común conseguirlo y supongo que debió ser un encargo…

— Creo que debes conservarlo, es una muestra de amor… quizá de las pocas que él pueda recordar.

Cuando decidieron bajar al Gran Comedor la última clase aún no había terminado por lo que casi ni había alumnos. Al que sí encontraron fue a Remus que también entraba en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo os ha ido, parejita?

— Bien, pero lo que queremos saber es cómo te ha ido a ti – se interesó Harry yendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor dónde se sentaron para seguir hablando mientras llegaba el resto de los alumnos y profesores.

— Debo decir que Snape es un genio con las pociones. Ha conseguido que no me sienta cansado ni antes ni después de la transformación y por primera vez he sido consciente de todos mis actos al estar transformado e incluso lo recuerdo.

— ¡Pero eso es fantástico! – opinó Hermione alegrándose por su profesor.

— ¡Y dice que puede mejorarlo! Lo único que me da miedo es qué ideas se le ocurran para hacer sus investigaciones.

— Remus, piensa que tu colaboración puede ayudar a otros muchos licántropos que sufren sin poder tener una vida como la tuya – le animó Hermione haciéndole ver la suerte que tenía.

— ¿No habréis estado hablando con Snape para que me convencierais de aceptar sus descabelladas ideas?

— Sólo hemos visto a McGonagall y a ti – se justificó Harry. – Nos dio permiso para no asistir hoy a clase…

— Como jefe de Gryffindor tendré que hablar con ella. Creo que es demasiado permisiva con vosotros – comentó sarcásticamente – y después la gente se queja de los favoritismos…

— Hola, que bien que ya estéis de vuelta – saludó Ron a sus amigos – no sé si habría soportado la carga de tomar apuntes de todo un día más.

— Ron, no te quejes que el tomar apuntes es algo que deberías hacer todos los días.

— Harry, que Hermione te haya lavado el cerebro para que tú lo hagas no te da derecho a intentar hacerme cambiar.

— Yo no le he lavado el cerebro a Harry – se quejó la castaña – él decidió hacerlo por que le dio la gana ¿sabes?

— Supongo que vosotros lo habréis pasado bien – cambió Ron la conversación - ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus suegros?

— Mis padres son personas muy tranquilas, Ron,…

— La verdad, Hermione, es que tu padre tuvo unas palabras conmigo que me hizo sentir bastante atemorizado.

— No sé por qué dices eso.

— Te aseguro que yo no acostumbro a dormir con la puerta abierta de par en par… lo hacía para que no tuviese ninguna duda ¿sabes?

— ¡Tiempo! A ver que yo me entere – intervino Remus intrigado – ¿qué hicisteis para que pudiese pensar que era necesario que dejases la puerta abierta?

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron súbitamente ante la mirada de Ron y Remus que se disponían a continuar intentando averiguar lo que habían hecho cuando llegaron Ginny, Gabrielle y Madison y les salvaron del mal trago.

La vuelta a la vida normal no fue muy costosa aunque tuvieron que copiar todos los apuntes de Ron y hacer los trabajos de esos tres días. El subir a trabajar con Draco les fue bien para completar los apuntes y comentar lo que se habían perdido durante esos días.

El viernes ya se habían puesto al día de todo y coincidieron en el séptimo piso con Celine y Remus que estaban charlando con Snape sentados frente a la chimenea.

— Lupin, las posibilidades de mejorar tu situación son increíbles, no puedes echarte atrás – intentaba convencerle Snape.

— Hasta ahora todo ha ido mucho mejor – corroboraba Celine – Tonks me ha dicho que incluso te encontraba más…

— Me parece que habláis demasiado sobre mí, tendré que pedirle a Tonks que sea más discreta.

— Venga, Lupin, dónde ha ido a parar tu valentía de Gryffindor – le pinchó Snape intentando convencerlo. – Es necesario que sepáis – explicó llamando la atención de los alumnos – que vuestra valentía de Gryffindor se pierde con los años.

— ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó Ginny.

— Vuestro querido jefe de Casa no quiere seguir con la investigación y mejora de su poción matalobos por cobardica…

— Remus, debes continuar y dejar a Gryffindor en buen lugar – insistió Ron esperando ver un show como el día de la extracción de sangre.

— Lupin, – le llamó Snape entregándole un frasquito – sólo tienes que ponerme la muestra del "otro fluido"… busca algo de privacidad…

— Nosotras podemos ayudarte, como la otra vez – se ofreció Hermione.

— Hoy no os necesito, gracias – declinó el ofrecimiento amablemente levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

— Snape está descubriendo una nueva vocación con esto de la investigación en las pociones – comentó Draco – aunque me da miedo el momento en que termine de investigar a Lupin porque tendrá que buscarse otra víctima.

— Pues tú tienes todos los números para tomar su lugar – exclamó Madison – ventajas de pasar tanto tiempo juntos…

— ¡Qué graciosa es mi primita!

— Hermione, y esos dibujos que estas haciendo ¿para qué son? – preguntó Ron intentando acercarse para verlos mejor.

— Son unas gráficas de Aritmancia. Las utilizamos para comparar los resultados…

— Parecía algo más entretenido – dijo Ron devolviéndole su trabajo aunque lo que consiguió fue lanzarle el tintero encima de la manga de Harry. - ¡Lo siento Harry!

— No pasa nada, Ron, haré un hechizo y se irá.

— Harry no es tinta mágica es muggle y si quieres quitarla más vale que la laves antes de que se seque – observó Hermione.

Harry fue al cuarto de baño y al entrar se encontró a Remus que le miró sorprendido por la inesperada intromisión poniéndose bastante colorado.

— Perdona, Remus, necesito limpiar la tinta de la camisa – se disculpó Harry intentando no mirar a su profesor que estaba abrochándose los pantalones y el cinturón.

Harry se limpiaba la manga de la camisa mientras Remus tomaba el jabón entre sus manos y se lavaba concienzudamente las manos.

— Harry, deberíamos hablar… No quisiera que mal interpretaras… esto…

— No, si no hay ningún problema – intentó parecer despreocupado.

— Sí, que tú enseguida te imaginas cosas que no son.

— No, de verdad. Me harías un gran favor al omitir tus asuntos privados con Tonks… Si, hasta cierto punto, te comprendo y entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti… el estar separados… y tus necesidades fisiológicas… - pretendió explicarse Harry y al subir la mirada hacia su profesor lo encontró con una mueca de asombro.

— ¡Ves como yo tenía razón! – dijo Remus sentándose en el borde de la bañera – Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Tonks, bueno, es algo más bien intrínseco en el género femenino, ya te irás dando cuenta. Por si no tenía bastante con que le contara nuestras cosas a Celine… ¡ahora han hablado con Snape!

— Pero¿qué pretendéis hacer¡ los cuatro!

— ¡No, no pienses! Sólo escucha lo que yo te cuento y no quieras sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo – Remus respiró profundamente y continuó explicándose. – Dadas las mejoras que Snape ha conseguido en la poción Matalobos con la pluma de hipogrifo, le explicó a Celine que había descubierto que las células portadoras del gen de la licantropía descendían mucho hasta un porcentaje menor del cinco por ciento. Cuando Celine se lo contó a Tonks aprovecharon la luna llena del sábado para hablar con Snape y darle más ideas para sus investigaciones.

— ¿Y qué ideas son esas?

— Pues la única que no se le va de la cabeza a Tonks¡que quiere ser madre! Y lo que Snape quiere comprobar ahora es si mis espermatozoides son portadores o no del gen de la licantropía – terminó de explicar a toda velocidad.

— Pues la idea es genial. ¿Para qué pones tantas pegas¿No te hace ilusión ser padre?

— Se nota que no es a ti al que le toca estar… para entregar la muestra.

— Piensa en la parte positiva… Además no hay ningún estudio sobre la herencia genética por licantropía ¡eso sería un estudio fascinante!

— ¡Tú también me ves solo como una cobaya de laboratorio…!

— Recuerda que debes ser positivo, cuanta gente podría salir beneficiada si los resultados son los esperados. Los licántropos podrían hacer una vida normal y nadie podría discriminarlos…

— Me ha ido muy bien el hablar contigo. Seguiré con la investigación – decidió Remus – pero te aseguro que las muestras las obtendré en un lugar en el que nadie me pueda interrumpir.

Ron, Harry y Hermione decidieron volver a la Torre Gryffindor dejando a Madison y Ginny haciendo compañía a Draco.

— Ron¿y cómo has estado después de lo de Gracy? – le preguntó Hermione.

— Bien, en serio. Ella consiguió lo que se proponía.

— Pero nosotros nos preocupamos por ti no por ella.

— De verdad, no os preocupéis. Estos días que no habéis estado no he tenido ni tiempo para pensar. Aunque no os lo creáis he estado trabajando y estudiando.

— ¿Y Gabrielle? – preguntó Harry.

— Sigue con los de Ravenclaw. A pesar de que Madison y Ginny ya no quieren ir con ellos, ella sigue…

— No le des más vueltas, ahora nos tienes a nosotros – dijo Hermione pasándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

* * *

Pobre Remus, que situación más embarazosa¿cuál será la siguiente idea brillante de Snape?


	43. Chapter 43

Perdón por no haber actualizado en viernes como siempre.

Ayer fue un día muy agitado y no tuve ni un instante para poderme conectar a internet a actualizar, pero no tendréis que esperar más. Aquí está la actualización.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, sobre todo a los que me dejáis algun comentario ¡sois estupendos!

Un beso: Yedra

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLIII

— Debemos pensar en la próxima reunión del ED – les recordó Hermione distrayendo a Harry y Ron que estaban escribiendo el ensayo de Encantamientos que les había pedido el profesor Flitwick.

— ¡Cómo se nota que ya has terminado! – se quejó Ron.

— Ron, no te molestes, un descansito no nos irá mal – le tranquilizó Harry.

— Como defiendes a tu novia.

— Lo de la reunión del sábado es muy importante – la defendió Harry disimulando. – Lo que tenemos que aclarar es la forma en que sacaremos a Draco esta vez.

— Si vuelves a ir tú podrían sospechar – comentó Hermione pensativa – quizá se lo podríamos proponer a Ginny. Ella va muchas veces a leer allí y no sospecharán de ella.

— ¿Mi hermana se queda allí a leer?

— Ron, piensa que Snape siempre está allí, no puede pasarle nada.

— No puedo evitar el pensar negativamente cuando se refiere a mi hermana y cualquier persona del género opuesto.

— Pues ya es hora que te des cuenta que tiene edad para tomar sus propias decisiones – comentó Hermione. – Y es posible que quieras defenderla de todo pero también es necesario equivocarse de vez en cuando porque de los errores también se aprende.

— Hermione, echaba de menos tus sermones – dijo abrazando a la chica.

— ¡Eh¡No te pases! – se quejó Harry.

Aquella tarde subieron a trabajar al séptimo piso y, cosa rara, Gabrielle también subió. Buscó un sitio para sentarse y Madison le hizo un hueco entre ella y Ron que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

— Hoy debía haber entrenamiento de Quidditch de Ravenclaw ¿no, Gabrielle? – le preguntó Madison.

— Creo que no¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Simplemente me extraña que no hayas quedado con Terry como haces todos los días – le reprochó la morena.

— Es que tengo muchos deberes retrasados y con él no puedo trabajar – se excusó la francesa. – Además debo subir mis notas para el final de curso o mis padres se molestarán.

Ron escuchaba la conversación haciendo ver que estudiaba. Él tenía una buena visión de Snape que leía tranquilamente sentado en un sillón. Cuando le vio levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación se dirigió a su hermana y Draco.

— El sábado tenemos reunión del ED.

— Aún no ha salido el aviso en el galeón – observó Gabrielle introduciéndose en la conversación con Ron.

— Ventajas de ser los que lo organizan ¿no crees? – contestó cortante. – Ginny, necesitamos que seas tú quién ayude a Draco a salir sin ser visto ¿te importaría?

Ginny miró extrañada a su hermano. Nunca se habría imaginado que la idea saliera de él.

— Yo haré todo lo necesario para el ED – contestó sumisa. - ¿Y cómo hay que hacerlo?

— Como sueles venir a leer nadie notará ninguna diferencia – explicó Ron.

— Después buscáis una excusa para que Draco se marche a su habitación y salga de allí con la capa sin ser visto – explicó Harry.

— Los detalles ya los decidiréis vosotros – dijo Hermione mirando maliciosa a Draco – pues es cosa que podéis decidir entre los dos.

— Si quieres lo comentamos ahora – le propuso Draco.

— Quisiera terminar Transformaciones que lo tengo a medias…

— Pues me espero a que lo acabes, no tengo que ir a ningún sitio.

Gabrielle trabajaba pero no adelantaba. No dejaba de lamentarse en voz baja lo cual llamó la atención de Ron.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció el pelirrojo.

— Gracias, eres muy amable.

— No es por amabilidad, siempre que hace falta nos ayudamos unos a otros. Si vinieses con más frecuencia lo sabrías.

Ron se mantuvo íntegro e incluso aguantó estoicamente cuando, "sin querer", Gabrielle rozó su mano en varias ocasiones.

Cuando ya todos habían acabado se pusieron a recoger para volver a su Torre. Gabrielle se quedó observando a Ron que no se levantaba y seguía a los demás.

— ¿No vienes, Ron? – preguntó melosa.

— Ahora os alcanzo, tengo que comprobar unas respuestas de DCAO – se excusó rápidamente.

— ¿Y tú, Ginny? – disimuló Gabrielle.

— Yo debo preparar con Draco la salida al ED.

Ya se había marchado la rubia cuando Ron empezó a recriminarse en voz baja.

— ¡No es para ti! – y golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa ante la mirada atónita de Draco - ¡No es para ti¡No es para ti!

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

— Se auto castiga para no caer en el juego de Gabrielle – le susurra para que Ron no la escuche - ¿Estás bien, Ron?

— Ahora ya estoy mejor – contestó levantándose para marcharse. – Nos vemos.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea para la actuación del sábado? – preguntó Ginny.

— Hay que pensar una excusa para dejarte sola leyendo y salir con la capa de mi cuarto para escaparnos juntos.

— Podrías decir que te duele la cabeza pero para que sea creíble deberías empezar a quejarte desde la mañana y poner cara de pena…

— Si me marcho a dormir dejándote sola leyendo yo creo que será bastante creíble, nunca me perdería la oportunidad de estar contigo.

— Mira, Draco, o te lo tomas enserio o le digo a Ron que venga él a buscarte.

— Te aseguro que me lo tomo enserio. Lo que pasa es que no me dejas decir lo que pienso.

— Si ya está todo claro, me marcho – dijo la pelirroja levantándose pero cuando fue a coger su mochila Draco se adelantó. - ¿me puedes dar mi mochila? – preguntó con tono enfadado.

— ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? – suplicó el rubio devolviéndole la mochila.

— No. Y mañana no pienso venir, así que ya nos veremos el sábado.

Al día siguiente, Draco trabajaba con semblante triste. Ni siquiera le importaba la hora que era pues ya le había dicho que no la vería. No tardaron mucho en llegar sus compañeros de trabajo, les saludó levantando la mano sin girarse siquiera.

— Draco, puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros – le pidió Celine tomándolo por los hombros.

Ni se inmutó al notar el contacto de la profesora. Se levantó y al mirar hacia los sillones le extrañó ver que Ginny también había venido y sintió que el color le volvía.

— Queríamos reuniros para comentaros que hay noticias del exterior – comenzó Celine

— En el Profeta no se ha dicho nada pero sabemos que los mortífagos han empezado a moverse otra vez – explicó Remus.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Draco y Snape se miraron con preocupación, Hermione se cogió a la mano de Harry en busca de apoyo y Gabrielle y Madison tenían cara de ansiedad. Ellas nunca habían vivido esa situación.

— Pensamos que no se han dado por vencidos y os están buscando – explicó Celine mirando a Snape sin perder detalle de su reacción.

— El Señor Oscuro no perdona una traición – dijo Snape. – No puedo permitir que otras personas paguen las consecuencias… si vosotros cuidáis de Draco yo iré a entregarme…

— ¡Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza! – explotó Celine ante su propuesta. – No creerás que por entregarte él dejará de lado su afán de poder…

— Es mi decisión…

— Pero es una decisión muy egoísta ¿sabes?... y no debes pensar que tus decisiones sólo te afectan a ti…

Celine se levantó y se marchó sin darle tiempo a nadie a reaccionar.

— Está muy nerviosa – explicó Remus sobretodo por la cara de preocupación de Madison. – Ella nos convenció diciendo que debíamos deciros lo de los ataques y me temo que ahora se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

Después de las noticias sobre los mortífagos nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Remus convenció a Snape de que debía tranquilizarse y hablar con McGonagall para explicarle sus preocupaciones.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron tarde ese sábado. No era de extrañar ya que habían pasado gran parte de la noche en el sofá en la Sala Común y finalmente fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para evitar habladurías.

Después de comer, Ginny decidió subir con Draco. No podía evitar pensar como se sentiría. Si Snape se sentía culpable por los actos de los mortífagos en represalia por haber escapado él también podía tener el mismo sentimiento.

Cuando apareció en la Sala del séptimo piso no encontró a ninguno de los dos. Sabía que no podían haber salido por lo que lo más lógico es que cada uno estuviese en su propia habitación. Pensó en marcharse pero a punto de salir cambió de opinión y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió entrar. Draco dormía sobre su cama completamente vestido como si el sueño le hubiese vencido inesperadamente. Se sintió atraída por él y decidió sentarse a su lado en la cama y lo observó dormir. No pudo evitar acariciar su pelo apartándolo de su cara sin darse cuenta del momento en el que abrió los ojos y decidió permanecer quieto y a la espera de la reacción de Ginny que podía ser inesperada.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Me duele la cabeza… - dijo con voz lastimera y a continuación se giró a mirarla sonriendo.

— ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! Pensaba que estarías mal después de la noticia de ayer.

— Debo confesar que me había quedado dormido porque esta noche no he podido dormir, pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

— Si no te sientes con ánimos de venir a la reunión yo se lo puedo decir a los demás.

— Y perderme una de las pocas cosas que me ayudan a hacer que mi miserable vida sea un poco más llevadera… ¡ni hablar!

— Pues toma, la capa de Harry. Voy fuera a leer.

Esta chica tenía un carácter inexplicable. No sabía cómo actuar con ella nunca acertaba su reacción.

Draco decidió salir. Si no podía hablar con ella al menos se sentaría a verla leer. Al salir la encontró hablando con Celine.

— No debo dejarme llevar. El problema es que soy demasiado protectora.

— Pero eso no es un defecto. A mi me ha pasado lo mismo, vine a ver como estaba Draco y lo encontré dormido porque no había podido descansar por la noche…

— Y ahora ¿cómo se encuentra?

— He podido descansar un poco pero tengo un dolor de cabeza en todo el lado derecho – explicó Draco entrando en la conversación y sentándose al lado de Ginny.

Permaneció a su lado escuchándolas hablar y hablar hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba un cuarto de hora para la reunión del ED.

— Me voy a dormir a ver si así se me pasa el dolor de cabeza. Hasta mañana – dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— Un buen sueño le hará sentirse bien al despertar – comentó Ginny dando pie a la farsa.

— Ginny ¿has visto a Severus?

— No, desde que he llegado no lo he visto, debe estar en su habitación.

Ginny escuchó una puerta cerrarse sigilosamente y poco después notó una caricia en su pelo.

— Celine, me marcho y así podré leer un poco antes de dormir.

— Hasta mañana.

Ginny salió notando que alguien pasaba pegado a ella por el umbral de la puerta.

— No hace falta que te pegues tanto a mi – se quejó cuando ya estaban en el pasillo.

— ¡Eres una experta mentirosa! – dijo Malfoy saliendo de debajo de la capa.

— Si he mentido ha sido por culpa tuya.

— Gracias por hacerlo por mí – murmuró Draco al oído de Ginny y aprovechando para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ya habían llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres dónde los miembros del ED los esperaban para empezar a practicar una vez más.

— Gracias, Harry – dijo Draco devolviéndole su capa.

— De nada. Ahora céntrate en las prácticas. Debes reservar tus energías, no por más hechizos que hagas mejor vas a luchar. Piensa bien cual debes usar y dosifícate, no estás luchando solo, siempre tienes un compañero para hacerlo en equipo.

— Hoy lo haré mejor.

Cada día se notaba que iban mejorando no nada más en los hechizos no verbales sino también en rapidez y agilidad.

Celine se había quedado sola esperando que Snape saliera de su habitación en cualquier momento. Quería hablar con él para disculparse por su reacción del día anterior. Ya era tarde y se había cansado de esperar. Una cosa era que por casualidad se encontrara con él para disculparse pero no entraría a buscarlo a su habitación.

Pensó en Draco y su dolor de cabeza y su instinto maternal la invadió. Decidió entrar a ver cómo se encontraba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Lo veía acostado pero no oía su respiración. Descorrió un poco la cortina del dosel y acercó su mano para comprobar si tenía fiebre pero solamente notó la almohada. Estaría acostado más hacia el otro lado. Estiró la mano pero tampoco lo encontró. Había algo extraño allí. Sacó su varita y con un sencillo Lumos iluminó la cama de Draco para descubrir que el chico no estaba allí. ¿Cómo podía haberse marchado¿No estaría intentando hacer ninguna tontería como la que pretendía hacer Snape?

Se asustó y dejó de lado su absurdo orgullo y entró como una exhalación en la habitación de Snape esperando encontrarlo allí. Él sí estaba durmiendo.

— Severus, despierta – dijo mientras lo zarandeaba. – Severus.

— ¿Qué pasa? – logró preguntar sorprendido por la intromisión en su descanso.

— Es Draco, no está en su habitación – dijo preocupada.

Snape fue a levantarse sin pensarlo cuando se acordó que no llevaba pijama.

— Te importaría darte la vuelta – pidió avergonzado – es que sólo tengo ropa interior.

— Te advierto que te he visto sin nada de ropa en Grimmauld Place.

— Pero ahora soy consciente… Por favor.

Celine se giró dándole la espalda sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios. No era momento para sonrisas se reprendió interiormente.

— ¿Podemos ir a ver a su cuarto? – preguntó impaciente.

— Vamos – contestó Snape abrochándose algunos botones de la túnica que había cogido primero.

No había ninguna duda de que Draco había desaparecido. No estaba ni en su habitación, ni en el baño, ni en el balcón y no había ningún otro sitio en el que buscar.

— ¿No habrá decidido hacer ninguna tontería? – preguntó más que nada para descartar sus pensamientos.

— No. Él no es tonto, créeme.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú si lo eres? – y ante la mirada de reproche de Snape continuó – como tú dijiste que te querías entregar…

— Es que tú no sabes lo que yo sé.

— ¿Te refieres a Narcisa?

— Nunca te creí capaz de meterte en mis pensamientos, McKinley – le reprochó Snape dolido.

— Te aseguro, Severus, que yo no te he hecho eso – respondió Celine mirándolo a los ojos con tranquilidad. – Me lo comentó Harry. Cuando intentaste entrar en su mente, la primera vez, sin saber cómo entró en tu mente y vio lo que tú habías visto.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe?

— Harry y Hermione nos lo contaron a Remus y a mí porque estaban preocupados… y nosotros pensamos que lo correcto era comentarlo a la Orden del Fénix porque estaban buscando a Narcisa para protegerla y no sabían donde podían encontrarla – explicó Celine esperando alguna reacción explosiva de Snape.

— ¡Sólo os faltó que lo publicaran en el Profeta! – bramó enfadado. – A Draco no le habréis dicho nada ¿verdad? – Celine negó con la cabeza a lo que Snape suspiró aliviado enterrando la cara en sus manos – Él también lo vio todo. Intentó detener a Bellatrix y para que no le hicieran nada le lancé un Desmaius y diciendo que lo devolvería a su celda aproveché para sacarlo de allí. No sabes lo difícil que fue llevármelo a él y dejar a su madre en esa situación. No sabes la cantidad de veces que me he reprochado no haber seguido el instinto de Draco y luchado para rescatarla también a ella…

— No habríais salido vivos de allí – le reconfortó acariciándole la espalda.

— Lo saqué de allí inconsciente y a la primera oportunidad le borré los recuerdos de la tortura de su madre con un Obliviate… - levantó la vista hacia ella y continuó – ¿comprendes ahora por qué debo intentar rescatarla?

— Tú solo no podrías conseguirlo. La Orden está trabajando en ello, es cuestión de tiempo…

— No creo que quede mucho tiempo ya. Tú no lo conoces como yo. Nadie puede con él, no tiene ningún punto débil por el que poder atacarle – dijo desesperado.

— Todos tenemos algún punto débil – sentenció Celine abrazándolo.

Snape le devolvió el abrazo y se sintió en paz.

— Celine, gracias. Gracias por estar aquí…

— Ya te he dicho que nunca estarás solo.

Snape sintió las manos de Celine enredarse en su pelo y acariciar su nuca haciendo que miles de mariposillas revolotearan nerviosas en su estómago. La estrechó más hacia él sintiendo su suave cuerpo estremecerse con el contacto. Separaron sus cabezas hasta poderse mirar a los ojos y sentir como sus miradas bajaban lentamente hasta sus labios que comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban, obligados a respirar por la boca como si el oxígeno les faltase…

* * *

Parece que el amor está en el aire ¿Qué os parecen las parejitas? 


	44. Chapter 44

CAPÍTULO XLIV

Snape sintió las manos de Celine enredarse en su pelo y acariciar su nuca haciendo que miles de mariposillas revolotearan nerviosas en su estómago. La estrechó más hacia él sintiendo su suave cuerpo estremecerse con el contacto. Separaron sus cabezas hasta poderse mirar a los ojos y sentir como sus miradas bajaban lentamente hasta sus labios que comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban, obligados a respirar por la boca como si el oxígeno les faltase… cuando un sonido procedente de la puerta del pasillo les hizo reaccionar levantándose y mirando hacia la entrada donde pudieron ver llegar a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco.

El semblante de Celine se había transformado por completo. Estaba realmente enfadada no sólo por haber logrado sacar a Draco de allí sino por haber interrumpido ese momento tan especial.

— ¡Venid aquí los cuatro ahora mismo!

No tuvieron posibilidad de evitar la que se les venía encima y tal como se la veía ni quién le contestara…

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa por vuestras cabezas? Cómo se os ocurre dejar a Draco salir de aquí¡Sólo nos faltaría que alguien lo viese y fuese a contárselo a Voldemort!

Ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo. De haberse imaginado que esto podía ocurrir habrían pensado algo pero los habían pillado en fuera de juego.

— Sin olvidar el susto que nos hemos llevado y la preocupación… - Celine se dejó caer agotada en un sillón.

— Es un poco tarde, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a nuestra Torre – propuso Ron inocentemente.

— ¡A no, de eso nada! Estáis castigados y ya hablaremos del trabajo extra que os va a caer. Cuando se lo cuente a Minerva y Remus ya decidiremos que hacer con vosotros.

— ¿No te llama la atención que hayamos podido salir con Draco a pesar de los hechizos que ha puesto McGonagall? – preguntó Harry con una voz tranquila que sorprendió a todos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Snape asombrado por su seguridad y aplomo.

— Que tenemos permiso de McGonagall para que Draco pudiera salir con nosotros – explicó escuetamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que él puede salir de aquí y yo no? – se quejó Snape.

— Somos un poco insistentes y cuando nos proponemos una cosa… - explicó Harry.

— De vosotros ya me puedo esperar cualquier cosa – expuso Snape sentándose en otro sillón.

— Lo tomaremos como un cumplido – dijo Ron con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Estáis un poco equivocados porqué hasta que no hable con Minerva de aquí no os vais a mover – dijo Celine testaruda.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó hacia el sofá donde se sentaron juntos. Le pasó el brazo por la espalda acurrucándose los dos juntos.

— Será cuestión de intentar dormir – dijo besando a su novia.

Draco y Ron se buscaron un sitio para dormir como sus compañeros, Ron al otro lado de Hermione y Draco en un sillón.

— El colmo, como si no hubiese camas aquí – murmuró Snape – mientras no me despierte con tortícolis…

Durmieron bastante bien a pesar de las incomodidades. Harry fue el primero en despertarse y se entretenía observando a Hermione dormir plácidamente. No pudo evitar el delinear su rostro con besitos cortos hasta que ella despertó y le correspondió besándolo en los labios.

— Esto son buenos días – comentó en un susurro la chica sonriendo.

— Quién lo hubiera dicho, hemos vuelto a dormir juntos…

— ¿Podéis explicarme qué es lo que he oído? – preguntó Ron somnoliento sin querer abrir los ojos.

Esta pregunta que se quedó sin respuesta provocó una sonrisa en Draco que también permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Volvieron a dormirse hasta que un plop les despertó. Dobby había aparecido y les miraba sorprendido por el hallazgo.

— ¿Harry Potter ya no va a vivir en la Torre Gryffindor? – preguntó extrañado el elfo.

— No es eso, Dobby. Estamos cumpliendo un castigo hasta que la directora McGonagall nos venga a rescatar – explicó el moreno poniéndose sus gafas.

— Si el señor Harry Potter quiere, Dobby puede ir a avisar a la señora directora.

Harry se giró y se dio cuenta que no había señal de Celine ni Snape. Celine habría ido seguramente a buscar a la directora y Snape habría ido a dormir más cómodamente en su cama.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que sí podrías hacer…¡Traernos un buen desayuno!

— Yo me apunto, mi estomago ruge de hambre – se quejó Ron.

— Podemos desayunar como si hiciésemos un picnic – propuso Hermione divertida. – Será la parte positiva de nuestro castigo.

— Otro aspecto positivo querrás decir – corrigió Draco pícaramente.

Dobby había hecho un muy buen trabajo. No tardó mucho en regresar con el desayuno. Por arte de magia vació la mesita de centro que estaba frente a la chimenea y colocó un mantel de cuadritos granate y dorados. Con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer platos, vasos, tazas, cubiertos y servilletas. En el centro había unas fuentes con huevos fritos, salchichas, bacon, tomate en rodajas, pan tostado y unos cruasanes. Una jarra con zumo de naranja, una tetera con té recién hecho, café y una jarra con leche.

— A sus puestos – dijo Ron sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a servirse.

— Este desayuno es genial – comentó Draco imitando a Ron. – Hacía tiempo que no desayunaba así.

Los cuatro disfrutaron enormemente del desayuno y aún no habían terminado cuando la directora McGonagall y Celine llegaron.

— Veo que os cuidáis bien – comentó la directora. – Celine me ha comentado que ayer se preocupó mucho por la desaparición del señor Malfoy y creo que deberíamos haberle informado del permiso especial que me pedisteis para que pudiese salir de vez en cuando para cambiar de aires.

— Habría sido un detalle que pensarais que era algo que yo debería de saber.

— ¿Alguien me podría explicar que es lo que decís? – interrumpió Snape incorporándose a la conversación. – Y quiero daros mi más sincero agradecimiento por avisarme del desayuno que estabais celebrando.

Snape se sentó a desayunar lo poco que le habían dejado.

— Ahora que empiezo a saciar mi apetito, - comentó Snape rebañando los restos de yema de su huevo frito con un trozo de pan - ¿podríais explicarme que tiene Draco de especial para poder salir de aquí que yo no tenga?

— Severus, tú pediste un laboratorio y lo disfrutas todos los días – explicó la directora – y él apenas es la primera vez que goza de su salida.

Nadie le discutió a McGonagall su explicación y lo agradecieron pues ya se imaginaban que no les quedaría más remedio que confesar las reuniones del ED y sufrir las consecuencias del contrato mágico.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor encontraron a Ginny, Madison y Gabrielle que les esperaban nerviosas por su desaparición.

— Se puede saber en dónde habéis estado – les preguntó Madison – si teníais pensado iros a algún sitio lo mínimo que podíais haber hecho es decírnoslo para no estar preocupadas por vosotros.

— Ya estamos aquí – la tranquilizó Harry abrazándola fraternalmente – esto ha sido cosa de tu madre.

— ¿De mi madre?

— Sí – afirmó Hermione – nos pilló cuando acompañamos a Draco y nos ha tenido castigados toda la noche.

— Y hemos estado esperando que McGonagall viniese a echarnos un cable – completó Ron.

— Y ¿qué castigo es el que tendréis que cumplir? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

— Ninguno, McGonagall les explicó a Celine y Snape que ella le había dado permiso a Draco para poder salir de vez en cuando para compensar que el que Snape tenía el hobby del laboratorio.

— ¿Y se lo tragaron? – se extrañó Ginny sonriendo - ¡Sois las personas más afortunadas que he conocido en mi vida!

— ¿No habréis tomado la poción que nos explicó Slughorn que da suerte? – preguntó Gabrielle intentando entrar en la conversación.

— El Félix Felicis sólo debe usarse para casos en los que es estrictamente necesario – explicó Ron seriamente. – Voy a arreglarme para bajar a comer¿subes Harry?

Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron rumbo a sus habitaciones y Gabrielle se dejó caer abatida en un sillón.

— Ya no me hace caso – se lamentó la rubia francesita.

— Te advertí que mi hermano no entraría en tu juego de los celos – le recordó Ginny. – Este curso ha cambiado mucho y ya no es el chico tímido y alocado que era.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se vuelva a fijar en mí? – preguntó a sus amigas.

— Sé simplemente tú misma – le aconsejó Ginny.

La conversación estrella de las tardes de esa semana fue el castigo. Cada vez que lo rememoraban cada uno añadía un nuevo detalle a la regañina que tuvieron que aguantar.

— Cómo me hubiese gustado poder verlo en directo – comentó Madison soñadora. – ver a mi madre regañando a alguien que no soy yo debe ser lo más.

— Y a ti ¿por qué te regaña? – le preguntó Ron extrañado. –Nunca he visto que te metieras en líos, ni que saques malas notas y no te he visto jamás en ninguna de las listas de castigados que hay en la sala de prefectos.

— Generalmente me regaña para que no se me vaya a ocurrir hacer "nada de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir" – explicó imitando a su madre y haciendo reír a los demás.

— En serio que ¿eso se puede hacer? – comentó Ron horrorizado – Mejor que no hable mucho con mi madre que seguro que la idea le gusta…

— Pues no sé de que os quejáis – intervino Draco – lo hacen porque se preocupan por vosotros. A mí mis padres no me han castigado nunca.

— Este sábado hay partido de Quidditch, - informó Hermione para cambiar de tema – Hufflepuff contra Slytherin.

— Draco¿tú irás a verlo al despacho de McGonagall como la otra vez? – preguntó Harry.

— No sé si le parezca bien. Snape no se divirtió mucho y para ir yo solo y no tener con quién comentar las jugadas…

— No tienes porque ir solo – dijo Hermione sonriendo – para nosotros será como nuestro primer partido.

— El primero en el que no tendremos que estar apuntando jugadas – comentó Ron recordando los partidos anteriores.

— Mucho quejarte pero bien que te gusta comprobar que las jugadas que preparo dan buenos resultados ¿eh? Y si no queríais hacerlo no teníais más que decirlo y lo habría hecho yo solo – terminó Harry mosqueado y saliendo al balcón a tomar el aire.

— ¿Por qué se pone en ese plan? – se extrañó Ron. – Me parece que ya no sabe ni aceptar una bromita.

— Creo que se toma las cosas demasiado en serio – comentó Draco. – No me parece mal que sea responsable pero los partidos de Quidditch no le servirán para ganar nada fuera de lo normal.

— Eso lo dices porque tú este año no juegas con Slytherin – observó Ginny. – Es más fácil ver y hablar de los defectos de los demás pero no percatarse de los de uno mismo.

— Creo que tienes razón, voy a hablar con mi amigo. No podemos enfadarnos por una tontería así.

Ron salió en busca de Harry pero no tardó mucho en volver.

— No sé que le pasa a tu novio – le dijo a Hermione. – Parece que el dormir juntos por la noche no le sienta bien.

Ron recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Gabrielle salió detrás de él.

— Parece que Gabrielle no se va a dar por vencida – comentó Ginny. – Pero no creo que haya elegido un buen momento para ir tras él, mi hermano cuando está enfadado no tiene tema de conversación.

— Sólo está haciendo lo que tú le sugeriste, ser ella misma – dijo Madison.

— Debe ser la maldición Weasley – comentó la pelirroja y les explicó. – Nos cuesta aceptar las parejas de los otros Weasley.

— Voy a hablar con Harry – anunció Hermione saliendo al balcón seguida por tres miradas que la observaban curiosas.

Hermione se acercó sigilosa a Harry hasta abrazarse a él por la espalda.

— ¿Me perdonas?... te has enfadado por culpa mía… - Harry permanecía callado – Si yo no hubiese cambiado de conversación esto no habría pasado. Debe ser culpa de mi parte siniestra…

— ¡Tú no tienes una parte siniestra, Hermione! – la regañó Harry girándose a mirarla.

— Debo tenerla porque algo en mi interior me decía que Ron continuaría y tú te enfadarías… y aún así lo hice.

— A lo mejor lo que querías era que me enfadara para después reconciliarnos…

— No me parece una idea descabellada ¿sabes? – le susurró Hermione. – Ron parece algo atontado pero muchas veces acierta.

— ¿Qué ha dicho esta vez?

— Que hemos pasado la noche juntos pero te ha sentado mal… porque no me has besado como corresponde…

— ¿Qué que…?

— Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – le apremió Hermione sensualmente haciéndole reaccionar y olvidarse del mal humor. – Besarse es una buena terapia tranquilizante…

— Tú crees que yo os obligo a… - Hermione lo calló con un beso en sus labios.

— Harry, si no quisiéramos hacer algo usaríamos la palabra mágica.

— ¿Qué palabra mágica?

— No.

— ¿No?

— Cuando quieres dejar claro que algo no te apetece o no quieres hacerlo basta con decirla firmemente¡No!

— ¿Sabes que nos están mirando?

— Lo imaginaba. A ver si así se deciden…

— ¿A que se tienen que decidir?

— Harry¿no te has dado cuenta que intento dejar a Ginny y Draco juntos?

— ¿Quieres decir…¿Por qué no le enseñamos a Madison la constelación de Sirius?

Harry se apresuró a buscar a Madison para hablarle de su padre y dejar que Draco y Ginny pudieran hablar a solas.

— Ginny, si le pido permiso a McGonagall para ver el partido ¿vendrías conmigo?

— Si te da permiso… podemos verlo y sino vendré aquí para que no estés solo.

— De verdad ¿no te importa? No sé, a lo mejor te apetece más ir con otros compañeros con los que puedas ir a pasear por el lago o a Hogsmeade a tomar algo…

— Si eso fuera lo que me apeteciese no estaría aquí. Además yo sí puedo elegir qué quiero hacer, el único que no puede elegir eres tú… ¿Vamos a ver que hacen fuera?

— Si tú quieres… - dijo Draco levantándose y alargando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que Ginny aceptó y Draco aprovechó para acariciar su mano.

El partido de Hufflepuff y Slytherin se acercaba a pasos agigantados y Draco no había conseguido hablar con McGonagall. Debía encontrar la forma de hablar con ella para pedirle permiso y poder ir con Ginny.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea¿si abría la puerta la profesora McGonagall aparecería por allí? Sólo le quedaba intentarlo y no perdería nada. En menos de cinco minutos después de abrir la puerta la directora se presentaba en el lugar.

— ¿Ha pasado algo, señor Malfoy?

— Quería pedirle algo y no se me ocurrió ninguna forma mejor para poder verla.

— Pues me dejas intrigada¿qué es eso tan importante que me quieres pedir? – preguntó la directora sentándose para recobrar el aliento.

— El sábado hay partido de Quidditch y me gustaría poder salir de aquí aunque sea sólo un rato…

— Eres consciente que nadie puede verte aquí…

— Sí, señora.

— Y que debes ir acompañado por alguien de los que tienen la entrada permitida aquí…

— Sí, señora. Ya lo he hecho en dos ocasiones.

— Entonces, si vas a seguir las reglas y no vuelves más tarde del final del partido y se lo adviertes a Snape y Celine para que no vuelvan a preocuparse, puedes hacerlo.

— Gracias, no la defraudaré – agradeció Draco sin poder evitar el demostrar la felicidad que sentía.

Ahora sólo tendría que esperar para contárselo a Ginny.

* * *

¡Una cita¿Qué creéis que va a pasar?


	45. Chapter 45

090307

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLV

La primavera estaba en su momento de máximo apogeo. El mes de mayo había llenado de flores los jardines y el bosque prohibido y a esas tempranas horas de la mañana en las que apenas despuntaba el sol se oía cantar a los ruiseñores que esperaban sus cálidos rayos para ir a descansar después de haber pasado toda la noche llamando la atención de sus posibles parejas.

Draco había decidido salir a observar el paisaje pues le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Esa tarde mientras los demás veían el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin él estaría con Ginny. Tenía que pensar en algo especial para sorprenderla. Estar con ella entre esas cuatro paredes no era lo que más deseaba, quería demostrarle que a pesar de su situación era capaz de agradarla.

¿Por qué no había podido seguir durmiendo un rato más¿Para qué se había levantado tan temprano? Ahora se le haría interminable el tiempo hasta la hora del partido…

En la Torre Gryffindor, sus moradores comenzaban a dar señales de vida. Era sábado y todos aprovechaban para levantarse más tarde de lo normal. Era día de partido y, aunque a Gryffindor no le afectaba el resultado, siempre resultaba agradable salir a ver un partido y disfrutar del buen tiempo primaveral.

Después de comer, Draco se sentó a leer en el sillón pero la verdad es que no se estaba enterando de lo que leía. ¿Cómo podía estar nervioso? Un Malfoy no podía dejarse llevar por tener una cita con una chica, una chica simpática, guapa y sobre todo con carácter. Eso sería otro Malfoy, no él. Él había cambiado y se lo debía demostrar.

— Hola Draco – le saludó Celine tomando asiento cerca de él. – Parece que hoy es un buen día ¿no?

— ¿Cómo? – Draco se sorprendió¿Quién le habría dicho que había quedado con Ginny?

— Me ha dicho Minerva que esta tarde te ha dado permiso para salir y "cambiar de aires".

— Sí, es cierto. Supongo que los demás no tardarán en venir. El partido no es trascendental para ellos pero será entretenido.

— No sé que habéis pensado… pero a mí me parece muy arriesgado que salgas de aquí – comentó Celine.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Celine – corroboró Snape sentándose con ellos – hay muchas personas que te pueden reconocer…

— Iremos con mucho cuidado y nadie me verá.

Entonces entraron Madison, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny.

— ¿Draco, ya estás listo? – preguntó Harry.

— Sí.

— Hola, mamá¿tú también vienes a ver el partido?

— No sé – contestó mirando la reacción de Snape – creo que me quedaré con Severus para que no se quede solo. Total el resultado del partido no nos afecta…

— Entonces, nos vamos – anunció Ron – Os vemos más tarde.

Salieron al pasillo que se veía desierto.

— La mayoría de los alumnos están ya en el campo – explicó Hermione. – Nosotros vamos por delante ¿Ginny, tú te quedas con Draco?

— Sí, os veremos desde arriba.

Cuando los otros cuatro se marchaban Draco llamó la atención de Ginny.

— ¿Vamos a ver el partido o prefieres que hagamos otra cosa?

— Creo que no tenemos muchas opciones…

— Tenemos más de las que te imaginas.

Tomó a Ginny de la mano y la llevó hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

— Me alegro de que te tomes tan en serio el ED pero no me apetece mucho entrenar hechizos… - comentó Ginny mirando como él caminaba cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

— No vamos a entrenar hechizos… - dijo alargando su mano para que ella le siguiera. – Espero que mi idea te guste.

Abrió la puerta y se encontraron saliendo de una cabaña y entrando en un prado cercano a un pequeño bosque y en un día soleado de finales de primavera.

— Pero… ¿dónde esta la sala de entrenamientos? – preguntó sorprendida.

— Parece que no sabes como funciona esta sala. Basta con desear algún lugar determinado para que se transforme en él. Yo tenía ganas de poder pasear con la chica más encantadora de Hogwarts y como no puedo salir para que nadie me vea he pensado que sería una buena idea.

— Es estupendo – dijo maravillada girando sobre si misma observando el paisaje. – Vamos a pasear, tu idea me parece muy… bonita.

— Me alegra que te guste – comentó intentando acercarse más a ella.

— Deberíamos aprovechar para que puedas hacer ejercicio… - dijo sarcástica y echando a correr exclamó - ¡a que no me pillas!

— ¡Eres una tramposa, Ginebra Weasley! – dijo empezando a perseguirla.

Esa chica era demasiado rápida y ágil. No podía darse por vencido, debía conseguir atraparla. Pero cuando parecía que la podía atrapar cambiaba de dirección y volvía a escabullirse.

Ginny se dio cuenta que Draco comenzaba a cansarse y se dejó atrapar dejándose caer sobre la hierba. Draco se dejo caer a su lado.

— Me has agotado con tanta carrera – dijo jadeando. – El corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

— Tendrías que hacer más ejercicio.

— Ya me gustaría ver como hacías tú ejercicio para mantenerte tan en forma como estás encerrada como estoy yo.

— Perdona, no era mi intención…

— No, discúlpame tú. Lo que pasa es que echo tantas cosas de menos…

— ¿Cómo qué?

— No sé, estar al aire libre, a mi madre, jugar al Quidditch,…

— Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que te sintieses mejor…

— Ya lo has hecho – explicó Draco alargando su mano para acariciar su rostro. – Estar aquí conmigo hablando me hace muy feliz.

— Creo que deberíamos volver. Ya es tarde y el partido debe estar a punto de terminar.

— Volvamos antes de que se vayan a preocupar – aceptó levantándose del suelo y tendiéndole las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ginny aceptó la ayuda y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña que daba entrada a la pradera.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir al pasillo Ginny se giró a mirar a Draco.

— Seguro que lo hemos pasado mucho mejor nosotros que el resto viendo el partido de Quidditch.

— ¿De verdad lo has pasado bien?

— En serio, me ha gustado mucho…

Cuando regresaron se oían las voces de los alumnos que iban y venían por el castillo.

El resultado del partido fue el que se esperaba. Ganó Hufflepuff.

Durante el desayuno del domingo, comentaban el partido y cómo les había ido la tarde.

— Ginny¿desde dónde visteis el partido tú y Draco? – preguntó Ron a su hermana.

— No fuimos a ver el partido – contestó sin darle importancia.

— Y, entonces¿qué hicisteis? – preguntó Madison.

— Fuimos a pasear por el campo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que podían haber visto a Draco? – se escandalizó su hermano.

— Nadie nos vio. Draco me explicó lo que se puede hacer en la sala del ED. Así que dimos un paseo por el campo en un día soleado…

Las lechuzas con el correo empezaron a sobrevolar el Gran Comedor. Como era habitual la lechuza del profeta aterrizó frente a Hermione dejándole su ejemplar y nada más recibir su moneda emprendió el vuelo otra vez.

— A ver que cuenta hoy el Profeta – comentó Hermione hojeándolo como hacía siempre.

Harry se acercó para leer junto a ella. Pasaban las páginas hasta que una fotografía llamó su atención.

— Harry¿no es la madre de Draco? – preguntó Hermione señalando la imagen.

Comenzaron a leer la noticia:

_Fuentes bien informadas de este medio, se han enterado de que la conocida esposa de Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, se encuentra retenida por el que no debe ser nombrado, el cual ha ofrecido al ministerio la posibilidad de intercambiarla por algunos mortífagos que se encuentran prisioneros en Azkaban en estos momentos. El ministerio no se ha pronunciado al respecto… _

Harry levantó la vista hacia la mesa de profesores y viendo que allí se encontraban McGonagall, Celine y Remus se levantó a hablar con ellos.

— ¿Habéis visto lo que dice el Profeta?

— La Orden piensa que se trata de una maniobra de distracción – comentó la directora.

— ¿Y no podría ser una forma de intentar llamar la atención de Snape y Draco para poder localizarlos? – preguntó Harry. – Se supone que es el objetivo que se han propuesto, hacerles pagar su traición.

— No habrían dado un plazo hasta el 15 de mayo – razonó la directora – parece ser que necesita rescatar a alguno de los mortífagos que están en prisión pero han pedido que liberen a más para no dar demasiadas pistas.

— Y ¿quién ha filtrado la noticia? Se supone que los únicos que sabían de la desaparición de Narcisa Malfoy eran los aurores y la Orden – argumentó Harry.

— El Profeta no ha querido desvelar sus fuentes – explicó Remus. – No se dan cuenta que el sacar a la luz algunas noticias lo único que hace es ayudar a los que incumplen las leyes…

La noticia corrió como la pólvora por todo el comedor. No en vano era la madre de un antiguo y conocidísimo alumno del colegio. Quedaba muy claro que cuando alguien traicionaba a Voldemort por mucho que hubiesen hecho con anterioridad nada les salvaría.

Después de pasar todo el sábado ociosos, debían dedicar la tarde del domingo a adelantar el trabajo que les quedaba para esa semana.

Harry y Hermione repasaban el trabajo terminado. Draco charlaba con Ginny y Madison y Gabrielle buscaba la forma de llamar la atención de Ron que trabajaba ajeno a las miradas de la francesita.

— Draco, es increíble como puedes mantenerte tan tranquilo – le soltó Gabrielle al rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— No sé a que te refieres.

— Si a mi me dijeran que mi madre está en poder de los mortífagos yo no estaría sonriendo como tú.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó sin comprender del todo Draco.

— ¡Gabrielle! – le llamó la atención Ginny asustada por la posible reacción del chico.

— ¿Es que yo no puedo decir nada? – se quejó Gabrielle.

— No te das cuenta que él no sabía nada – le susurró Madison molesta.

Gabrielle se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a escaparse de sus ojos.

— Ginny¡tú lo sabías y ayer no me dijiste nada! – le reprochó enfadado.

Gabrielle se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pasillo.

— Draco, de verdad que yo no sabía nada… - intentó explicarse la pelirroja.

Ron decidió seguir a Gabrielle. Ella tampoco sabía que Draco no conocía lo que le pasaba a su madre.

— ¡Sí, claro y yo me lo creo! – dijo Draco levantando la voz.

— Draco, tranquilízate – comenzó Hermione.

—Mira, qué fácil es para ti decir que me tranquilice. Como tus padres están tan tranquilos en su casa no te imaginas lo que yo siento.

Harry se levantó y se sentó junto a Draco y pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda le habló.

— Créenos, lo hemos leído hoy en el Profeta. Difícilmente Ginny podía saberlo ayer y sí debes tranquilizarte – dijo mirando a su alrededor aliviado por no estar Snape presente. – Si Snape, Celine o Remus se enteran que lo sabes se nos va a caer el pelo y entonces si que no podremos hacer nada porque se acabarán las salidas al ED y nuestras visitas.

La explicación sonaba bastante convincente pero no podía evitar los nervios.

— Voy a tomar un poco el aire – dijo levantándose y saliendo al balcón.

Mientras tanto, Ron, intentaba consolar a Gabrielle que lloraba como una magdalena.

— ¿Por qué no puedo estar callada?

— El problema es que has pasado mucho tiempo fuera de nuestro grupo. De lo contrario habrías conocido mejor a Draco – le explicaba secando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas – y hubieras sabido que él no sabía dónde estaba su madre.

— No podré volver a mirarlo a la cara. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— Seguro que él te entiende y te perdona.

— El problema es que no sé si yo misma me perdonaría – dijo abrazándose a Ron que comenzó a acariciar su pelo para tranquilizarla.

Harry salió detrás de Draco.

— Draco, recuerda que no estás solo en esto. Si necesitas ayuda sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

— No es nada fácil el rescatar a mi madre.

— Yo la dificultad que veo es salir de aquí sin que nos echen de menos y por otro lado saber dónde buscar…

— Yo sé dónde la tienen… pero está lleno de mortífagos.

— Tenemos que pensar en algo. Pero tú debes actuar como si no supieras nada…

— Draco, - le llamó Ginny - ¿podemos hablar?

— Yo voy dentro – se excusó Harry.

— Debes creerme, yo no sabía nada de tu madre…

— Tú eres la que debe perdonarme. Hay veces que mi parte desconfiada me puede.

— Yo creo que el ED podía hacer algo…

— Si sólo somos un grupo de alumnos sin ninguna experiencia.

— Lo imposible puede ser posible si luchas por ello.

Tenían poco tiempo y mucho que comentar. Si pensaban hacer algo debían planearlo muy bien.

Se sentaron aprovechando la ausencia de Snape y empezaron a darle vueltas al asunto.

— No sé si es correcto que vosotros os metáis en líos por mi culpa.

— Por más vueltas que le des no vamos a dejarte ir solo – le advirtió Harry.

— ¡Es mi madre!

— Pero piensa que también podría ser una trampa para atraparte – comentó Hermione.

La puerta de la habitación de Snape se abrió interrumpiéndolos.

— Pensemos en ello y mañana lo seguimos comentando – propuso Harry.

— Nosotros intentaremos averiguar si la Orden sabe algo más – completó Hermione recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

— Como que a ellos les dirán algo – murmuró Draco sarcástico mirando como Harry, Hermione y Madison iban a hablar con Snape.

— Ellos pertenecen a la Orden – le informó Ginny.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo. – Pues razón de más. No puedo meterlos a ellos en mis problemas… Debo ir yo solo…

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir eso? – preguntó Ginny agachando la mirada hacia la mesa. - ¡No podría soportar el perderte!

Draco la miró alucinado y le acarició las manos.

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… - le confesó el rubio.

— Escúchame bien, – pidió mirándolo atentamente y le advirtió – somos un equipo y ni se te ocurra intentar dejarme a un lado.

Al día siguiente debían mantener las apariencias como si nada hubiese cambiado. Al terminar la clase de Transformaciones Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron retrasados para hablar con la profesora McKinley.

— Celine¿se sabe algo más de la madre de Draco? – preguntó Harry comprobando que eran los últimos en el aula.

— Sólo lo que os comentamos ayer, que la Orden piensa que es una trampa para hacer que Snape intente ir a rescatarla.

— ¿La Orden no tiene intención de intentar su rescate? – preguntó Ron.

— No hay ninguna posibilidad, no sabemos dónde la tienen y no piensan utilizar a Snape para llegar allí. Además prefieren mantener Hogwarts bien vigilado.

— ¿Hogwarts vigilado? – preguntó Hermione.

— Moody está convencido de que lo más seguro es que se imaginen que Draco y Snape están aquí, así que no descartan un ataque en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y eso pensabais decírnoslo o lo has hecho simplemente por qué te hemos preguntado? – preguntó Harry molesto. – Se supone que éramos miembros de la Orden…

— Recuerda que algunas personas no querían que entraseis y esto podría suponer entrar en alguna lucha…

— Pues puedes hacerte una idea de que si Hogwarts está en peligro no nos vamos a quedar escondidos aquí dentro – explicó Harry decidido.

— No estáis preparados – manifestó Celine – y además alguien podría confundiros y atacaros pensando que sois mortífagos.

— Estamos más preparados de lo que pensáis y para evitar que nos confundan ya pensaremos algo – explicó Hermione.

Los tres salieron del aula de Transformaciones dejando a la profesora pensando en lo que le habían dicho. Podía ser un problema que se empeñaran en ayudar sin estar preparados. Lo hablaría con Remus y Minerva.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido la cita entre Ginny y Draco?

¿Y la noticia?

Hasta pronto. Un beso: Yedra


	46. Chapter 46

_Antes que nada disculparme por haber tardado en actualizar como es mi costumbre. Por un lado las fiestas de las Fallas y un par de fics estupendos que quería leer han absorbido casi todo mi tiempo, y por otro lado la fusión entre Harry Argentino y Harry Latino no me ha dejado actualizar… hacerlo en Fanfiction únicamente se me hacía poco correcto pero en vista de que la reapertura se retrasa me ha hecho decidirme a actualizar. _

_Además, debo informaros que esto ya se está acabando… _

_Me dejo ya de rollos y os dejo leer. _

_Un beso: Yedra _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLVI

A las seis de la mañana en la Sala Común de Gryffindor Ron, Hermione, Harry y Madison revisaban cuidadosamente el mapa del merodeador en busca de los miembros de la Orden que pudiesen estar haciendo guardia por el castillo.

— Mirad, - dijo Madison llamando la atención de los demás – Remus y Tonks por el pasillo del segundo piso.

— Pues les ha tocado a ellos hacer la ronda – comentó Ron. – Voy a buscar a Neville.

— Yo voy por Ginny y Gabrielle – dijo Madison subiendo a la habitación que compartían.

Tan solo unos minutos después todos los Gryffindor estaban preparados.

— Tenemos media hora para llegar a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta – calculó Harry. – Ron puedes ir saliendo hacia la bodega de Hufflepuff.

— Voy, nos vemos – contestó Ron saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

— Yo voy a buscar a Draco – dijo Hermione saliendo detrás de Ron.

— Neville, recogeremos a Luna en la Torre de Ravenclaw en el ala oeste – dijo Harry -¿está el camino libre?

— Sí, han bajado a las mazmorras, cerca de la entrada a Slytherin – informó Madison.

— Salgamos sin hacer ruido – pidió Ginny.

Las doce personas se encontraron en la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. En cuanto Ron abrió el pasadizo se despidieron de Gabrielle y Madison.

— Que tengáis mucha suerte – les desearon.

— Vigila el pasadizo y sabréis cuando llegamos – le susurró Harry a Madison y se introdujo el último en el pasadizo.

— ¡Qué fuerte! No me habría imaginado que había un pasadizo en Hogwarts – exclamó Ernie.

— Pues debes saber que no es el único que hay – explicó Ron dejando a los tres Hufflepuff con ganas de saber más.

Caminaron a lo largo de todo el pasadizo hasta estar debajo de Honeydukes.

— Fijaros bien en este lugar para poder volver por parejas si es necesario – explicó Harry.

— ¿Estamos todos preparados? – preguntó Hermione mirándolos a todos. - ¿Draco?

— Estoy listo – dijo cogiendo a Ginny de la mano. – Nos apareceremos cerca de la casa…

Todos se cogieron de las manos. Sus corazones latían con fuerza ante lo que les esperaba.

—… uno, dos, tres… -contó Draco concentrándose en el lugar al que debía llegar.

El cielo estaba despejado y clareaba la luz del sol al amanecer.

Los diez jóvenes aparecieron en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles.

— Aparecerse es mejor que los polvos flu – comentó Luna intentando aprovechar al máximo su salida.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Ginny mirando a Draco.

— Estamos junto a la guarida del Señor Oscuro – contestó bajando la voz y haciendo un gesto de guardar silencio.

Estaban agazapados detrás de unos arbustos y Draco señalaba hacia un enorme caserón con aspecto de llevar abandonado bastantes años. La entrada principal estaba en la parte central del caserón y para acceder a ella había que subir una escalinata de unos diez o doce escalones.

— El interior del edificio está protegido por un hechizo antiaparición así que cuando tengamos que volver deberemos salir al exterior – les informó Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo sabremos si hay mortífagos en el interior? – preguntó Ron.

— A esta hora ya no suele quedar ninguno – explicó Draco. – Por la entrada principal es muy fácil ser vistos. En la parte de atrás hay una puerta que da a las cocinas…

— Por detrás el jardín está decorado con arbustos y rosaledas – explicó Neville – será más sencillo acercarse.

— Mantened vuestras varitas preparadas para defenderos – pidió Harry. – Vamos a acercarnos hacia la parte trasera aprovechando los árboles.

— ¡Hey, parad! – Ginny llamó su atención. - ¿No decías que a estas horas no quedaba mucha gente?

Se escondieron detrás de la vegetación y miraron en dirección a la casa. Un grupo de mortífagos salía por la entrada principal. Pudieron distinguir a Bellatrix Lestrange y los padres de Crabbe y Goyle.

— Neville – le llamó Draco – Ves esa mujer de cabello negro… es mi querida tía Bella, hermana de mi madre.

— La que torturó a mis padres – murmuró Neville con odio.

— No hemos venido a vengarnos – les dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo – ya tendremos nuestra ocasión.

— ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Luna haciendo que el resto guardara silencio.

La leve brisa que soplaba llevaba alguna que otra palabra de las que decían los mortífagos pero ninguna frase completa. Hasta que les vieron desaparecerse.

— Yo he oído algo del atardecer – comentó Luna.

— A mí me pareció entender antes del atardecer – completó Zacarías Smith.

— Pues yo oí algo de Hogwarts… - dijo Ernie sin poder impedir que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza.

— Entonces tendremos que darnos prisa – sentenció Harry – Tanto si es cierto como si no, es probable que vaya a haber un ataque en Hogwarts entes del atardecer.

— Lo mejor será volver y avisarles – dijo Draco.

— No, hemos venido a rescatar a tu madre. Lo haremos rápido y volveremos a tiempo de avisar en Hogwarts del ataque – zanjó Harry el asunto. – Si todos esos se han marchado dentro deben de quedar muy pocos ¿no?

Se fueron acercando sigilosamente a la puerta trasera. Ron y Ernie iban delante y después de asomarse y comprobar que el camino estaba libre, salieron dando paso al resto.

La cocina era un caos. El fregadero estaba hasta arriba de vajilla para lavar. Los armarios todos abiertos y su interior revuelto como si alguien hubiese estado buscando algo en su interior. Salieron de la cocina y entraron en un gran recibidor que es dónde llegaba la entrada principal. Una escalera de mármol blanco subía hacia el piso superior y en sus mejores tiempos había estado decorada con unas enormes plantas decorativas que ahora estaban secas por falta de cuidados. A la derecha había una enorme puerta corrediza que daba a un gran comedor que ahora estaba cerrado y con las cortinas todas corridas. A la izquierda una puerta parecida a la que daba al comedor pero que llevaba a una sala presidida por una gran chimenea con unos sillones cuyas tapicerías estaban descuidadas y gastadas por el tiempo. Las paredes estaban todas llenas de estanterías con libros muy antiguos.

Entre la puerta de salida de la cocina y la escalera, había una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras que conducían a un sombrío sótano que Draco señaló. Se dirigieron hacia ella y una vez la traspasaron Harry se detuvo.

— Zacarías y Justin, vosotros os quedaréis aquí, si oís que alguien se acerca hacia nuestra posición avisadnos.

Los dos aceptaron su tarea sacando sus varitas y permanecieron a la espera deseando que nada interrumpiera la paz que les rodeaba.

Comenzaron a bajar por la oscura escalera que llevaba a un pasillo con la única iluminación de una tenue luz que llegaba por unos ventanucos que tenían las puertas de unas habitaciones que daban al pasillo de ese sótano.

Las dos primeras habitaciones estaban vacías y al pasar junto a ellas oyeron a Draco suspirar.

— Aquí estuve encerrado casi dos meses – le explicó a Ginny.

— ¿Y quién más hay aquí?

— Nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz y dejarse oír. Si alguno lo intentaba los guardias lo callaban con alguna maldición y te aseguro que no era nada agradable aunque no fuese a ti al que le lanzaban el hechizo el oír los gritos de dolor era bastante desalentador.

La siguiente habitación estaba cerrada pero por el ventanuco pudieron ver a un hombre mayor, de pelo cano, tumbado en el duro suelo en posición fetal.

— Los guardias deben estar en la habitación del fondo que es más amplia y sirve de bodega – explicó Draco.

Continuaron caminando y sólo les quedaban por revisar tres puertas con ventanuco y la puerta que daba a la bodega.

En una de las puertas que estaban junto a la bodega se veía la figura de una persona tirada en el suelo. Se veía extremadamente delgada con la ropa hecha jirones. Su largo cabello rubio estaba descuidado y le tapaba la cara.

— ¡Madre! – susurró Draco por el ventanuco.

La prisionera no se movió en absoluto. Draco se giró a mirar a sus compañeros ¿habrían llegado demasiado tarde?

— Entrad con ella – le dijo Harry mirándolo – nosotros nos encargamos de los guardias.

Draco se acercó a la puerta y tomó el cerrojo con la mano intentando descorrerlo pero no lo consiguió, debía estar cerrado con magia.

— ¡Veruculum! – dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita hacia el cerrojo que se movió lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido.

— Gracias – dijo Draco entrando en la celda en busca de su madre.

Ginny lo siguió. Draco estaba arrodillado junto a su madre hablándole cariñosamente.

— Madre, soy yo… Draco, he venido a buscarte.

— Lucius¿dónde está Draco?... – murmuró Narcisa inconscientemente. – No te lo lleves… mi hijo no…

Draco intentaba despertarla zarandeándola ligeramente.

— Madre, debes despertarte. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

Los ojos de Narcisa comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, como si la poca luz del sol que entraba por la estrecha ventana que daba al exterior le hiriese al hacer contacto con sus retinas.

— Madre, - Draco le acariciaba la cara y le arreglaba el pelo que, despeinado, le cubría parte de la cara.

— ¿Draco? … ¿Estoy soñando otra vez?

— No es un sueño. Estoy aquí y tenemos que irnos…

— Luna, Neville, quedaros aquí fuera por si tuvieseis que avisarnos de algo – pidió Harry antes de abrir la puerta de la bodega.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ernie tenían sus varitas en alto, preparadas para lo que pudieran encontrarse en el interior.

Harry abrió la puerta mientras Hermione y Ron apuntaban con sus varitas prestos a lanzar un hechizo si era necesario.

Dentro dos mortífagos encargados de hacer la guardia de los prisioneros, mataban el tiempo jugando a las cartas y bebiendo whisky de fuego ajenos a los que entraban en ese momento. En cuanto se percataron de su entrada las cartas volaron por los aires y cogieron sus varitas.

— Mira quién está por aquí, el niño que vivió. Te has equivocado, el Señor Oscuro no está aquí abajo.

Harry lo observaba con serenidad, leyendo su mente. Atento para evitar cualquier ataque. Ante una maldición, utilizó un hechizo protector no verbal.

— ¡Expelliarmus! – el mortífago se sorprendió al ver que su hechizo chocaba con una barrera invisible sin tener efecto alguno.

Su compañero se dispuso a ayudarle. Los fogonazos de luces que salían de sus varitas iluminaron le estancia.

Al ver que se proponían a plantarles cara, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a utilizar hechizos de protección mientras Harry y Ernie les atacaban.

Unos minutos después los dos mortífagos yacían en el suelo.

— ¡Incárcero! – Hermione los ató con unas delgadas cuerdas antidesaparición.

— Deberíamos hacer algo para que no puedan gritar cuando se despierten – comentó Ron.

— ¿Si les ponemos algo en la boca? – propuso Ernie – en las películas muggle les ponen un trapo en la boca para que no puedan hablar…

— ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Ron sin saber qué era lo que podían utilizar.

Ernie se dirigió a los mortífagos. Les quitó los zapatos, lanzándolos lejos de su vista, y los calcetines. Introdujo un calcetín en la boca de cada uno.

— ¡Puaj! – exclamó Hermione con asco.

— Con esto los efectos del desmayo serán más duraderos – explicó Ernie tirando los vasos al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos – y sin zapatos si intentaran salir al exterior se harían daño en los pies.

Después salieron de la bodega

— ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Neville al verlos salir.

— Sin problemas – contestó Ron. – Sólo había dos guardias y ya están fuera de combate.

Entraron en la celda donde estaba Narcisa Malfoy. Draco había conseguido que se espabilara y no podía creer que su hijo estuviese allí.

— ¡Como se le puede haber ocurrido a Snape dejarte venir! – exclamó Narcisa enfadada.

— Madre, él no sabe que estoy aquí. Seguro que no me habría dejado venir… Pero¿tú estas bien? – el chico miraba preocupado a su madre que presentaba un aspecto bastante desaliñado, con el pelo despeinado, la cara pálida y las manos temblorosas.

— Ahora que sé que tú estas bien… yo también lo estoy – dijo abrazándolo. - ¿Quién te acompaña, hijo? – preguntó mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo.

— Mis amigos, sin ellos yo no estaría aquí. Ellos me salvaron primero a mí y ahora me han apoyado para venir a rescatarte. Ella es Ginny Weasley, mi… - Harry, Hermione y Ron entraban en ese momento – su hermano Ron, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter…

— ¿Potter¡él no puede estar aquí! – exclamó asustada, – el Señor Oscuro querrá acabar con él…

— No se preocupe, señora Malfoy – dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarla – sólo venimos a rescatarla y ahora mismo nos marchamos.

— Madre, apóyate en mí – le pidió Draco ayudándola a levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la celda.

— Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, cuanto antes volvamos antes les podremos avisar del ataque que tienen previsto los mortífagos a Hogwarts – les apresuró Hermione.

Cuando pasaban por delante de la celda que estaba ocupada Luna intervino:

— ¿A este hombre no deberíamos ayudarlo a escapar?

— Nadie se merece estar prisionero… - corroboró Neville.

— Si lo hacemos rápido,… adelante – aceptó Harry apresurándolos.

— ¡Veruculum! – Hermione abrió rápidamente el cerrojo y entraron a ver al pobre hombre que continuaba hecho un ovillo en el duro suelo. - ¿Está usted bien?

— Por lo visto empezáis a aprender modales… - contestó burlón el hombre intentando levantarse. Al verles dentro de su celda se quedó muy sorprendido. - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

— No importa quienes somos - contestó Hermione estirando su mano izquierda, pues la derecha llevaba la varita.

El hombre se quedó mirando la varita de Hermione…

— Madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior… señorita Granger. Nunca olvido las personas a las que les vendo una varita.

— Señor Ollivander… sabíamos que había desaparecido… - explicó Hermione ayudándole a levantarse.

— Debemos darnos prisa – los apresuró Harry asomándose – no nos conviene que nadie sepa que los hemos rescatado…

— Harry Potter, no deberían estar aquí, es muy peligroso que lo encuentre… - se preocupó Ollivander.

— Saldremos de aquí tan rápido que no se darán cuenta que se han marchado – le tranquilizó Harry.

Emprendieron la subida de las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor. Iban un poco despacio pues se les hacía difícil ayudar a Narcisa y Ollivander a subir por la estrecha y oscura escalera.

Al final de la escalera les esperaba Zacarías y Justin.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad por aquí? – preguntó Harry.

— Nada – contestó Zacarías - ¿y vosotros por abajo?

— Sólo encontramos dos mortífagos de guardia y hemos rescatado a la madre de Draco y al señor Ollivander – explicó Ron asomándose hacia el recibidor comprobando si el camino estaba libre y pidiendo silencio con un gesto a sus compañeros.

Giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina para salir al exterior por la puerta trasera. Ron sujetaba la puerta de la cocina para que pudieran ir pasando el resto. Neville y Luna ayudaban al señor Ollivander. Les seguían Justin y Zacarías que, con las varitas en alto miraban hacia la puerta principal mientras Draco y su madre seguían a los primeros. Ya salían por la puerta del sótano Harry y Hermione pasando junto a Ernie cuando la cara de Harry se ensombreció. La puerta corredera de la izquierda que daba a la sala biblioteca se abrió súbitamente…

— ¡Vaya, vaya¡Yo que pensaba que había ratas en esta casa y mira que me encuentro aquí!

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Sabéis quién los ha descubierto?


	47. Chapter 47

Hola a tods. Que sepáis que si estoy actualizando hoy es gracias a tres personas principalmente. A Naeh e Ivonne que me han dejado sus comentarios, y a Florencia y Naeh (otra vez) por su insistencia en que lo hiciera.

Gracias por vuestros ánimos. Un beso muy grande.

¿Mazinho? Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Espero que estés bien. Cuídate.

Yedra.

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLVII

Ya salían por la puerta del sótano Harry y Hermione pasando junto a Ernie cuando la cara de Harry se ensombreció. La puerta corredera de la izquierda que daba a la sala biblioteca se abrió súbitamente…

— ¡Vaya, vaya¡Yo que pensaba que había ratas en esta casa y mira que me encuentro aquí!

En el umbral de la puerta corredera apareció la figura de una persona, alta, calva, vestida absolutamente de negro con una túnica que no dejaba ver la intención de sus manos ni si iba provisto de varita con la que atacar. Sus ojos rojos se paseaban por todos los presentes y se detuvieron con un gesto de odio sobre Narcisa.

— Veo que desprecias mi hospitalidad, Narcisa – dijo con sarcasmo. – Yo que viéndote desvalida sin tu marido que está en Azkaban, te había dado cobijo en mi humilde morada… y veo que tu hijo se ha atrevido a volver. Te he estado esperando, Draco, tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo – Voldemort hablaba tranquilamente como si recibiese un grupo de amigos a tomar el té en su casa.

Al verlo, Hermione comenzó a temblar. Era la primera vez que lo tenía delante y no pudo evitar el pensar que un lazo de sangre la unía a ese ser tan despreciable. Sentía las rodillas flaquear como si no pudiesen sostener su peso. Harry sintió su nerviosismo y le pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros dándole ánimo. Decidió intentar entrar en la mente de Ryddle para estar preparado ante cualquier posible ataque…

Ron, desde su situación en la retaguardia podía ver a todos sus compañeros mirando a Voldemort sin atreverse a mirar a otro lado. Sujetó su varita con más fuerza si cabe atento a lanzar un hechizo de protección en caso de necesidad. Afortunadamente Neville, Luna y Ollivander ya estaban en la cocina y fuera de la vista de Voldemort.

Hermione observaba a su padre con gran curiosidad. Lo primero que le llamaba la atención era su altura y delgadez, su rostro tan semejante al de una serpiente, tanto por sus ojos como por la casi falta de nariz… tan diferente al que salía en la fotografía junto a su madre. ¡Eso no podría ser su padre! En eso cayó en la cuenta de que al intentar acabar con Harry, el hechizo de protección de Lily lo dejó sin un cuerpo y por eso se había conseguido uno nuevo.

— Dos pelirrojos, seguramente dos traidores a la sangre, Weasley, - continuó burlándose de ellos.

Sería su forma de intimidarlos, pensó Harry. Ponerlos nerviosos pues se encontraba en inferioridad de condiciones y estaría intentando hacer tiempo a que llegara alguno de sus incondicionales mortífagos. No debía caer en su juego. Debía intentar leer su mente…

Hermione escuchaba las palabras de Voldemort intentando descubrir cómo había sido posible que su madre, una Ravenclaw inteligente y buena persona se hubiera enamorado de ese ser…

— Vaya forma de malgastar sangre limpia que debería unirse a nuestra lucha por la pureza de la sangre.

— ¡Pureza de la sangre! – saltó Hermione no pudiendo evitarlo. – El menos indicado para hablar de eso eres tú. Quizás no recuerdes que tu padre era un muggle.

Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en los rojos ojos de Voldemort. Sus rasgadas pupilas se centraron en ella. ¿Quién era ésa que se atrevía a contestarle a él de esa forma? Nadie en su sano juicio osaba dirigirse a él de ese modo. Caminó en dirección a Hermione.

— ¡Marcharos! – ordenó Harry al resto. Pero los demás permanecieron en el mismo sitio. – ¡Os he dicho que os marchéis! – repitió con impaciencia.

Voldemort aprovechó el momento y sacó su mano sujetando la varita fuera de su capa, la primera que pagaría su osadía sería esa insolente que se atrevía a hablarle como a un igual.

— ¡Crucio!

Harry empujó a Hermione hacia la pared yendo a parar detrás de un gran jarrón de cerámica y esquivando así el hechizo de Voldemort. Ron lanzó un Protego hacia sus compañeros pero no sería suficiente para evitar un hechizo tan fuerte… El Crucio llegó hasta Draco que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El chico cayó en el suelo con la única señal de dolor en el gesto de su cara. No gritaría. Eso sería del agrado del Señor Oscuro y no pretendía hacer nada que le agradara. Ginny corrió a ver cómo se encontraba.

— Me dais pena – comentó Voldemort – no estáis preparados para enfrentaros a mi poder. Sois ocho pero sumados no hacéis ni un solo oponente digno de luchar contra mí.

Harry salió de detrás del jarrón con su varita en alto.

— Draco ¿estás bien?

— Sí – afirmó el rubio. Narcisa suspiró aliviada al oír la respuesta de su hijo.

— Pues hacedme caso y marcharos – volvió a ordenar Harry.

— ¿Y tú? – preguntó Ron.

— Nos apañaremos – respondió Hermione levantándose y poniéndose junto a Harry y haciendo una barrera humana que separaba a Voldemort del resto del grupo.

Ginny cogió a Draco de la mano. No le hacía mucha gracia dejar a Harry y Hermione a su suerte contra Voldemort pero había prometido seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

— ¡Debo ayudar a Harry! – se resistió Draco a ser conducido fuera del alcance de Voldemort.

— Tenéis una misión que terminar. Me ayudarás más si volvéis – pidió Harry sin girarse a mirarlo.

— Tan absurdo como tus padres, sacrificándote por tus amigos… enternecedor.

— La cosa es entre tú y yo, Tom. Los demás deben marcharse.

— Harry, yo no me voy a ir – intervino Hermione rapidamente. No podía creer que intentara quitarla de en medio justo en ese momento cuando habían hablado siempre de la necesidad de luchar en equipo.

— Mi enemigo más odiado tiene una enamorada…

Harry sabía que la intención de Voldemort era encontrar un punto débil en él. Tenía que cambiarle la dirección a sus palabras…

— La gente odia a quienes le hacen sentir su propia inferioridad. Lo que no sabes, Tom, es que yo no te odio, me das lástima, no has sabido aprovechar tu vida – dijo Harry llamando poderosamente su atención.

— Tú no me conoces.

— Te conozco mejor de lo que crees – continuó con tranquilidad. – Buscas la inmortalidad porque temes a la muerte… porque sientes que no has hecho nada importante en tu vida.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí a insultarme?... ¡Crucio!

— ¡Protego! - Hermione detuvo el hechizo con una barrera mucho más fuerte de lo que era habitualmente.

— Vaya, veo que necesitas que te ayuden… No me importa, será más interesante.

Los hechizos salían de la varita de Voldemort a una velocidad considerable. Harry y Hermione solamente se dedicaban a utilizar hechizos de protección cuando Hermione se percató que Ron, Ginny y Draco aún estaban allí.

— Ron¡llévatelos de aquí! – ordenó Hermione.

Ron confiaba en que sus amigos pudiesen salir de allí en un descuido de Voldemort. Estaban bien preparados y formaban un gran equipo. Empujó a su hermana y a Draco hacia el exterior.

— No podemos abandonarlos – dijo Ginny llorosa.

— Nos lo han ordenado – contestó Ron sin dejarlos detenerse y siguiendo al resto. Para él era muy difícil cumplir con lo pactado.

— Debemos llegar a Hogwarts y avisar a McGonagall del ataque de los mortífagos – dijo Draco tomando a Ginny de la mano. Tenía que apoyar a Ron. – Todos los alumnos nos necesitan, si no llegamos a tiempo de avisarlos eso puede ser una masacre.

Salieron por la puerta trasera del caserón y se encontraron con el resto del equipo.

— ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione? – preguntó Neville con preocupación.

— Nos han ordenado que volvamos a Hogwarts para avisar del ataque de los mortífagos – explicó Draco escuetamente.

— Están enfrentándose a Voldemort – contestó Ginny en voz baja.

— No podemos abandonarlos aquí – exclamó Luna – somos un equipo, es lo que siempre nos habéis dicho – continuó mirando a Ron que se alejaba del edificio.

— Ellos confían en sus posibilidades y nos han ordenado que volvamos para velar por el resto de los habitantes de Hogwarts. – Ron se detuvo y girándose al resto dijo – Vamos a aparecernos en el pasadizo.

Ollivander caminaba despacio ayudado por Zacarías y Justin. Neville y Luna se tomaron de las manos y Ginny se giró para hacer lo mismo con Draco pero pensó que sería mejor que él fuera con su madre y ella ya lo haría con Ron.

— Hijo, no deberías de haber venido – le dijo Narcisa a Draco. – ¿Qué será de Potter y la chica?

— Miremos la parte positiva, madre. Ahora sabemos que los mortífagos van a atacar Hogwarts y podemos avisar a los profesores para estar preparados.

Cuando salieron por detrás de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta les extrañó no encontrar a nadie del ED por los alrededores.

— En mis años de estudiante nunca supe que hubiese aquí un pasadizo – comentó Ollivander asombrado por todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día.

— Hemos vuelto antes de lo que habíamos previsto – conjeturó Luna.

— Además es la hora de comer – comentó Zacarías.

— Ernie, Zacarías y Justin, bajad al Gran Comedor y buscad a McGonagall, McKinley o Lupin y pedidles que se reúnan con nosotros en el séptimo piso – les pidió Ron. – Luna, Neville vosotros avisad al resto del ED y nos reuniremos donde siempre en un par de horas.

— ¿En el séptimo piso? – preguntó Ernie.

— Ellos lo entenderán.

— Comed, descansad y nos vemos en la reunión – concluyó Draco dirigiéndose hacia el séptimo piso.

— ¡Un momento! – los detuvo Ginny – sería bueno que nos quitáramos las capas, llamamos mucho la atención con ellas… guardémoslas para después.

Ron, Ginny y Draco llevaron a Narcisa y Ollivander hasta el séptimo piso. Los anunciaron al entrar y la puerta se abrió. Dentro estaba Snape caminando como un león enjaulado. Al oír que la puerta se abría se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios os habéis metido hoy? – preguntó al ver a Draco, Ginny y Ron. - ¡Narcisa¿Ollivander?

— Es una larga historia – comenzó Ron ayudando al señor Ollivander a llegar hasta un sillón para que se pudiera sentar a descansar. – Si es posible esperaremos a que lleguen los demás para contarlo todo de una sola vez.

La primera en llegar fue McGonagall.

— ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo al entrar – Señor Ollivander, Narcisa, es una sorpresa tenerlos por aquí…

Entonces, la puerta volvió a abrirse y aparecieron Celine, Remus, Madison y Gabrielle.

— ¡Sabíamos que estaríais aquí! – exclamó Gabrielle abrazando a un avergonzado Ron.

— ¿Y Harry y Hermione? – preguntó Madison buscándolos con la mirada.

Todos los presentes se miraron. No habían caído en la falta.

— Debemos contaros algo muy importante – comenzó Ron. – Los mortífagos piensan atacar Hogwarts hoy mismo…

— Los oímos decir que lo harían al atardecer – explicó Ginny extrañada por la falta de reacción de los profesores.

— ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione? – preguntó Lupin intentando que su voz sonará tranquila auque su mirada no se veía en absoluto así. Sus ojos se veían más bien con una mirada algo salvaje, no en vano esa noche habría luna llena…

— Se quedaron luchando contra Voldemort – dijo Ron bajando la vista. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea seguir las órdenes que ellos les habían dado. – Nos ordenaron regresar para poner a salvo a la señora Malfoy y el señor Ollivander…

— Queríamos quedarnos a ayudarles – se excusó la pelirroja con cara de preocupación – pero no nos dejaron…

— Además debíamos ayudar a aparecerse a los que no sabían dónde teníamos que llegar – explicó Ron – yo soy el único que sabía el hechizo para abrir… - Ron se calló ante la mirada que le echaron Celine y McGonagall, ellas no sabían nada del pasadizo. Miró a Remus que comprendió en seguida por dónde habían entrado al castillo y, como si no supiera nada, rápidamente le echo un cable.

— Si ya habíais acordado que lo más importante era poner a salvo Hogwarts creo que hicisteis lo correcto. Ahora lo principal es organizarnos en la defensa del castillo y avisar a la Orden del Fénix evitando el factor sorpresa – comentó Remus.

— Eso ya es cosa nuestra, - sentenció McGonagall. – Vamos a mi despacho para organizarlo.

— Yo también voy a participar en la defensa – dijo Snape que hasta el momento había permanecido en un segundo plano escuchando atentamente. – Si los mortífagos han decidido el asedio de Hogwarts es porque vienen en mi busca… y me van a encontrar.

— Y nosotros también… - advirtió Draco. – Nosotros estamos preparados para ayudar…

— Snape tiene todo el derecho de participar, - explicó McGonagall – pero el ED está formado por miembros demasiado jóvenes para arriesgarse…

— ¿Qué es eso del ED? – preguntó Celine mirando a Minerva con cara de reproche – aquí parece que todos sabéis qué es menos yo…

— Es el Ejército de Dumbledore – explicó McGonagall – un grupo de alumnos que se prepara en Defensa y Duelo por su cuenta con la ayuda Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Celine lo oía pero no lo creía. Se giró a ver a su hija esperando una explicación sobre si ella también estaba metida en ello, encontrando una mirada serena de afirmación.

— Y tú¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? – recriminó a su hija que permaneció muda.

— Es muy sencillo, Celine. Los miembros no pueden hablar del ED con nadie que no pertenezca a ello pues han firmado un contrato mágico…

— Pero tú si lo sabes…

— De momento yo sigo siendo la directora de Hogwarts… y además tenían mi permiso – todos los presentes, a excepción de Ron, se giraron asombrados a mirar a la directora. – Creo que en este momento hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos. Si consideráis que estáis preparados podéis colaborar pero en la retaguardia… y poneros las capas para poderos distinguir.

— Yo también quiero ayudar – dijo Narcisa interviniendo en la conversación.

— Y yo – se añadió Ollivander.

— Después de vuestro cautiverio no estáis en las mejores condiciones – objetó Snape.

— Pero ayudando a Poppy Pomfrey en la enfermería seríais de mucha colaboración – sentenció McGonagall.

— El resto de los alumnos de los cursos altos podrían ayudar desde dentro, para evitar que entren en el castillo, manteniendo la calma entre los más pequeños y consiguiendo que permanezcan a salvo en sus Salas Comunes – propuso Lupin. – Si queréis yo me encargaré de convocar a los prefectos de las cuatro casas y sus jefes para que puedan ir informando a todo el alumnado.

— Si tú te encargaras de Gryffindor yo podría encargarme de la Orden – comentó Celine intentando agilizar los preparativos.

— Pero, olvidáis algo importante – interrumpió Snape – hoy hay luna llena…

— Razón de más para que me ponga a trabajar – dijo Remus – si no hago algo ahora en cuanto me transforme ya no podré ayudar…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Esperabais que fuese él?

¿Qué pasará en Hogwarts?


	48. Chapter 48

_Lo primero es lo primero. Agradecer a todas los comentarios que me habéis dejado._

_Ya sabéis, quienes me dejáis reviews que siempre los contesto aunque algunos pocos no me dejan forma de hacerlo y no me queda de otra que agradecerles desde aquí. Ahora, darle la bienvenida a Anabiaf y Distraida (por cierto los reviews son públicos y cualquiera los puede leer…). _

_Os queda poco para sufrir porque esto ya está en la recta final. Espero que os guste lo que va pasando. Un beso a tods y os dejo leer. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XLVIII**

Los preparativos para la defensa de Hogwarts se hicieron rápidamente. Una hora antes del atardecer la Orden del Fénix casi al completo y Snape se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de McGonagall. La noticia del rescate de Narcisa Malfoy y el señor Ollivander sorprendió hasta al mismísimo Shacklebolt. Pero no había tiempo para informar al Ministerio. El inminente ataque de los mortífagos era prioritario.

Los jefes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y el resto del profesorado habían sido informados sobre lo que deberían hacer con todo el alumnado y después ellos también fueron avisados.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Sala de los Menesteres los miembros del ED se reunían.

—Pero¿dónde están Harry y Hermione? – preguntó Parvati preocupada por sus compañeros.

— La misión se complicó un poco al final – explicó Ron sin saber muy bien como continuar. Contarles la verdad se le hacía muy difícil, sobretodo por no estar seguro de si se encontraban a salvo.

— Nos obligaron a volver para avisar que los mortífagos pretenden atacar Hogwarts – contó Ginny.

— Y ellos se quedaron luchando contra Voldemort… - finalizó Ron.

Parvati y Lavender se abrazaron. El resto se quedó mudo ante la noticia. Sabían que se estaban preparando para enfrentarse a lo peor pero era muy distinto que llegase tan pronto el momento de encontrarse cara a cara.

— Ellos están muy bien preparados – intentó tranquilizarlos Draco. – Forman un gran equipo y no nos perdonarían que en vez de estarnos preparando para defender a nuestros compañeros estuviésemos pensando que les había pasado lo peor.

Todos aceptaron con resignación las palabras de Draco y Ron continuó:

— La directora McGonagall está buscando ayuda en estos momentos. Vendrán aurores y más personas a defender el castillo pero nosotros le hemos pedido que nos dé permiso para luchar.

— Pero¿qué hay del contrato que firmamos todos¿Cómo has podido decírselo sin que te pase nada? – preguntó Luna extrañada.

— Ella ya sabía de la existencia del ED desde antes de que comenzara a funcionar este curso y ha sido ella quién se lo ha contado al resto de los profesores y supongo que ahora lo estará haciendo con los aurores – contestó Ron. – Lo único que nos ha pedido es que nos pongamos las capas para que seamos fáciles de reconocer por ellos…

— Y permaneciendo en la retaguardia defendiendo el castillo evitando la lucha directa si es posible – recordó Ginny.

— Los que estemos de acuerdo en ayudar, nos veremos en el recibidor, al pie de las escaleras, en veinte minutos – Ron pensó que era mejor darles la oportunidad de decidir si querían hacerlo o no.

La Sala de los Menesteres se vació más rápido de lo habitual pues no había tiempo que perder.

— ¿De verdad confiáis en que estarán a salvo? – preguntó Madison a Ron, Ginny y Draco cuando salían en dirección al hall de entrada. No podía evitar el estar preocupada.

— La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – contestó Draco.

— Ellos confían en nosotros y nosotros debemos confiar en ellos – continuó Ginny.

Ron no podía dejar de reprocharse el haberlos dejado atrás. Por más que se repetía que él era el único que sabía la contraseña para salir del pasadizo y que se lo habían ordenado, no dejaba de sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

Detrás de ellos bajaba Tonks que acababa de dejar a Remus en su habitación a la espera de que llegara el momento de su transformación. Le dolía tener que dejarlo solo pero él mismo se había empeñado en que era más necesaria con el resto de la Orden del Fénix.

— ¿No deberíais estar organizando a vuestros compañeros de Gryffindor? – les preguntó Tonks distraída.

— Vamos a participar en la defensa… - comenzó a explicar Ginny.

— McGonagall comentó que estaríais pero no os veo preparados como ella dijo – objetó mirándolos de arriba a abajo.

Los cinco sacaron sus capas y se las pusieron, escondiendo también sus rostros.

— Así ya está mejor. Si el resto de los alumnos os ven no podrán decir que os han visto. – Tonks se quedó mirando el escudo de sus capas – Un bonito diseño. A la Orden nunca se le ha ocurrido una idea así… Permaneced atentos y cuidaros.

Habían llegado al final de la escalera y la auror se dirigió al exterior del castillo.

Cinco minutos después estaba el ED reunido al pie de la escalinata.

— Veo que estamos preparados – comenzó Ron. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación semejante en la que dirigiera a un grupo de personas. Le miraban expectantes. Para la mayoría era la primera vez en que se verían envueltos en una lucha de verdad. Solamente se le ocurrió repetir las palabras de Tonks:

— Permaneced atentos y cuidaros.

Todos estaban apostados en el exterior del edificio. A la espera. Los miembros del ED se veían preocupados escudriñando en la incipiente oscuridad que seguramente querían aprovechar los mortífagos para tomar por sorpresa a los moradores del castillo. No se oía más ruido que los habituales en el Bosque Prohibido.

Cuando más de uno comenzó a pensar que no había sido más que una falsa alarma se hizo un extraño silencio en el Bosque Prohibido. Ese cambio no presagiaba nada bueno.

Un grupo de encapuchados salía en su dirección. Sus varitas en alto, prestas a atacar a quién se pusiese por delante.

A su paso salió un grupo de aurores del Ministerio y comenzaron a batirse en duelo.

Desde su situación privilegiada, los miembros del ED no se perdían detalle de la lucha. La mayor parte de los hechizos que usaban ambos bandos los conocían y sabían utilizar a excepción de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Parecía que los mortífagos tenían las de perder contra los aurores cuando comenzaron a aparecer más mortífagos. El resto de los aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix tuvieron que sumarse a la lucha. A pesar de todo, aún se encontraban alejados de la posición que le habían adjudicado al ED.

— ¡Mirad! – llamó su atención Susan Bones, - ¿no es ese Snape?

— Sí, - contestó Ron sin darle importancia.

— ¡Pero está luchando contra dos mortífagos!

— Él está de nuestro lado – explicó Draco que no lo perdía de vista.

Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin practicar se defendía muy bien.

— ¡Pero si es el traidor! – rugió el mortífago mirando a Snape a la cara. – El señor Tenebroso me recompensará cuando acabe contigo.

— Si en verdad pensaras lo que dices no estarías tan asustado – le atajó dejándolo sorprendido.

Snape se adelantaba a todos sus ataques. Realmente era un experto en Legeremancia y más contra un grupo de mortífagos casi recién alistados. Los pobres infelices habían pasado al lado de Voldemort pensando que así estarían a salvo y que les sería fácil obtener el beneplácito del Señor Oscuro. ¡Qué equivocados estaban! Ni sus más fieles seguidores habían obtenido nada de Voldemort.

Muchos mortífagos habían sido derrotados y yacían en el suelo atados con cuerdas invisibles. Esa era la orden que tenían del ministerio: hacer prisioneros. Pero se encontraban con que para los mortífagos no había ninguna regla, sólo el sálvese quién pueda.

La lucha comenzaba a hacer mella entre las defensas. Los mortífagos seguían apareciendo y entre estos últimos llegó Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los contendientes empezaban a acercarse a la posición del ED. Era el momento de intervenir ayudando a los aurores y profesores.

En esos momentos el profesor Flitwick luchaba contra dos mortífagos a los que tenía levitando impotentes a dos metros del suelo mientras le gritaban improperios al pequeño profesor. Aprovechando su distracción otro mortífago fue en ayuda de sus compañeros con intención de atacar al profesor por la espalda. Hanna Abbott y Susan Bones fueron en su ayuda.

La profesora Trelawney había visto caer a un auror y sufrir un fuerte impacto en la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era ponerlo a salvo en la enfermería del castillo. Se dirigió al lugar en el que había caído esquivando a diversas personas que estaban luchando. Lavender y Parvati la vieron correr y la siguieron con la mirada por si tenían que intervenir. Había conseguido hacer levitar el cuerpo inerte detrás de ella, pero se le dificultaba el camino de vuelta. Como se concentraba más en hacerlo levitar, no se percataba de los hechizos que eran desviados hacia su posición por lo que las dos Gryffindor tuvieron que utilizar diversos hechizos de protección que la ayudaran a llegar con su carga.

Casi todos los miembros del ED estaban ayudando a quién estaba por sus alrededores. Madison buscaba frenéticamente a su madre entre las personas que la rodeaban. Podía ver a Bill y Charlie Weasley que luchaban sin muchos problemas; Alastor Moody que tenía varios mortífagos inmovilizados a su alrededor; pero de su madre no había ni rastro. Localizó a Snape luchando cerca del Sauce Boxeador que a la vez que enviaba a un mortífago volando un par de metros en dirección al árbol buscaba a alguien con la vista. Parecía que lo había localizado mirando hacia su propia situación y emprendió una carrera sin importarle la situación del pobre desgraciado mortífago que al caer al suelo quedó a merced del Sauce Boxeador que empezó a sacudirle a diestro y siniestro.

Madison miró en la dirección en la que Snape observaba y encontró a su madre. Luchaba contra dos mortífagos y la tenían acorralada contra algunos arbustos cerca de los invernaderos. Comenzó a correr hacia ella para ayudarla. Ella estaba más cerca que Snape.

— ¡Expelliarmus! – resonó el hechizo de la muchacha enviando al seguidor de Voldemort hacia su compañero y tirándolos al suelo.

Celine se giró al oír la voz de su hija sorprendida por la fuerza del hechizo.

Madison llegó junto a su madre en el momento en el que los mortífagos se volvían a levantar.

— ¡Ponte detrás de mí! – le ordenó su madre.

— Tú ataca que yo evitaré sus hechizos.

Un rayo luminoso salió hacia ellas y Madison lo desvió con un hechizo no verbal. Celine no se lo creía y la miraba embobada. ¡Cómo era posible que su hijita supiera hacer eso!

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo? – le reprochó burlona Madison. - ¡Tarantallegra!

Los dos mortífagos comenzaron a bailar frenéticamente y cuando intentaron quitarse el encantamiento Madison volvió al ataque:

— ¡Rictusempra!

Comenzaron a reírse sin poder parar y eso evitaba que pudieran convocar un contra hechizo.

Al llegar Snape donde estaban ellas las miró extrañado. No esperaba encontrar así a los mortífagos. Deshizo los encantamientos y los inmovilizó para evitar que escaparan con la mirada de alivio y gratitud de ellos.

— Veo que os podéis cuidar solas… - dijo girándose para ver si alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

— Gracias, Madison. Veo que habéis hecho un buen trabajo en el ED. Ahora puedes volver a tu posición.

— No. Me quedo contigo.

Tonks defendía cerca de la zona del sauce boxeador. Bill Weasley estaba cerca de su posición, sabía que Remus le había pedido que estuviese al tanto de ella ya que él no podría estar allí. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse y vio la luna llena que comenzaba su ascenso. Un aullido resonó a sus espaldas y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba segura que era Remus que había sufrido ya su transformación. Involuntariamente se sintió triste por no poder estar a su lado. Sabía que no era nada agradable para él el encontrarse sólo en esos instantes, aunque las mejoras en la poción mata lobos que había conseguido Snape habían conseguido unos muy buenos resultados.

Bill estaba siendo atacado por tres mortífagos a la vez y Tonks se desplazó en su ayuda. Éstos ya no eran los jóvenes inexpertos que habían llegado en un principio. Debían de haberlos reclutado de algún otro país pues Azkaban estaba lleno de los mortífagos que ya habían capturado en los años anteriores. Habían conseguido deshacerse de uno inmovilizándolo por un fuerte golpe que se había dado contra el suelo pero los otros dos no eran cosa fácil. Las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarles. Tonks miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ir en su ayuda pero lejos de encontrar una cara amiga lo que encontró fue a otro mortífago que se dirigía hacia ella. Algo en su interior se revolvió al ver un brillo de locura en sus ojos. Caminaba lentamente pero con una seguridad increíble como si estuviese seguro de que la batalla la tenían ganada, sin embargo por lo que Tonks podía ver desde su posición era más bien al contrario.

Cuando el mortífago llegó se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiesen escucharlo se dirigió a los otros dos mortífagos.

— ¡El hombre es vuestro, dejádmela a ella para mí! – ordenó. – Tenemos una cuenta pendiente…

Los hechizos salían de la varita de Voldemort a una velocidad considerable. Harry y Hermione solamente se dedicaban a utilizar hechizos de protección cuando Hermione se percató que Ron, Ginny y Draco aún estaban allí.

— Ron¡llévatelos de aquí! – ordenó Hermione.

— ¡Cuánto amor y preocupación por los demás! – se burló Voldemort. – Se ve que el viejo Dumbledore consiguió hacer mella en vosotros. ¡Es enternecedor!

— No te atrevas a hablar siquiera de Dumbledore. Él es el mejor mago del mundo… - lo defendió Harry.

— Está claro que no sabes utilizar los tiempos verbales. Él "era" un buen mago no te lo voy a discutir pero ahora que ya no está aquí entre nosotros… seguro que nunca se habría imaginado que sus ideas del amor al prójimo y el perdón serían las que le llevarían a la muerte. Incluso consiguió llevar a su lado a Severus, nunca acabaré de sorprenderme, todos tenéis un punto débil… tú mismo, Harry, puedo percibir que la quieres – continuó Voldemort haciendo una gesto despectivo hacia Hermione – y eso es un gran error. El amor es sólo una debilidad…

Voldemort avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección. Harry no lo perdía de vista y se acercó a Hermione para poder protegerla. Ambos intentaban entrar en su oscura mente pero se encontraban con una poderosa muralla impenetrable. Súbitamente, antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, Voldemort les lanzó un hechizo del que no pudieron protegerse a tiempo.

— ¡Depulso!

Harry y Hermione salieron despedidos en distintas direcciones. Harry fue a dar contra la puerta principal mientras que Hermione llegó hasta el pie de las blancas escaleras de mármol.

— Ella es tu punto débil – continuó mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la chica apuntándola con su varita.

Hermione estaba aturdida y no alcanzaba a reaccionar. Al caer se había golpeado en la espalda con los escalones y el dolor la había dejado muy adolorida.

Voldemort la miraba con una expresión de desprecio, recorriendo las facciones de su cara que habían quedado totalmente al descubierto al quitársele la capucha.

— ¡Avad…! – comenzó la maldición imperdonable y se detuvo sorprendido. No era posible. Debía ser un error. Lo que veían sus ojos era inviable.

Su mirada se había detenido sobre el medallón que, con el golpe, había salido de debajo de la camisa de la chica y ahora colgaba sobre el fondo granate de su capa.

Harry se incorporó como pudo, asustado ante la inminente maldición asesina y contraatacó sin dilación.

— ¡Vade Retro!

Voldemort salió despedido hacia la biblioteca, dónde chocó contra el reposapiés de una butaca de orejas perdiendo su varita que quedó un par de metros alejada de él.

Hermione, ya restablecida del golpe, se levantó y caminó hacia el yaciente Voldemort.

— No te acerques a él – le pidió Harry.

— Necesito saber, Harry… - le explicó la castaña.

* * *

_¿Os ha parecido bien cómo va la historia?_

_Naeh¿un final de los que te gustan?_

_Felices vacaciones a todos._


	49. Chapter 49

_Por fin, esta vez he podido actualizar. Lo intenté repetidas veces el viernes pasado, el sábado, el domingo e incluso el lunes, pero era imposible subir el documento._

_Agradecer todos vuestros comentarios: Hamathos, alohopotter, anabiaf, Naeh, Mazinho, r-lucy, Jafi Black, chio, CrazY AngeeL, Florencia, Sandy0329, Shane Row Snape, Luucy granger, Felipe, distraida y Carmen._

_Aquí os dejo con el nuevo capítulo._

_Un beso: Yedra_

* * *

CAPÍTULO XLIX

Hermione, ya restablecida del golpe, se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y el yaciente Voldemort.

— No te acerques a él – le pidió Harry.

— Necesito saber, Harry… - le explicó la castaña.

Hermione se acercaba muy despacio fijando sus pupilas en las de Ryddle. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para lograr penetrar en sus más profundos pensamientos. La muralla que había percibido con anterioridad era ahora una delgada hoja de papel para ella. Lo primero que vio en él fue una sensación de incredulidad, de desconcierto. Vagos recuerdos sobre el pasado de ese medallón recorrían la mente de Voldemort. El momento en el que él mismo le ponía a Lisa el medallón sellando así el amor que se profesaban y la inmensa felicidad del momento. Sensaciones que habían quedado completamente enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Thomas¿qué le hiciste a mi madre?

— No me llamo Thomas…

— Ella te llamaba así…

Se hizo un silencio.

— Lisa…

— Mi madre…

— Ella me abandonó – contestó con resentimiento recordando las innumerables ocasiones en las que la estuvo buscando en la biblioteca en la que ella trabajaba, en los lugares que ellos solían frecuentar… Cómo le ordenó a Bella que moviese cielo y tierra para encontrarla… – y no supe más de ella. La busqué y no la encontré.

Hermione obtenía más información que la que él mismo le expresaba. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de la intrusión en su mente.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo – explicó Hermione mirando a Harry que no bajaba la guardia ante una posible reacción de Ryddle. – Ella vio que estabas obsesionado por el poder y aún así te amaba… Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de mí sacrificó su amor por ti… pensaba que no habrías aceptado ser débil,… doblemente débil…

— No puede ser verdad sólo pretendes engañarme… - jamás se habría imaginado que esa fuese la razón de que Lisa le abandonase.

— Entonces¿por qué tengo el medallón? – dijo Hermione sujetándolo entre sus dedos y mostrándoselo – ¡la otra mitad del que tú tienes!

Tom Ryddle buscó bajo su camisa hasta encontrar su parte del medallón. Lo sacó con sumo cuidado, como si fuese el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

— Una hija… - sentimientos que habían permanecido escondidos en su interior durante tanto, tanto tiempo comenzaron a abrirse camino. Jamás hubiese imaginado cuan diferente podía haber sido su vida - ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

— Te temía – respondió Hermione con tranquilidad. – Has dedicado tus dos vidas a sembrar el terror y la tristeza a tu paso, no era el mejor ambiente para formar una familia.

Las ideas bullían por la mente de Voldemort. Removía entre todos sus recuerdos intentando encajar todas las piezas.

— Bella me dijo que no había podido conseguir ninguna información sobre su paradero…

— Y ¿tú te fías de que te haya dicho la verdad o que lo haya intentado siquiera? – dijo Hermione sembrando una gran duda que le remordería la conciencia hasta el fin de sus días.

El pálido rostro de Tom Ryddle se veía más demacrado si cabe. Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado en una vida que ahora le parecía falta de interés. Estaba derrotado…

— Harry, - le llamó Hermione estirando la mano en busca de su apoyo y sintiendo una fuerza inmensa en el momento que se tocaron – vámonos, quiero volver a Hogwarts…

— Pero yo la amaba… - continuó Ryddle justificándose al verles alejarse de él.

— Ella creía que amabas más el poder – explicó Hermione girándose nuevamente para verlo allí, en el suelo.

— Si yo lo hubiera sabido… El pasado no se puede cambiar,… pero sí se puede cambiar el futuro… - murmuró tan débilmente que casi no lo oyeron Hermione y Harry.

— Potter, - exclamó intentando llamar su atención antes de que se marcharan dejándolo solo, más solo de lo que nunca se había sentido – ahora comprendo a tu madre. Qué equivocado he estado…

Levantó la vista buscando la mirada de Hermione.

— Sé que no puedo esperar el perdón por todo lo que he hecho, no voy a pedirlo tampoco. Acepto todas las culpas… pero con respecto a ti… ¿Cómo te llamas, …?

— Hermione, - dudó la chica – Hermione Jane Granger.

— ¿No llevas el apellido de tu madre?

— Me dejó al cuidado de los mejores padres que pudo encontrar. Un matrimonio muggle que me ha cuidado y llenado de amor todo este tiempo.

— Hermione, te aseguro que de haber sabido que existías yo te habría adorado y protegido…

— Puedes ver que me ha ido muy bien sin ti – veía en su mente que era sincero pero no podía evitar un cierto resentimiento hacia él. Pudo percibir que algo se agitaba en su mente…

— No he tenido mucho tiempo para conocerte pero estoy orgulloso de ti. Incluso te has atrevido a enfrentarte a mí – y continuó mirando también a Harry – Os deseo lo mejor.

Voldemort permanecía en el duro suelo, en una posición de inferioridad con respecto a Harry y Hermione que lo miraban desde su posición levantados. Alargó su mano en dirección a su varita y la convocó con un hechizo no verbal. Hermione y Harry se pusieron en guardia enseguida pero Ryddle ni siquiera les miró. Tomó su varita entre las dos manos apoyándola contra su pecho y comenzó murmurando algunas palabras mientras miraba a Hermione con ternura y finalmente levantando más la voz dijo:

— ¡Dulce et Decorum est pro Filia Mori!

Una luz brillante salió del cuerpo de Voldemort, elevándose y dirigiéndose a Hermione cubriéndola como un velo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? – se preocupó Harry al ver lo sucedido.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien. – respondió acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Ryddle.

Una vez junto a él, Hermione, se agachó acercando su mano al cuello de su padre en busca de su pulso. Su corazón había dejado de latir y con sumo cuidado acercó su mano a los abiertos ojos sin vida y se los cerró. Le besó en la frente y buscó la otra parte del medallón, desabrochándolo y colocándoselo ella para probar cómo coincidían perfectamente.

Al levantarse fue hacia Harry y se abrazó a él. Muchos sentimientos encontrados la hacían sentirse extraña y las lágrimas se le escapaban sin saber realmente la razón.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él? – le preguntó Harry sin separarse de ella.

— No sé que sería lo mejor.

— Debemos pensarlo bien. Si contamos que ha muerto cualquier otro mortífago podría intentar seguir sus pasos y todo volvería a empezar – explicó Harry.

— Pero si nadie lo sabe le seguirán temiendo y no se atreverán a hacerle frente… - concluyó Hermione - pero ¿dónde lo dejaremos para que nadie lo encuentre?

— Yo sólo tengo la tumba de mis padres… creo que ellos lo entenderían…

— Es muy buena idea. Allí a nadie se le ocurriría buscar – aceptó Hermione abrazando a Harry. – Gracias Harry.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Mediante un "Levicorpus" lo llevaron al exterior en dónde podían desaparecerse para llegar al panteón de James y Lily.

Pusieron los restos de ambos juntos y en el sepulcro que quedó vacío, los restos de Ryddle. Ironías de la vida¿quién podría imaginar que los restos de personas tan diferentes pudiesen terminar en el mismo panteón? Sellaron ambos sepulcros con algunos hechizos para evitar que nadie pudiese profanarlos.

— Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione pensando en su futuro.

— Tenemos tiempo para pensar en el futuro… Ahora debemos volver a Hogwarts – le recordó Harry – los mortífagos estarán allí.

— Sí. Hay que ayudarlos.

Después de un breve beso se desaparecieron para llegar a Hogwarts.

Esa voz le heló la sangre a Tonks. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. Por supuesto que tenían una cuenta pendiente… pagaría lo que le había hecho a Sirius…

Una risa histérica se le escapó a Bellatrix cuando se quitó la máscara que cubría su desencajado rostro.

— ¡Querida sobrina! No sabes cuánto he estado esperando el volver a encontrarme frente a ti…

— No más que yo, te lo aseguro – le contestó Tonks intentando parecer más segura de lo que estaba. Bellatrix estaba fresca como una rosa, no había estado luchando como ella que ya arrastraba el cansancio. Miró disimuladamente hacia Bill pero aún estaba luchando con el último mortífago…

— No tardarás mucho en irte a hacerle compañía a mi queridísimo primo Sirius – se mofó lanzándole una maldición que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

Tonks quería acabar con ella cuanto antes. Si se hacía larga la lucha le faltarían las fuerzas…

— ¡Crucio! – la maldición le dio de lleno a Bellatrix pero a penas pareció hacerle efecto.

— Sobrinita, serás todo lo auror que quieras pero en lo que se refiere a maldiciones imperdonables se ve que no sabes lo suficiente. Para utilizarlas como es debido debes canalizar todo el odio que llevas en tu interior. Tener la intención de hacer daño de verdad – le explicó como quién explica la lección a un niño. – Vamos inténtalo otra vez…

Tonks la miraba estupefacta pero no perdió la oportunidad.

— ¡Expelliarmus! – Bellatrix salió despedida unos cinco metros yendo a caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Ese ataque no se lo esperaba.

— Lo que has hecho ha sido trampa, querida – dijo levantándose y estirando el brazo con el que sujetaba su varita fuertemente. Sus ojos centelleaban. – Aunque no te puedo negar que la sangre Black corre por tus venas. Has sido muy atrevida.

Ambas mujeres se miraban fijamente a los ojos esperando un ataque por parte de la otra en cualquier momento girando sobre una circunferencia imaginaria.

— Voy a hacerte una propuesta que no puedes rechazar… ¡únete a nosotros!

La propuesta dejó a Tonks totalmente fuera de juego. ¡Qué se había creído proponiéndole eso!

— Estás más loca de lo que suponía si has pensado que voy a unirme a ti.

— Me subestimas, no es a mí… es al más grande de todos los magos. El Señor Oscuro tiene las de ganar y más sin el viejo…

— ¡Jamás!

— Tendré que enseñarte a ver las cosas de otra forma. ¡Crucio!

— ¡Protego!

Los rayos que salían de sus varitas chocaron fuertemente produciendo una explosión que chisporroteó.

— Ya empiezas a sacar el carácter de la familia pero te queda mucho por aprender¡Depulso!

Con ese hechizo Tonks fue empujada hasta caer al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza, lo que la dejó aturdida y perdiendo su varita que fue a dar casi a un metro de su mano.

— Esta es tu última oportunidad – le dijo Bellatrix acercándose a Tonks y apuntándola con su varita. – Únete a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso o muere…

En ese momento pasaron por su mente todos los momentos importantes que había vivido en su vida. Los más felices junto a Remus e incluso la mismísima muerte de Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios. No lo podía creer. No es que tuviese miedo a morir. Se sentía mal por el hecho de no haberse despedido de Remus. Ahora que parecía que por fin sus vidas tenían un futuro…

Bellatrix miraba desafiante a Tonks. Su posición de superioridad le hacía sentirse poderosa.

Bill estaba consiguiendo hacer caer a su adversario e inmovilizándolo a toda prisa para poder ir en su ayuda.

— Nymphadora, despídete de esta vida y saluda al querido Sirius de mi parte – dijo burlona. - ¡Avadak…!

Bellatrix no pudo terminar de pronunciar su maldición. Un hermoso lobo gris acababa de saltar sobre ella mordiendo su varita con sus fuertes fauces y partiéndola en dos trozos dejándola inservible.

Bellatrix había caído de espaldas en el suelo y el lobo se colocó con sus patas delanteras sobre su tórax, gruñendo fuertemente y enseñando su perfecta y mortífera dentadura. Tenía sus fieros ojos castaños inyectados en sangre fijos en sus pupilas. Ya no podía reír. Estaba paralizada de terror. ¿Cómo era posible que una animal salvaje se pusiera a defender a su sobrina?

Tonks se incorporó como pudo y miraba con infinito amor a su Lobo.

Bill llegó a inmovilizar a Bellatrix momento que aprovecharon Tonks y el Lobo para darse muestras de cariño mientras ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba, el lobo le lamía la cara con devoción.

Algunos de los mortífagos que quedaban aprovecharon para huir al ver que la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso caía derrotada.

Snape, Celine y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix se acercaron al lugar para ver lo que ocurría.

Bellatrix parecía enferma de rabia. Saliva espumosa le salía de la boca y se retorcía intentando soltarse de las ligaduras antidesaparición.

Snape se acercó a ella para recoger su rota varita y la guardó ostentosamente en su bolsillo.

Las caras de felicidad de los defensores del castillo eran evidentes. Era una gran victoria aunque quedaba mucho por hacer en esa guerra.

Una risa histérica salió de la boca de Bellatrix dejando sorprendidos a los felices defensores de Hogwarts.

— ¡Pobres infelices! – gritó Bellatrix trastornada levantándose a duras penas del suelo por culpa de las cuerdas que la sujetaban, – os creéis que habéis ganado la batalla… pero estáis muy equivocados. Siento la presencia de mi Señor… ¡temblad ante su poder!

Todos se giraron buscando por los alrededores pero no se veía a nadie desconocido.

Dos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se acercaban con paso firme hacia su situación pero no sabían quienes eran pues tal como se les había pedido llevaban las caras cubiertas por la sombra de sus capuchas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta ellos Bellatrix hizo una reverencia. Todos los presentes sacaron prestos sus varitas menos el Lobo que se acercó a ellos moviendo su rabo y saltando para lamerles la cara.

Ambos descubrieron sus rostros ante la inmensa sorpresa de Bellatrix que comenzó a chillar improperios.

Harry no se lo pensó y le lanzó un hechizo para que dejara de chillar.

— ¡Langlock!

— ¡Harry, Hermione! – les saludó Celine acercándose a ellos para abrazarlos.

— Nos habéis tenido muy preocupados – se quejó Tonks.

— ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo? – preguntó Bill.

— ¡Herms¡Harry! – gritó Ron cuando saltaba hasta ellos para abrazarlos. - ¡Tenéis que contarme como conseguisteis escapar!

— Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento oportunos – se excusó Harry.

Cuando se liberó del abrazo de Ron fue entonces Madison quién se abrazó a ellos. La felicidad de verlos de vuelta sanos y salvos le impedía pronunciar ni una palabra.

— Tienen razón – intervino McGonagall – debemos poner a todos los prisioneros a buen recaudo en Azkaban.

— Ayudar a los heridos a llegar a la enfermería o llevarlos a San Mungo – propuso Snape intentando ponerse a hacer algo para sentirse útil.

— Y hay que ir a cenar – recordó Ron con un gesto grotesco. – Seguro que Hermione y Harry no han probado bocado desde la cena de ayer – se justificó rápidamente.

Todos comenzaron a moverse en diferentes direcciones según lo que iban a hacer cuando Tonks se acercó a Snape y lo tomó del brazo.

— Gracias, Severus. Si no hubiese sido por ti yo ya no estaría aquí.

— Yo no he hecho nada – contestó ruborizándose al recibir un beso de la chica del pelo rosa.

— Si no hubieses mejorado la poción Mata Lobos, Remus no hubiera podido llegar a salvarme. Y por cierto, creo que deberías cambiarle el nombre…

_

* * *

Debo decir que el aspecto de Remus transformado en hombre lobo en la película no me gustó nada en absoluto, así que yo he preferido transformarlo en lobo. Espero que este detalle os parezca comprensible. _

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?


	50. Chapter 50

_Ya sé que hoy es jueves y no viernes pero espero que no os importe que actualice antes. Me marcho de viaje a Ibiza y si no actualizaba hoy tendría que dejarlo para el martes… _

_Aquí os dejo el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Ya está terminado, salvo que me de la locura y borre lo que he escrito. _

_Un montón de besos de agradecimiento para Shane Row Snape, Flopaaa, Felipe, Jim, Distraída, Hamathos, Crazy Angeel, Rosy-Lucy y Luucy Granger por sus comentarios que tanto me alientan a seguir._

_

* * *

_ CAPÍTULO L

Los aurores del ministerio e incluso bastantes de los inefables habían acudido a Hogwarts y se hicieron cargo de los prisioneros. No habían sido muchos los mortífagos que habían conseguido escapar.

Todos los miembros del ED colaboraron en lo que se les pedía mientras que en el interior del castillo la directora McGonagall había dado la orden de informar que el peligro había pasado y que todos los alumnos podían bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Lo cierto es que más de un alumno había estado observando la batalla desde la seguridad de las ventanas de sus respectivas habitaciones y salas comunes preguntándose quienes eran los individuos de las capas de color granate y con ganas de poder participar en la defensa de su querido colegio.

Después de la batalla. La oscuridad era casi completa y la paz volvía a reinar en los alrededores de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido. Nadie habría dicho que hacía poco se habría librado allí una batalla pues no quedaba ni rastro de ella.

Los primeros en regresar a su habitación fueron Tonks y Remus, que seguía convertido en lobo. Los alumnos lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto. Era la primera vez que veían a su profesor transformado en lobo y debían reconocer que todas las historias que habían estudiado o leído sobre los licántropos no tenían nada que ver con su querido profesor.

A partir de ahora el licántropo ya se sentiría útil incluso estando transformado en lobo pues podía dedicarse a hacer guardias por los diferentes pasillos y seguramente los alumnos que solían hacer caso omiso de las normas se encontrarían con muchos más problemas para poder escabullirse de su fino olfato.

Harry y Hermione no se sentían con ánimos de cenar en el Gran Comedor junto al resto de los alumnos pues lo más seguro es que comenzaran a hacer preguntas aunque no les hubiesen visto en acción. Por otro lado no era el momento de dar explicaciones sobre la vuelta de Draco a Hogwarts, por lo que decidieron subir al séptimo piso donde podrían estar juntos y comentar lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

El hambre se hacía patente sobre todo al percibir el magnífico olor de la comida que los elfos les subieron. Seguramente la directora o alguno de los profesores al notar su ausencia en el Comedor habrían supuesto dónde se encontraban.

— No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ahora que puedo comer – exclamó Ron.

— Podría decir que esta es la mejor cena que tomado en mi vida – comentó Madison – Ha sido increíble. Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan segura al enfrentarme a los mortífagos.

— Querida prima, no creas que siempre será así – la paró Draco – la mayoría de los mortífagos que han venido hoy eran meros principiantes que se habían unido al señor Oscuro porqué pensaban que era la apuesta más segura…

— ¿Por qué le sigues llamando así? – preguntó Ginny en tono algo molesto.

— Es una costumbre que no sé si podré quitarme.

— En cuanto pases más tiempo con Harry verás como te quita la costumbre – comentó Ron alargando el brazo para acercar la jarra con zumo de calabaza. – Cuando consiguió quitarnos el miedo le llamábamos Lord Voldemort. Luego nos hizo cambiar y llamarle Voldemort a secas y últimamente intentaba que le llamáramos Ryddle¡seguro que en un par de meses nos tocará llamarle Tommy!

Todos reían ante los comentarios de Ron. Gabrielle lo miraba como quién mira a un ídolo al que imitar. Había sabido llevar muy bien a los miembros del ED en la batalla, preocupándose por ellos en todo momento y eso la había hecho darse cuenta de una faceta de Ron diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Harry miraba a Hermione. Ninguno de los dos reía. Simplemente sonreían para no llamar demasiado la atención de sus compañeros. Había sido un día muy duro para los dos y a pesar de no haber probado bocado en casi veinticuatro horas no tenían hambre. Todo lo que había pasado les rondaba por la cabeza pero no hacían ningún comentario. Comían despacio e intentaban enterarse de cómo habían participado en la batalla.

— En un momento nos tuvimos que enfrentar a un mortífago que pretendía pillar por sorpresa a la profesora Hooch – contaba Ginny – y tendríais que haber visto la cara de sorpresa que puso el tipo al reconocer a Draco. Comenzó llamándole príncipe destronado y a amenazarlo con lo que le iba a hacer Voldemort cuando lo llevara ante él…

— Ginny, creo que exageras un poco – dijo el rubio algo avergonzado.

— ¡Que exagero! Para nada. Lo cogió desprevenido y en sólo un par de hechizos lo dejó agotado resoplando por falta de aire – continuó la pelirroja con orgullo.

Draco la miraba y no se lo creía. ¿En verdad ella lo veía así?

— Sin tu ayuda no habríamos salido tan bien parados – comentó Draco quitándole importancia a las palabras de Ginny.

— No, lo mejor de todo fue el momento en el que Tonks estaba indefensa en el suelo a merced de Bellatrix – explicó Madison. – Yo estaba ayudando a mi madre cuando lo vi, y no perdimos el tiempo en correr hacia donde ella estaba pero cuando Remus pasó corriendo a mi lado y casi me caigo del susto…

— ¿Qué Remus pasó corriendo a tu lado? – se interesó Harry.

— Sí. Estaba totalmente transformado en lobo – continuó Madison.

— Antes de eso ya se oían los aullidos lastimeros desde el castillo – apuntó Gabrielle. – Seguro que estaba viendo lo que ocurría en el exterior hasta que decidió salir.

— Bueno, y ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Harry.

— Bellatrix estaba a punto de pronunciar la maldición asesina… - teatralizó Madison haciendo el gesto y la mirada de loca de su, al fin y al cabo, tía – Cuando Remus saltó hacia ella, rompió su varita, la tiró en el suelo y poniéndose sobre ella la retuvo con gruñidos amenazantes… Fue increíble.

— Me hubiera gustado haberlo visto – comentó Hermione interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez. – Está claro que Snape sabe hacer bien las pociones.

— Es un genio – corroboró Draco – y afortunadamente está en nuestro bando. Estamos felices por haber ganado una batalla pero la guerra no ha terminado. Voldemort no se conformará y como locos que crean sus absurdas ideas desgraciadamente no faltan, volverán.

Las palabras de Draco les hicieron callar. Unos porqué veían posible lo que él había dicho y otros dos porqué sabían que no les habían contado toda la verdad.

— Pero aquí sólo hemos estado hablando nosotros – dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio que se había creado – y vosotros ¿qué es lo que hicisteis? Os dejamos en una situación bastante preocupante.

— Ron, creo que te quedarás con las ganas de saber – intervino Harry. – Empezar a contaros para que al rato lleguen McGonagall, Celine o Snape y tener que volver a empezar…

— O los del ministerio – completó Hermione con voz cansada. Le preocupaba que no les creyeran su historia. Sería difícil creer que habían logrado salir totalmente ilesos en un duelo contra Ryddle.

— Además se os ve muy cansados – corroboró Madison. Presentía que no tenían muchas ganas de hablar del tema y se sentía con la obligación moral de ayudarles. – Deberíais iros a descansar. Todos deberíamos hacerlo.

— Madison tiene razón – dijo Ron. – Tendremos que ir a nuestra Torre o el resto de Gryffindor sospechará más de lo que ya sospecha.

— Y tú ¿te quedas aquí solo? – le preguntó Ginny a Draco.

— Tranquila, supongo que mi madre no tardará mucho ya en venir, no creo que la manden a otras habitaciones y tengo mucho de qué hablar con ella.

Cuando los Gryffindor llegaron a su Torre, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea. No estaba encendida pues no hacía frío pero Harry lanzó un hechizo para encenderla. Las llamas y el crepitar de fuego tenían un efecto relajante sobre él.

Madison comprendió que querían quedarse solos.

— Buenas noches – se despidió empujando a Gabrielle y Ginny hacia la escalera de acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Ron se sentó en uno de los sillones, mirando hacia el fuego.

— Ron, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – comenzó Harry.

— Pero creo que no es el mejor momento – le interrumpió el pelirrojo. – Ya tendremos más ocasiones.

— Parece que has sido todo un héroe – intervino Hermione mirando a su amigo.

— Eso son exageraciones de Gabrielle. Pero podemos estar contentos. Ningún miembro del ED ha sufrido heridas de consideración, alguna caída, rasponazos, pero nada serio y han sabido estar en su lugar y cumplir las órdenes tanto mías como de McGonagall o de los profesores.

— Sí, las reuniones han valido la pena – concluyó Harry.

— Mañana mismo deberíamos convocar una reunión – comentó Hermione – hay que felicitarlos por su intervención y buen juicio.

— Me parece muy buena idea – reconoció Ron levantándose. – Ahora os dejo solos, creo que os irá bien aunque en cualquier momento os puede aparecer alguien por aquí – les advirtió burlón mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Hermione se giró en el sofá para ponerse de cara a Harry acurrucándose en su pecho y le comentó.

— ¿Y si no se creen nuestra historia?

— ¿Por qué no van a creerla? Es nuestra palabra contra la de ellos y es mucho más creíble que cualquiera de las otras veces en que siendo cierto que me había enfrentado a él no me creían.

— No sé si tenemos derecho de no decir la verdad… - dudó Hermione – mucha gente tendrá miedo y no querrá afrontar su futuro…

— Ahora mismo creo que nuestro silencio es mejor. Ningún mortífago se atreverá a intentar nada por miedo a su Lord. Ninguno de ellos debe saber que él ya no está y únicamente en caso de que creamos necesario o preferible el decirlo lo haremos – dijo besando su pelo castaño. – deberíamos intentar dormir.

Harry abrazó protectoramente a su novia. Estaba feliz de sentirla a su lado. No tardaron mucho en dormirse plácidamente. Unos minutos después Ron bajó intentando no hacer ruido por las escaleras que llegaban a la Sala Común. Llevaba una manta bajo el brazo. Se detuvo frente a la dormida pareja. ¡Se veían tan a gusto juntos y abrazados! Los tapó para que no fuesen a coger frío y volvió a su habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron más tarde de lo habitual. Las clases se habían pospuesto para dejar descansar a los profesores y que alguno que había resultado herido leve se pudiese recuperar.

A la hora del desayuno todos los miembros del ED eran sabedores de la reunión que se celebraría esa misma tarde. Todos se sentían felices por el buen resultado en la batalla del día anterior y parecía que no les importaba mucho si el resto del alumnado los veía hablando con sus compañeros del ED de otras casas. No podían comentar nada con el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts pero no podían evitar las ganas de comentar todo lo ocurrido. No había ni uno que no tuviese alguna anécdota que contar.

Después de desayunar, subieron a hacerle una visita a Draco.

— Hola, Draco. ¿Has podido descansar? – le preguntó Hermione sentándose en uno de los sofás.

— La verdad es que no he dormido mucho. Cuando mi madre volvió nos pusimos a hablar y parecía que nunca se nos acabarían los temas de conversación – comentó risueño. Se le veía feliz de verdad y como si le hubiesen quitado una losa de encima.

— Y ¿dónde está tu madre ahora? – se interesó Harry.

— Está durmiendo. Creo que después de tanto tiempo sin dormir en una cama el encontrarse ahora durmiendo en la mía le ha sentado muy bien.

— Y ¿Tú donde has dormido? – cotilleó Hermione. – Si Snape ha dormido en su cuarto… tal vez sería mejor que volvieras a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

— Hay algunas personas allí con las que no me apetece demasiado intimar, - comentó con tristeza – aquí estoy mejor.

— Pero podrías venir con nosotros al Gran Comedor y a las clases.

— Eso si me apetecería… no es que no me gusten las clases con Snape, pero es que es demasiado duro…

— No te hagas ilusiones, el resto de nuestros profesores se han propuesto hacernos trabajar mucho este curso – explicó Harry.

— Y además, solamente nos queda este mes de clases y en él los ÉXTASIS – comentó Hermione.

— Yo esperaba que nos los perdonasen – intervino Ron. – Cualquiera que supiese que intervinimos en la defensa de Hogwarts ¡nos pondría un Extraordinario!

— Ron, no me parece que debamos intentar influir en los examinadores porque hayamos hecho lo que creíamos correcto. Piensa simplemente que con lo bien preparado que estás si sacas algún Extraordinario será por mérito propio – le sermoneó Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y la directora McGonagall entró en la sala.

— Hola, me alegro de no haber quitado el hechizo que me informa quién entra aquí – comentó mirándolos. – No era muy complicado el imaginarlo pero me ha ahorrado un tiempo. Shacklebolt, el ministro y algunos representantes del Wizengamot me han pedido que os avise; quieren hablar con vosotros.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas y Ron al darse cuenta intervino:

— ¿Con nosotros cuatro?

— En realidad, quieren hablar con Harry y Hermione – se excusó rápidamente – pero lo que si me pidió Shacklebolt es una reunión con el ED al completo…

— Hoy a las cinco tenemos reunión del ED – informó Ron – así que si quiere asistir no creo que haya ningún problema – comentó mirando a los otros tres en busca de confirmación.

— Entonces, Harry y Hermione os espero en mi despacho a las tres de la tarde, así a las cinco ya estaréis libres.

Cuando la directora se había marchado comenzaron a comentar.

— ¿Para qué querrán hablar con vosotros? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

— Estarán interesados en el paradero de Voldemort – explicó Draco – Si la mayor parte de sus mortífagos están encerrados en Azkaban es un buen momento para intentar atraparlo.

— ¿Y nosotros que vamos a saber dónde está? – mintió Harry. Debía empezar a probar como convencer a alguien sin decir lo que sabían.

Hermione lo miró seria. Mentía descaradamente y lo hacía bastante bien. Mientras no le tocara a ella mentir… seguro que ella no lo haría tan bien.

Se habían estado mentalizando para la entrevista. Y se sentían con fuerzas para afrontarla.

Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall con cinco minutos de antelación. Junto a la directora estaban allí Remus y Celine.

— Sentaros tranquilos a esperar – comentó Remus señalándoles un par de asientos que había a su lado, – por el interés que tienen en veros no creo que tarden.

— No hemos tenido ocasión de hablar desde ayer y debo felicitaros, habéis hecho un gran trabajo con los miembros del ED – les alabó Celine.

— No es todo mérito nuestro, son alumnos de Hogwarts y la preparación es un trabajo en equipo – explicó Hermione.

— Siempre tan modesta, señorita Granger…

— No es modestia, profesor Lupin – contestó Hermione sonriéndole a su profesor – básicamente hemos trabajado las enseñanzas que usted nos ha dado durante dos cursos.

— Veo que habéis entendido a la perfección como llevar la conversación cuando lleguen los que faltan. Ni el ministro ni el Wizengamot saben quienes son los miembros de la Orden del Fénix – empezó a explicar la directora McGonagall. – No se imaginan tampoco la relación entre vosotros ni con los profesores así que debemos intentar que permanezca así.

— Genial, - soltó Hermione desolada – a mi no se me da nada bien mentir. En seguida me pillarán – les advirtió.

— Tranquila Herms – le dijo Harry tomándola de la mano para darle su apoyo – ya hablaré yo.

¡Pero qué buen actor había salido!

La espera fue corta y por la chimenea fueron llegando, primero, Griselda Marchbanks, una de los miembros más conocidos del Wizengamot, con su túnica de color ciruela que los hacía inconfundibles. Después, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia y por último Kingsley Shacklebolt que saludó a los presentes con una fría inclinación de su cabeza. Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos a modo de saludo y respeto.

— ¡Minerva, querida! – saludó Griselda a la directora, acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo y un par de besos - ¡No te puedes imaginar las ganas que tenía de verte!

— Yo también me alegro – contestó McGonagall en un tono más frío.

— Cuando nos enteramos de lo que pasaba ayer aquí nos preocupamos mucho – continuó la mujer tomando asiento sin esperar a que nadie se lo indicase. La edad y su cargo bien se lo podían permitir…

— Por supuesto – corroboró Scrimgeour – desde el Ministerio hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestra mano para ayudar.

Los rostros de todos los presentes permanecieron sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante las palabras del Ministro. Más de uno de los presentes creían que se podía haber hecho más de lo que hicieron.

— Como jefe de aurores – intervino Shacklebolt – debo hacer constar mi contrariedad ante el hecho de que alumnos de esta institución de enseñanza hayan participado en la lucha. - ¿Estaba representando su papel de auror o realmente estaba en desacuerdo¡Había sido informado con antelación de la participación de los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore!

— ¿Contaban con tu beneplácito para actuar? – preguntó cortante el Ministro a la directora.

— Lo hecho, hecho está – interrumpió Hermione. Su voz había sonado tan segura de sí misma que se había sorprendido hasta a ella. No podía permitir que el calzonazos del Ministro tratara de esa forma tan descortés a la directora McGonagall. – Los alumnos que participamos lo hicimos por decisión propia.

— Y ésta no es la primera vez que nos vemos en la situación de tener que tomar una decisión así por falta de la colaboración de las personas a las que corresponde tomar las decisiones o actuar – continuó Harry haciendo clara alusión al ministerio.

— Creo que la intención de esta reunión no era discutir lo que ha ocurrido – intervino Remus intentando apaciguar los ánimos – lo importante es que los seguidores de Voldemort han disminuido considerablemente y en este momento debemos mostrarnos unidos por el bien de la paz.

— Muy bien dicho, profesor Lupin – alabó la señora Marchbanks. – Personalmente me alegra saber que gracias a la valentía y preparación de los alumnos de Hogwarts el futuro del mundo mágico estará en buenas manos. Los miembros del Wizengamot hemos sufrido terribles pérdidas y necesitamos nuevas ideas y nuevos miembros.

McGonagall se sintió aludida con el discurso que acababa de oír pero mantuvo su posición.

— Si no estoy equivocada, habéis solicitado esta reunión para celebrar una charla amistosa como tú, Rufus, la calificaste – dijo Minerva mirando al Ministro. – Así pues, tomad asiento.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras la directora hacía aparecer unas tazas, té y galletitas para todos.

Realmente parecía una reunión para tomar el té un grupo de amigos hasta el momento en el que el Ministro preguntó directamente:

— ¿Cómo supisteis que iban a atacar Hogwarts?

— Si me disculpa, señor, no podemos empezar desde ese punto – contestó Harry a Scrimgeour. Dejó la taza de té que tenía en la mano sobre su platillo. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta o, más bien para mantener su atención. – En el mes de enero, salimos al rescate de un compañero nuestro que estaba en peligro pues los mortífagos lo buscaban con no muy buenas intenciones y lo trajimos de vuelta a Hogwarts.

— Madame Pomfrey nos advirtió que si hubiésemos tardado más en encontrarlo y traerlo podría haber sido fatal para él pues estaba en muy malas condiciones de salud – explicó Hermione.

Las miradas de asombro de los recién llegados no se hizo esperar. ¿De quién hablaban¿A quién habían ido a rescatar?

— El mes pasado en el diario el Profeta salió la noticia de que Voldemort tenía cautiva a la señora Narcisa Malfoy. Como no conseguían rescatarla, se nos ocurrió la idea de hacerlo nosotros…

— ¡Como siempre, Potter, queriendo destacar! – comentó el Ministro olvidando que su intención era conseguir la colaboración de Harry para ganarse el apoyo mayoritario del mundo mágico y mantenerse en el cargo.

— Nos han llamado a nosotros, pero en el Ejército de Dumbledore todos trabajamos en equipo – contestó Harry molesto.

— Ya salió lo que me esperaba… - saltó Scrimgeour ante la mención del antiguo director.

— Aquí en Hogwarts el espíritu de Dumbledore sigue presente aunque a usted le pese… – le soltó Harry con aspereza.

Desde los cuadros, todos los antiguos directores que permanecían absolutamente callados, miraron al Albus de cuadro que se limitó a sonreír ante las palabras de Harry.

— … nos preparamos y salimos del castillo para rescatar a la señora Malfoy – concluyó Harry. – Al aparecernos cerca de la Mansión donde la tenían prisionera, oímos una conversación entre Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortífagos sobre el ataque a Hogwarts, así nos enteramos del inminente ataque.

— Encontramos a la señora Malfoy y al señor Ollivander encerrados en los sótanos, los rescatamos – continuó Hermione – y por cierto¡dejamos atados con cuerdas antidesaparición a dos carceleros! – exclamó al recordar a los dos carceleros.

— ¡Tendremos que ir a apresarlos! – profirió Shacklebolt.

— Si es que siguen allí – comentó Scrimgeour sarcásticamente.

— Cuando nos disponíamos a salir de la mansión, para volver a Hogwarts y avisar del posible ataque, nos sorprendió Ryddle – explicó Harry sin darle gran importancia. – Intentó ganar tiempo para que apareciese algún mortífago pero en vista de que no aparecía ninguno comenzó a atacarnos.

— Nos defendimos e intentamos proteger al resto del grupo, ordenándoles que volviesen aquí a avisar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde – continuó Hermione – y poniendo a salvo a los prisioneros que habíamos rescatado.

— Mantuvimos nuestra posición evitando que saliese tras nuestros compañeros, usando sobre todo hechizos defensivos y supongo que debió pensar que en cualquier momento llegarían refuerzos para intentar apresarlo cuando, de repente, desapareció. En el interior había una protección antidesaparición pero ¡él logró desaparecerse! – explicó Harry haciéndose el sorprendido

— Cuando conseguimos llegar a Hogwarts la batalla estaba ya terminando y llegamos para ver como Bellatrix Lestrange era detenida y los aurores del ministerio se la llevaban – concluyó Hermione sin hacen ninguna pausa para evitar que hiciesen preguntas.

Se hizo un silencio mientras digerían la historia que les habían contado. Hermione y Harry miraron sobre todo al ministro y la señora Marchbanks. No notaban que tuviesen alguna duda aunque no se atrevían a entrar de lleno en sus mentes.

— Tendremos un tiempo de paz mientras no tenga el apoyo de sus mortífagos que ahora están en Azkaban – comentó Griselda Marchbanks.

— Y tendremos que aumentar allí la seguridad por si intentaran rescatarlos o intentaran fugarse – dijo Shacklebolt.

— Y seguro que ¿no tenéis nada más que decir? – preguntó Scrimgeour de mala forma.

— Rufus, qué más quieres que te cuenten estos chicos – intervino Griselda - ¿Qué es lo que desayunan cada mañana? Su secreto es su juventud y las ganas de vivir en un mundo mejor. Y esos son valores que con la edad vamos perdiendo.

— Si es posible, quisiera ver a los miembros de Ejército de Dumbledore – pidió el jefe de los aurores. – Quisiera felicitarlos personalmente.

— Y dale con el nombrecito – murmuró Scrimgeour.

— El nombre lo elegimos los miembros y siento decirle que no da usted el perfil para formar parte del grupo y solicitar que se cambie – le objetó Harry.

— Si me lo permite, señor – interrumpió Hermione dirigiéndose a Shacklebolt, - voy a convocarlos.

Hermione sacó su galeón del bolsillo y haciendo un encantamiento no verbal avisó a todos para que acudieran a la reunión con las capas.

— Muy interesante, señorita Granger. ¿Cómo aprendió usted a hacer eso? – se interesó Griselda Marchbanks.

— Los alumnos de Hogwarts salimos muy bien preparados, contamos con la ayuda de grandes profesores y una biblioteca muy bien surtida.

— Cuanto más escucho hablar a tus alumnos, Minerva, más pienso que estamos en el buen camino – comentó la señora Marchbanks bebiendo un sorbo de su té. - Aún no hemos recibido tu respuesta a nuestra propuesta de formar parte del Wizengamot… - soltó como quién no quiere la cosa mientras se limpiaba despreocupadamente los labios con una pequeña servilleta blanca.

Harry y Hermione abandonaron el despacho antes que el resto de los reunidos después de informar a Remus dónde estaría reunido el ED. Una vez pasado todo Hermione no podía dejar de temblar. Harry se dio cuenta y se detuvo a abrazarla animándola.

— Ves como lo haríamos bien – dijo besándola en la frente.

— No sé si podría haber aguantado allí un minuto más – explicó abrazándose más a Harry – Y debo darte toda la razón, Scrimgeour es insufrible.

Continuaron su camino hacia la sala de los menesteres, dónde se encontraron al resto del ED hablando animadamente. La camaradería entre todos los miembros era notable y el haber luchado juntos los había unido más si cabe.

— Hey, - les llamó Ron - ¿Cómo ha ido?

— Bien – respondió Harry – No creo que tarde en venir.

Todos callaron para intentar enterarse de algo nuevo y se acercaron hacia donde ellos estaban.

— No sabemos a ciencia cierta que es lo que nos quiere decir el jefe de aurores y por lo que algunos se juegan – dijo Hermione mirando a algunos de los presentes que sabían que si en sus casas se enteraban de lo que habían hecho les podía caer una buena – lo más conveniente sería permanecer en el anonimato ante la duda.

— Si el ED es secreto y Shacklebolt se ha empeñado en hablar con nosotros¿no sería justo que firmase el contrato para no poder hablar de ello con la gente que no lo sabe? – propuso Luna.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Luna – corroboró Parvati – si nuestros padres se enteran nos arreglan un matrimonio en la India antes de darnos cuenta.

— Pues anda que a mí – intervino Susan Bones – desde el asesinato de mi tía Amelia en mi casa el hablar de mortífagos y batallas está terminantemente prohibido.

— Si estamos todos de acuerdo – continuó Harry mirándolos a todos, - le pediremos que firme si es que quiere conocer nuestra identidad.

La idea se aprobó por unanimidad. Si bien ya sabía quienes eran algunos de ellos debían pensar en los demás.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y todos se apresuraron a colocarse bien la capa y la capucha ocultando sus rostros, colocándose de pié uno junto al otro formando un semicírculo.

Harry miró a Ron y con un ademán le dejó en la tesitura de ser quién le diese la bienvenida al jefe de los aurores.

Ron abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido al encontrarse no sólo a Shacklebolt sino también a Griselda Marchbanks, Minerva McGonagall, Celine McKinley y Remus Lupin.

— Buenas tardes, - les saludó Ron ceremoniosamente. – Como saben ustedes, los miembros del ED estamos aquí por decisión propia y lo mantenemos en secreto. Fuera de los aquí presentes no podemos hablar con nadie más de nuestras reuniones o misiones pues hemos firmado un contrato encantado. Por tanto si ustedes quieren conocer nuestras identidades, deberán firmar también este contrato.

Las caras de sorpresa de los recién llegados no se hicieron esperar.

Hermione se acercó a Ron entregándole un pergamino con el contrato recién redactado y volvió a su lugar. Ron se lo alargó a Shacklebolt que lo leyó detenidamente y firmó. Lo pasó a McGonagall, Celine y Remus que lo firmaron sin leerlo siquiera y finalmente llegó a la señora Marchbanks que también lo leyó antes de firmar.

Después le fue devuelto a Ron que lo guardó cuidadosamente bajo su túnica.

— He solicitado una reunión con todos vosotros pues, como jefe de aurores del Ministerio, quería agradeceros la gran labor que llevasteis a cabo ayer en la defensa de Hogwarts. Sin vuestra colaboración es muy probable que no hubiese tenido el mismo resultado – explicó Kingsley Shacklebolt mirando hacia todos los presentes. – Felicitaros, también, por el gran esfuerzo que estoy seguro que habéis hecho durante todo el curso para estar tan preparados como habéis demostrado y para terminar, ofreceros mi ayuda incondicional en el caso de que, en un futuro, decidáis ser aurores.

Ninguno hizo el más mínimo comentario. Ni siquiera el más leve movimiento.

— Yo, Griselda Marchbanks, miembro del Wizengamot, quisiera también felicitaros y deciros que los jóvenes como vosotros, luchadores y que no temen demostrar que tienen unos valores tan importantes para los que amamos la paz y la libertad, sois una esperanza de que dejaremos nuestro mundo en buenas manos.

Marchbanks y Shacklebolt comenzaron a saludar uno por uno a cada uno de los presentes que al ser saludados, se retiraban la capucha diciendo su nombre.

La sorpresa que se llevó Griselda al encontrarse cara a cara con Susan Bones fue mayúscula y no pudo evitar el que una lágrima se le escapara.

— Susie, - la saludó dándole un abrazo fraternal – Tu tía Amelia se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti. – Habían coincidido en el Wizengamot mucho tiempo y su asesinato la había dejado muy impresionada.

— Tal vez, pero mis padres no.

— No los juzgues tan duramente. Han sufrido mucho y se preocupan por ti.

Los tres profesores miraban la escena desde un segundo plano. Estaban orgullosos de sus alumnos. Había representación de las cuatro casas, si se tenía en cuenta a Draco, claro, y ese era uno de los objetivos más importantes, fomentar las relaciones entre los alumnos de todas las casas.

_

* * *

¿Quizás un poco largo?_

_Lo siento, ya sé que debería estar centrada en cerrar las historias secundarias pero no he podido evitar la tentación con la oferta que le hacen a McGonagall, me da la locura y no puedo parar de enrollarme. _

_Besitos. _


	51. Chapter 51

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Hoy os dejo el penúltimo capítulo, el 51… que barbaridad. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que escribiría algo tan largo… Tenía muy claro que iba a terminar el fic, de eso no tenía ninguna duda pues Linx y Wildcat se encargaban de ello y no me han dejado de animar y me alentaban a llevarlo siempre adelantado. _

_Debo agradecer a muchas otras personas por los ánimos que me han hecho llegar dejando sus comentarios, animándome a seguir y mejorar:  
_

_ Naeh, Lia Lerena, Pedro I, Pink Lady, Elemento, Linx 9, Orhen Shiy, Kaito Seishiro, seirius, Nimue-Tarrazo, JowyC ahora Shane Row Snape, Carmen (Edelweiss), Jorgemtz88, juaniweb, YoungladyPotter, Florencia de San Roman, Mazinho, Debora, Claudia Granger, Hamathos, Cerberux, Javi, Luzali, Fiorella, Helen Nicked Lupin, Squall Lionhart1, Rosi-Lucy, Ivonne, Sandy0329, Anabiaf, Alohopotter, Chio, CC, Distraída, Crazy Ángeel (Sara), Luucy Granger, Felipe, Jim, Luzbelita16, Naty moony Lupin. _

_A los que me añadieron a sus favoritos, supongo que les gustó la historia pero no tenían ganas de comentar nada. Os comprendo, de verdad, pero al menos un pequeño comentario final ¿no podría ser? Gracias de todos modos por leer. _

_A otros lectores tan anónimos que no puedo ni saber quienes son porque no están registrados y hacen como yo hacía que me lo guardaba en favoritos porque me gustaba la historia y no me la quería perder. _

_En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por estar aquí leyendo. _

_Un montón de besos para todos: Yedra _

CAPÍTULO LI 

Dos días después todo en Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, las clases, los entrenos de Quidditch, no en vano les quedaba por disputar el último partido Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. En ese partido se decidía al ganador de ese año.

Harry decidió incrementar los entrenamientos pues les quedaban dos semanas nada más. A partir de entonces debían centrarse en los ÉXTASIS.

El sábado por la noche después de cenar Harry, Ron y Hermione se aposentaron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para comentar el reinicio de las clases.

— La propuesta de Shacklebolt es bastante interesante ¿verdad? – comentó Ron repantigándose sobre el sillón. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta se giró hacia sus amigos mirándolos con gesto sorprendido. – Seguimos pensando en estudiar los tres años para ser aurores ¿no¡Eso es lo que hemos comentado siempre!

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber que contestarle, lo cual sorprendió más aún al pelirrojo. Finalmente Harry comentó:

— Estudiar para ser aurores nos impediría hacer cosas que debemos hacer… será un trabajo muy sacrificado y no será fácil escabullirnos cuando sea necesario.

— Siempre contarán con nosotros en la Orden del Fénix y podemos elegir otras opciones menos comprometidas… - continuó Hermione.

— Vosotros dos ya habéis estado hablando de este tema – dijo en tono molesto. Se sentía excluido de alguna forma de los planes que siempre habían tenido. – Y si no nos decidimos por ser aurores ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Siempre me puedo dedicar a la investigación – bromeó Harry haciendo reír a Hermione cosa que Ron no entendió bien – perdónanos Ron, hay algo que no te hemos podido contar. Y creo que ya es hora que te lo contemos.

Ron miró extrañado a su amigo. ¿Había entendido bien¿Qué había algo que no le habían contado?

— Desde el principio de curso, como tú ya sabías, yo tenía que hacer unas clases extra. Yo supuse que las haría con McGonagall pero quién me las tenía que dar era Celine. Como en un principio nuestra relación no era demasiado buena…

— Porque eres un cabezota – le regañó Hermione – y veías cosas raras dónde no las había.

— Hermione¡que ya me he reformado! – exclamó mirando a su novia con gesto de ser una persona incomprendida. – Como sea, la cuestión es que me pidió que asistiera con alguien de mi confianza pues tendríamos que practicar un par de horas diarias como mínimo.

— La primera opción de Harry fuiste tú, pero le habías dicho que contara contigo para lo que fuese menos para hacer trabajo extra… - justificó Hermione con rapidez.

— Y estas clases iban a ser mucho trabajo extra – dijo Harry haciendo hincapié en la palabra "mucho" – por lo que se lo pedí a Hermione.

Ron escuchaba atentamente lo que sus amigos le explicaban. Recordaba bien su fobia por el trabajo a principio de curso y que su interés principal eran las chicas... ¡Cómo había cambiado a lo largo del curso!

— Por eso ibais juntos a todas partes – comenzó a razonar.

— Comenzamos trabajando Legeremancia, hasta las vacaciones de navidad – explicó Harry – y cuando ya nos salía decentemente empezamos con la Oclumancia.

— Para practicar debíamos mantener un contacto directo mirándonos fijamente a los ojos – explicó Hermione.

— Me estáis tomando el pelo – dijo Ron haciéndose el incrédulo y les retó – A ver¿en qué estoy pensando?

Ron miró desafiante a Hermione pero Harry les interrumpió.

— Yo, yo – dijo levantando la mano imitando a Hermione cuando sabe la respuesta de la pregunta que ha hecho el profesor con lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche de la castaña. – Hace un momento estabas preocupado mirando a la entrada esperando que Gabrielle entrase en cualquier momento.

— Eso era muy fácil, Harry, Ron siempre está pensando en ella – soltó Hermione.

— Eso no es cierto – se quejó Ron a la vez que se sonrojaba. – Por si no os habéis dado cuenta he madurado a lo largo de este curso.

— Venga, Ron, prepárate que entro en tu mente – le advirtió Hermione. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y una traviesa sonrisita afloró a los labios del pelirrojo. - ¡Ronald Weasley, ni se te ocurra intentar hacer esa pregunta!

— Tampoco conseguirás que yo te la responda – intervino Harry – eso es problema nuestro.

— ¡Por eso cuando os veía mirándoos así yo pensaba que ya estabais juntos! – exclamó riendo el pelirrojo.

— Y en realidad eso es lo que nos unió mucho más – explicó Harry acariciando la mano de Hermione.

—Pues entonces ¡podríais enseñarme a mí¡Sería genial! … así sabría lo que piensan de mí las mujeres.

— Lo siento, Ron. Serías demasiado peligroso…

La mañana del domingo era un buen día para bajar tarde a desayunar. Snape entró en el Gran Comedor. La verdad es que ya nadie se sorprendía de verlo por allí. En menos de una semana de verlo ir de aquí para allá se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y lo mejor de todo era que no le quitaba puntos a ningún alumno.

Snape se dirigió hacia el lugar que ocupaba Tonks en la mesa de profesores. A pesar de su llamativo pelo rosa chicle, Tonks tampoco llamaba la atención en el castillo. Todos los alumnos sabían de su relación con el profesor Lupin y que era una de los aurores que había luchado en la defensa de Hogwarts.

— Hola Tonks¿te importa si me siento? – ante un gesto de ella, Snape tomo asiento a su lado. – Tengo algo importante que comentarte.

Ante ese comentario, Tonks dejó de devorar el pan tostado con mantequilla que tenía preparado sobre su plato y miró curiosa a Snape.

— Quería comentarte los últimos resultados que he obtenido sobre la poción mejorada…- titubeó sintiéndose incómodo al hablar de ese tema. – Si queréis tener hijos, usando esta poción, las probabilidades de que heredara la licantropía son prácticamente nulas. En mis investigaciones no he encontrado indicios de ello.

La mirada de Tonks se iluminó de felicidad y no se pudo abstener de lanzarse a abrazarlo ante las miradas curiosas de los alumnos que estaban desayunando.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo a Remus?

— Es que… me marcho en este mismo momento – contestó mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Remus hablando con Celine.

— Ella no se merece que te vayas sin decirle nada.

— No me gustan las despedidas – se excusó. – Shacklebolt me ha pedido que les ayude en el ministerio para intentar encontrar al Señor Oscuro antes de que vuelva a reconstruir su ejército de mortífagos.

— Me parece muy bien que quieras ayudar pero no que te desaparezcas de una forma tan… ¿cobarde?

— Necesito aclararme conmigo mismo y sentirme útil… - ni él mismo se entendía, – pero puedes decirle que en cuanto pueda volveré.

Snape se levantó y cruzó todo el comedor a paso rápido haciendo ondear su capa. Salió del Gran Comedor sin mirar hacia atrás.

Tonks fue a sentarse junto a Remus y Celine.

— Vaya, Tonks¡qué cara de felicidad! Parece que no habéis tenido una noche muy tranquila…

— Acaban de darme una gran noticia – informó Tonks y acariciando la mano de Remus prosiguió – Severus me ha dicho que ya tiene los resultados de su investigación… y que si nos decidimos a buscar un bebé es muy poco probable que herede la licantropía pues en todos los estudios le ha salido negativo.

— ¡Quién hubiera dicho en nuestros años como alumnos de Hogwarts que llegaría a ser tan bueno como investigador! – exclamó Celine. – De verdad que me alegro por vosotros.

— Siempre fue bueno en pociones – le recordó Remus que parecía mantener la tranquilidad.

— Y ¿dónde se ha metido¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – exclamó Celine girándose y buscando a Severus con la mirada.

— Me ha pedido que te comentara que Shacklebolt le ha llamado para que fuese al ministerio a colaborar con el departamento de aurores en la búsqueda de Voldemort – suavizó Tonks la noticia – y que en cuanto pueda volverá.

— ¡Qué alegría! Ya os imagino con un pequeño en brazos… - comentó Celine feliz por sus amigos.

— O pequeña – completó Remus.

— Lo que sea... con que vosotros ya podéis poneros a trabajar…

La marcha de Snape no pasó desapercibida. Al poco tiempo se comenzaron a notar los cambios.

— Vaya, hasta que os habéis dignado a venir aquí de nuevo – saludó Draco al ver entrar al trío.

— La vuelta a la normalidad es bastante dura ¿sabes? – comentó Ron dejándose caer en uno de los sillones. – ¡Nos están poniendo más trabajo que nunca!

— Pues tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos – comentó el rubio – a partir de mañana asistiré a clases con vosotros.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – preguntó Hermione.

— Parece ser que Snape ha tenido que marcharse de Hogwarts. El Primer ministro en persona le ha pedido su colaboración para encontrar a Voldemort – explicó Ginny.

— Vino McGonagall a explicármelo hace un rato y ella piensa que ya es hora de que vuelva a la vida pública – explicó Draco.

— Pues ya sabes, a partir de mañana estableceremos el horario de estudio – informó Hermione – y mientras Ron y Harry tengan entrenamiento, nosotros estudiaremos Aritmancia.

— ¿Podría asistir a vuestros entrenos? – pidió Draco con voz lastimera, las palabras de Hermione le sonaron bastante amenazadoras.

— ¿Y tendrás que alojarte en Slytherin? – preguntó Hermione.

— No, McGonagall me dejará permanecer aquí.

— La excusa que le puso fue que aquí estudiamos todos juntos – le acusó Madison teniendo que agacharse rápidamente para esquivar un cojín que volaba hacia ella – ¡Ey, que no he dicho nada malo!

La vuelta de Draco Malfoy a la vida escolar llamó bastante la atención del resto de los alumnos, aunque más les llamó la atención la alegría con que le saludaban algunos alumnos de diferentes casas. Los miembros del ED se saludaban sin ningún reparo y era muy fácil encontrarlos conversando o trabajando juntos en cualquier parte del castillo. Entre ellos había una relación de camaradería realmente envidiable.

A falta de dos semanas para el último y definitivo partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw, Hermione, les permitió a Ron, Harry y Draco relajarse un poco en los estudios por lo que Draco pudo entrenar con el equipo de Gryffindor.

El clima primaveral hacía que los alumnos de Hogwarts saliesen a los jardines o al campo de Quidditch para gozar del tibio sol.

Todos los jugadores salían preparados con sus escobas hacia el campo.

— Draco, creo que esto te irá bien – dijo Ginny entregándole una bolsa con ropa y sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

Draco la tomó y miró en su interior con curiosidad.

— ¿No esperarás que me ponga esto? – preguntó incrédulo.

— Si eres bueno para entrenar con nosotros¿por qué no para llevar nuestros colores? Además, no tienes la ropa adecuada…

— Está bien – aceptó de mala gana volviendo a los vestuarios.

La sorpresa que se llevó el resto al ver a Draco vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor fue increíble.

— Lo que no consiga mi hermana – comentó Ron a Harry.

Los entrenamientos resultaban estimulantes y les hacían descansar de las clases y olvidarse de los ÉXTASIS que les esperaban en unas pocas semanas.

Y, así, el último sábado del mes de mayo llegó. El partido era esperado por todos. Era un motivo de fiesta y para todos los alumnos de séptimo curso, el último partido en Hogwarts. Todo lo que hacían les hacía pensar que sería la última vez que lo vivirían y ya comenzaban a echar cosas de menos.

El equipo de Gryffindor en pleno había bajado al Gran Comedor a comer pronto. No podían llegar al partido con la tripa llena. Harry había trabajado mucho preparando el partido y quería que todos lo disfrutaran, no sólo por el afán de ganar.

Remus pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor a desearles suerte a sus jugadores acompañado por Celine que no tenía muy buena cara.

— Espero que juguéis un buen partido y de parte de McGonagall que no dejéis escapar la copa… - susurró el profesor evitando que otros alumnos escuchasen el comentario.

Harry se levantó a saludar y se dirigió a Celine.

— ¿Tú no nos deseas suerte? – le preguntó como excusa para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Perdona? – se excusó – no sé que me has dicho…

— Me vas a contar qué te pasa o ¿tendré que leer tu mente?

— No te atreverías, - le contestó en tono amenazante - … además, no es nada importante.

Las gradas estaban llenas a rebosar. Incluso algunos magos que no pertenecían a Hogwarts habían querido asistir al encuentro.

En la zona de Gryffindor, Hermione, Draco, Gabrielle, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus y los hermanos Creevey se preparaban para animar a su equipo. Celine y Remus se acababan de sentar un par de gradas más atrás. Hermione se giró a saludarles y pudo advertir que Lupin hacía todo lo posible por animar a la profesora.

El partido empezó y los presentes comenzaron a animar a sus equipos.

Los tres cazadores de Gryffindor se movían a toda velocidad por el campo haciendo que fuese muy difícil para los golpeadores de Ravenclaw el evitar que se acercasen peligrosamente a su guardián y marcando con facilidad los primeros puntos del partido.

Harry observaba a sus jugadores desde las alturas.

— ¡Qué envidia me da el verlos jugando! – comentó Draco nostálgico. – Claro que en Slytherin nunca formamos un equipo tan unido como éste. Harry ha hecho un gran trabajo como capitán.

— Se lo ha tomando muy en serio – comentó la castaña girándose nuevamente.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? – se interesó el rubio girándose también a mirar. – Está bastante decaída… supongo que lo echará de menos.

— ¿A Snape?

— Sí. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver que Remus se marchaba.

— Draco, discúlpame, voy a hablar con Celine.

Hermione subió el par de gradas entre los alumnos y se sentó junto a su profesora.

— Hola. Hace mucho que no hablamos – comentó - ¿quieres desahogarte? A mí me fue muy bien hablar contigo y si yo puedo serte de alguna ayuda…

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— No me vas a engañar. Sé que hay algo…

— Debo tener las defensas bajas… no me he enterado cuando me has leído la mente.

— Yo jamás haría eso – dijo Hermione en tono ofendido – Me lo ha contado Draco.

— ¿Qué te ha contado él?

— Que Snape y tú pasabais mucho tiempo juntos… y es normal que ahora que se ha ido lo eches de menos – explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. - ¿Cuándo vuelve?

— No lo sé. – contestó escuetamente. – Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse de mí. Lo poco que sé me lo ha comentado Minerva o se lo he sacado a Tonks… Deberías fijarte más en el partido, Harry se ha girado a verte un par de veces y luego te dirá que no le hacías caso.

Gryffindor ganaba fácilmente el partido. Era tanto el afán de ganar de los Ravenclaw que en alguna ocasión llegaron incluso a discutir entre los mismos jugadores sobre quién tenía la culpa por no haber detenido la incursión de algún cazador de Gryffindor.

— Y Remus ¿a dónde ha ido? – preguntó Hermione.

— Confío en que no se lo cuentes a nadie todavía – contestó Celine en tono de confidencia– Minerva lo ha llamado para presentarle a los representantes de un par de equipos de Quidditch profesional que le han pedido permiso para buscar nuevas promesas.

— Menos mal que no lo saben los jugadores. Seguro que estarían nerviosos y no les saldría nada.

— No tendrán la intención de repetir la jugada del otro partido ¿verdad? – preguntó Celine viendo como Madison y Ginny se apartaban dejando espacio para que Harry pasara por medio del campo.

— ¡Me dijo que no lo volvería a hacer! – se quejó Hermione.

Harry pasó volado como una exhalación seguido por el buscador de Ravenclaw que pensaba que Harry había visto la Snitch y detrás de ellos se colocaron Madison y Ginny a la espera de recibir la Quaffle para marcar.

Madison hizo una finta de desmarque, recibió y marcó para Gryffindor.

— Esta jugada les sale muy bien. – Por primera vez en varios días Celine sonreía.

— Y por lo menos esta vez no parecía que se fuera a estrellar contra el suelo… y ahora ¿dónde va?

Harry acababa de aumentar bruscamente la velocidad. Acababa de ver brillar la Snitch. Ésta era su última oportunidad de atraparla en un partido. No podía dejarla pasar. Los jugadores de Ravenclaw al darse cuenta que iba con ventaja sobre su buscador intentaron obstruirle el paso pero con gran agilidad los esquivó sin perder de vista la bolita dorada. Tal parecía que la Snitch tuviese pensamientos propios e intentase escabullirse de él bajando en picado. A menos de un metro del suelo la Snitch se detuvo y cuando parecía que Harry pasaría de largo, se tumbó prácticamente sobre su escoba haciéndola girar, alargó la mano y con firmeza asió la escurridiza bolita alada en su mano.

El público estalló en aplausos y comenzaron a bajar al campo para felicitar a los ganadores.

Todo Gryffindor festejaba la victoria aunque sabían que les faltaba celebrarlo en su Sala Común como era tradicional.

Celine felicitaba efusivamente a su hija. Hermione se acercaba a Harry pero antes de llegar hasta él, encontró a Ron al que abrazó con felicidad.

— Ron, habéis jugado de maravilla.

— Hermione, eso es que tu nos ves con buenos ojos – comentó el pelirrojo pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

— Weasley¿qué haces con mi novia? – preguntó Harry haciéndose el extrañado.

— ¡Qué partidazo! – alabó Hermione. – Habéis hecho el mejor partido de todos – dijo abrazando a los dos chicos a la vez.

Después de las primeras celebraciones y de ducharse los jugadores, volvieron a reencontrarse todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena. Por toda la mesa de Gryffindor organizaban la celebración para esa misma noche.

— Lo mejor después de ganar un partido es la hora de la cena – comentó Ron repitiendo estofado. – Voy a echar de menos la cocina de Hogwarts.

— Ron, tú siempre pensando en la comida – se burló su hermana.

— Eso es culpa de nuestra madre que nos ha acostumbrado a la buena mesa.- y cambiando de tema continuó – Tendremos que pensar en ir subiendo. La fiesta estará a punto de empezar.

— Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Draco – informó Ginny mirando a su hermano y a Harry intentando leer su reacción ante la idea – le he invitado a la celebración.

— ¡Qué buena idea! – exclamó Hermione. – Draco necesita sentirse incluido en un grupo.

— Sí, es una buena idea – corroboró Ron sorprendiendo felizmente a su hermana.

— Nos vemos luego.

Cuando Ginny desaparecía ya del Gran Comedor, Ron comentó:

— Si hace tan solo seis meses alguien me hubiese dicho que el hurón sería nuestro amigo le habría lanzado un hechizo.

— Hay que darle una oportunidad a todos para conocerlos bien – comentó Hermione – mirad a Snape…

La profesora McGonagall se acercaba hacia ellos acompañada de un par de magos que no conocían.

— Buenas noches, los señores Anthony West y Marcus Parker tenían mucho interés en conoceros y hablar con vosotros.

— Hola, Anthony West de los Ballycastle Bats.

— Marcus Parker de los Wimbourne Wasps.

Se presentaron alargando la mano hacia los chicos.

— Ronald Weasley – se presentó Ron – Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

— Muy buen partido – les alabó West.

— Encantado – dijo Parker besando la mano de Hermione. – Y tú, preciosa¿de qué juegas?

— Yo no juego – contestó soltándose del agarre y limpiándose la mano en la túnica sin disimular su cara de desagrado.

— Estamos buscando nuevos jugadores para nuestros equipos – informó West – tenéis una buena técnica.

— Las ideas del juego son cosa de nuestro capitán – explicó Ron mirando hacia Harry.

— Y después de veros jugar hemos pedido permiso a la directora para haceros una oferta, venir a hacer una prueba con el equipo – continuó mirando a Harry que permanecía inexpresivo mientras que a Ron se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

— No puedo contestar pues en este momento lo más importante es terminar séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Y tengo obligaciones que no puedo evitar – contestó Harry mirando hacia Ron que se moría de ganas por que contestara que sí. – De todos modos, si cuando se termine el curso decidiese aceptar su oferta, también iría Ron.

— Por supuesto. Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto para saber su respuesta al finalizar el curso – concluyó West.

Poco después se dirigían hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

— ¡Qué pasada¡Ir a hacer una prueba¿No creéis que es genial? – preguntaba Ron flotando en una nube.

— Ahora mismo hay cosas prioritarias – contestó Harry.

— Además ese Parker me ha parecido un baboso – comentó Hermione – aún siento escalofríos sólo de recordar...

— Mira, Hermione, Parker sólo intentaba ser atento y caballeroso contigo y deberíamos pensar en vivir el presente. Yo no digo que nos comprometamos con ellos ni que firmemos ningún contrato… sólo ir a hacer la prueba.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba llena a rebosar. Al fondo cerca de su lugar habitual de estudio vieron a Gabrielle y Madison que les hacían señales, y hacia allí se dirigieron.

— Ya hemos llegado – saludó Ron contento aun por la charla con West y Parker. - ¿Qué te parece la celebración, Draco?

— Muy bien, veo que los Gryffindor sabéis mucho de celebraciones.

— ¡Es la primera vez que un Slytherin viene a celebrar con los Gryffindor! – exclamó Parvati Patil.

— Es que ya no pertenezco a ninguna casa… - se justificó el rubio.

— Si tú quieres te podemos adoptar…- le propuso Ginny.

— Para lo poco que me queda aquí… - comentó con tristeza. Ahora que finalmente podía disfrutar de un grupo de amigos, el curso se estaba acabando.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, al terminar aquí? – preguntó Neville.

— Aún somos alumnos de Hogwarts y lo importante es centrarnos en nuestros exámenes – comentó Hermione.

— Pero ¿y después? - insistió Draco. - No se os vaya ocurrir dejarme de lado.

— Son expertos en hacerlo – se quejó Ginny.- Yo lo sé por experiencia.

— Los miembros del ED que ya no estemos en Hogwarts podemos seguir reuniéndonos – propuso Neville.

— ¿Y los que aun seguiremos aquí? – preguntó Luna.

— Siempre estaremos unidos – contestó Harry. – No os preocupéis, como dice Ron hay que vivir el presente.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes los alumnos de séptimo pasaban las clases y la mayor parte del tiempo libre preparándose para los ÉXTASIS.

Varios miembros del Wizengamot y del Ministerio habían acudido a examinar a los alumnos de séptimo y estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores charlando con ellos sobre los alumnos de ese año.

Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa y tal parecía que transmitía su estado a todos los que la rodeaban.

— Hermione¿podrías tranquilizarte? – le pidió Ron por enésima vez – Creo que nunca en mi vida he estado más nervioso.

— ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

— Podríamos salir a pasear para relajarnos – propuso Harry levantándose y alargando su mano hacia Hermione que no la rechazó. – tenemos media hora.

Todos los alumnos desalojaron el Gran Comedor pues era allí dónde se realizarían los exámenes de Transformaciones, primero el teórico, escrito, y después sería el práctico.

En la mesa de profesores Minerva McGonagall se dirigía hacia la profesora de Transformaciones.

— Buenos días, Celine, a ti te estaba buscando.

— ¿Hace falta algo de última hora? – preguntó inquieta. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y quería que todo saliera a la perfección.

— No es nada urgente. Estaba hablando con Griselda Marchbanks y necesitaría enseñarle el libro de consulta de transformaciones que está en tu despacho. ¿Serías tan amable de prestárnoslo? – preguntó la directora.

— Por supuesto, no tardo en traerlo.

— Tranquila, nosotros podemos ir colocando a los alumnos en sus lugares si te retraras – contestó McGonagall haciendo un gesto picaresco.

Celine salió del Gran Comedor y se cruzó con bastantes alumnos que aguardaban, con gestos intranquilos, el comienzo de las pruebas. Subió por las escaleras cambiantes hasta su despacho y entró directa hacia su escritorio cuando vio a Severus Snape de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia los jardines.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí en mi despacho? – consiguió preguntarle después de la sorpresa inicial.

— Por ti. ¿Es que no lo sabes?

Celine buscaba los ojos de Snape intentando ver en su interior la veracidad de sus palabras. No se atrevía a usar la Legeremancia pues él era experto en Oclumancia.

— Has tenido cinco largos meses para habérmelo dicho…

— No podía hacerlo. Yo era un prófugo de la justicia. No tenía nada que ofrecerte… - esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para intentar arreglar las cosas con Celine.

La expresión de Severus quebró de improviso su ánimo con esa mezcla de resignación y de súplica. Celine bajó la mirada para no demostrar sus sentimientos, pero no importaba como los escondiera. No podía negarse a reconocerlo. Sintió el calor que invadía sus mejillas al verlo de nuevo frente a ella. Le bastaba con dejarse envolver por sus brillantes pupilas para comprender que amaba a aquel hombre, pura y simplemente.

Snape la miraba esperando en silencio, impasible. Celine inspiró profundamente y dijo:

— Tengo que marcharme.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Snape, atónito -. Espera…

— Me esperan en el Gran Comedor. Debemos comenzar con los ÉXTASIS y me parece descortés llegar tarde.

— Necesito saber si podemos tener un futuro juntos…

— No pensabas así hace un tiempo – dijo Celine con suavidad – Decías…

— Olvida lo que dije – respondió Snape – no soy hombre de palabras y tú lo sabes. Si en verdad no sientes nada por mí, lo aceptaré y podrás seguir tu vida, aunque debes saber que yo quisiera vivirla a tu lado.

— No puedo responderte… tú mismo me has hecho dudar…

— Déjame convencerte, intentémoslo…

— Debo irme – continuó Celine. No se podía creer que incluso Minerva estuviese ayudándolo. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? No tenía tiempo ni ganas de hablar. – Si quieres quedarte hazlo, yo no puedo obligarte a marcharte si no quieres.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, ya habían empezado a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético para que ocuparan sus lugares. Se acercó a McGonagall para entregarle el libro que "tanto necesitaba" pero la rehuyó. No quería hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Comenzó a pasearse entre las filas de alumnos que comenzaban a contestar las preguntas del examen intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera su conversación con Snape.

Los miembros del ED pertenecientes al séptimo curso se sentían observados por los miembros del Wizengamot y el ministerio, que seguían sus pruebas con atención.

Pero, todo pasa y la semana de exámenes pasó. Sólo quedaba el conocer los resultados. Acababan de terminar sus ÉXTASIS prácticos de pociones del cual habían salido a gran velocidad pues el profesor Slughorn quería presentarles a Harry a varios conocidos suyos que le admiraban por su descubrimiento sobre las propiedades de la pluma de hipogrifo.

— ¡Qué paz reina aquí junto al lago! – exclamó Harry sentándose sobre la hierba.

— Deberías estar contento – comentó Ron – saben que tienes grandes ideas…

— Ron, disfrutemos del buen tiempo – dijo Harry tumbándose y colocando su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione que comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

— ¿Este verano ya no tienes que ir a casa de tus tíos? – preguntó Ron.

— No. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad la protección que había puesto Dumbledore se acabó.

— Y ¿qué vamos a hacer estos meses? Podríais venir a mi casa…

— Ron, pasaremos el verano con mis padres – interrumpió Hermione. - Necesitamos estar juntos un tiempo.

— No me lo puedo creer… ¿A dónde os vais a escapar juntos, pillines?

— A ningún sitio – contestó Hermione con tono inocente mirando al pelirrojo que ponía cara de no creérselo. – En serio.

— En su casa compartimos habitación – explicó escuetamente Harry sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

— Me estáis tomando el pelo.

— No.

— Yo quiero unos padres así.

— Ron, no puedes quejarte, tienes unos padres estupendos – le recriminó Hermione.

Ginny, Madison, Gabrielle y Draco se acercaban hacia ellos.

— Por fin os encontramos – exclamó Madison sentándose con ellos.

— ¿Qué tal el ÉXTASIS de pociones? – preguntó Gabrielle mirando a Ron.

— Bien – contestó Ron. – Lo mejor de todo es que ya se han terminado.

— ¿Ya sabéis que tendremos que volver a Hogwarts para saber las notas? –comentó Draco.

— Mi madre me ha contado que tendréis que venir a una cena dónde os entregarán las notas – explicó Madison. – Tendréis que haceros fotos para que los que no estaremos presentes, veamos lo guapos que os ponéis.

— ¿Fotos? Si tú nos verás en vivo y en directo – prorrumpió Harry incorporándose ligeramente.

— Sólo pueden asistir los graduados y sus familias – explicó Madison.

— ¡Pero si tú eres mi hermana! – exclamó Harry.

— Y mi única prima – intervino Draco. - ¡No puedes faltar!

— Parece que la única que no va a poder venir seré yo – dijo Gabrielle con tristeza. – Madison puede venir con cualquiera de vosotros o porque su madre es profesora. Ginny por su hermano o por Draco…

— ¡Cómo que por Draco! – saltó Ron interrumpiendo a Gabrielle.

— Ron, no empieces… - le paró su hermana.

— Mira, Ron, nadie mejor que tú para conocer a tu hermana – empezó a justificarse Draco. – No te puedo negar que es una mujer increíblemente especial, inteligente, guapa…

— Malfoy, que es mi hermana…

— y con carácter – concluyó Draco.

— Te doy toda la razón en eso – dijo Ron con resignación. – ¡No sabes tú bien el carácter que tiene!

— Pues no he conseguido convencerla… Ella me pidió que fuésemos novios…

— Y tú ¿qué le contestaste? – se interesó Harry.

— Que necesitaba el permiso de su padre o de algún hombre de su familia.

— ¡Toma ya¡Qué machismo¿Por qué no el de su madre? La que la trajo al mundo fue ella… – intervino Hermione en tono molesto. – Como si los únicos que contasen fuesen los hombres.

— Yo soy un caballero y lo hablaré con todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia si es necesario – explicó el rubio mirando a Ginny.

— Se nota que te han educado para la vida política, - comentó Ron – eso a mi madre seguro que le gusta.

— ¡Ya tienes a un Weasley de tu parte! – exclamó Madison haciéndoles reír.

Gabrielle se levantó.

— Voy para dentro – comentó con tristeza alejándose hacia el castillo.

— Ron, ve con ella – le pidió su hermana.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para pedirle que venga contigo, bobo…

Ron se giró a mirar a Harry y Hermione.

— Venga, es tu oportunidad – lo animó Hermione.

Ron se levantó y echó a correr tras Gabrielle.

— ¡Hombres!

Harry y Draco permanecieron en silencio. Estaban en inferioridad de condiciones.

* * *

_Ya sé que estaréis pensando que os dije que estaba cerrando las historias pero no me puedo contener y se me ocurren algunas posibilidades al ir escribiendo…y no puedo evitar escribirlas, pero prometo solemnemente que esto se acaba en el capítulo 52. _

_Muchos besos: Yedra _


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPÍTULO LII**

Llegó la última noche del curso en Hogwarts y después de recoger todas sus pertenencias y completar sus equipajes, los alumnos comenzaron a bajar al Gran Comedor dispuestos para celebrar el banquete de fin de curso. La última cena como alumnos de Hogwarts para los alumnos del séptimo curso.

Al terminar los postres, la directora McGonagall alabó el buen hacer de los alumnos durante ese curso y su inestimable ayuda en la defensa y reconstrucción de los desperfectos sucedidos después del ataque mortífago que sufrió el castillo y sus alrededores.

Estaba orgullosa de la colaboración de los alumnos sin importar a que casa pertenecía cada uno y declaró un cuádruple empate en la copa de las casas con lo que todos los alumnos aplaudieron felices.

Para terminar, entregó a Remus Lupin la copa de Quidditch que había ganado la casa de los leones e hizo aparecer ante cada uno de los alumnos de séptimo que se graduaban ese año un sobre con la invitación para el baile de graduación.

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus mesas para despedirse de los compañeros de otras casas y los más jóvenes se dirigieron hacia sus salas comunes.

— Ahora sí podemos decir que esto se ha acabado – comentó Ron con nostalgia. - ¡Echaré de menos todo esto!

— No nos podrás engañar, Ron – se burló su hermana.

— Lo digo en serio. Este año que le estaba encontrando el gusto a esto de estudiar…

— Lo que vas a echar de menos es la comida – continuó Harry riendo.

Celine y Remus se sentaron con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Se os ve muy felices – comentó Celine sentándose junto a Ron. – Mañana partiréis hacia vuestros hogares pero en un par de días tendréis que volver al baile de graduación.

— Si vosotros os quedáis aquí¿qué vamos a hacer Madison y yo? – preguntó Harry.

— No tenemos que quedarnos. Si a ti no te importa, iremos a Grimmauld Place – comentó Celine. – Remus y Nymph no estarán con nosotros mucho tiempo…

Una mirada de reproche de Lupin la hizo callar.

— Estamos buscando una casa para mudarnos y vivir juntos – comentó sonrojándose el licántropo.

— Unos días con mi familia… - comentó Harry feliz – pero estas vacaciones pasaré también unos días en casa de Hermione.

Remus y Celine lo miraron incrédulos.

— Así hemos quedado con sus padres – explicó Harry mirando a Hermione esperando que ella lo corroborase.

La mañana del viernes 26 era un día lleno de sentimientos. Algunos felices por reencontrarse con sus familias y otros tristes porque se separaban de sus compañeros y amigos con los que habían compartido tanto a lo largo del curso.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban preparados para regresar a sus hogares. Ya hacía un buen rato que habían empezado a bajar para irse dirigiendo hasta la estación de Hogsmeade.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo se sorprendieron al encontrar a Tonks y Shacklebolt en el exterior. Se había solicitado la colaboración del ministerio para que un grupo de aurores acompañara a los alumnos hasta Londres en previsión de alguna movilización de los mortífagos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en ocupar un compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Poco después llegaron Ginny, Madison, Draco y Gabrielle.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa en subir al tren? – Preguntó Draco entrando cargado con el equipaje de Ginny y el suyo propio – He llegado a pensar que pretendíais dejarnos en Hogwarts.

— Malfoy, te han tomado por burro de carga – se burló Ron.

— Ronald Weasley, que Draco sea todo un caballero y quiera quitarme el peso de mi equipaje no te da derecho a bromear – le contestó su hermana.

— Si me parece muy bien que emplee sus energías en eso. Además así, cuando el resto de la familia se entere de vuestra relación yo podré hablar en su favor. Cuñado, tenemos todo el viaje para prepararte – comentó Ron haciéndose hacia la ventana para que Draco y Ginny pudiesen sentarse a su lado.

Madison se sentó entre Harry y la ventana. Miraba a los alumnos que aun estaban en el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade. Y sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar. ¡Cuánto había cambiado su vida en el corto tiempo de un curso escolar! Ahora tenía un casi hermano con el que compartir sus secretos y muchas otras personas a las que podía llamar "de su familia".

La única que parecía un pez fuera del agua era Gabrielle, que terminó sentándose junto a Hermione y miraba embobada hacia Ron que no dejaba de hablar y reír. Se reprochaba tanto el no haberle hecho caso a sus amigas. Había perdido muchas oportunidades, pero le quedaba una y no la iba a dejar escapar.

— Malfoy¿te has dado cuenta que han tenido que pasar siete años para que compartamos compartimiento por primera vez? – comentó Ron.

— Y tantas cosas que han pasado aquí. No me he olvidado aun de la patada que me diste en la nariz – continuó Harry mirando a Draco.

— No puedes ni imaginarte hasta dónde podía llegar por la desesperación – intentó excusarse. – Pero la venganza de todo el ED fue excesiva.

— Pensabais sorprender a Harry y los sorprendidos fuisteis vosotros – dijo Hermione riendo.

— A quién se le ocurre intentarlo siquiera rodeados de miembros del ED – explicó Ron como si hubiese sido la tontería más grande del mundo.

— Pero contadlo todo – se desesperó Madison sin poder parar de reír sólo por el hecho de oír a los otros.

— Nos convirtieron en babosas – explicó Draco poniendo cara de asco – y nos dejaron colgados de la rejilla del portaequipajes.

Ginny y Madison no podían parar de reír con la cara que había puesto. Ginny se sintió mal por reírse de él.

— Pero eras la babosa más guapa de todo Hogwarts – sentenció la pelirroja.

— Ahora tenemos hasta el 30, en que coincidiremos en Hogwarts – comentó Ron.

— En el baile de graduación – intervino Gabrielle por primera vez durante el viaje.

— Pero después de eso, tendremos que pensar en el futuro – murmuró Ron seriamente. - ¿Cuándo empezaremos con lo que vosotros ya sabéis?

— Ron, no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso – contestó Harry mirando hacia el pasillo del vagón.

— Quiero organizar mi agenda – soltó haciendo sorprender a los demás. – Hermione me ha acostumbrado a ser organizado.

— Ron tiene razón. Debemos plantearnos qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora – corroboró Draco.

— No es justo que estéis haciendo planes cuando nosotras no podremos participar porque tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts – se quejó Ginny.

— Ya encontraremos un momento más adecuado para decidir qué hacer – zanjó Hermione evitando contestar directamente.

Cuando el tren comenzó a reducir la velocidad al acercarse ya a la estación de King's Cross, ya se habían preparado con todo su equipaje para bajar del tren.

En el andén les esperaban los señores Weasley y Narcisa Malfoy, que comenzaron a besar a sus respectivos hijos.

— Cada año os veo más crecidos y este es vuestro último curso– lloriqueó Molly Weasley abrazando a Ron. - ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

— ¡Y el martes se gradúan! – continuó Narcisa. – Ya he pensado con quién puedes ir a la fiesta de graduación…

— Madre, eso es cosa mía – susurró Draco a su madre.

— Es que haríais tan buena pareja…

— Madre, por favor… - quería haberlo dejado para otro momento, pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que adelantarlo. – Señores Weasley – comenzó mirándolos y tomando a Ginny de la mano, lo cual la hizo sonrojar – me hubiese gustado hablar con ustedes en otro momento más oportuno, en su casa, pero no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. – continuó mirando esta vez a Ginny. – He pedido a su hija Ginebra que me hiciese el honor de ser mi acompañante en el Baile de Graduación a lo que ella ha accedido… si ustedes dan su permiso… y mi intención es, posteriormente, formalizar nuestra relación si cuento con su beneplácito.

Arthur Weasley se había quedado boquiabierto mientras que Molly y Narcisa, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, se abrazaban.

— Ya te dije que la información de Tonks era de fiar – susurró Molly a Narcisa. - ¡Arthur!, el chico espera tu respuesta!

— …disculpa. Tienes nuestro permiso para que nuestra pequeña hija Ginebra sea tu pareja en el Baile de Graduación.

— Este chico no ha hecho caso a ninguna de mis recomendaciones – se quejó Ron a Harry.

— Pues yo creo que le ha ido bastante bien – comentó Madison. – No hay duda que está educado a la antigua usanza y a tus padres les ha impresionado.

— Hermione¿tú crees que tus padres esperan de mí una petición como esa? – preguntó Harry preocupado a Hermione.

— Mis padres no necesitan saber más que lo que ya saben de ti, que es lo más importante… que me quieres – le susurró Hermione al oído. - ¡Míralos, ya están allí!

Hermione salió corriendo hacia sus padres seguida por Harry y los abrazó muy emocionada.

— ¡Tenía tantas ganas de veros!

— Señores Granger…

— Hola, Harry. ¿Ha ido todo bien? – preguntó el padre de Hermione.

— Perfecto.

— Harry, no pensarías irte sin nosotras ¿verdad? – dijo Celine llegando hasta donde estaba él.

— Por supuesto que no. Quería presentarles a mi madrina, Celine McKinley y mi hermana, Madison…

— Ya era hora de que nos conociéramos¿no creéis? – les saludó Celine dándoles un beso a cada uno. – También he sido la profesora de transformaciones de esta pareja y debo decir que son muy buenos alumnos.

— El martes tenemos un Baile de Graduación en Hogwarts – informó Hermione. -¿Vais a venir?

— Pues claro que van a venir – intervino Celine sin darles opción a contestar.

Esos días pasaron muy rápido en Grimmauld Place. Ya no era el mismo caserón que había conocido Harry. Ahora tenía un aspecto muy diferente y sobretodo, para Harry, era su nuevo hogar.

La mañana del Baile de Graduación Harry se levantó temprano y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Para su sorpresa Madison ya estaba allí sentada frente a su desayuno.

— Buenos días – la saludó Harry - ¿todo esto lo has preparado tú?

— Es sólo para que veas que tu hermanita sabe hacer muchas cosas.

— Y todo lo que no me has contado todavía – continuó Harry sirviéndose el café con leche. - ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el baile?

— Bien – contestó ella sin querer dar más detalles.

— ¿Con quién irás al baile? – insistió Harry.

— Ya tengo pareja pero es una sorpresa, he quedado en el hall de entrada.

— Hermanita, no deberías tener secretos conmigo, soy tu hermano mayor.

— Buenos días – les saludó Celine entrando en la cocina. – Hablando del baile ¿no¿Ya tenéis claro que os vais a poner?

— Yo he pensado ponerme el traje que usé para la boda de Bill y Fleur – comentó Harry, tampoco tenía mucho entre lo que escoger.

— Pues yo no sé que vestido ponerme, Harry ¿tú podrías ayudarme a decidir? – le pidió Madison. – Necesito la opinión de un chico…

— Pues claro – aceptó rápidamente extrañado. ¿Quién sería su pareja? – Y tú Celine¿qué te vas a poner?

— No pensaba ponerme nada en especial.

— ¿Por qué no te pones el vestido rojo que te pusiste en Canadá para la fiesta del Ministerio? – le propuso su hija.

— No sé, creo que ya no me queda muy bien. Además, con lo bien alimentados que estamos en Hogwarts seguro que he engordado y ni entro en él.

— Deja que seamos nosotros los que te demos una opinión – propuso Harry.

Estaba claro que no podría negarse así que pensó que "al mal trago darle prisa" y subió a probarse el dichoso vestido.

— ¿Y no creéis que iría igualmente bien con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón? – les preguntaba a Madison y Harry desde dentro del vestidor.

Ellos dos la esperaban tirados en su cama y ante los gestos negativos de Madison, Harry respondió,

— Primero déjanos ver cómo te queda el vestido.

Celine salió a paso lento. Si ya de por si, con su metro setenta era bastante alta, con los zapatos negros de salón que se había puesto aún lo era más. El vestido le resaltaba el escote y la cintura y cualquier defecto que ella creyese tener, desde luego pasaba desapercibido.

— Mamá¡estás preciosa!

— Exageras. Lo que pasa es que me ves con buenos ojos.

— No exagera, - corroboró Harry. Estaba claro que la túnica que solía vestir en Hogwarts no la hacía verse así… – seguro que más de uno nos da la razón.

— Venga ya, además, los que tenéis que ir guapos sois vosotros, que sois jóvenes. Yo ya no tengo que llamar la atención de nadie – terminó Celine entrando al vestidor para cambiarse de nuevo. – ¡Con lo bien que se va en vaqueros y con zapatos cómodos…!

El 30 de junio amaneció despejado y se notaba en el pueblo de Hogsmeade que era un día especial en Hogwarts pues desde primeras horas de la mañana comenzó el trasiego de familias que se dirigían a la celebración del final de estudios de sus hijos.

Celine, Madison y Harry fueron de los primeros en llegar pues Celine no quería que nada fuese a fallar en los preparativos y Madison y Harry, que con buena voluntad se ofrecieron a ayudar, terminaron paseando por los jardines pues les dijeron que la mejor ayuda era no molestar.

Acabaron tumbados junto al lago haciendo tiempo.

— Os voy a echar de menos el próximo curso – comentó Madison mirando las nubes que cambiaban de forma poco a poco. - ¿Quién me ayudará cuando tenga alguna duda?

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry sorprendido, incorporándose y girándo hacia ella – Tú nunca has necesitado ayuda¡sacas unas notas excelentes!

— ¿Quién preparará los entrenos de Quidditch¿Quién nos preparará para defendernos de los mortífagos¿Quién…?

— ¡Shhh! – la calló Harry poniendo su debo índice en su boca. – No quieras tomar responsabilidades que no sabes si recaerán sobre ti. Tranquila.

— Pero ¿alguien tendrá que hacerlo? – continuó ella preocupada.

— Yo también quise responsabilizarme de muchas cosas que me quedaban muy grandes… y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber decidido hablarlo con alguien que me comprendiese y aconsejase – explicó Harry – pero tú tienes a tu madre que es genial, a Remus, … y sobre todo me tienes a mí, que soy tu hermano.

— Claro, como que te veré todos los días…

— Porque tú no querrás – contestó él enigmático haciendo que ella le mirase incrédula. – Tengo otro legado de mi padre y Sirius. Dos espejos con los que se podían comunicar cuando estaban castigados…

— Pero no es justo que me dejes todos los recuerdos que tienes de ellos.

— Yo los he tenido unos años, ahora te toca a ti.

Decidieron volver al castillo a prepararse para la celebración y al entrar al hall se encontraron a la familia Weasley al completo.

— ¿Aún no estáis preparados? – preguntó Molly preocupada.

— Ahora mismo subimos a cambiarnos – respondió Madison obediente.

— ¿Qué tal estáis? – preguntó Ginny mirando a Madison con una sonrisita.

— Sí¿quién ha ganado la apuesta? – preguntó Ron.

— ¿Apuesta¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

— ¡Si podías aguantar sin ver a Hermione tres días!

Cuando finalmente se prepararon para la fiesta bajaron de nuevo para reunirse con sus amigos que ya debían estar en el Gran Comedor esperándoles. Al llegar al hall:

— Madison¿no vienes ya al Gran Comedor?

— He quedado con mi pareja aquí en el hall¿no te acuerdas?

— Pues parece que se retrasa.

— No se retrasa. Quedamos en que debía llegar cuando ya hubiese empezado la fiesta.

— ¿Y eso? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

— Es que no queríamos que mamá se enterara – explicó Madison – seguro que no aceptaría que viniese.

— Y ¿por qué crees tú que no lo aceptaría?

— Porqué he quedado con Severus.

— Madison, espero que no te moleste que te haga un comentario pero como nuevo hermano tuyo creo que es mi deber decirte que es un poco… mayor para ti. – comentó Harry intentando no incomodar a la chica pero para su sorpresa ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— Ay Harry¡tú si que no te enteras! Severus está por mi madre y ella por él, aunque se empeñe en negarlo, y yo intento ayudarles y para ello necesitaré que tú también me ayudes.

— Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…

— La fiesta se abrirá con un baile y allí es que te necesito. Los profesores son los encargados de abrir el baile y tú tienes que sacar a bailar a mi madre. Seguro que si no lo haces tú no querrá bailar con nadie, que la conozco.

— Vale, entonces la saco yo a bailar.

— Exacto. Mientras tanto, Severus estará aquí conmigo y nos añadiremos al baile. Cuando estemos cerca de vosotros, haremos un cambio de parejas y ya será cosa de ellos.

— Muy bien, me iré dentro a cumplir con mi parte – se despidió Harry guiñándole un ojo.

En el interior del Gran Comedor se iban congregando todos los asistentes. Al fondo, donde solía estar la mesa de Gryffindor, vio a la familia Weasley, la familia Granger, Draco y Narcisa. Harry se dirigió hacia ellos. Debía explicarle a Hermione el plan de Madison.

— Hasta que por fin apareces – le saludó Ron. – hemos llegado a pensar que te habías escondido en algún sitio.

— Estaba con Madison mientras llegaba su pareja.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron curiosamente esperando que les contara quién era pero cuando se disponía a explicarlo, llegaron Celine, Remus y Tonks.

— Pues sí, no sé si me veo diciendo eso de "¡Me chifla Butterbeer!" – comentó Harry imitando a la mascota de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados¿de qué estaba hablando?

— ¿Madison va con Barny, el murciélago de la fruta? – preguntó Ron intentando atar cabos.

— Parece que Minerva va a dar comienzo al baile – observó Remus – con esa idea de que los profesores debemos abrir el baile, me parece, Celine, que nos toca bailar – continuó acercándose a Celine.

— Remus, me parece que deberías bailar con Tonks – soltó Harry interponiéndose en su camino – Celine es mi madrina y me corresponde el sacarla a bailar. – y girándose hacia ella continuó – ¿me concedes este baile?

— Remus, lo siento. Creo que Harry tiene razón deberías bailar con Tonks. No pienses que lo prefiero a él por ser joven y guapo – comentó en voz baja al pasar junto a Tonks y Remus haciéndolos reír.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos los profesores se encontraban en el centro del Gran Comedor. Los alumnos presentes y sus familiares miraban con atención hacia el centro del Salón.

— Harry, gracias por proponerme bailar. Intenté convencer a Remus de que a Tonks le hacía ilusión bailar con él pero ya sabes lo difícil que es convencerlo a veces…

Harry intentaba ver entre la gente si Madison se acercaba. Pero no la veía por ningún lado.

— Somos una familia y lo lógico es que bailases conmigo – dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Algo debía estar ocurriendo. La gente que estaba por la zona de la entrada miraba en dirección contraria y aunque el sonido de la música lo envolvía todo se podía oír murmullos de sorpresa.

Allí entraba Madison acompañada por Snape¿Snape¿era él? Debía ser él. Pero no parecía él. Estaba tan cambiado, elegante, con estilo,…

Harry evitó girar al bailar para que Celine no viese nada. Debía ser una sorpresa.

— Me alegra tanto poder compartir una celebración tan especial con vosotras, Hermione, Madison y tú sois lo más importante para mí y haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que seáis felices.

— Harry, no empieces y no se te vaya a ocurrir que ahora que has terminado de estudiar en Hogwarts vas a ir en busca de Voldemort porque no te lo voy a permitir, no estás preparado aún y…

— Celine, tranquila. Ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto. Ahora es el momento de que cierres los ojos… - dijo Harry parando de bailar y mirándola para que le hiciese caso.

— Harry…

— Harry nada. Hazme caso. Cierra los ojos y piensa un deseo.

— No es mi cumpleaños…

— ¿Me vas a hacer caso?

— Vale… - aceptó Celine resignada cerrando los ojos.

Harry se apartó dejándole su lugar a Snape.

— Puedes abrir los ojos…

Celine se quedó anonadada. No esperaba encontrarlo allí, frente a ella.

— Potter, ese no era mi deseo.

— ¡Nunca fui bueno en adivinación!

Harry y Madison se hicieron ojo de hormiga bailando hacia el lugar más alejado de todo el Gran Comedor.

Snape se acercó a Celine colocando su mano derecha en la parte de detrás de su cintura haciendo que ambos se estremecieran. Miró los ojos castaños de Celine que parecían buscar algo en el suelo y con mucha delicadeza levantó su cara hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Tregua? – propuso Snape. – Madison estaba muy ilusionada preparando nuestro encuentro…

— De acuerdo – aceptó tomándose de la mano y comenzando a bailar.

Harry y Madison llegaron sonrientes junto al resto del grupo.

— ¡Sois geniales! – les alabó Ginny.

— Podías habernos explicado – le reprochó Ron a Harry.

— Yo lo intenté, pero llegó ella… Cambié de tema e intenté explicaros lo de Snape.

— Yo no oí que lo nombraras.

— Entonces ¿a santo de qué iba yo a hablar de Barny? – preguntó Harry.

— Quieres decir que te referías a él como el "murciélago"… - intervino Hermione.

— Así le llamábamos antes, hay que ver que listo eres… - concluyó Ron.

Media hora después aparecieron las mesas para la cena. Cada grupo se sentó en la mesa asignada.

Madison no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba sentada junto a Snape y este junto a su madre, al otro lado tenía a Tonks y Remus y frente a ellos Harry, Hermione y sus padres.

Ron estaba sentado entre Gabrielle y su madre que estaba orgullosísima de él y de que decidiera pedir a la francesita que le acompañara a la fiesta.

Frente a ellos estaban Narcisa, Draco, Ginny y Arthur Weasley.

La cena transcurrió plácidamente entre charlas y recuerdos de sus vidas como alumnos de Hogwarts. Al terminar, la directora McGonagall agradeció la presencia de todos, alumnos, familiares y profesores y procedió a la entrega de los diplomas y las notas de los Éxtasis de los que se graduaban.

— Pero, contadnos¿con las notas que habéis sacado que es lo que pensáis hacer? – preguntó Tonks.

— No lo hemos pensado todavía – contestó Hermione.

— Ahora que ya hemos terminado el curso podremos pensar en el futuro – continuó Harry. – A mí me habéis mal acostumbrado a hacer lo que vosotros habéis decidido así que supongo que algo me tendréis preparado…

— Harry, no me hagas eso. Nosotros, entre otras cosas, tenemos pendiente una prueba con los Ballycastle Bats – le recordó Ron.

— Nosotros sí tenemos algo que contaros – dijo Tonks cogiendo de la mano a Remus que ante el anuncio no pudo menos que sonrojarse. – Remus y yo esperamos un bebé para el mes de febrero.

— De verdad – comentó Harry alegre – es una gran noticia.

— ¿No creéis que somos unos irresponsables al traer una criatura inocente a un mundo amenazado por Voldemort? – preguntó Tonks.

— Si mis padres hubiesen pensado así yo no estaría aquí – comentó Harry.

— De mis padres no digo nada porque llevaban una marcha que no creo que lo pensaran – comentó Ron sintiendo unas miradas de reproche procedentes de sus progenitores. – Se debían dedicar a celebrar…

— Tendremos que brindar por la buena noticia – dijo Hermione levantando su copa – pero no sé si tú, Tonks, debas beber algo con alcohol…

— Sólo será un traguito.

— Y la boda para cuando será? – preguntó Molly.

— No teníamos intención de casarnos – contestó Remus – No necesitamos ningún papel para demostrar lo que sentimos.

— Tenéis razón. Estos son otros tiempos – corroboró Celine. – Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Y, para terminar la velada se reanudó el baile.

— Madison¿quieres bailar conmigo? – le pidió Charlie Weasley.

— Por supuesto – respondió levantándose. – Los demás también podéis venir a bailar.

Los primeros valientes fueron Draco y Ginny, seguidos por Ron y Gabrielle.

— Nosotros también vamos a bailar un rato – informó Harry tomando de la mano a Hermione.

— ¿Qué te parece la gran noticia?

— Me parece estupenda. Creo que Remus y Tonks se merecían el poder formar una familia.

— Harry, yo no sé si hacemos lo correcto. ¿Crees que tenemos derecho a no contar la verdad?

— ¿Tenemos que decidirlo hoy? – preguntó con voz cansada.

— Harry, mucha gente a la que apreciamos se merece saber…

— ¿Seguro que quieres que se sepa todo?

— No sé. Pero siento que por mi culpa, por miedo a que sepan que era mi padre, no podrán ser felices…

— Si tú quieres que se lo contemos, podemos decirles simplemente que ya no está, pero nada más.

— No sé que hacer. Estoy muy confundida.

— Tranquila. Mañana será otro día y ya hablaremos de eso. Sabes, ahora lo que siento son unas enormes ganas de besarte…

— ¿Aquí?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Delante de tanta gente?

— Eres tan vergonzosa… - los labios de Hermione le impidieron decir más. Se sentía feliz. En paz. – Te quiero.

— Y yo a ti.

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione aspirando su aroma y ella besó su frente, tiernamente, acariciando su cicatriz.

**FIN**

* * *

Y aquí se acaba la historia… espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Y ahora vienen los agradecimientos, como al final de una película…

Por todos los ánimos que me han hecho llegar con sus comentarios y sin los cuales posiblemente no hubiese podido llegar a terminar el fic:

Naeh, Lia Lerena, Pedro I, Pink Lady, Elemento, Linx 9, Orhen Shiy, Kaito Seishiro, seirius, Nimue-Tarrazo, Shane Row Snape, Carmen (Edelweiss), Jorgemtz88, juaniweb, YoungladyPotter, Florencia de San Roman, Mazinho, Debora, Claudia Granger, Hamathos, Cerberux, Javi, Luzali, Fiorella, Helen Nicked Lupin, Squall Lionhart1, Rosi-Lucy, Ivonne, Sandy0329, Anabiaf, Alohopotter, Chio, CC, Distraída, Crazy Ángeel (Sara), Luucy Granger, Felipe, Jim, Luzbelita16, Naty moony Lupin, Viickii, DValle, Goretti.

Por añadirme a sus favoritos a mi o al fic¡ésto también anima un montón pues quiere decir que os interesaba seguir la historia!

Naeh, Pedro I, Kaito Seishiro, seirius, Jafi Black , natita.grint, Shane Row Snape, Jorgemtz88 , juaniweb, Aranel-Riddle, Cerberux , Squall Lionhart1, Potter de Snape, Sandy0329 , Kristal Seymour, Covi, camislafann, Andry Black, Dogmita , Moste-Angelo, Orhen Shiy, Derichbin , Koke6, Claudia Granger, Niel Twilight, Helen Nicked Lupin, menlor Gryffindor, Luucy Granger, CrazY Ángeel, susimoratinos, xKirtashx,Yael 111, MiRuG, Andy Black Lupin, Gala Potter, Lia Lerena, Orhen Shiy, YoungLadyPotter, Black Ang31, DarkNox, Victor Zarzo, Mira Black-Lupin, alohopotter.

Y, para terminar, sólo me queda despedirme de todos vosotros. Espero seguir leyéndoos en otras historias en las que coincidamos y, por supuesto, si vuelvo a subir algún otro fic!! (que espero no se retrase mucho, ya tengo algunas ideas…)

Un montón de besos para todos: Yedra Phoenix

* * *


End file.
